El último verano
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Ash, Misty, Richie, Gary, Duplica, May, Drew... Esta vez adolescentes, en un universo alterno al de Pokémon, basado en el mundo real. Una historia simple, inocente y optimista.
1. Planes de verano

Planes de verano

Un grupo de adolescentes venía caminando por la calle, vestidos con atuendos bastante modernos, charlando animadamente. Tendrían unos catorce o quince años. Algunos llevaban en la mano bolsas de patatas y botellas de coca-cola. Dos de ellos iban cogidos de la mano, lo que generaba risas y cuchicheos entre el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo vais a madurar?—les preguntó la chica, disimulando su sonrojo.

-Déjalos, May, ya sabes cómo son—le susurró Drew, haciéndoles muecas a sus amigos.

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo juntos, y sus amigos todavía no habían asumido la situación. Eran la primera pareja que se formaba en su pandilla, y en sus mentes, todavía algo infantiles, les resultaba muy curioso.

-No estamos hablando de vosotros—mintió Ash, un muchacho moreno, algo más bajito que el resto—No seáis egocéntricos…

Los demás se echaron a reír, y la joven pareja trató de ignorarles y continuar caminando. Poco después llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron en un banco y continuaron con sus risas y sus anodinas conversaciones.

Era verano, y ellos, adolescentes. No tenían nada importante que hacer, excepto disfrutar y debatir sus próximos planes.

-Estaría bien organizar una salida al pantano—apuntó Ash, deseoso de saltar desde la roca más alta. El año anterior se había hecho un esguince y no pudo hacerlo—Podríamos ir en bici la próxima semana.

-A mí me parece bien—dijo Richie, sonriendo—Incluso podríamos quedarnos en el camping un par de días.

May y Drew asintieron, pero Duplica negó con la cabeza, apenada.

-Yo no sé si podré ir—dijo resoplando—Le prometí a mi padre que le ayudaría a limpiar y adecentar la academia de arte…

-¿Y tiene que ser la semana que viene?—le preguntó Ash.

-Claro, de lo contrario no podrá abrir a tiempo—le explicó la chica—Quiere abrirla dentro de dos semanas…

-¿Y si te ayudamos nosotros?—sugirió Ash, siempre dispuesto—Así acabaremos antes… ¡Venga, di que sí!

-Claro, podemos ir desde mañana mismo, y en dos días hemos acabado—añadió May.

-No es tan fácil—replicó Duplica, con una gota cayéndole de la sien—Pero podemos intentarlo…

De pronto Ash perdió su vista en el horizonte y perdió el hilo de la conversación… A lo lejos venía su amiga Misty, caminando lentamente, junto a _ese estúpido_.

-¡Hola, chicos!—saludó la muchacha. Llevaba una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, que se le movía graciosamente mientras hablaba—¿Lleváis mucho rato por aquí?

-Un poquito—le respondió Duplica, mirando con curiosidad al acompañante de su amiga—Pensaba que tú llegarías antes…

-Le he estado enseñando a Rudy la ciudad—explicó Misty—Viene a quedarse unos días conmigo.

Acto seguido, presentó a su amigo y ambos se sentaron junto a los demás.

-¡No sabía que tenías novio, Misty!—exclamó May, con la única intención de burlarse de su amiga. Debía aprovechar la ocasión y vengarse de ella, ya que la pelirroja siempre se reía de su relación con Drew—¡Has tardado en presentárnoslo!

-No es su novio—sentenció Ash, sin percatarse del tono de broma.

Ante la rápida respuesta de Ash, Misty suspiró aliviada. No soportaba que se rieran de ella, y agradeció que Ash hubiera salido en su defensa. Estaba roja como un tomate.

Rudy también se sonrojó un poco, pero disimuló, e incluso saludó a Ash, ya que era el único miembro de la pandilla al que conocía.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía—dijo Rudy—¿Cómo te va?

-Pues muy bien, ahora de vacaciones, así que mejor imposible—respondió Ash, cruzándose de brazos—Bueno, hace un rato sí que estaba mejor…

Todos se percataron del tono despectivo con el que Ash hablaba, por lo que trataron de cambiar de tema e incluir a Rudy en su conversación. El moreno podía ser muy desagradable cuando quería… Suponían que Rudy no le caía bien, ya que habitualmente Ash era muy acogedor y simpático con los desconocidos…

Cuando Misty vio que Rudy estaba completamente integrado en la conversación, se puso en pie, nerviosa, y anunció que se marchaba a comprar algo de merendar.

-Voy a la tienda de al lado, ¿qué queréis que os coja?—preguntó ella, lanzándole a Ash una mirada cómplice.

Cada uno le dijo las chucherías que querían y la chica trató de memorizarlas, pero no lo logró, ya que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Alguien me acompaña?—insistió ella, mirando de nuevo a Ash.

Rudy estaba a punto de levantarse para acompañar a su amiga, cuando Duplica le pegó un empujón a Ash y estuvo a punto de tirarle del banco.

-Anda, ve tú, que siempre te haces el remolón—le dijo la peliazul, riéndose.

Ash protestó un poco, pero accedió, y se marchó con Misty a comprar. No comprendía qué rayos pretendía ella.

-Ash, ¿nunca te das cuenta de nada?—le regañó ella.

-¿De qué hablas?—inquirió Ash, todavía algo molesto.

-Te estaba haciendo señales para que vinieras conmigo—le explicó Misty, exasperada por lo despistado que era su amigo—Quería hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Ash, temiendo recibir una de sus habituales reprimendas. Misty era su mejor amiga, pero a menudo discutían por tonterías—¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

-¡Nada, no has hecho nada!—exclamó Misty, riéndose—A ver, Ash, me ha parecido que te ha molestado que venga Rudy…

Ash resopló. Claro que le había molestado. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta.

-Ya sabes cómo es, insistió en pasar unos días aquí—dijo Misty, apenada—Casi me vi obligada a invitarle…

-Bueno, la cuestión es que está aquí—se lamentó Ash—Ya sabes que no me cae bien, y no pienso disimular delante suyo aunque sea tu amigo.

-Vale, no te pido eso—musitó Misty. Le dolía ver su amigo enfadado—Solo te pido que no cabrees conmigo, que yo no le habría invitado…

Misty apreciaba a Ash más que a nada en el mundo, y no podía permitir que él lo pasase mal por su causa. Y sabía que la presencia de Rudy le incomodaba mucho…

Ash asintió con la cabeza, confuso. No comprendía por qué Rudy le caía tan sumamente mal. Pero su mera presencia le hacía sentir furioso. Casi sentía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

Y no había motivos aparentes.

Llegaron a la tienda y pidieron lo primero que se los ocurrió, ya que ninguno de los dos había memorizado los pedidos de sus amigos. Ambos salieron riéndose de la tienda.

-Mist, la próxima vez pon otra excusa—le dijo Ash, divertido—Van a pensar que somos tontos, cuando vean que no hemos acertado una…

La pelirroja se acercó a su amigo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, obedeciendo a un tonto impulso. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, y ambos se miraron confundidos.

-Ash, eres mi mejor amigo—le susurró ella, tragando saliva.

Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados. Ash sentía cómo la cabeza le ardía y las manos le sudaban. Misty se apretó un poco más, y Ash puso sus manos sobre la fina cintura de la chica. Estaba completamente sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga.

-Y no quiero que nos enfademos nunca—prosiguió ella, con el pulso al borde de la taquicardia.

-No me había enfadado contigo—dijo Ash, en un ronco murmuro—Pero no quiero que pases más tiempo con Rudy que conmigo. Es verano, y quiero aprovecharlo para pasarlo bien con mis amigos. Y él me sobra.

Misty abrazó al muchacho con énfasis y él la apretó contra sí.

Llevaban muchos años de amistad, pero aquella era la primera vez que se daban un abrazo tan largo, y tan sentido… Ambos debían reconocer que se encontraban muy bien en los brazos del otro…

Si todas las estúpidas discusiones que solían mantener a diario hubieran terminado así, hubieran resultado muy gratificantes.

Misty se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y miró a Ash. Ambos se sonrieron. No comprendían muy bien qué estaba pasando entre ellos últimamente, ni qué extraños sentimientos albergaban sus estómagos… Pero se sentían bien.

-¡Ey, Ash!—exclamó una chiquilla que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Ambos se separaron al instante y se rompió la magia.

-Hola, Dawn—saludó Ash, tratando de sonreír.

* * *

_Una historia completamente nueva, con Ash y Misty adolescentes, simple e inocente, solo para disfrutar. Espero que os guste!_

_Naliaseleniti_


	2. Podrían ser celos

¿Podrían ser celos?

Misty no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos. Aquella entrometida, estúpida, y repelente niña se había lanzado a los brazos de Ash, sin que éste hiciera nada por evitarlo. Incluso sonreía… ¿Acaso se alegraba de verla?

-Dawn, ¿qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Ash, contento. Abrazó a su amiga recién llegada e ignoró a Misty—¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

-Quería darte una sorpresa—explicó Dawn, con la misma sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción—Llamé a tu madre y me dijo que te encontraría por aquí… ¡Y no se equivocaba!

-¿Pero vienes para quedarte?—quiso saber Ash.

-No, solo para pasar un mes—respondió Dawn, apenada—Mis padres han alquilado una casita rural a las afueras…

Un chasquido de dedos y una tos forzada interrumpió la conversación. Ash reparó entonces en Misty, y se volvió hacia ella.

-Mira, te presento a Dawn—le dijo, poniéndole una mano a ésta sobre la espalda—La conocí hace dos años, cuando mis padres me mandaron al campamento de skate.

-Encantada—dijo Dawn. Era una chica muy guapa, de cabello largo y sedoso, quizá algo más joven que Ash.

-Lo mismo digo—añadió la pelirroja, tratando de guardar la calma. No comprendía por qué estaba tan molesta—Por cierto, soy Misty… Ya que este despistado no ha dicho mi nombre—y lo asesinó con la mirada—¿Regresamos?

-Claro—dijo Ash, sin notar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente—Vamos, Dawn, te presentaré a mis amigos.

Misty se tragó las ganas de abofetear a la chica, y se sintió culpable, ya que en el fondo ella no había hecho nada malo. Así que también sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma. Por tener malos pensamientos.

Los tres regresaron junto a sus amigos y aún estuvieron un buen rato charlando en el parque. Sobre las nueve, Misty anunció que se marchaba ya a casa. Ash no cesaba de dirigirle sus atenciones a esa desconocida, e incluso presumía de lo bien que se le daba a la chica el skater.

-Vamos, Rudy, les dije a mis hermanas que llegaría pronto a cenar—dijo Misty. El chico se puso en pie, sonriendo, y se despidió del grupo con la mano—¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Rudy notó el cambio de humor de su amiga desde que esa tal Dawn había aparecido, y tampoco se sintió muy contento. Era obvio que Misty estaba demasiado pendiente de Ash. ¿Qué podría verle? Si era tan delgaducho, bajito, infantil y despistado. No había más que contemplar de refilón a Misty para comprobar que ella era una mujercita en ciernes. Y a él le traía loco.

Así que no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por el hombro, a modo de consuelo, a lo que ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía incómoda.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, escudaron unos pasos tras ellos, y ambos se giraron.

Se trataba de Ash, que venía corriendo.

-Misty, hoy es viernes—dijo el muchacho, resoplando. La carrera le había cansado—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

-Mis hermanas querían conocer bien a Rudy, y le han preparado una cena especial—le explicó ella, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con Ash—Mañana hablamos, ¿ok?

-Vale, iremos a la piscina, seguramente—dijo Ash.

-Perfecto—dijo Misty, tratando de sonreír—Te veo mañana pues. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Misty—se despidió Ash—Y Rudy… Bienvenido, espero que lo pases bien estos días.

-Gracias, mañana te veo—correspondió Rudy, actuando con la misma falsedad que el moreno—¡Chao!

Ash contempló cómo Misty se alejaba charlando con Rudy, y no le agradó para nada aquella estampa.

Rudy tenía dieciséis años, y él solo catorce. Rudy era alto, vestía a la última y llevaba un peinado moderno. Él era desgarbado, vestía con pantalones cortos y camisetas de deporte, y su cabello era una maraña oscura que cubría con una gorra.

No comprendía por qué motivo se comparaba con Rudy una y otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó con sus amigos.

Poco después, la mayoría decidió regresar a su casa. Llevaban todo el día fuera, y era hora de darles señales de vida a sus padres. Sin embargo, Dawn le sugirió a Ash ir a cenar a una hamburguesería.

El chico aceptó la propuesta, ya que era incapaz de rechazar a una hamburguesa o una pizza. Además, le apetecía pasar tiempo junto a Dawn, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Misty y Rudy alejándose por el frondoso sendero, cual pareja de enamorados, tintineaba en su mente como un impertinente dolor de cabeza. Tanto, que apenas escuchaba lo que Dawn le estaba relatando.

El chico tan solo comía y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, sumado a algún "Ajá" poco convincente. Cuando Dawn terminaba de hablar, él se reía, y añadía algo que no tenía mucho que ver con el tema, rogando que al menos la última frase de su amiga no fuera una pregunta.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno pagó su cuenta, y salieron del establecimiento.

-Ash, te encuentro raro—apuntó Dawn, entristecida—¿Me estabas escuchando? ¿O es que tenías otros planes y te he fastidiado?

Ash se sintió muy culpable. No veía a Dawn desde el último campamento de skater, y debería haberle prestado más atención. Ella era una muchacha muy simpática y agradable, y le caía fenomenal… Por eso no comprendía por qué en su interior la estaba ignorando por completo.

-Claro que te he escuchado—mintió él, rascándose la cabeza. Ella hizo una mueca; no se lo creyó—Lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado hoy… y preocupado… ¿Sabes que hay un concurso de skate dentro de dos semanas?¡Podrías apuntarte!

-Claro, me parece buena idea—dijo ella, sonriendo. Ya parecía más animada—¿Dónde hay que inscribirse?

-En el ayuntamiento, mañana te acompañaré—dijo Ash—Quedamos a las once y vamos, ¿vale?—ella asintió con la cabeza—Y luego nos vamos a la piscina con los chicos, ¿te apetece?

-¡Estupendo!—exclamó ella. Quizá habían sido imaginaciones suyas y Ash no la estaba ignorando—Entonces mañana te paso a buscar sobre esa hora.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana—se despidió Ash.

Entretanto, la casa de Misty era un auténtico alboroto. Sus hermanas mayores, reinas de la popularidad, habían organizado una fiesta en su casa, aprovechando que, una vez más, sus padres estaban trabajando fuera.

Rudy estaba encantado, ya que no esperaba encontrar un ambiente tan divertido. Lo cierto era que los amigos de Misty le resultaban demasiado infantiles. Al fin y al cabo él tenía dos años más que la mayoría de ellos. Y tampoco comprendía por qué su pelirroja favorita se empeñaba en perder el tiempo junto a ellos. Ella había cumplido quince años, y sus rasgos físicos la trasladaban a un estatus mayor… Él debía encargarse de explicarle cómo funcionaban algunas cosas… ¿Montar en bici, ir a la piscina, visitar pantanos? Definitivamente esa chica necesitaba un empujoncito hacia otra etapa de su vida.

Por el contrario, Misty estaba horrorizada. No soportaba que sus padres pasasen tan largos periodos lejos de casa, ya que sus hermanas podrían considerarse de todo excepto responsables. Continuamente traían a sus amigos a casa, y jamás podía estar tranquila…¿Esa era la cena _especial_ que tenían planeada? Tan solo unos canapés, patatas fritas y sanwishes… Misty se desesperó…

Entretanto, Violet se acercó a Rudy y le ofreció un cubata, que éste aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Ambos iniciaron una conversación completamente superficial, lo que le dio oportunidad a Misty para tratar de abandonar el salón. Con suerte, tal vez Rudy se quedase entretenido y se olvidase de de ella…

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras, cuando vio que su hermana Lily se estaba besando con un chico… ¡Concretamente con Broc! A Misty casi se le salió el corazón del impacto. Lily y Broc habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, y para la pelirroja, el joven moreno era como su hermano mayor… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Te vas a dormir?—le preguntó Tracey, percatándose de la cara de horror de la muchacha—¿Qué te pasa?

-Tracey, ¿desde cuándo Lily y Broc son novios?—inquirió ella, casi tartamudeando.

El joven se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-No son novios, Misty—dijo, con la mayor naturalidad—Pero se gustan y de vez en cuando acaban así…

-¿Así… besándose?—repitió Misty, escandalizada—Pero qué asco, por favor…

Tracey le revolvió el cabello, en un gesto cariñoso, enternecido por la inocencia de su joven amiga.

En ese momento, apareció Rudy por detrás. Misty resopló… No había podido perderlo de vista…

-Mira, Rudy, te presento a Tracey, mi cuñado—dijo Misty—Es el novio de Daisy…—miró a Tracey y se rió—Vosotros sí que sois novios, ¿no?

Éste se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia.

-Claro que sí—respondió—Ya llevamos tiempo como para considerarnos así…

-Pues eso, mi cuñado—repitió Misty. Luego se dirigió hacia Rudy—Yo ya me voy a ir a dormir, ¿quieres quedarte aquí abajo un rato?

-Bueno, tal vez—dijo Rudy—Pero mientras me lo pienso te acompaño a tu cuarto, ¿vale? Así hablamos un poquito más.

Misty sintió un escalofrío al pensar que Rudy quería acompañarla a su habitación, pero no pudo evitar que el muchacho lo hiciera. Así que ambos avanzaron por el oscuro pasillo, escuchando la música de reggaeton procedente de la fiesta…

Cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Rudy le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Por qué eres tan esquiva conmigo?—le preguntó, algo entristecido—¿No estás contenta de que haya venido a verte?

-Claro que estoy contenta—dijo ella—Pero hoy es el primer día de vacaciones, y estoy algo agotada… Mañana iremos a pasar el día a la piscina y ya verás qué bien lo pasamos… Pero quiero dormir bien.

Rudy sonrió enternecido. La chiquilla era bastante simple, pero no por ello le gustaba menos. Su inocencia la volvía todavía más irresistible para él. La recorrió con la mirada, tratando de que ella notase su admiración, pero lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario. A Misty no le gustó aquella mirada y se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Eres preciosa—le susurró él, acercándose a su oído—Y quiero que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque me gustas mucho.

Misty le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Debía reconocer que había notado algo… Pero le parecía inconcebible que Rudy estuviera confesándole aquello con tanta naturalidad. ¿No le daba vergüenza? Debía reconocer que el chico tenía mérito.

-¿Yo te gusto?—le preguntó él. Ahora sí que parecía un poco apurado.

Misty no respondió. ¿Por qué le hacía preguntas tan complicadas? Ella nunca se lo había planteado. Rudy le caía muy bien, eran amigos desde hacía años, y se había divertido mucho con él en su infancia. Pero desde que Misty se había trasladado a vivir a Pígalo Town, cuatro años atrás, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho. Especialmente porque sus aficiones habían variado bastante, y cada vez que se reencontraban, notaba al chico muy extraño… Como si estuviera muy lejos de ella… Quizá aquella confesión podía ser la explicación.

¿Rudy estaba enamorado de ella? Parecía ser que sí. Pero ella no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él… De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba estar enamorada… Aunque Rudy tampoco había hablado de amor, solo de que le "gustaba". ¿Del mismo modo que se gustaban Lily y Broc? ¿O cómo Daisy y Tracey?

¡Estaba hecha un lío y notaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar!

Pasados unos segundos, Rudy intervino de nuevo, comprendiendo que la muchacha no se decidía a darle una respuesta.

-Vale, tranquila, si te lo tienes que pensar tanto supongo que es porque no te gusto—dijo Rudy, medio enfadado.

-No es eso—musitó Misty, avergonzada y confusa—Es que no lo sé… Creo que no me gustas como para tenerte de novio, pero es que tampoco quiero tener un novio ahora… No sé…

-A ver, Misty, no te he pedido que seamos novios—replicó Rudy, molesto y ofendido—Es tan sencillo como saber si te gusto, simplemente eso. Tú me gustas porque me caes bien, me pareces muy guapa y atractiva, y me encantaría darte un beso ahora mismo…

¿Un beso? ¡Ni hablar, eso sí que no! Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es que yo no siento eso—zanjó ella, tajante—Y lo siento, pero de momento no siento así.

-Bueno, pues ya te lo pensarás—dijo Rudy—Mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en la playa, me lo ha dicho tu hermana… Podemos ir y pasarlo bien, ¿te parece?

-Vale, se lo diré a los demás—dijo Misty—A ver qué les parece, porque nosotros no solemos ir a esas fiestas…

-¿Siempre tienes que ir con ellos?—le espetó Rudy, un poco harto.

-¡Claro que sí, son mis amigos!—exclamó Misty, enojada.

-Pero también lo soy yo—se apenó Rudy—Y para unos días que tienes para pasar conmigo, no puedes pasar ni un rato a solas conmigo…

-Bueno, yo les preguntaré—dijo Misty, un poco más relajada. Se sentía culpable por la manera en la que estaba tratando a su amigo—Y te prometo que si ellos no quieren venir, iré sola yo contigo.

-¡Perfecto!—exclamó Rudy. Le robó un beso rápido en la mejilla y se marchó de nuevo al salón.

Misty se puso la mano sobre la mejilla. Ni siquiera aquel beso, tan casto y amistoso, le había producido la mínima satisfacción.

Corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto y se tumbó sobre la cama. Enseguida cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Duplica.

-¡Qué pasa, Misty!—fue el saludo de esta última.

-Dupli, mañana os sugeriré ir a la fiesta de la playa—le explicó Misty, sin más preámbulos—Y más vale que todos accedáis a venir, al menos tú y May, ¿vale?

-¿A la fiesta de la playa?—se sorprendió Duplica—Pero si nosotros nunca hemos ido a ninguna, hay gente más mayor…

-Bueno, pues mañana iremos—determinó Misty, más autoritaria de lo que pretendía—Así que llama a May y cuéntale el plan. Mañana os lo explicaré con más detenimiento.

Colgó el teléfono y apagó la luz. Confiaba en que sus amigas no le fallarían.

Porque no pensaba acudir a la fiesta sola con Rudy.

* * *

_muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Me alegra que esta nueva historia haya tenido buena acogida. Es la primera historia que hago diferente, ya que las otras 3 pertenecen a la misma saga. Por ello había quedado con las ganas de jugar un poco con los personajes de Ash y Misty más adolescentes, con sus personalidades, pero más llevaderos, es decir, mantienen su carácter pero no tienen tantos miedos, tantas inseguridades ni serán tan tan taaaan cabezotas y orgullosos (solo un poco jejeje). Será una lectura más fluida, con episodios cortos, pero actualizaré más a menudo (me he propuesto 1 vez por semana, frente a una vez al mes que es la frecuencia de "Camiinos cruzados", que lleva más elaboración)_

_Disfrutad!_

_Contesto a los reviews de uno en uno:_

_**Sakura**: no sé si me superaré, solo espero que lo paseis bien leyendo :)  
_

_**Elphabali**: no he tardado en continuarlo no? jeje  
_

_**Mei Daishi**: me alegra que hayas empezado a leer mis fics, lo cierto es que este es mucho más light que los otros, pero me encantaría que me dieras tambien tu opinion al respecto. Si quieres leerte los otros como dices, ármate de paciencia porque son muy largos y ademas todos pertenecen a la misma saga jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario! saludos!  
_

_**Red20**: no te equivocas, me apetecia har un fic sin demasiado dramatismo, sin tantos enfados, celos etc. asi que espero que podáis disfrutar y muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo. Creo que deberías hacerte una cuenta y escribir algun fic tú mismo! :)  
_


	3. Cambio de etapa

¿Cambio de etapa?

Cuando Ash y Dawn llegaron al Ayuntamiento, ya había muchas personas haciendo fila para inscribirse en el concurso. Enseguida divisaron a sus amigos y se colocaron junto a ellos.

-¿Y esta quién es?—preguntó Gary, señalando a Dawn.

-Es una amiga mía, y viene a apuntarse al concurso—le explicó Ash, con infinita paciencia—No sé por qué eres tan borde siempre.

Gary resopló con indiferencia. La amabilidad no era su mejor virtud. Inspeccionó a Dawn de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca despectiva.

-No tiene nada que hacer—dijo en un bufido—Las chicas no son buenas con el skater.

-¡Yo sí que lo soy!—protestó Dawn—Eres un machista.

-Déjalo, Dawn, Gary es así de desagradable siempre—le susurró Richie, siempre conciliador.

-¿Qué cuchicheas?—le preguntó Gary.

-Ya cállate, Gary, siempre estás igual—le dijo Ash, cansado de su amigo—Ayer tuvimos un día muy tranquilo sin ti, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte en casa otra vez?

Gary sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. No era un mal chico, pero solía ser bastante desagradable, especialmente con los desconocidos.

Una vez que se inscribieron los cuatro, se dirigieron a la piscina, para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, que ya estaban sentados en el césped, sobre sus toallas.

A Misty no le gustó comprobar que Dawn venía de nuevo con Ash, y apenas les saludó. Sin embargo, el chico no se percató de su gesto indiferente, por lo que se sentó junto a Misty, desplazando literalmente a Rudy.

En realidad ni siquiera lo vio.

-Se me ha olvidado la toalla—dijo Ash, riéndose. Siempre la olvidaba—¿Me haces un hueco, Mist?

Ella se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero que sea la última vez—le amenazó, golpeándole la frente con el puño. Ya había olvidado su recelo inicial—¡Eres súper despistado!

Ash quiso vengarse del golpe recibido y tiró del brazo de la muchacha con fuerza. Como ella se resistía a levantarse, Richie y Drew se unieron a Ash y entre los tres cogieron a la chica y la arrojaron a la piscina.

Ella gritó como una loca, ya que el agua todavía estaba muy fría, mientras los tres muchachos saltaban también a la piscina. Enseguida May y Duplica se unieron al juego y se lanzaron al agua, para empezar una batalla campal de aguadillas. Tan solo se quedaron en el bordillo, mirando el espectáculo, Dawn, Gary y Rudy.

Gary solía ser el último en lanzarse al agua, ya que era un poco friolero, pero al ver a Dawn tan encaramada al bordillo, algo despistada, no pudo evitar empujarla. Ella desde abajo, le salpicó para fastidiarle, y él protestó.

Rudy les miraba sin saber qué hacer. Se hubiera unido a sus juegos, pero quizá se consideraba demasiado mayor para esas tonterías… O se daba cuenta de que Misty se había olvidado por completo de él…

Al final, tanto Gary como Rudy, aburridos, se unieron también al baño.

Todos se hacían aguadillas sin parar, pero Rudy observó, con cierto recelo, que tanto Ash como Misty se buscaban continuamente el uno a otro para ahogarse. Apenas hacían caso al resto. Lo suyo parecía una batalla particular.

-Pero, Misty, ¿no pensarás que puedes ahogarme?—se burló Ash, sujetando a la chica por las muñecas. Ella se resistía y no dejaba de reírse—¡Si sabes que puedo contigo y con veinte más como tú!

La tomó en brazos y la hundió varias veces. Cuando por fin la dejó libre, ella le escupió agua de la boca y le golpeó con los puños. Se aferró con fuerza a él y trató de hundirle, pero no lo consiguió.

Cuando se dio por vencida, tomó aire y sonrió.

-Bueno, en las aguadillas me ganas tú—reconoció—Pero nadando no.

-¿Una carrera?—sugirió Ash.

-Por supuesto—aceptó Misty.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de salida, y nadaron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

Rudy contempló cómo se perdían en el agua… Y se salió a tomar el sol, vencido.

Todos pasaron un buen día de piscina, excepto Rudy, que estuvo bastante serio durante la jornada.

A la hora de merendar, Misty sugirió asistir a la fiesta en la playa con sus hermanas, y los chicos, que no sabían nada del asunto, la miraron con asombro.

Rudy sonrió para sus adentros. Ojalá todos dijeran que no…

-¡Claro, podemos ir, a mí me parece bien!—exclamó Duplica, con demasiado entusiasmo. Misty notó que estaba fingiendo—¡Será nuestra primera fiesta!

-A mí también me parece bien—dijo May, más comedida—¿Vendrás conmigo, Drew?

-Bueno, si vas tú, claro que iré—dijo el chico, sonriendo y besando a su novia.

Ante el gesto, ambos se ruborizaron, y los demás silbaron y se burlaron de ellos.

-A mí no me apetece—dijo Ash, con bastante desprecio en la voz. Rudy sonrió—Pero si vais todos…

-A mí sinceramente me da lo mismo—añadió Richie—Podemos ir por probar, ¿tú qué dices, Gary?

Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y lanzó un bufido.

Rudy sintió se sintió bastante decepcionado. Al final, todos los niñatos estarían allí… ¿Se pondrían a hacer castillos de arena?

A las diez de la noche, el grupo se reunió en la entrada de la playa. Las chicas se habían peinado el cabello más que en otras ocasiones, y se habían vestido con shorts muy cortos y blusas veraniegas… Estaban muy diferentes, algo que los muchachos notaron nada más reunirse con ellas. Por su parte, ellos llevaban pantalones cortos, tipo bañador, y camisetas ajustadas… Además, todos habían adiestrado sus cabellos rebeldes utilizando gomina…

-¡Guauuuu, vaya tíos buenos!—exclamó Duplica, para burlarse de ellos. Aunque en el fondo opinaba que era cierto—¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué habéis hecho con nuestros amigos?

Las demás chicas se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia, para disimular su turbación. Lo cierto era que nunca habían visto a sus amigos tan arreglados. Estaban incluso guapos, algo que jamás se habían planteado.

Y por su parte, lo chicos tenían esos mismos pensamientos respecto a ellas. Sin embargo, todos disimularon su admiración mutua y no cesaron de hacerse bromas acerca de su aspecto.

Rudy fue el único que manifestó abiertamente lo guapas que estaban esa noche las muchachas.

-Especialmente tú, Misty—le susurró al oído.

Misty se sintió incómoda ante tal comentario. Parecía que el chico no se daría por vencido y no dejaría de hacerle la pelota… Por ello, trató de que Rudy no estuviera todo el rato junto a ella, y en cuanto pisaron la pista de baile, corrió hasta donde estaban May y Duplica y empezó a bailar con ellas.

-Ese Rudy no te quita ojo—le dijo Duplica, riéndose.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer—replicó Misty, resoplando—Ayer me dijo que yo le gusto…

-¿Qué?—gritaron al unísono sus amigas, completamente sorprendidas.

-Pues eso, que ayer me dijo que yo le gusto y que me quería dar un beso y no sé cuántas cosas más—detalló Misty.

-Porque a ti no te gusta nada, ¿no?—dedujo May.

Misty negó con la cabeza, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. ¡Claro que no le gustaba!

-Pues está muy bueno—apuntó Duplica, maliciosa.

-Me da igual—desdeñó Misty.

-Pero hay otros que también están buenos—añadió Duplica, señalando con la mirada hacia el otro lado de la pista, donde se habían quedado sus amigos varones—Yo me he quedado flipada… ¿Habéis visto que debajo de los pelos de estropajo de Richie y Ash hay dos chicos guapos?

Las otras dos se echaron a reír. ¡Pero qué cierto era! El atractivo de ambos había aumentado mucho simplemente con un peinado diferente… Ya no parecían niños, sino adolescentes…

-Y tranquila, Mist, que ahora Rudy está entretenido con tu hermana y otras chicas mayores—le susurró May.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Le agradaba saber que el chico estaba integrado, ya que había huido vilmente de él y se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo era su invitado.

Al cabo del rato, los chicos por fin se acercaron a ellas, pero sorprendentemente, con unos cockteles en la mano.

Drew besó a May, mientras que los demás se quedaron plantados frente a sus amigas. Al tratarse de una situación diferente a las habituales, se sentían algo incómodos.

La oscuridad, la música, los bailes, la bebida…

-¿Queréis un poco?—ofreció Richie, tendiéndoles el vaso—Es un mojito…

-¿Con alcohol?—se sorprendió Misty.

-Sí, pero está muy dulce, no sabe mal—le explicó Ash, tendiéndole también su vaso.

La pelirroja aceptó la bebida y no le resultó tan desagradable como había imaginado. No obstante, le parecía extraño estar bebiendo alcohol con sus amigos. Normalmente, a esas horas solían estar charlando en la plaza.

Además, Ash se había plantado frente a ella, sonriente, y pese a considerarlo su mejor amigo, y que normalmente no dejaban de hablar y de hacer tonterías… en esos momentos se había quedado completamente bloqueada. Estaba tan raro, tan diferente, tan… ¿atractivo?

-¿Y no ha venido Dawn?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle sobre Dawn? ¿Qué le importaba a ella dónde estaba esa chiquilla?

Ash le explicó que sus padres no le habían permitido salir a una fiesta nocturna, ya que solo tenía doce años.

-¿Doce?—se sorprendió Misty. Ash asintió con la cabeza—Como es alta pensé que tendría al menos trece…

-Qué va, es una niña—dijo Ash, sin retirar su cálida sonrisa—Por eso es como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.

¡Su hermana pequeña! A Misty le encantó esa frase.

Y sonrió.

Ash no comprendía qué le hacía tanta gracia a su amiga, pero sonrió igualmente.

En ese momento, apareció por detrás Rudy… Misty sintió el aliento del muchacho sobre el cuello y se estremeció. ¿No estaba entretenido? ¿Por qué la perseguía de nuevo?

Ash endureció la expresión de la cara en cuanto lo vio aparecer, y le dijo a Misty que se marchaba a por más bebida.

Fue visto y no visto. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, Ash ya había desaparecido junto a Richie y Gary, y se entretenían en la barra bebiendo mojitos…

Los tres bebían y bebían, hablaban con las chicas, bailaban, volvían a beber… Misty estaba horrorizada… Sus amigos se estaban comportando de forma muy extraña aquella noche. A May y Drew les habían perdido la pista desde hacía rato, y Duplica no dejaba de charlar con… ¿Broc?

Misty se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lamentó haber asistido a aquella estúpida fiesta. Se sentía rara, y sobre todo pequeña, muy pequeña… En esos momentos se veía como un diminuto grano de arena entre toda aquella playa…

Y Rudy sin apartarse de su lado.

Casi hubiera querido beberse de un trago uno de esos cubatas que llevaban todos en las manos, como había visto hacer en las películas, para evadirse de la realidad…

Lo cierto era que ella tan solo quería pasarlo bien con sus amigos, charlar en la plaza, salir en bicicleta, jugar en la piscina…

Y el estúpido y sonriente de Rudy les había empujado hacia un evento en el que no se sentía para nada integrada…

Mientras cavilaba, no se percató de que Rudy la tomaba de las manos y la movía para bailar al son de la música latina, que resultaba de lo más sensual…

Ella se resistió un poco, pero finalmente se dejó llevar, por no resultar maleducada.

Rudy contoneaba las caderas, cada vez se le acercaba más y más… La tenía bien sujeta de la cintura, y le acariciaba la espalda, subiendo y bajando la mano… Ella quería llorar, salir corriendo…

Se consideró una estúpida, especialmente porque se trataba de un muchacho muy atractivo y cualquier chica estaría encantada de bailar con él de tal forma, pero ella no estaba nada contenta…

De pronto, una pareja colisionó con ellos—premeditadamente—logrando que separasen sus cuerpos. Misty quedó liberada, y al levantar la cabeza comprobó que la pareja causante de lo ocurrido no era otra que la formada por Ash y Duplica, que no dejaban de reírse.

Misty sintió como un puñal que se le clavaba en el pecho. ¿Su amiga Duplica estaba flirteando con Ash?

-¡Cambio de parejas!—exclamó la peliazul, tomando a Rudy de las manos.

El chico no pudo zafarse de la muchacha, aceptó las manos que ésta le tendía y continuó bailando con ella, ya que no quería quedar mal con los amigos de Misty…

Entretanto, Ash quedó frente a Misty, riéndose. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír… ¿Cómo había podido dudar de su gran amiga Duplica? Si tan solo le estaba echando una mano… ¡Como siempre!

Ni siquiera se planteó por qué le había dolido tanto ver a Ash bailar con otra… Simplemente se dejó llevar y se pegó al muchacho, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura e iniciaba un torpe baile, que no se podía comparar con los estilosos pasos de Rudy.

Pero a Misty no le importaba. Se sentía como la chica más feliz del mundo.

¿Por qué tanta emoción?

En esos momentos sonaba su canción favorita. O al menos la que sería su canción favorita a partir de entonces…

Ash estaba jugando, le daba vueltas por debajo del brazo, la lanzaba hacia atrás, la abrazaba de nuevo… Y ella le correspondía de igual manera. Con él sí que disfrutaba, podía ser ella misma sin sentirse avergonzada…Además, el resto de gente había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos dos…

Curiosamente, las dos siguientes canciones, fueron más lentas y románticas que las anteriores, y Ash se acercó a Misty todavía más. El chico estaba siendo muy cariñoso, y la miraba con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía…

-No te voy a soltar aunque tengas ganas de ir al baño—le susurró Ash. Misty se echó a reír—Que si no el pesado de Rudy te cogerá…

-Ahora está con Duplica…—señaló Misty, aunque lo cierto era que lo había perdido de vista desde hacía mucho rato—A ver, me cae bien, es mi amigo, pero…

Ash le puso un dedo sobre los labios, como mandándola callar, y la miró con ternura, esbozando media sonrisa. No comprendía qué extraña fuerza le estaba impulsando a mirar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, sus ojos verdes, su boca sonriente… De una forma que era nueva para él.

Se sintió muy extraño. Casi se le paralizó el corazón.

-Te brillan los ojos—apuntó Misty, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad—Debe ser que has bebido mucho…

Ash no dijo nada al respecto, solo acercó la cabeza, hasta que su frente chocó con la de Misty. Ella no podía hablar… Ya no… Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos de nuevo, como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando… Ash la estaba abrazando, y sus narices se rozaban… Podía sentir el aliento del muchacho sobre su boca… Olía a alcohol.

Tras aquella observación, Misty se preguntó si Ash estaba actuando de tal forma debido a los efectos del alcohol, y se sintió algo decepcionada.

Ash percibió el cambio en la expresión de la pelirroja y aumento la presión de su abrazo.

-Misty, estás muy guapa esta noche—musitó él. La chiquilla sonrió, complacida y abochornada. A decir verdad ya no le importaba por qué actuaba Ash de manera tan diferente. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo su aliento, que no la soltase nunca—Misty… Mist…—su voz sonaba suave y dulce. Ella flotaba en las nubes. Quería darle un beso… lo tenía claro… ¡Con él sí que quería!—Misty… creo que… voy a… vomitar.

La pelirroja sintió como un jarro de agua fría. La música se detuvo en su celebro, la luz se encendió de golpe, la gente reapareció…

¿Que iba a vomitar? ¿Era una broma?

Le hubiera matado allí mismo, de no ser porque su conciencia de buena amiga le obligó a ayudarle. Así que le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a toda velocidad, para sacarlo de la pista de baile y perderse en un rincón de la playa.

Tuvieron el tiempo justo para que Ash no vomitase delante de todos los demás. En mismo instante en que Misty se detuvo, el chico inclinó la cabeza y se hundió entre las rocas. Acto seguido la muchacha tan solo escuchó los repulsivos sonidos que provenían de la garganta de Ash… Pero incluso aunque le maldecía mentalmente, se agachó para sujetarle la frente y evitar que perdiera el equilibrio.

Una vez estuvo el chico calmado, ambos se sentaron sobre la arena y suspiraron. Él de alivio, y ella de fastidio…

Ash la miró con vergüenza, y después no pudo evitar sonreír. La situación había resultado de lo más ridícula.

-Gracias, Mist—musitó con humildad.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, derrotado. Todavía sentía el estómago revuelto. Ella le rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, de forma protectora. Incluso en aquella bizarra situación, se encontraba feliz a su lado.

Y no comprendía por qué.

* * *

_Bien, aqui va otro capi! Espero que os haya gustado! Aunque no tengo muchos reviews he podido comprobar que la historia es seguidda por bastante gente y aunque eso no debería ser importante, reconozco que me reconforta! _

_Muchas muchas gracias a los que dejais comentarios, el capitulo va para vosotros! ;)_

_**Red20**: ya has visto que Ash si quee ha intervenido en la fiesta de la playa eh? Jejje… y creo que ha derrotado a Rudy… Espero que te haya gustado, aunque no ha habido tantos celos, quizá porque no ha sido necesario. Tal vez el celoso ha sido Rudy… Y respecto a tus fics, inspeccionaré la cuenta que mencionas a ver si me leo alguno, ojala tenga tiempo y pueda leerlos bien. Te daré mi opinión ;) saludos y mil gracias por tus reviews!_

_**Guest**: gracias, me alegra q te guste_

_**Andy elric**: exactamente eso es lo que quiero contar, la adolescencia de este pr de atolondrados, pero por ello será una historia más suave y no va a haber tantos celos ni van a tener unas personalidades muy cabezotas y orgullosas, como los describo en mis otros fics. Sobre Rudy, me pasa lo mismo que a ti me resulta insoportable, y yo no quería hacerlo tan estupido… no he conseguido darle al personaje la quimica que quería en un principio, asi que lo voy a tener que despedir jejeje… Respecto a Dawn, me cae bastante mejor, y aunque no ha intervenido mucho aún, todavía tendrá algo de protagosnismo en el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historia!_


	4. Dudas y complejos

Dudas y complejos

Ash se despertó tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, encima de las sábanas. Había llegado tan cansado y mareado que ni se molestó en deshacer la cama ni quitarse la ropa. Llevaba incluso las zapatillas deportivas puestas.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las doce de la mañana… Demasiado tarde para un domingo… Normalmente, sobre esa hora, ya estaba practicando skater con sus amigos en el parque.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero lo peor eran los abrumadores recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sabía que había hecho el ridículo, bebiendo y haciendo tonterías con Richie, hablando con chicas a las que ni siquiera conocía y diciéndoles sandeces… Y Misty… Lo de Misty era todavía más vergonzoso… El muchacho se tapó la cara con las manos y movió la cabeza, como tratando de sacar esos bochornosos recuerdos… No era solo que hubiera vomitado delante de ella, o que hubiera quedado como un niño estúpido que se iniciaba con el alcohol… Al fin y al cabo aquello era cierto, y debía asumirlo…

Lo verdaderamente ridículo era que se había _pasado_ con ella. Había actuado como un sobón prepotente.

Ash tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas. Le ardían.

Se arrepentía de haber abrazado a Misty… Porque sabía que no había sido un simple abrazo de amigo, si no que la sujetó por la cintura, le pegó la nariz… ¡Diablos! ¿Para qué engañarse? Si las náuseas no hubieran interrumpido aquel momento fatal, quizá la habría besado… Porque era lo que había deseado hacer durante toda la noche…

Probablemente ella estaría muy enfadada.

Aunque no parecía resistirse a sus abrazos…

Quizá también iba algo borracha….

Aunque no la vio beber nada en toda la noche…

Quizá solo había actuado como una buena amiga…

Aunque una amiga no hubiera soportado una conducta tan impropia…

Habían estado pegados, completamente pegados, bailando torpemente, y… y… ¡Le había dicho que estaba muy guapa!

Ash se avergonzó todavía más. ¿Por qué lo recordaba todo de forma tan nítida? ¿No se suponía que el alcohol hacía olvidar?

Se maldijo a sí mismo y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría, bien fría.

Aunque el agua no le alivió demasiado ni aclaró sus ideas. Los pensamientos bochornosos continuaban ahí. Bajó a la cocina y saludó a su madre, quien le dio los buenos días con ironía. Era la primera vez que su hijo trasnochaba y nunca se había levantado tan tarde.

-¿A qué hora viniste?—le preguntó Delia, sirviéndole una taza de leche.

-A las dos, cuando me dijiste—respondió Ash. Dio un sorbo y resopló—No tengo muchas ganas de desayunar…

-¿Bebiste mucho?—inquirió Delia.

-¿Por qué das por hecho que bebí?—exclamó él, arisco.

-Es evidente, es la primera vez que no quieres desayunar—apuntó Delia, sin perder la paciencia—No me gustaría que mi hijo se convirtiera en un borracho que hace el ridículo por ahí. Entiendo que tengas que crecer y empezar a ir a fiestas, pero…

-¡Anda, déjame en paz!—protestó Ash, poniéndose en pie. Bastante avergonzado estaba como para que su madre se lo recordase—Deja los sermones para otro día.

Salió de la cocina dando un portazo y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con el cojín. No quería pensar en nada… Aunque un sonido del móvil le interrumpió… Era un mensaje de Dawn.

"_¿No me dijiste que bajarías al parque? Estoy sola entrenando. Solo está Gary"_

Ash se sintió aún más culpable. Se había olvidado por completo de que había quedado con Dawn para practicar… Y encima no tenía saldo para responderle…

Pero no podía levantarse. Estaba hecho polvo. Todavía tenía náuseas.

Entretanto, Misty ya se había levantado desde hacía varias horas. Tenía que acompañar a Rudy a la estación. Por fin se marchaba… ¡Por fin! Y ella se sentía completamente culpable. El muchacho había querido pasar un fin de semana como en los viejos tiempos, pero ella no le había tratado nada bien… A cada momento deseaba que se apartase, y realmente estaba muy contenta con su marcha.

No era que el chico le cayese mal, pero lo cierto era que se había comportado de forma muy diferente a la habitual en él. Con esa obsesión por besarla y decirle lo bonita que estaba… Ella se había sentido muy incómoda.

Especialmente porque sabía que Ash no estaba a gusto con él. Era evidente que ambos no se llevaban nada bien. Se habían conocido dos años atrás, cuando Misty viajó con su familia a la ciudad donde vivía Rudy. Y se habían llevado a Ash con ellos.

Misty recordaba ese viaje con ilusión, ya que había sido el último que había realizado junto a sus padres. Desde entonces, ya no se había reunido toda la familia… Los negocios les tenían muy absorbidos.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Ash y Rudy no se habían caído bien. Constantemente competían por ver quién hacía mejor cualquier cosa, y por supuesto siempre ganaba Rudy, ya que era dos años mayor… Y Misty incluso se había reído de Ash, haciéndole enfadar mucho.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Rudy y Ash ya no habían competido. Aunque todavía mantenían cierta tensión cuando ambos se miraban…

-Mist, ya viene mi tren—anunció Rudy, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Ella se sobresaltó—Sé que te alegras de que me vaya.

-¿Por qué dices esa bobada?—exclamó Misty, abochornada—Eres un buen amigo, y he estado muy bien contigo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. No se lo creía.

-Nena, yo sí que he tratado de estar a gusto contigo—rectificó él, sin su habitual prepotencia. Por primera vez en aquella visita, Misty reconoció a su antiguo amigo—Pero creo que las cosas han cambiado… Y no podemos evitarlo. Yo no puedo evitar que me gustes, y tú no puedes evitar haberte enamorado de otro…

-¿Qué dices?—gritó Misty, avergonzada.

Rudy cogió su maleta del suelo y se encaminó hacia su vagón. Antes de subir el primer escalón, giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia su confundida amiga y sonrió.

-Tanto competir de niño con el _enano_… y al final me ha ganado en la prueba más importante—dijo el muchacho, algo compungido. Misty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué—Aunque por mí no te preocupes, tengo muchas chicas locas por mí y te olvidaré—le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en el interior del tren.

Misty se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué clase de despedida era ésa? Rudy no cambiaría nunca… Y sin embargo, algo en sus palabras le había removido el estómago… ¿A qué se refería con que el _enano_ le había vencido en la prueba más importante? ¿Y el _enano_ era… Ash? Evidentemente sí… Entonces, según Rudy, ¿ella estaba enamorada de Ash?

Misty regresó a casa avergonzada, confusa y aterrada.

Sencillamente porque Rudy podía tener razón… Ella no comprendía qué significaba estar enamorada… A lo largo de su vida le habían gustado varios chicos, pero nunca le había dado la menor importancia. Incluso Rudy le impactaba cuando era niña, ya que era más alto, más listo y más valiente que los otros…

Pero la noche anterior en la playa, con Ash, había sentido como un motor en el estómago, mil sensaciones nuevas que jamás había percibido. Por mucho que le avergonzase la idea, debía reconocer que estaba deseando que Ash la besase… Aquellos mágicos momentos de tensión le habían resultado de lo más estimulantes. Su amigo Ash no era solo el chiquillo con el que jugaba en la piscina, con quién hacía carreras con la bici, con quién planeaba constantemente variopintas excursiones… Desde hacía unas semanas se había convertido en algo más. La media sonrisa de Ash le atraía y le avergonzaba por igual, sus palabras le cautivaban como no lo hacían las de nadie más. En muchas ocasiones se había sorprendido a sí misma mirándole fijamente, escudriñando cada resquicio de su rostro, analizando cada gesto, buscando esa increíble sonrisa que le fascinaba.

Porque Ash era su mejor amigo, el chico con el que compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo, el chico con el que discutía a menudo por las cosas más absurdas, el chico con el que competía por todo… El único que conseguía molestarla y picarla; el único que le sacaba una sonrisa con una mirada.

Y ella había tratado de ignorar todas aquellas señales, convencida de que algo estaba cambiando en su interior, algo que no debía permitir.

Pero ya era tarde. Porque incluso Rudy, en apenas dos días de convivencia, se había percatado de sus sentimientos…

Misty regresó a su casa muy preocupada. Sus hermanas todavía dormían; se habían quedado en la fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Así que subió a su cuarto y se detuvo frente al espejo.

No le gustó su imagen. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, el cabello poco cuidado, y de ese color tan diferente y ridículo… Y su cuerpo no era más que una espiga que crecía sin control, a lo alto, sin curvas. Las rodillas y los codos huesudos, con heridas de guerra que aún no habían cicatrizado… Los pies, enormes, las manos como ramas de árbol, los hombros caídos…

Estaba triste y angustiada. La conversación con Rudy le había dejado muy aturdida… Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la inquietaban mucho. Ash se había comportado con ella de forma muy diferente. Pero también le había visto hablar con otras muchachas, mucho más bonitas que ella.

Aunque el momento en el que Ash le mencionó lo guapa que estaba y la abrazó con tanta calidez, se dio cuenta que existía una conexión especial entre ambos…

O quizá tan solo habían sido imaginaciones de una boba que se estaba obsesionando con su mejor amigo…

Por la tarde, se reunieron en el parque Misty, Duplica, May y Drew. Del resto de la pandilla no tenían noticias. Así que estuvieron charlando y comiendo pipas durante una hora, hasta que la pareja de enamorados decidió abandonarles para dar un paseo a solas. Las otras dos chicas lo aceptaron a regañadientes. Últimamente su amiga May pasaba demasiado tiempo con Drew… Sentían que las estaba dejando aparcadas en un rincón, como a los juguetes viejos.

-Siempre se terminan yendo los dos solos—protestó Misty—¿Es que no podemos estar todos juntos, como antes?

-Prefieren irse solitos por ahí, a meterse mano—dijo Duplica, con desprecio—A mí tampoco me gusta nada esta situación… Echo de menos a May… Antes las tres ibamos juntas a todas partes…

-Pues cada vez pasa más de nosotras—prosiguió Misty, mirando el reloj—Oye, ¿y los demás pues? Son las siete, ¿dónde se han metido?

-Y yo qué sé—masculló Duplica—Aquí todos van a su bola. Supongo que Richie y Ash estarán durmiendo la mona…—no pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo—¡Por que vaya pedo se pillaron! Estaban tan ridículos…

-Lo sé, dímelo a mí que terminé ayudando a Ash a vomitar—dijo Misty, resoplando.

Duplica se echó a reír a carcajadas. Se estaba imaginando la situación.

-Y yo que te mandé a Ash para quitarte de encima a Rudy—dijo ella—Y no sé qué fue peor… si el pesado de Rudy o el vomitón de Ash…

Misty no respondió, pero esbozó media sonrisa. Ella sí que sabía qué era mejor.

-Gracias por el capote que me echaste—le dijo Misty—No sabía cómo quitármelo de encima. Lo del intercambio de parejas fue genial.

-¡Hola, chicas!—exclamó Dawn, que se acercaba con el monopatín bajo el brazo.

Ellas la saludaron, y se sorprendieron de que anduviera sola por el parque. Con el casco y las rodilleras protectoras todavía parecía más niña.

-¿Habéis visto a Ash?—les preguntó, sentándose junto a ellas en el banco—Había quedado con él por la mañana, y no ha venido. Además le he mandado un mensaje y no me ha contestado.

-Tampoco sabemos nada—dijo Misty—De hecho no sabemos nada de nadie más. Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotras.

-¡Gracias!—exclamó ella, emocionada. Le gustaba que las amigas de Ash le aceptasen—Estoy un poco aburrida, ya que solo os conozco a vosotros. Por la mañana he estado con Gary. Hemos hecho carreras.

-¿Y has ganado?—le preguntó Duplica, burlona.

-No—dijo la pequeña, apenada—Gary es muy bueno. Me he apuntado al campeonato de skater, pero creo que todos los chicos son mejores que yo. Y se van a reír de mí.

Duplica trató de fingir interés en el tema que exponía Dawn, mientras que Misty estaba completamente absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que había escuchado el nombre de Ash no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué no había salido en todo el día? No era una actitud normal por su parte. Quizá estaba enfadado con ella, o se arrepentía de haberla abrazado… Debía estar muy avergonzado, ya que probablemente todo había sido consecuencia del alcohol.

Se sintió miserable.

Al atardecer, cada muchacha regresó a su casa. Pero Misty no pudo evitar pasar por la casa de Ash. Estaba preocupada y ansiosa por saber qué recordaba él y qué opinaba sobre la noche anterior. Debía enfrentarse a la situación o de lo contrario no lograría conciliar el sueño.

Se detuvo en la entrada, mirando fijamente la fachada, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

No se atrevía a entrar. Ash pensaría que era una pesada.

Aunque solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y era algo normal que se visitasen mutuamente, especialmente si uno de ellos no había dado señales de vida en todo el día.

Y sin embargo, esa vez estaba nerviosa y asustada…

-¡Misty, cariño!—le saludó una mujer, que se acercaba por detrás—¿Qué haces ahí plantada?—la chica suspiró, avergonzada—¿Vienes a ver a mi hijo?

Ella asintió. Tenía mucha confianza con la madre de Ash, y no comprendía por qué en esos momentos no le salían ni las palabras…

La mujer acompañó a la chiquilla hasta el interior de la casa, y le indicó que Ash se encontraría todavía en su habitación. Le explicó que se había pasado todo el día ahí metido, jugando a la play o navegando por Internet. Luego se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, y la dejó sola, suponiendo que ella subiría a ver a Ash, como era lógico.

Así que Misty no tuvo otra opción que subir las escaleras y dirigirse hasta la habitación de su amigo. Llamó a la puerta, echa un flan. Le temblaban las manos y la mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá?—preguntó él, desde el interior.

-Soy yo—dijo Misty, sacando valor de donde no lo había.

Ash tardó un rato en responder. No esperaba la visita. Se puso la camiseta a todo correr, ya que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón corto, y abrió la puerta.

¿Por qué había venido Misty? ¿Tal vez a matarle?

-Hola—saludó él, cortado.

Ella estaba muy seria.

_Está enfadada, seguro, seguro, seguro… Viene a decirme que me pasé_.

-¿Qué tal estás?—le preguntó la chica, entrando en la habitación. Se sentó en el pouf rojo, como de costumbre—¿Por qué no has salido?

_¡Qué cara de mosqueo lleva! Seguro que está viendo lo fea que soy y se arrepiente de haberme dicho esas cosas anoche… Quiero morirme._

Misty se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva, al tiempo que Ash encogía los hombros. No sabía qué decir…

-Estaba muy cansado—susurró, temiendo que le escuchase su madre. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, en una esquina de la cama—Y ya sabes como acabé ayer… —se puso rojo como un tomate—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… No podía ni moverme, creo que todavía estoy mareado…

Misty se hubiera reído con gusto, de no ser porque aquellas palabras le confirmaban que realmente Ash se acordaba de todo…

-Bebiste demasiado—musitó Misty—Bueno, tú y Richie… Ninguno de los dos habéis aparecido en todo el día…

-¿Tampoco Richie?—se sorprendió Ash. Al menos no era el único—¿Y Gary?

-Por la tarde no le he visto, pero Dawn nos ha dicho que por la mañana ha estado con él—explicó Misty, más tranquila, a medida que la conversación avanzaba hacia la normalidad.

-¿Habéis estado con Dawn?—preguntó Ash, extrañado.

-Sí, ha venido por la tarde al parque buscándote—prosiguió Misty—La pobre estaba muy sola, se le ve maja a la chica…

-Sí, Dawn es muy buena—dijo Ash. Misty reprimió una mueca—Y me fastidia haberla dejado plantada… Me ha mandado un mensaje y no le he podido contestar… Ahora le he dejado un mensaje en el facebook para quedar mañana por la mañana. Espero que vengan también Richie y Gary, porque quedan dos semanas para el campeonato y tenemos que entrenar.

-Seguro que ganáis alguno de vosotros—dijo Misty, sonriendo.

-¿Alguno?—repitió Ash, con media sonrisa. Hablar del campeonato le hacía olvidar todo lo demás—Querrás decir que yo ganaré.

-Claro, Ash, eso quería decir—se rió Misty—Bueno, me voy ya, que aún tengo que hacerme la cena y estoy cansada…

-Quédate a cenar—sugirió Ash—Venga, así te agradezco lo que me ayudaste ayer…

-Fue una tontería—le quitó importancia ella.

-No todos mis amigos me hubieran aguantado ayer, y menos habrían estado conmigo mientras vomitaba… Sé que fue desagradable.

Ella sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y resignación. Ash hablaba continuamente de la noche anterior, y refiriéndose al ridículo que había hecho. Lo más probable era que incluso su cariñosa actitud formase parte de las cosas que quería olvidar, al mismo nivel que las náuseas y los vómitos.

Entonces aquel acercamiento no había significado nada para él.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a aguantar tus tonterías, tus meteduras de pata, tus depresiones por que Gary te gane en los torneos… así que una más no pasa nada—dijo ella, riéndose.

Debía ser fuerte y continuar como si nada le importase. Su relación con Ash no podía verse afectada por aquel sentimiento extraño que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Ash le sacó la lengua con sorna y la empujó hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Venga, vamos a decirle a mi madre que te prepare cena—terminó diciendo, riéndose también.

Estaba contento porque Misty no estaba enfadada.

_Quizá tenga suerte y me haya perdonado mi actitud… Será mejor olvidar todo lo ocurrido y no darle más vueltas al asunto._

* * *

_otro capitulo... ya habéis visto que no he tardado nada en actualizar! ojalá siga así, aunque me voy fuera unos días y no sé si podré publicar tan pronto el siguiente... paciencia!  
_

_De momento, Rudy fuera del fic... creo que no le supe dar la personalidad y el feeling necesario para contnuar... Ha hecho su papel, al igual que lo hizo en la serie cuando Ash y Misty le conocieron en las Islas nararanja...  
_

_Espero que lo hayais pasado bien, ahora a esperar ssi este par se aclara un poco... ¿qué creéis que pasará en adelante?  
_

_**L´fleur Noir**: gracias por apoyarme también en esta historia. Me alegra de que te guste, además creo que has comprendido muy bien lo que quiero transmitir con ella, la difícil etapa llamada adolescencia…_

_**Red20**: sí, esta vez te ganaron jejeje…. Pero te perdono! Ya ves como quedó todo después de la fiesta, aún más confusión por parte de estos dos tontitos… Al menos a Misty le ha quedado claro que Ash ve a Dawn como a su hermanita, como bien dices… Y no pienses que a ti no te pueden pasar cosas así, todos tenemos vidas interesantes, unos más y otros menos, pero cada vida en interesante en sí misma y merece la pena vivirla! Y respecto a tus fic ya leí uno, y no controlo de poke special porque en españa no ha salido, pero sé de qué va y como son las parejas y tal… Así que no te mataré porque Misty en tus historias sea mala o algo… jajaja… sé que la misty de pokemon special es diferente, y que Red no es exactamente Ash… así que trnquilo, que leeré las historias como algo distinto… De nuevo gracias por tus reviws y apoyos y a ver si puedo continuar leyendo algo tuyo!_

_**Mei Daishi**: gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias. Las otras ya tienen final pensado, ésta no... así que espero que no me falte la inspiración y que sigais disfrutando con su lectura. A mí tb me gustan mucho tus historias_

_**aisakahyuuga**: me alegra que te guste la historia, ojalá puedas seguir disfrutando… como puedes comprobar a mí tampoco me cae muy bien Rudy, y de hecho de momento ya lo saco del fic jajaja_


	5. Limpieza de ideas

Limpieza… de ideas

El lunes ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Los chicos estaban practicando skater en el parque, junto a Dawn, su nueva compañera de afición, May y Drew se habían perdido entre los árboles, y Misty y Duplica estaban sentadas en un banco comiendo pipas.

Ambas se sentían algo molestas con la actitud de May. Las tres se consideraban como las mejores amigas desde hacía muchos años, y se habían prometido que nada las separaría… Ni los estudios, ni el trabajo, ni mucho menos los hombres… Pero desde que May salía con Drew, el tiempo dedicado a ellas era cada vez menor.

Al principio ninguna reconocía que se sentía un poco decepcionada o incluso celosa, pero una vez que se sinceraron, aquel tema suponía su conversación principal cuando se encontraban a solas.

-No lo entiendo lo tonta que está—protestó Duplica—Mira que era la ella la que siempre decía que no se echaría novio… y cuando se lió con Drew, nos prometió que las cosas no cambiarían…

-Y ya ves lo poco que ha tardado—musitó Misty, abriendo otra bolsa de pipas—Solo lleva un mes saliendo con él… y menos mal que todos somos amigos, y al menos la vemos cuando estamos todos juntos… Pero aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para irse solos a darse besitos…

Duplica resopló con hastío.

-Yo no creo que me eche novio en mucho tiempo, pero si lo hago, no me dejes ser tan tonta—dijo ella.

-Ni tú a mí—replicó Misty—Aunque tampoco creo que me eche novio en muchísimo tiempo…

Alguien se acercó por detrás, interrumpiendo la conversación, y le quitó la goma del pelo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se giró con lentitud. Ya imaginaba de quién se trataba.

Ash. Como siempre.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ellas y se sirvió un puñado de pipas. Dejó el monopatín apoyado en el banco y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo. Llevaba dos horas practicando y estaba cansado.

Enseguida llegaron todos los demás y se sentaron en el suelo, frente a sus amigos. Estaban algo sudorosos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el entreno?—les preguntó Misty.

-Bien, aunque me he caído y me he jodido la rodilla—explicó Richie, mostrándoles una herida llena de sangre. Ellas hicieron una mueca—Pero creo que podré ganar a estos patanes…

-Ya veremos—dijo Gary—Hasta ahora yo os he ganado siempre.

-Ya, Gary, no seas fanfarrón—protestó Ash, incorporándose—Me has ganado siempre por un pelo.

-Pero te he ganado—se burló Gary.

Ash hizo una mueca despectiva y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tío, no te piques—le susurró Misty, riéndose.

-No me pico, pero es que es cierto—le dijo en tono bajo también—Siempre me quedo el segundo…

-¡Hala dejad de cuchichear que es de mala educación!—les increpó Duplica, riéndose.

Tras la intervención, cambiaron de tema de conversación, centrándose en sus próximos planes de verano. Duplica les recordó que debía ayudar a su padre a adecentar la academia de arte, y que ellos había sugerido ayudarla… Así que quedaron en ir la próxima mañana a echarle una mano.

Mientras decidían e intercambiaban ideas, Misty observaba a Ash de reojo. El muchacho era muy expresivo y se movía mucho al hablar, por lo que continuamente le daba algún codazo o golpe sin percatarse de ello. El mero roce de sus brazos al chocar, aunque fuera durante unos pocos segundos, le producía a la chica una extraña y placentera sensación. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba notar la calidez de los brazos de Ash… Y sus latidos se estaban acelerando por momentos…

¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¡Era tan absurdo! ¿O quizás Rudy tenía razón… y se estaba enamorando?

No podía ser.

De pronto sintió que tenían las orejas y las mejillas completamente rojas y rezó por que sus amigos no notasen su turbación.

-Ash, hazme un hueco, que me duele el culo de estar sentada en el suelo—le dijo Dawn de pronto, poniéndose en pie.

Ash se movió hacia la derecha y se pegó todavía más a Misty. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustó la idea de que Dawn se sentase también junto a Ash…

-¡Qué bien rodeado estás, Ash!—se burló Richie.

Los demás se echaron a reír, y él les pasó un brazo por el hombro a ambas, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No son Miley Cyrus y Selena Gómez, pero puedo conformarme—dijo él.

Misty le dio un codazo y le quitó el brazo que había colocado sobre sus hombros.

-Mira quién habla, el guapo—replicó ella, con ironía.

En el fondo le había ofendido el comentario, ya que sabía que por mucho que lo intentase jamás sería tan guapa como las chicas que había nombrado Ash.

Y todavía le fastidiaba más el hecho de que Ash no hubiera retirado el brazo de los hombros de Dawn… La chiquilla no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y parecía incluso sonrojada. Miraba a Ash con una expresión bobalicona…

Misty se puso en pie y anunció que se marchaba a casa.

Era absurdo, pero no podía dejar de mirar el brazo de Ash sobre los hombros de Dawn… Y aunque era obvio que él lo hacía medio en broma, la pelirroja notaba un malestar creciente en el pecho.

Prefería huir como una cobarde…

A los demás les sorprendió la resolución de su amiga. Todavía eran las ocho de la tarde.

-¿Qué dices, tan pronto?—exclamó Ash. Retiró por fin el brazo, y se volvió hacia Misty—Venga, vamos, que te voy a enseñar algo.

Ash se puso también en pie y sujetó a Misty de la muñeca, para asombro de todos. Cogió con la otra mano el monopatín y arrastró a la ruborizada chica hacia la pista de skater.

-¿Pero a dónde vais?—les gritó Richie, viendo como ambos se alejaban.

-¡Mañana nos vemos, chicos!—se despidió Ash, sin responder a la pregunta.

-¡Buscaros un sitio bien escondido!—se burló Richie, mientras Gary se echaba a reír.

Misty giró la cabeza y les sacó la lengua, ocultando su sonrojo… Pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando, dejándose arrastrar por Ash, quien había ignorado por completo a sus amigos.

Tal era la inquietud de la muchacha que ni siquiera se percató de la mirada preocupada que le lanzaron Duplica y Dawn… A ellas no les había gustado nada la rápida de escapada de ambos, por diversos motivos… Las dos se sentían decepcionadas…

-¡Métesela hasta dentro!—añadió Gary, riéndose.

Ash le miró y levantó el dedo corazón, indicándole que se marchase al cuerno… Esos amigos suyos era unos malpensados… ¿Qué había de raro en que quisiera enseñarle algo a Misty?

Aunque la frase de Gary le había revuelto el estómago… Porque quizá si que le hubiera gustado hacer… eso… ¿_Meterle_ _la_ _lengua_… a Misty? Aquello sonaba obsceno y soez… pero… tal vez…

Ash no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y prosiguió con su caminata sin decir ni una sola palabra, totalmente acalorado. Prefería no remover aquello en su mente… Miró a Misty algo avergonzado y ella retiró la vista.

Ella solo podía pensar en que caminaba junto a Ash, quien la arrastraba en lugar de tomarla de la mano, y quién no le decía ni una sola palabra…

Pero aún así se sentía emocionada… Y completamente avergonzada…

Cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, habían llegado a la zona de entrenamiento. Ash se separó de ella y se subió en el monopatín, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Este año voy a ganar el torneo seguro—dijo él. Misty le miró con ironía… para ocultar su decepción—Mira, te voy a enseñar los últimos movimientos que he aprendido…

-¿Y para eso me traes hasta aquí?—se sorprendió ella, haciendo una mueca y poniendo los ojos en blanco—Tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿Y se puede saber qué?—le increpó Ash—Rudy se ha ido y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme…

Ella se echó a reír de forma sarcástica.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó.

Ash se acercó a ella de nuevo y la empujó ligeramente para que tomase asiento, con suavidad. Sonrió de medio lado y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Sí que lo digo en serio—dijo él, mirándola con determinación.

Misty se sonrojó y creyó que él lo había notado… por lo que no añadió nada más. Se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

-Venga, que el mono de feria haga su actuación—terminó diciendo, tras un largo suspiro, fingiendo hastío.

Ash se levantó de un salto y sonrió con verdadera alegría. Le emocionaba que Misty se quedase mirándole y apoyándole. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y quería demostrarle todo lo que sabía hacer.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar admirar cada una de las piruetas que Ash le mostraba, sintiéndose afortunada por pasar tanto rato a solas junto a él… El muchacho era capaz de trasmitirle alegría y entusiasmo cuando se sentía más hundida y confusa…Siempre había sido así… pero, ahora además… Además… cada día que transcurría, lo encontraba más… guapo…

Lo cierto era que el muchacho era bajo de estatura para sus catorce años, y muy delgado, e incluso algo desproporcionado… Pero la determinación de su mirada, la picardía de su sonrisa, la profundidad de sus ojos… le otorgaban un atractivo natural que no podía pasar desapercibido para las féminas, y mucho menos para su mejor amiga, quién lo observaba con fascinación.

Ash era un chico popular en su clase, en su barrio… a menudo recibía cartas de amor y otras declaraciones, incluso algún obsequio, cosa que hasta entonces tan solo había servido de burla por parte de sus amigos. Él se solía sentir avergonzado, ya que el tema amoroso no estaba dentro de sus intereses…

Pero al recordar todo eso, Misty empezó a sentir una angustiosa preocupación… ¿Qué pasaría si Ash cambiaba de idea y empezaba a fijarse en aquellas chicas…? Ella no quería ni imaginarlo. No podría soportar el hecho de que Ash tuviera una novia…

Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo…

Cuando él se percató del semblante serio de su amiga, se detuvo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?—le preguntó, algo decepcionado.

-Claro que sí, pero es que tampoco entiendo mucho de skater—dijo Misty, tratando de disimular su verdadera y absurda preocupación—Ya me has enseñado suficiente, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, más te vale que el día de la competición muestres más entusiasmo—desdeñó Ash, tomando el monopatín bajo el brazo e iniciando el camino hacia casa. Misty le imitó—¿O ese día tampoco me vas a hacer caso?

-¡Ash, no seas pesado!—exclamó la chica, sonriendo—Todos los años te animo como la que más, y además he estado viendo tus acrobacias durante media hora, ¿te parece poco?

Ash sonrió, juguetón.

-Pues este año más te vale que te lo demuestres más—le dijo, mirándola fijamente—Ya sabes, prepara los pompones y la minifalda…

Misty se echó a reír.

Últimamente solo reía con cada cosa que él decía…

-¿Y qué si decido animar a Gary?—se burló ella.

-No podrás animarle a él teniéndome a mí—presumió Ash.

Misty sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. ¿Cómo animar, ver o pensar en otros chicos cuando estaba él delante?

Se sonrojo de nuevo.

Llegaron a una calle muy larga, cuesta abajo, y Ash puso el monopatín en el suelo. Se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, y le indicó a Misty que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo las intenciones del chico.

-No pienso bajar esa pedazo cuesta—dijo la muchacha, horrorizada.

Más bien _no pensaba sentarse junto a él_ en el monopatín, tan pegados, en una posición tan comprometida…

-¿Eres una gallina?—se mofó Ash, moviendo los brazos como si fueran plumas—De niños no tenías tanto miedo…

-¡No tengo miedo!—protestó ella, sentándose delante de él.

Ya había cedido.

Ash siempre lo conseguía.

Misty dobló las piernas todo lo que pudo y se acomodó sobre el torso de Ash. El chico subió una de las piernas y se impulsó con la otra, para adquirir una buena velocidad.

¡Habían hecho esa bajada tantas veces!

Pero eran más pequeños, tanto de estatura como de anchura, por lo que era más sencillo mantener el equilibrio.

Ash abrazó a Misty por detrás y sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo, cobardica?—le preguntó en tono burlón. Aunque él también estaba muy concentrado en no caerse—¿O es que te has hecho demasiado mayor para estas cosas?

Misty no tenía fuerzas para responder. Por un lado temía caerse, ya que la estabilidad de ese cacharro con los dos encima no era demasiado buena… Y por otro lado la cercanía de Ash le impedía concentrarse.

-¿A que estabas deseando hacerlo?—prosiguió Ash, oliendo el cabello de la chica, que le rozaba la nariz.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que estaba resultando divertido.

Todo con Ash era divertido.

Y él también sonreía ampliamente. Aquel contacto tan próximo con la chica le removía el estómago y le causaba extrañas y nuevas sensaciones, como si de pronto se llenase de felicidad. La visión del cuello de Misty tan cerca de su boca le alteraba, le atraía, le hacía desear algo que jamás se había planteado…

Y no quería pensar en ello.

Cuando la cuesta estaba apunto de terminar, ambos tuvieron un pequeño fallo de coordinación, y estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio. Misty bajó la pierna, abalanzó el cuerpo hacia la derecha y terminó con la rodilla en el suelo.

La chica emitió un pequeño gemido a causa del dolor, y Ash bajó rápidamente del monopatín, acercándose a socorrerla.

-¿Te has hecho daño?—le preguntó, preocupado.

-No, no es nada—le quitó importancia ella.

La muchacha se examinó la rodilla y vio que tan solo había unas motas de sangre. Cicatrizaría pronto.

-Una herida de guerra más—añadió, sonriendo.

Ash le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Se sentía un poco culpable, ya que bajar la cuesta había sido idea suya.

-Ahora me tendrás que llevar en brazos hasta mi casa—le dijo Misty, riéndose.

-Sí, ya claro—ironizó Ash.

Caminaron durante unos minutos más y llegaron hasta casa de Ash. Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir. Últimamente su relación estaba resultando muy extraña. Como si de repente sintieran la necesidad de darse un abrazo, y al segundo, solo tuvieran ganas de salir corriendo…

Y eso mismo hicieron. Se despidieron sin mucho entusiasmo y se separaron, ocultando una leve sonrisilla.

A la mañana siguiente, la pandilla quedó en casa de Duplica, para ayudarle a remodelar la academia de arte de su padre, el señor Moslac. El hombre agradeció la ayuda, se sintió muy afortunado por que su hija tuviera tan buenos amigos. Ella también estaba encantada.

El señor Mostac dividió a los chicos en grupos para acabar antes el trabajo. Se llevó consigo a Gary y Richie para que le ayudasen a cargar muebles de una sala a otra. Dejó a May y Drew pintando una de las salas, a Misty y Duplica en otra, y a Ash y Dawn limpiando muebles y diferentes accesorios.

-Nos ha tocado lo más aburrido—protestó Dawn, susurrando al oído de su amigo.

-Ya, pero al menos no parece muy duro—dijo Ash, sonriendo. Siempre sacaba el lado bueno de todo—¡Vamos, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabamos!

Misty observó como la pareja de amigos desaparecía en el cuarto que sería utilizado como recepción, cargados con trapos y productos de limpieza. Parecía que incluso trabajando se lo iban a pasar bien… Y ella también quería pasarlo bien… Pero estaba decepcionada…

-¡Vamos, Mist, a ver qué tan se te da esto de pintar!—exclamó Duplica, entusiasmada.

La pelirroja trató de sonreír y se colocó un pañuelo en la cabeza, para no ensuciarse el cabello. Duplica hizo lo mismo.

-Ya verás qué bien lo pasamos—añadió Duplica, cogiendo la brocha e introduciéndola en el cubo de pintura.

Misty hubiera mostrado el mismo entusiasmo, especialmente por poder trabajar codo a codo junto a su mejor amiga… Pero algo muy dentro de ella le hacía sentirse rabiosa… Porque hubiera preferido estar en el grupo con Ash… ¡Si esa pequeñaja metomentodo no se hubiera empeñado en venir a ayudar también…! ¿Por qué se pegaba a ellos como si fuera una más? ¿No se daba cuenta que sobraba…?

Al menos a ella le sobraba…

Introdujo la brocha en el cubo de pintura y empezó a trabajar.

Además de decepcionada y ridículamente celosa, se sentía culpable con Duplica. Porque realmente era su mejor amiga y estaba rechazando mentalmente su compañía… ¡Y Duplica era tan buena y entusiasta!

No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Trató de centrarse en el trabajo y en su conversación con Duplica.

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado—dijo esta última, sonriendo—Sois muy buenos amigos.

-¡Dupli, tú también lo habrías hecho por cualquiera de nosotros!—exclamó Misty, sinceramente—Así que deja de agradecer… Además, todos queremos que vengas a la excursión…

-La verdad es que si no voy, serás la única chica—apuntó Duplica. Misty la miró sin comprender—Porque May solo será una prolongación de Drew… y Dawn de Ash…

-¿Crees que Dawn también venga?—le preguntó Misty—Quizá no le dejen venir, como a la fiesta de la playa… Es pequeña.

-No sé, pero ayer le estaba diciendo Ash que si le dejaban ir, él trataría de convencer a sus padres—le contó Duplica, a lo que Misty ponía caras de asco—¿Por qué te cae tan mal? Es un poco pesada, pero bueno, no es para tanto…

Misty resopló.

-No me cae mal—aseguró, esquivando la mirada de su amiga—Pero es que se me hace muy pesada, como tú has dicho, y todo el día encima de Ash…

-Bueno, déjala, la chica debe estar enamorada de Ash—se burló Duplica, riéndose y bajando la voz—Es una niña…

Misty notaba cómo su cerebro se iba alterando por momentos.

-¿Entonces tú también lo crees?—preguntó Misty, preocupada—¿Le gusta Ash?

-No sé, ambos son muy amigos, y ella todo el rato va detrás—prosiguió Duplica. Miró a Misty, quien tenía la cara desencajada—Pero no te preocupes… Ya solo le quedan unas tres semanas aquí… y Ash tampoco va a fijarse en ella…

-¿Y por qué me iba a preocupar?—replicó Misty, sin querer comprender lo que insinuaba su amiga.

Duplica se echó a reír y no respondió. Tras un largo silencio, ambas continuaron pintando… y cambiaron de conversación.

Una hora más tarde, Ash se acercó a ellas, alegando que estaba aburrido. A Misty se le iluminaron los ojos al verle, y Duplica frunció el ceño. Siempre que ambos estaban juntos, notaba una química especial flotando en el ambiente, por lo que ella se sentía totalmente desplazada.

Ignoró por completo al chico y prosiguió con su trabajo. Él trató de hacerle reír, pero no lo logró.

-Deja de hacer el tonto—le regañó Duplica, a ver que el chico cogía una brocha que había encontrado por el suelo.

-¿Pero qué humos tienes hoy?—replicó Ash, rozándole la cara con la brocha.

Ella movió la cabeza para deshacerse de él.

-¡Qué asco, Ash, no me toques con eso!—protestó ella.

Ash le sacó la lengua y se dirigió hacia Misty. También le rozó con la brocha, y ella trató de esquivarle, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. También estaba empezando a aburrirse.

Ambos forcejearon durante unos minutos, golpeándose y esquivándose, hasta que Misty cogió su propia brocha y la colocó frente al rostro de Ash.

-¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte a mí?—le amenazó—Mira que la mía va cargada.

Ash le miró de forma altiva y retadora, y ella le estampó la brocha, llena de pintura, en la cara.

Él se quedó pasmado, ya que no esperaba que Misty llegase tan lejos. Duplica lanzó un grito, reprendiendo su actitud.

Misty estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Ash se abalanzó hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza de la cintura. La arrastró con gran esfuerzo hasta el cubo de pintura, mientras la chica se reía y Duplica protestaba.

Misty trataba de zafarse de Ash, sin mucho éxito, ya que él tenía más fuerza, y éste terminó introduciéndole las manos en el bote de pintura. Misty no podía creerlo, y las sacó , mirando cómo goteaba. Así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que posar las palmas sobre la camiseta de Ash, para terminar manchándole toda la camiseta…

Duplica empujó a Misty y la separó de Ash, colocándose entre ambos, muy enfadada.

-¡Si habéis venido a hacer el idiota ya os podéis ir!—exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas—Mirad cómo lo habéis puesto todo…

Ellos dejaron de jugar y miraron a su alrededor. Era cierto, habían ensuciado algunos muebles, ya que la pintura había salpicado.

-Lo siento, Duplica—se disculpó Ash, bajando la cabeza—Ahora lo limpiaré todo. Si hace falta me quedaré más rato…

-Y yo, lo siento—añadió Misty, avergonzada por su comportamiento—Hemos venido a ayudar y solo estamos haciendo el tonto…

Duplica no dijo ni una palabra más. Tan solo se marchó de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Ash y Misty se miraron y se sintieron muy mal. Sabían que no se habían comportado correctamente, pero veían excesivo el enfado de su amiga. Cogieron unos trapos y productos de limpieza y trataron de que todo quedase perfecto.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció Dawn.

-Me ha dicho Duplica que acabéis de pintar—les dijo—Que ella se queda conmigo limpiado…

-Bueno, vale—dijo Ash, confuso.

-Parecía muy enfadada—agregó Dawn, en voz baja.

-Pídele perdón de nuestra parte otra vez—dijo Misty—Y dile que esperamos que se le pase pronto.

-Además, dile que va a quedar todo perfecto, ya verás—dijo Ash, más animado.

Misty resopló. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado mañoso…

Pero trataría de que quedase lo mejor posible. Y que Duplica les perdonase.

* * *

_Esta vez me he demorado un poco, ya que he estado fuera unos días… aparte, estoy escribiendo "Caminos cruzados",pero aun le falta bastante para poder ser publicado el nuevo capitulo, ya que tengo poco tiempo y además ese fic requiere más elaboración._

_Le he cambiado el título a la historia, siento éste su título original. Luego se lo cambié a "Días felices",pero ahora no me convencía… Ya qque no siempre van a estar felices… jajajaja_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_**Yellow**: bienvenida a la lectura de mis fics. Exacto, misty esta insegura y se siente muy fea y poca posa, esperemos que ash le ayudee a darse cuenta de que no es así… gracias por el comentario!_

_**aisakahyuuga:** me alegra que te haya gustado! Y ese era el capitulo más largo de todo el fic jajaja, así que será que se te ha hecho corto! La idea es hacer capitulos cortoos y rápidos, no como en otros de mis fics que me tardo una eternidad en actualizar! Esperemos que no pierda la inspiración, tranquila que eso no suele ocurrirme, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Saludos y espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**red20:** muchas gracias una vez más por tus reviews, especialmente porque los haces muy largos y analizas las historias, eso me gusta!Como ves de momento ninguno de los dos acomoda sus ideas y ni saben muy bien lo que sienten, pero no sé si esto avanzará o se quedará asi jejeje… habrá que darles un empujoncito… Espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque estos dos son un poco desesperantes, a ratos parece que van a dar un paso y al rato dan un paso pero hacia atrás! Sobre el manga de pokeespececial ya sé que estan en internet, gracias de todas formas, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de leerlos! Quiza mas adelante. Estoy leyendo tu fic de yellow y red, luego te dejo review! Y claro que estaría genial que me escribieras un one shot jajaj me haría mucha ilusion! Aunque falta mucho para mi cumple… bueno muchas gracias y a ver si termino tus fics y te dejo un review!_


	6. Ilusiones y decepciones

Ilusiones y decepciones

Pintar, barrer, ordenar, mover muebles, volver a barrer, limpiar, repintar, fregar… Fue todo lo que hicieron Duplica y sus amigos durante los días de la semana restantes, especialmente durante las mañanas. Todos habían pactado ayudar a la muchacha para poder realizar juntos una excursión al pantano, y no pensaban volverse atrás. Lo cierto era que no resultaba demasiado divertido pasar las mañanas realizando todas aquellas tareas, pero lo pasaban bien a su modo. Estaban todos juntos, y eso era lo más importante.

El padre de Duplica quedó maravillado por las buenas intenciones de aquellos muchachos, y les felicitó cuando terminaron. Si bien en alguna ocasión se mostraron algo revoltosos, pudo comprenderles. Eran adolescentes, y preferirían estar jugando al aire libre. Así que el último día de faena, les invitó a una pizzería, como agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, Duplica no estaba tan contenta… No podía sacarse de la cabeza la relación entre Ash y Misty… Desde hacía un tiempo los notaba muy extraños, como si cada vez que estaban juntos hubiera electricidad entre ambos… Como si algo muy intenso los uniera… Era cierto que siempre habían sido muy amigos, pero ahora notaba algo distinto… Ya lo había percibido unos meses atrás, e incluso se había burlado de ellos en más de una ocasión, insinuando que se gustaban… no solo como amigos… Pero hasta entonces no se había percatado de lo que aquello podía suponer. Si sus intuiciones eran verdaderas, Misty y Ash… se estaban enamorando… Y ella sería la única de sus amigas que se quedaba soltera… y sola… Misty iba a abandonarla por Ash…

Así que estaba algo decaída. Era la primera vez que salían de excursión al pantano y no estaba emocionada y contenta.

Todos los veranos solían hacer una excursión a ese lugar. Se trataba de un camping situado cerca de un pantano, con cascadas y rocas, donde se podía jugar y bañar. Estaba situado a unos doce kilómetros del pueblo, por lo que sus padres les visitaban cada día para comprobar si estaban bien. Era un lugar muy frecuentado por los jóvenes del pueblo.

De ese modo, el viernes por la mañana quedaron todos con sus bicicletas en la plaza Mayor. Como de costumbre, el último en aparecer fue Ash, que se había quedado dormido.

Sus amigos le gritaron, ya que llegaba quince minutos tarde. Él se disculpó, rascándose la nuca, como hacía siempre que no sabía qué decir.

Misty ocultó una tierna sonrisa, avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos—dijo Richie—No perdamos más tiempo.

Se colocaron sus mochilas en la espalda, y se subieron en sus bicicletas. El camino no era muy largo, pero el peso de las mochilas les obligaba a pedalear con tranquilidad, especialmente a las chicas, quienes aguantaban peor el peso.

Cuando llegaron allí, montaron las tiendas de campaña, compitiendo por comprobar quien terminaba antes, si los chicos o las chicas. Como Misty se dio cuenta que los chicos se les adelantaban, les escondió un par de piezas de su tienda sin que enterasen ellos, por lo que al final, las muchachas acabaron antes. Se estuvieron riendo de los chicos durante largo rato. Disfrutaron tanto que incluso Duplica olvidó sus preocupaciones. Gracias a esa absurda competencia por sexos, había vuelto a encontrar la unión entre ella y sus dos amigas. Las tres estaban felices.

Después de tenerlo todo listo, decidieron ponerse los bañadores y acercarse al pantano. Ash sugirió colocarse en una de las rocas planas que había sobre la poza de tamaño mediano, y a todos les pareció buena idea.

Acomodaron sus toallas sobre el suelo y se encaramaron al borde de la roca. Aquella poza tenía unos tres metros de altura. Para empezar no estaba mal…

Ash y Richie no se lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron al agua como locos. Ambos sintieron como puñaladas sobre el cuerpo cuanto notaron el agua, que estaba helada, pero les encantó la sensación. Desde abajo, animaron a sus amigos.

-¡Venga, cobardes, al agua!—exclamó Ash, tratando de salpicarles.

Duplica y May titubearon un poco, pero Misty saltó sin reflexionar más… De lo contrario no se tiraría nunca. El primer salto del verano era el más difícil… Además, Ash estaba ya ahí abajo, y algo dentro de ella la obligaba a seguirle sin pensar… De hecho, el muchacho la recibió con esa espléndida sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Misty se abrazó a él y le introdujo la cabeza bajo el agua. Él se defendió y la hundió también a ella. Ambos estuvieron un buen rato ahogándose y riéndose… Misty estaba feliz. Pese al frío, podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Ash. Y su corazón latía con la fuerza de un volcán. No quería perder el contacto con el cuerpo del muchacho… Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlos… Creía estar volviéndose loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las otras muchachas imitaron a su amiga, mientras que Gary y Drew prefirieron sentarse al sol y observar a sus amigos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba demasiado el agua, y solían ser perezosos para entrar.

Al cabo de un rato, los bañistas comenzaron a sentir frío y decidieron subir un poco más alto, llegando a la roca de siete metros de altura. Notaban las piedras clavándose en sus pies descalzos, pero no les importaba.

Misty miró al fondo de la poza y sintió algo de vértigo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, pero terminaba lanzándose como una loca…

-¿Este año no está más alta la roca?—preguntó bromeando. Le temblaban las piernas.

Richie la sujetó de un brazo y le sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo o qué, _cagueta_?—se mofó el muchacho.

-Claro que no, pero la verdad es que está alto—reconoció Misty.

-Yo creo que me estoy haciendo mayor, porque cada año que vengo me da más miedo—apuntó May, dando un paso atrás.

Duplica asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la razón.

-¡Vaya grupo de _caguetas_!—se burló Ash, riéndose. Tomó a Duplica y a May, una de cada mano y tiró de ellas levemente—¡Vamos, que no se diga!

Ambas se miraron y resoplaron, pero sujetaron con fuerza la mano de Ash y avanzaron un paso más, hasta quedar al borde de la roca.

Misty las miró con algo de envidia… Le hubiera gustado que Ash la tomase de la mano a ella… _Solo_ a ella.

Volvió a avergonzarse de sus pensamientos, egoístas y ridículos.

-Venga, a la de tres—decidió Duplica.

Los muchachos contaron hasta tres y se lanzaron al agua. La sensación fue más intensa que la anterior, pero una vez en el agua helada, se sintieron totalmente reconfortados.

Finalmente Misty y Richie también se arrojaron al pantano. Así pasaron la mañana, lanzándose desde las rocas y bañándose. Más tarde, Drew y Gary cogieron una pelota hinchable y se metieron al agua, para poder jugar al voley-ball. Cuando el sol pegaba fuerte, May y Drew se sentaron sobre una roca, para darse sus acostumbrados arrumacos de enamorados… Los demás les miraron con algo de consternación…

-Ya están igual—protestó Duplica.

Gary le pegó con la pelota en la cabeza a la chica, y todos los demás se echaron a reír. Duplica quiso vengarse y trató de devolverle el pelotazo al muchacho, con tan mala puntería que el balón salió disparado hasta llegar hasta un grupo de jovencitas que tomaban el sol tumbadas sobre una roca. Una de ellas se incorporó para recoger la pelota y miró a su alrededor para descubrir a su dueño. Duplica escondió la cabeza bajo el agua, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-¡Eh, aquí!—le gritó Ash, moviendo la mano con ímpetu.

La muchacha sonrió y se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo. Se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír.

-¡Ven tú mismo a buscarla!—exclamó la primera chica, juguetona—¿O no te atreves?

Ash no se lo pensó dos veces y nadó hasta allí con suma rapidez. Salió del agua de un salto y se plantó frente a la muchacha, que todavía sostenía la pelota entre las manos. Ella sonrió, para mostrar su perfecta dentadura.

-Eres buen nadador—le halagó, tendiéndole el balón. Ash lo cogió con rapidez, tratando de que no percibieran su sonrojo. Las demás amigas miraban, curiosas—¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ash—respondió él. Aquella muchacha era muy guapa, y tenía un cabello castaño y precioso. Llevaba un biquini muy colorido y atrevido, que llamó la atención del chico—¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Karina—se presentó ella, sin ocultar su sonrisa. Luego señaló al resto de sus amigas y dijo sus nombres—Y ellas son Cristina, María y Katia.

Las chicas saludaron con la mano. Todas parecían muy simpáticas y agradables.

Ash se quedó ahí parado. Hasta aquel verano no había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia las mujeres, pero desde hacía varias semanas, sus hormonas le estaban jugando malas pasadas… Cada vez se fijaba más en las chicas, en sus cuerpos, en sus atributos femeninos… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Estáis acampados aquí?—inquirió María, la más bajita de todas. Tenía el pelo rubio y lacio. Ash solo asintió—Nosotras también… Estaremos todo el _finde_.

-Nosotros igual—dijo Ash, algo cohibido todavía.

Por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí, entre todas esas jovencitas, siendo el centro de sus miradas. Aunque no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar.

Se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos, quienes esperaban pacientes su regreso.

Misty contemplaba con verdadera angustia como su amigo charlaba con esas completas desconocidas, y sentía una agonía inexplicable. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Miró a Duplica y la asesinó con la mirada. ¿Por qué había lanzado la pelota precisamente en aquella dirección?

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Richie decidió nadar hasta la misma roca, para rescatar a su amigo de aquellas harpías. Pero una vez llegó allí, también se quedó charlando con ellas.

Misty y Duplica miraron a Gary.

-Venga, solo quedas tú—le increpó Duplica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué tíos tan imbéciles—masculló Misty, enfadada por la tardanza.

-Oye para escuchar insultos mejor me voy con ellos también—decidió Gary, molesto.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron solas en el agua, pasmadas y heladas de frío.

-¿Salimos un rato al sol?—preguntó Duplica.

-Será lo mejor—dijo Misty, evitando mirar en dirección a sus amigos, aunque no podía evitarlo—Tenemos que secarnos, que hace frío ya…

Ambas nadaron hasta la roca inicial, donde habían dejado sus toallas, y se secaron bien. Tenían los labios morados.

Duplica se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy preocupada. Fruncía los labios continuamente, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Pero no quería presionarla para que le contase lo que le sucedía.

En realidad ya lo sabía…

Así que cuando transcurrieron diez minutos, decidió ayudarla, y les pegó un grito enorme a los chicos.

-¿Eh, no habíais ido a por la pelota?—chilló la muchacha, con gran potencia, para que la pudieran escuchar desde el otro lado—¡Ya tardáis!

Ash se dio por aludido, cogió la pelota y se la lanzó de nuevo. Duplica la recibió y se quedó completamente decepcionada.

-¡Perdonad, chicas!—exclamó Ash, desde el otro lado. No había percibido el tono de enojo de su amiga—¡Podéis seguir jugando vosotras!

Misty soltó un agónico suspiro y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

-Ahora volvemos—añadió Richie.

Duplica miró de nuevo a Misty… La escuálida pelirroja se tumbó bocabajo sobre su toalla y ocultó la cara entre sus brazos. Quería morirse. Era la primera vez que sentía un malestar tan grande en su corazón… Le dolía de veras, como cuando se caía y se hacía una herida en la rodilla… Aquellas jovencitas eran guapas, estaban más desarrolladas que ella, lucían más atrevidas…Era lógico que hubieran llamado la atención de sus amigos… y de Ash…

Duplica se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

-Vamos, Misty, solo están hablando—le susurró—No es para que te pongas así…

Misty la miró de soslayo. No quería que nadie descubriera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No estoy mal por ellos—mintió Misty—¡Qué tontería!

-¿Entonces qué demonios te ocurre?—le preguntó Duplica, entristecida por ver a su amiga en ese estado—¿Por qué se te ve tan _depre_?

Misty se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y se incorporó, para terminar sentada frente a Duplica.

-No sé, Dupli, no sé—musitó Misty—Hemos venido todos juntos a pasarlo bien, como siempre, y esos idiotas se han ido con esas desconocidas… Nos han dejado plantadas.

-Ahora, volverán, tranquila—la intentó consolar Duplica—Están haciéndose un poco los machos delante de ellas… Ya sabes como son los tíos—se echó a reír—Déjalos que disfruten un rato contándoles batallitas…

Misty suspiró. Eso era lo que le preocupaba… que otras chicas fueran el foco de atención de Ash… Durante las últimas semanas había creído sentir algo… algo entre ella y él… Pero todo había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Las dos amigas sacaron una baraja de cartas y se pusieron a jugar. Transcurrieron tres cuartos de hora, y cuando el reloj ya marcaba las dos de la tarde, los muchachos aún no habían regresado. May y Drew sí que lo hicieron, y se extrañaron de que tan solo estuvieran ellas dos…

-¡Pues vaya, sí que parece que nos han dejado plantadas!—exclamó Duplica, también preocupada y ofendida por la tardanza—Vaya mierda de excursión…

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?—quiso saber May, sentándose junto a ellas.

-Que han aparecido unas tías y éstos se han ido con ellas—desdeñó Duplica.

May miró en dirección a Misty, y ésta ocultó su entristecido semblante.

-Bueno, pues ya volverán—dijo May, pasándole un brazo a Misty por los hombros—¿Vamos comiendo?

-Pues sí, porque estoy muerta de hambre—dijo Duplica.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a desenvolver sus bocadillos y preparar las cantimploras.

-¿No sería mejor que esperásemos a los chicos?—sugirió Drew.

Las tres le clavaron una furibunda mirada.

-Yo no pienso esperar a nadie—zanjó Misty, dándole un bocado a su bocadillo.

Drew captó el mensaje y se sentó junto a su novia a comer. Al cabo de un rato, a él también le pareció buena idea, ya que sus amigos todavía tardaron media hora más en regresar.

Volvían ya secos, con las toallas sobre el cuello, y riéndose, como si no ocurriera nada. Les sorprendió que sus amigos no les hubieran esperado para comer.

-Muchas gracias—ironizó Ash—Veo que nos habéis esperado para comer todos juntos…

-¡Haber venido antes!—replicó Misty—¿Os parece que no era hora de comer o qué?

-Además, Misty y yo nos hemos quedado solas desde hace rato—añadió Dupica.

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad. Tal vez tenían razón.

-Perdonad—se disculpó Richie, sentándose junto a ellas.

-Podríais habernos invitado a ir con vosotros, si tan bien lo estabais pasando—espetó Duplica, con sarcasmo.

-Podríais haber venido—dijo Ash, sentándose también. Quitó el papel de su bocadillo y le hincó el diente. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado del hambre que tenía—No hace falta que os lo digamos nosotros, era evidente que si os hubierais acercado habríamos estado todos juntos y listo.

-¿Para qué queríamos ir con ésas?—dijo Misty, con desprecio.

-Pues eran muy simpáticas—dijo Ash, al tiempo que recibía una mirada asesina por parte de sus amigas.

-Por lo menos más que vosotras—dijo Gary, harto de aquella actitud—Además, nos han dicho que si queríamos comer con ellas y les hemos dicho que no, así que no os quejéis.

-¡Oh, gracias, Gary!—exclamó Duplica, con sarcasmo.

-¿Oye, y si os calláis todos de una vez?—les regañó May—Hemos venido para estar juntos y pasarlo bien y no dejáis de discutir—intentó sonreír y suavizar el tono de voz—Es normal que conozcamos gente nueva, es un lugar grande… Pero no tenemos que discutir por eso. ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

-Tienes razón, May—dijo Ash—No entiendo cómo ha empezado toda esta discusión—y miró a Misty con encono—Así que vamos a olvidarlo…

Nadie añadió nada más. A los chicos les parecía una tontería de discusión, mientras que Duplica y Misty fingían resignación.

Después de comer, buscaron un lugar con sombra y extendieron los sacos de dormir, para tumbarse sobre ellos a echarse la siesta. May y Drew se colocaron en una esquina y se tumbaron abrazados. Los demás se fueron tirando sobre los sacos como iban llegando, sin orden, como solían hacerlo desde que era niños. Les divertía el desorden, una pierna por aquí, un brazo por allá… Tras unas cuantas volteretas y extraños movimientos, patadas y golpes, la mayoría de ellos cerraron los ojos y consiguieron conciliar el sueño. Era tiempo de descanso… Verano, el interminable verano adolescente…

Misty era la única que no conseguía dormir. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan decaída. Debería divertirse y aprovechar aquellos buenos momentos en compañía de sus amigos. Y sin embargo, solo podía pensar en Ash… La sonrisa de Ash, los ojos de Ash… Y no soportaba que la atención del chico fuera dirigida a otra chica. Ella siempre había sido la primera.

Sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar. Se giró hacia la izquierda y observó el rostro de Ash, que estaba tumbado muy cerca de ella. Parecía tan dulce cuando dormía…

-Mist—musitó de pronto él, abriendo ligeramente un ojo. Ella se sobresaltó y se sintió avergonzada—¿No duermes?

-No puedo, hace calor—se excusó ella.

Ash no percibió el rubor de la muchacha, pero sí que notó un deje de tristeza en su voz. Alargó el brazo hasta llegar a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado—¿Aún estás enfadada por lo de antes?—ella no respondió—Pero si no nos hemos dado cuenta… Esas chicas nos estaban contando cosas divertidas, podríais haber venido también.

-No queríamos molestaros mientras ligabais—dijo Misty.

-¿Ligar?—repitió Ash—No estábamos ligando, solo hablando…¡Qué tonterías dices!

-De todas formas da igual, no te creas tan importante—le espetó Misty.

-¿Es que no soy importante para ti, o qué?—bromeó él, guiñándole un ojo. Ella frunció el ceño—No me digas que no… Tú sí que eres muy importante para mí, y lo sabes… Eres mi mejor amiga.

_Amiga_…

Misty resopló, hizo un esbozo de sonrisa y se giró de nuevo. Prefería seguir durmiendo.

Quizá ya no quería ser su amiga… Al menos_ no solo_ su amiga.

* * *

_Ohhhh pobre Misty! Ok, dije que sería una historia alegre y bonita, y éste ha sido un capítulo un poco triste… Sorry! Prometo que los siguientes van a ser muy alegres! ;) Al menos ella se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos!  
_

_Aparte de eso, siento la tardanza en actualizar. He tenido unos días un poco malos, sin mucho tiempo, y preferí priorizar por "Caminos cruzados", ya que llevaba más tiempo sin publicar. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, os agradezco mucho que me déis vuestra opinión, de verdad que la tendré en cuenta. _

_Contesto uno a uno (espero no dejarme ninguno!): _

_**L´Fleur Noir**: supongo que querrás matarme, porque a parte de que aún no ha habido beso, las cosas se han liado más! Jijiji. Prometo que pronto cambiarán las cosas… Y que no tardaré tanto en actualizar… (eso espero…)_

_**Red20:** tienes toda la razón, y duplica intuye muy bien lo que está pasando entre ellos, a ver si éstos se van dando cuenta, aunque ya ves que parece que Ash ahora que se está interesando por las mujeres… no es Misty! Bueno, todo se solucionará… o no? ¿Cómo crees que continuará la historia? ;) Y Dawn no está siendo mala en absoluto, de hecho en este capitulo ni siquiera le he dado papel… La verdad no sé si Yellow será la que mencionas porque no sé quién es!_

_**Aisakahyuuga**: espero que tb te haya gustado este capi, aunque de seguro tb se te ha hecho corto, jejeje, ya que solo hay uno! Aún con todo, éste es el más largo de todos los que he publicado hasta ahora, tuviste suerte ;)_

_**Eli**: ya, en esta no son tan cabezones, pero espero que te guste igual_

_**Elphabalii**: no te preocupes por no leer, te perdono jejej… Ahora me disculpo yo por haber tardado tanto en acualizar… Además este cap no me gustó cómo quedó del todo, pero os compensaré en el siguiente…_

_**Andy Enric:** viste que Dawn no está haciendo las cosas más difíciles, misty se sieente celosa pero la pequeña Dawn no tiene ninguna posiblidad… (en este fic me he negado a ponerla como la enemiga…) Muchas gracias por tus halagos, y por apreciar los otros temas que trato en el fic como el tema de la amistad y de los "nuevos novios", los inicios de las relaciones en la adolescencia, etc. Espero que te guste cómo sigue el fic. El cambio de título ya irás comprobando por qué… ;) saludos_

_**Mei Daishi**: sí, le cambié el título, pero realmente éste era el titulo original, creo que va más acorde, ya iréis viendo por qué. Me alegra que te gusten sus confusiones, y que sigas leyendo! Gracias!_

_**Mistyket**: como bien dice, Ash es lento y denso, y en esta etapa de la vida todavía más jejeje… pero tranquila, que pronto habrá un cambio en su actitud, de hecho en este capitulo ya ha dado un paso de madurez, aunque no en el sentido que nos hubiera gustado jajaja… Gracias por tus reviews, para compensarme por mi review numero 100 en tu historia jejejej. Saludos y espero que sigas leyendo!_

_Sayonara babys! ;)_


	7. Un mar de dudas

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Red20/Alan**, que me apoya siempre con sus comentarios, sin faltar nunca. Muchas gracias! Espero que lo disfrutes! (como tardaré en darte tu regalo tómate esta dedicación como un adelanto)_

_Sobre la extensión de los capis, decir que este es el más largo de todo el fic, pero en esta historia los capis nunca superarán las 10 páginas de word (al contrario que "Caminos cruzados", que siempre superan esa extensión)_

_Contesto a los reviews uno a uno tras el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

_Naliaseleniti_

* * *

Un mar de dudas

La tarde del viernes transcurrió tranquila. Tras aquella larga siesta, todos despertaron con ganas de acción, por lo que decidieron coger sus bicicletas y salir de excursión por el bosque. Los chicos se comportaban como de costumbre, pero Duplica y Misty todavía continuaban molestas por el anterior "abandono" de sus supuestos amigos. Pedaleaban con lentitud, intercambiando miradas suspicaces cada vez que los chicos hacían algún comentario. May, aun ajena a aquella rencorosa actitud, percibió el enfado de sus amigas y retrasó la marcha para colocarse en línea con ellas. Una vez que los muchachos estaban lo suficientemente lejos, les preguntó qué les ocurría.

-No pasa nada, May, es solo que los hombres son gilipollas y pierden el culo por una chica guapa—desdeñó Misty, mientras Dupica asentía.

-¿Todavía estáis con eso?—se sorprendió May—A ver, me parece mal que os hayan dejado plantadas durante un rato, pero tampoco ha sido para tanto. Ellos también tienen derecho a estar con otras chicas.

-¿Encima les das la razón?—protestó Misty.

-No les doy la razón, pero trato de ser objetiva—replicó May, un poco harta del mal ambiente que se estaba formando—Y hay que entender que aunque todos seamos muy amigos, va a llegar un momento en que tanto ellos como vosotras querréis salir con otras personas…

-Pues no lo entiendo—interrumpió Duplica—Yo estoy bien así, con vosotros.

-Y yo—añadió Misty—Son unos traidores.

May resopló. Sus amigas estaban sacando las cosas de quicio.

-¿Y no será que estabas celosa, Mist?—se atrevió a preguntar ella, al tiempo que la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Celosa de qué?—gritó la aludida.

-Mist, calla que te van a oír—dijo Duplica, bajando la voz.

-Vamos, Misty, podrías ser sincera de una vez y reconocer que te gusta Ash—determinó May, para sorpresa de las otras dos.

Ninguna de ellas habría imaginado que May soltase aquella frase con tanta naturalidad. Misty lo negó con la cabeza, roja como un tomate.

Por su parte, Duplica agradeció que Misty no reconociera la verdad. No estaba preparada para escuchar de boca de su amiga, que estaba enamorada de un chico… Aunque ella también lo opinase.

-Estás loca, May—zanjó Misty, enfadada.

Pedaleó con fuerza y adelantó a los chicos, dejando a sus amigas muy atrás. No quería escuchar más sandeces.

Sobre las nueve regresaron al campamento y prepararon la cena. Estaban bastante cansados. Cocinaron salchichas y hamburguesas en una sartén, al fuego del camping gas. Venían perfectamente equipados. Un pequeño foco de luz les iluminaba los metros justos para poder verse las caras mientras cenaban en círculo. El ambiente seguía algo crispado, pese a los intentos de los chicos para normalizar las cosas.

Como agravante, cuando estaban a punto de terminar de cenar, dos de las muchachas que habían conocido en el pantano se acercaron al grupo y les saludaron. Los chicos las miraron con cara de bobalicones, lo que enervó todavía más a Misty. No podía entender por qué Ash se fijaba en esas muchachas, si hasta ese momento las mujeres no existían para él.

-¿Chicos, qué vais a hacer después de cenar?—preguntó Karina.

Richie, Gary y Ash se miraron de forma alternativa, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Pensaban pasar la velada charlando y haciendo algún juego, como acostumbraban hacer en sus excursiones.

-Pues vamos a quedarnos aquí, hablando un rato—dijo Ash, al ver que sus amigos no abrían la boca—Podéis quedaros con nosotros si queréis.

Misty le clavó una iracunda mirada, y él lo notó. Fuera como fuera, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata…

-Gracias, aunque habíamos pensado estar dentro de la tienda—explicó Karina—No nos gusta mucho pasar tiempo fuera cuando es de noche… ¿Queréis venir a nuestra tienda y pasamos un rato divertido?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. Dudaban… de todo.

Misty y Duplica fruncían el ceño, expectantes. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Cómo se atrevían aquellas desconocidas a proponerles a sus amigos algo semejante?

May recogió su plato y se alejó del lugar. No quería estar presente cuando las cosas explotasen….

Ash, pese a su poca sensibilidad habitual, se dio cuenta de que a sus amigas no les haría ninguna gracia que ellos aceptasen la invitación. Y como de nuevo Richie y Gary se callaban como una tumba, se vio obligado a intervenir.

-Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, por lo menos un rato—dijo él, algo cohibido—Aún tenemos que recoger y limpiar los platos… Quizá luego, gracias.

-De acuerdo, pues si cambiáis de idea y os apetece venir un rato con nosotras os pasáis por la tienda—se despidió Karina.

Los chicos sentían gran curiosidad por saber cómo era la tienda de aquellas muchachas, y por pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero eran conscientes de que no estaba bien abandonar a sus amigas. Así que se dispusieron a recoger los platos.

-Oye, por nosotras no lo hagáis—dijo Misty, percatándose de la mirada ausente de Ash—Si queréis ir con ellas, id—le arrebató con fuerza el plato a Ash y frunció los labios—¡Ya recogemos nosotras! ¡Venga marchad que es lo que queréis!

-Misty, no han dicho que se vayan a marchar—intervino Duplica, conciliadora por una vez.

-¡Me da igual!—gritó Misty. No podía esperar a que _ellos_ eligieran marcharse con aquellas chicas, y las dejasen tiradas—Total yo voy a recoger y me iré a dormir, no seré una compañía agradable… ¡Me voy!

Y dicho aquello, comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente.

-¡Pues vete!—replicó Ash, quien empezaba a estar harto de las contestaciones de su amiga—¡Nosotros nos vamos también!

Richie y Gary dejaron los platos y cubiertos en el suelo y se levantaron. Los tres muchachos estaban molestos con la actitud de la pelirroja. Últimamente estaba insoportable.

Así que se alejaron del lugar y se acercaron a la tienda de campaña de las desconocidas.

-¿Podemos pasar?—preguntó Ash, moviendo ligeramente la cremallera de la tienda.

-Somos nosotros—añadió Richie.

Escucharon risas y movimientos dentro de la tienda, y enseguida alguien bajó la cremallera de la puerta desde dentro.

-Pasad—dijo Cristina, con una sonrisa.

Los tres muchachos tragaron saliva e hicieron acopio de valor, para entrar, saludar y sentarse en círculo con ellas… La situación era muy extraña para ellos. No comprendían muy bien cómo se les había ocurrido aceptar aquella invitación… Al fin y al cabo apenas se conocían….Pero el misterio les atraía sin remedio.

Mientras ellos luchaban contra su timidez inicial y se veían inmersos en una anodina conversación con aquellas muchachas, Duplica y May trataban de calmar a su amiga Misty, quien se había tumbado sobre su saco de dormir con la intención de dormir.

-Son las diez y cuarto, Mist—apuntó May—Vamos a jugar un rato a algo. Y deja de comportarte como una niña.

-¡Os he dicho que tengo sueño!—exclamó Misty, visiblemente enojada—Quiero dormir…

-Vamos a jugar a "burro"—sugirió Duplica, sabiendo que se trataba del juego de naipes favorito de su amiga—¡A ver quién gana!

Misty negó con la cabeza, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Drew la miraba desde una esquina de la tienda. Se consideró patética y todavía se avergonzó más. Al día siguiente él les contaría a sus amigos aquella escena, algo que Misty no podía permitir. De lo contrario, Ash pensaría que estaba celosa de verdad… Así que se incorporó y aceptó jugar un rato a las cartas. Se rascó con disimulo los ojos para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban.

Entretanto, los chicos iban tomando más confianza con sus nuevas amigas, y cada vez se sentían más a gusto junto a ellas. Lo cierto era que se trataba de unas muchachas muy divertidas, que sacaban muchos temas de conversación. Además, tanto Karina como Cristina no cesaban de coquetear con ellos, algo que les llenaba de orgullo. Conforme avanzaba la noche, Katia, quien parecía la más tímida y callada, anunció que se retiraba a dormir, para fastidio de sus amigas.

-¿No aguantas un rato más?—le espetó Karina, casi como una orden.

-Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada—dijo Katia, entrecerrando sus enormes ojos azules. Arrastró su saco hasta una esquina de la tienda y se metió dentro—Vosotras podéis quedaros.

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos—dijo Richie, entendiendo que estaban molestando a Katia—O no te dejaremos dormir.

-¡No vosotros podéis quedaros, sigamos hablando!—imploró Karina, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Katia—Ella siempre se duerme pronto, es una aburrida…

-No, no queremos molestar—dijo Ash, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, que cautivó a todas ellas—Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

-Pero aún no hemos jugado a nada—protestó Cristina.

-¿A qué querías jugar?—se sorprendió Ash, mirando el reloj—Es tarde para hacer ruido en el campamento…

-Pues a "Verdad, acción o beso"—dijo Cristina. Ellos la miraron con sorpresa, pues tan solo habían visto ese juego en las películas americanas—Si no… ¡cómo se atreverá María a darle un beso a Ash?

La aludida se puso roja como un tomate y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que sus amigas se echaban a reír, incluida Katia. Ash se quedó sorprendido y sonrojado también, por lo que sus amigos se unieron a las carcajadas.

-¡Sois idiotas!—les insultó María, notando como le ardían las mejillas y las orejas—Yo también me voy a dormir.

Ash decidió que era el momento de marcharse sí o sí. Estaba demasiado abochornado a causa del último comentario. ¿Besar? ¿Quién estaba hablando de besar?

-Nos vamos, hasta mañana—se despidió el muchacho, apresurándose por escapar.

Bajó la cremallera de la tienda y salió con prisa. Gary y Richie se despidieron también de las muchachas, prometiéndoles jugar con ellas la próxima noche.

-¿Seguro que no os rajaréis?—preguntó Karina, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gary.

-No, jugaremos, en serio—aseguró Gary, con media sonrisa. Tenía el rostro de la chica muy cerca y estaba algo tenso—Hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana, guapos!—exclamó Cristina, lanzándoles un beso de buenas noches.

Ellos caminaron hacia su tienda de campaña sin hacer un solo comentario. La relación con aquellas chicas estaba removiendo algo en su interior, algo que no sabían como describir… Una vez dentro de la tienda, se colocaron dentro de sus sacos, y despertaron a Drew, quien dormía plácidamente.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?—les preguntó él, con picardía.

-Bien, muy bien—dijo Richie—Esas tías son geniales… ¡Qué pena que tú tengas novia!

-¿Os habéis liado con ellas… alguno?—inquirió Drew.

-Bah, que va—dijo Gary—Tampoco estamos para eso…

-¿No os gustan?—prosiguió Drew. Era la primera vez que podía charlar con sus amigos sobre mujeres, y estaba más emocionado que ellos mismos—Seguro que sí…

-Son todas muy majas—reconoció Richie, sin poder borrar su bobalicona sonrisa—Yo… yo sí que me liaría con…

-¿Qué?—exclamaron al unísono los otros tres. No sabían si habían escuchado bien—¿Con quién?

Richie bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado. Para él era algo nuevo conversar sobre esos temas… Pero algo ardía dentro de su ser y sentía la necesidad de compartirlo con sus amigos.

-Pues… me gustaría ligarme a Katia—dijo al fin.

-¡Pues ánimo, campeón!—le animó Drew—Mañana rematas la faena…

-No sé…—dudó Richie—¿Y si no le gusto?

-¿Y si le gustas?—replicó Drew—Mañana lo rematáis… ¿Y los demás?

-Yo paso—dijo Gary, con su mal humor habitual—Si he estado con ellas hoy ha sido por hacerle un favor a estos dos…

-¿Y tú, Ash, que no dices nada?—le preguntó Drew.

-A Ash le ha echado la caña María—apuntó Richie, riéndose—La rubia.

-No me ha echado la caña—negó Ash—Su amiga Karina, que por cierto es un poco pesada, lo ha dicho para fastidiar…

-Bueno, como sea, mañana iremos con ellas otras vez por la noche y ya veremos qué pasa—zanjó Richie, emocionado.

Ash y Gary cerraron los ojos y dieron la espalda a sus amigos, indicando que no querían seguir hablando del tema, aunque Richie y Drew todavía estuvieron un buen rato charlando sobre mujeres.

Por la mañana, las chicas se despertaron sobre las diez, y avisaron a sus amigos, quienes se hicieron un poco los remolones. Se habían acostado tarde y tenían mucho sueño. May y Duplica tiraron de sus sacos y los empujaron fuera de la tienda, riéndose a carcajadas. Misty las imitó, para disimular los enormes celos que sentía. Se había prometido a sí misma que no mostraría una actitud tan evidente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba rabiosa porque Ash le estaba dedicando su atención a otras chicas…

Tras desayunar y ordenar un poco el campamento, se pusieron el bañador y fueron a la poza a nadar.

Ash estaba muy confuso. Era la primera vez que alguien insinuaba que una muchacha quería besarle… ¡Besarle! Aunque se tratase de una broma, era una frase que no pensaba escuchar nunca. Pero quizá podía ser verdad… Desde el principio había notado una conexión especial con María, sus miradas, su sonrisa… Incluso se había sentado junto a él, por lo que pasaron las horas rozándose los hombros. Y a él le gustó esa sensación…

-¡Ash, al agua!—exclamó May, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

La chica trató de empujarle, pero no lo logró. En cambio, fue ella la que acabó bajo remojo.

Ash recordó que había venido a pasarlo bien con sus amigos, y trató de olvidar sus anteriores sentimientos confusos. Se metió al agua y se dedicó a nadar y jugar.

Pasado un rato, se percató de que Misty se había sentado en una roca, y tenía la mirada perdida. Últimamente su amiga tenía cambios de humor muy extraños… Aunque reconocía que él tampoco se había comportado bien… Una semana antes, en la fiesta de la playa, se había propasado con ella, y nunca le había pedido disculpas… Aquello todavía le rondaba por la cabeza, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza abordar el asunto. Prefería olvidarlo…

Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró nadando hacia aquella roca, hasta reunirse con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Ash, sentándose a su lado—¿Ya no quieres bañarte más?

-Me ha dado un tirón en el dedo del pie—le explicó ella, con cierto desdén. Aunque quería disimular, no podía—Ahora cuando se me pase volveré.

Ash le sonrió con una de sus espléndidas sonrisas y ella se sonrojó.

-Me quedo contigo hasta que se te pase—le dijo Ash.

-No hace falta—replicó ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ash quedó un rato en silencio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ambos? ¿Por qué se estaba deteriorando su relación de tal forma?

-El otro día me dijiste que yo era tu mejor amigo—recordó Ash. Misty le miró de soslayo—¿Es que ya no opinas lo mismo?

Misty suspiró. ¡Ash era tan tierno!

Pero debía ser fuerte.

-Sí, aunque ya dudo de que yo sea tu mejor amiga—replicó ella, con desdén.

-¡Pues si te lo dije ayer!—protestó Ash—Claro que eres mi mejor amiga…

Ella frunció el ceño. Ash la observó con pena… Por supuesto que era su mejor amiga… ¿Qué haría sin ella? Sin sus consejos, sus enfados, sus piques…

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento—dijo Misty—Las cosas se demuestran, no se dicen…

Ash se sintió muy confundido. ¿Y cómo quería que se lo demostrase? Si según su opinión ya lo hacía… Siempre contaba con ella para todo, pasaban gran parte del día juntos, se compenetraban, se reían… ¿Qué más deseaba ella?

No sabía cómo contentarla, y se le veía tan decaída… y tan… guapa…

El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza… Le dolía verla tan triste… Se acercó un poco a la chica, hasta casi rozarla con el hombro… Quería abrazarla y demostrarle que de verdad era alguien muy importante para él… Misty sintió los ojos de Ash clavados en ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De nuevo notaba aquella extraña conexión entre ambos, aquella conexión que probablemente había imaginado, y que no era real…

Así que retiró la vista y se abrazó las rodillas, ocultando el rostro.

-Vamos al agua—decidió de pronto, lanzándose de nuevo al pantano.

Ash resopló y se sintió algo decepcionado. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella niña?

Se arrojó al agua de cabeza y regresó con sus amigos, confundido.

Al cabo de una hora, aparecieron de nuevo Karina y sus amigas, quienes saludaron a los chicos desde la orilla. Richie nadó a toda prisa hacia ellas y les sonrió, tratando de posar su vista en Katia, quien resultaba la más esquiva de todas. Él se sintió algo decepcionado.

-¿Venís a bañaros?—les preguntó Richie.

-Ahora nos meteremos al agua—respondió Cristina, con una amplia sonrisa. Llevaba un biquini rosa minúsculo, y Richie no podía apartar la vista. Ella lo notó—¿No estará muy fría?

-¡Tranquila, Richie la calienta para ti!—se burló Gary, que había aparecido por detrás.

El aludido resopló sonrojado, y trató de disimular su vergüenza. Ese Gary era un indeseable…

-¡Cuidado con éste que es un salido!—se mofó Richie, devolviéndole la puya. Ellas se echaron a reír—Sueña con mujeres…

Gary le dio un codazo. ¿Por qué tenía que mentir? Lo cierto era que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque esas chicas eran guapas… Y por primera vez estaba sintiendo cierta atracción… ¿Por qué?

Richie les salpicó un poco con la mano y ellas protestaron, pero terminaron saltando al pantano.

Ash se había quedado con sus amigos, ya que había decidido no acercarse más a esas chicas. Todavía le avergonzaban las cosas que le habían dicho la noche anterior. Y además, sospechaba que Misty se enfadaría de nuevo… Y era lo último que deseaba.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Richie y Gary le llamaron, y no le quedó otro remedio que acudir donde estaban ellos.

Al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos… y le reclamaban…

Misty suspiró con agonía… De nuevo perdía a Ash…

-Misty, deberías hacer algo—le susurró May.

-¿Qué?—preguntó la pelirroja, sin comprender.

-Algo para no perder a Ash—le explicó su amiga—Por favor, Mist, reconoce de una vez que te gusta…

-¡No digas tonterías!—replicó Misty—¿Qué manía te ha dado con eso?

May y Duplica observaron cómo los ojos aguamarina de Misty se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella disimiló introduciendo la cabeza bajo el agua… Estaba harta de todo…

Cuando sacó de nuevo la cabeza, resopló y miró en dirección a la roca más alta.

-Pero tenéis razón—admitió—He de hacer algo… ¿Alguien me acompaña?—ellas le miraron sin comprender—¿Nos tiramos desde arriba?

-¿Desde la de catorce metros?—se sorprendió Duplica. Misty asintió—¡Ni loca!

-Ni yo…—dijo May, medio riéndose—Tampoco estoy loca.

Misty dirigió la vista hacia Drew, quien estaba sentado en la orilla, escuchando la conversación.

-A mí ni me mires—dijo él.

-¡Pandilla de cobardicas!—se rió Misty—Iré yo sola, sacad la cámara de fotos…

-Espera, voy contigo—decidió Duplica en el último momento. No quería dejar sola a su amiga—Al menos treparé hasta arriba y desde ahí ya se verá…

-¡Estáis locas!—las regañó May, pero le hicieron caso omiso.

Drew preparó la cámara de fotos… No pensaba perdérselo…

Misty y Duplica escalaron con destreza las rocas, sin quejarse, pese a que las piedras puntiagudas se clavaban en sus pies descalzos… La pelirroja encabezaba la subida con gran decisión. Ash podía ignorarla, pero ella iba a atreverse a hacer algo que ninguno de ellos había logrado hasta ahora…

Una vez arriba del todo, ambas amigas miraron hacia abajo, y se marearon solo de pensar en arrojarse al agua… Les temblaban las piernas…

-¿Estás segura, Mist?—musitó Duplica, con el corazón a mil—No sé si será buena idea…

-Quiero hacerlo—dijo la pelirroja, con determinación.

Duplica dio un paso atrás y agachó la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo—susurró con pena.

Misty, por el contrario, avanzó un paso más, hasta encaramarse en el borde.

Había una altura considerable… Pero hasta ahora nadie había muerto… Y había presenciado muchos saltos de otras personas desde allí… Aunque ninguno por parte de sus amigos…

-¡Vamos, Misty, tú puedes!—le gritó Drew, muerto de risa.

May le dio un codazo. Ella no deseaba que su amiga se lanzase… Tenía mucho miedo.

Sin embargo, tras el grito de Drew, los demás se percataron de la temeridad que iba a realizar la pelirroja.

-¡Estás loca, no te tires!—le gritó Ash, desde la otra orilla.

El chico se lanzó al agua y nadó unos metros, para acercarse un poco más al barranco donde estaba subida la muchacha.

-¡Quieres bajarte de una vez!—le ordenó Ash, como si fuera su padre. Estaba muy preocupado—¡Bájate!

-¡Tú no me mandas!—exclamó Misty, haciendo un amago, que detuvo en el último momento.

May y las otras chicas se taparon los ojos… No podían mirar. Los chicos, por el contrario, la animaron para que saltase.

-¡Sois idiotas, callaros de una vez!—les increpó Ash—Se va a matar…

-Vamos, Ash, hemos visto muchos saltos así otras veces—le dijo Gary—Y Misty es una fiera… ¡Vamos, Mist!

-Vuestra amiga está loca—les susurró Karina—Se va a matar…

-¿Queréis dejar de decir que se va a matar?—replicó Richie, enfadado—No déis mala suerte, ella es fuerte y ágil, no le pasará nada. ¡Vamos, Mist, estoy contigo!

-¡No lo hagas!—repitió Ash, enojado.

Pero la chica no lo pensó ni un segundo más. Echó un último vistazo a todo el grupo que la observaba, y se sintió poderosa.

Drew tenía la cámara de fotos preparadas para grabar su caída…

Y colgarla en el _youtube_…

Ash la miraba con preocupación y ansiedad… Y enfado…

Y Misty se lanzó…

Y la sensación fue brutal. Gritó como una loca, y aunque la caída no duró más que unos segundos, sintió la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo… El contacto con el agua helada quebró todos sus pensamientos, y durante varios segundos su cerebro quedó anulado…

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, tan solo escuchó los aplausos y vítores de toda aquella gente que la observaba. Algunos sus amigos, y otros desconocidos… Sonrió con satisfacción…

Estaba viva…

Ash fue el único que no aplaudió… Su única reacción fue nadar hacia ella a toda velocidad… La hubiera abofeteado…

-Estás loca—le repitió, todavía enfadado. La sujetó de la muñeca y trató de arrastrarla hacia la orilla—¡Vamos!

Ella no se movió, pero Ash no la soltó. Solo quería sentir que la muchacha estaba sana y salva… Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tratando de mantenerse a flote, y ella le miró sorprendida… ¿Tanta preocupación por un simple salto? Miró hacia arriba. Duplica todavía estaba allí, medio llorando porque no se atrevía a bajar… ¡Si que había altura!

-No sé cómo me he atrevido—dijo Misty.

-Porque estás loca—insistió Ash, todavía con el corazón a mil revoluciones por minuto. Se puso frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Misty se enterneció. Ash podía ser el chico más dulce del mundo cuando se lo proponía… Y odiaba eso de él… Porque en esos momentos solo quería darle un beso…¡De nuevo un beso! Sus amigas tenían razón… Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo… De ese pequeñajo con el que había compartido mil juegos y aventuras… De ese niño con el que había crecido … El mismo que en esos momentos la miraba con ansiedad... y le clavaba la mirada…

Ash no comprendía sus sentimientos… Solo quería abrazar a su amiga y regañarla al mismo tiempo. Pensar que podía haberla perdido suponía la agonía más grande para él… Y en cambio ella sólo sonreía con triunfo… ¡Acaso quería una medalla?

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…? Aquella pregunta no dejaba de retumbar en la cabeza de Ash… ¿Por qué sentía de nuevo esas irremediables ganas de besar a su amiga?

Si en esa ocasión no estaba borracho…

La miró sonrojado, y olvidó que todos sus amigos estaban pululando a su alrededor. Drew y May mirando el vídeo de la caída. Richie trepando por las rocas para "rescatar" a Duplica, Gary platicando con las desconocidas acerca de lo loca que estaba Misty…

Y la susodicha mirándole con sus intensos ojos aguamarina…

-Haré lo que me de la gana—zanjó ella, con gran determinación en la voz.

Ash sintió como un jarro de agua fría.

Qué borde y desagradable podía ser en ocasiones…

Y lo que le gustaba…

* * *

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado durante este capitulo, y que no hayais sentido muchas ganas de asesinarme con algunos de los sucesos que han ocurrido… sí, dije que sería una historia más fresca y divertida, pero siguen siendo Ash y Misty… y no era posible que aclarasen sus sentimientos tan rápido… jiji…_

_Como véis, los protas principales son ellos dos, pero también me gusta darles protagonismo a los demás, no como en otras historias donde cuento todo desde el punto de vista único de Ash y Misty. Espero que os parezca bien._

_Como siempre, muchas muchas gracias por los reviews! No sabéis lo que animan a seguir escribiendo!_

_**El**i: no es que ya no esté colado… es que Ash está muy confundido, creo que esa edad es normal… y además, ahora han aparecido otras chicas, algo con lo que el pobre no contaba… más y más lios!_

_**Aisakahyuuga**: si te dieron pena las niñas en el anterior capi, supongo que en este todavía más, ¿no? Jaja… si es que estoos chicos parece que no se enteran de nada! Esta vez me he tardado menos en actualizar! Espero que te haya gustado. _

_**MayHimemiya: **me agrada quue te haya gustado cómo Misty va descubriendo sus sentimientos… y como ves te he hecho caso… más o menos jajaja… porque Ash también se está empezando a dar cuenta de algo… ¿o será tan solo confusión adolescente?_

_**Mistyket**: jaja gracias por tu esfuerzo de leer y comentar XD la verdad que me ayudan mucho los reviews, dan ánimos para seguir, pero tranquila si algún día no puedes, que yo estoy contenta igualmente Me alegra que te haya gustado la evolución de estos dos… en realidad solo ha pasado una semana desde el primer capi, pero en la adolescencia todo se vive con tanta intensidad que parece que hayan pasado meses! Como ya he mencionado antes, más o menos la duración de los capis de este fic será entre 6 y 10 paginas, porque prefiero hacerlos cortos y publicar más a menudo, al contrario que mi otro fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capi y gracias por comentar!_

_**Elphabalii**: jajaja me alegro que te gustase, y claro que comparada con los dramas esto es pura felicidad e inocencia… pero no deja de tener ciertos matices angustiosos, que en la adolescencia se acrecentan… si lo del anterior capi te pareció un avance, ¿qué opinas de este? Jejeje espero que te haya gustado!_

_**L´Fleur Noir**: jajaja no, no tengo odio hacia Misty, pero no puedo evitar que la chica sufra un poco… pero la culpa es de Ash! Ajajaj… En serio, creo que uno de los motivos que le hace sufrir tanto a Misty es que tiene un carácter tan explosivo, es tan orgullosa y un poco difícil de entender… y no se deja ayudar… Ash sufre menos porque no se suele enterar de nada jajajja… Y tienes razón en que esos celos no son solo de pareja, sino de amistad, cuando el círculo de amigos de infancia se va haciendo más grande y uno se siente desplazado… Creo que todos hemos podido sentir algo así alguna vez. gracias por tu review y espero que hayas discfrutado con este capi!_

_**Red20**: jeje te ha gustado la dedicatoria? Y el capitulo? A mí me ha parecido el más bonito que he escrito hasta ahora en este fic, así que no te quejes XD. Bueno, como ves este par aún tarda en arreglarse, por las inseguridades de ambos, y sobre todo porque aún están muy niños y no comprenden qué les ocurre, sobre todo Ash. Veremos que pasa a continuación…Como has dicho, Duplica empieza a adolecerse de Misty y seguro que termina ayudándola, aunque es difícil porque Misty noo acepta qué le ocurre. Sobre la Yellow que escribe a ver si se pronuncia jejej… de todas formas creo que hay más de una, porque una vez me comentó dos cosas diferentes en un fic… (Creo)_


	8. Juego de niños

Juego de niños

Aprovechando que alguien debía ir a buscar agua a la fuente antes de comer, Duplica y Richie se presentaron voluntarios. A los demás les resultó una decisión extraña, pues ambos solían ser perezosos y se hacían los remolones cuando se trataba de caminar. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era algo que ambos deseaban hacer… O más bien: debían hacer.

Necesitaban hablar el uno con el otro y poner algunas cosas claras…

Una vez alejados del grupo, y con las botellas de plástico en la mano, Richie se volvió hacia Duplica con voz suplicante.

-¡Esto va a estallar de un momento a otro!—exclamó el muchacho, ansioso.

Duplica asintió con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Richie. Se trataba de un chico inteligente. A pesar de su baja estatura y su voz de pito, solía ser el más maduro de todos sus amigos en cuestión de comprender los sentimientos de los demás. Y suficientemente generoso como para implicarse y tratar de ayudar.

-¿Pero por qué Misty no reconoce de una vez que le mola Ash?—inquirió él.

Duplica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso mismo digo yo—repitió ella—¿Por qué demonios Ash no se decide?

-Porque es ella la que le va detrás—dijo Richie—Más claro el agua…

Duplica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Debía cuidar mucho sus palabras, para no evitar dejar a su amiga en evidencia.

-Pero, dime la verdad—suplicó ella—¿Tú sabes si a Ash le gusta Misty?

-Yo… yo creo que sí—reconoció Richie—Pero no digas nada, ¿eh? Que a mí Ash nunca me ha dicho nada de eso…

-Pero es obvio que sí—aseguró Duplica—¿No los viste la noche de la playa? Ash se puso súper celoso porque Rudy estaba bailando con Misty, y yo le ayudé a quitárselo de encima… y luego todos vimos lo que pasó…

-¡Pues ya sabes más que yo!—se sorprendió Richie—Yo no me acuerdo mucho de esa noche—Duplica se echó a reír—Pero ahora que lo dices sí que noté a Ash un poco raro…

-¿Pero no viste como bailaban?—insistió la chica. Llegaron a la fuente y empezaron a llenar las botellas—Parecían… una pareja de verdad… Yo pensé que se iban a liar... ¿No te acuerdas?

-¡Qué pesada, tía, que no me acuerdo te he dicho!—repitió Richie, avergonzado—Que sí, que yo me puse muy pedo también y no me acuerdo de casi nada…

Una vez que terminaron de llenar las cuatro botellas, emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?—preguntó Duplica—¿Podrías hablar con Ash…? Pero no le digas que has hablado conmigo ni que creo que a Misty le gusta…

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?—replicó Richie, confundido ante tanta premisa.

-¡Ay, qué bobos sois los hombres!—se burló Duplica—Pregúntale así como quién no quiere la cosa, si le gusta alguien…

-No sé, tía, no te hagas ilusiones—le advirtió Richie—Aunque Ash no lo reconoce, creo que también le ha tenido que gustar alguna de estas chicas…Si no, ¿por qué quería pasar a su tienda? No sé, yo creo que Misty lo va a pasar mal si realmente está por Ash, porque hay más tías que van detrás de él…

Duplica suspiró. No quería que su amiga sufriera. Quería ayudarla, aunque eso suponía que ella se quedaría más sola que la una.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, la comida ya estaba preparada y servida. Se sentaron en círculo junto a sus amigos y empezaron a comer. Todos tenían gran apetito, así como ganas de conversar y reírse. Incluso Misty había recuperado su sentido del humor. Parecía que el vertiginoso salto desde catorce metros le había devuelto la vitalidad.

Por el contrario, Ash no estaba demasiado integrado en la conversación. Trataba de concentrarse en la comida, en las tonterías que decían los chicos, pero no había manera. Las extrañas e intensas sensaciones que había estado experimentando durante las últimas semanas, se habían incrementado de manera extraordinaria. Le dolía el pecho; sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia….El nombre de Misty le perseguía, dominando su voluntad, y le martilleaba la mente y le zumbaba en el oído… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Por un momento se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la muchacha, y ella le correspondió, clavándole los ojos durante unos segundos. Él enseguida desvió la vista, avergonzado… ¿Tal vez a ella le ocurriría lo mismo que a él? No estaba seguro. Solo sabía que apenas podía respirar…

Después de comer y descansar un rato, Gary sugirió jugar a "Polis y cacos", para moverse y aprovechar la magnitud del bosque. A todos les pareció una idea excelente. Solía ser su juego favorito cuando eran niños y todavía les divertía jugar cuando tenían ocasión.

Y allí, en la lejanía del monte, tenían espacio para correr y esconderse, sin que nadie se pudiera burlar de ellos por entretenerse con juegos tan infantiles.

Así que se colocaron en círculos, dispuestos a rifar y hacer el reparto de "Policías" o "Ladrones". Como solía ser habitual, Ash se presentaba voluntario para llevar a cabo la rifa… Y justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a cantar la canción que determinaría el papel que desempeñaría cada uno, aparecieron sus nuevas amigas…

Los chicos se quedaron algo avergonzados, y las chicas las miraron con cara de pocos amigos… ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer de nuevo?

-¿Qué tal, chicos?—saludó Karina, sonriendo—¿Qué hacéis?

-Vamos a jugar a polis y cacos—matizó Misty, adelantándose a la repuesta de los muchachos. Quería dejarlos en ridículo. Ya se había cansado de llorar como una tonta—¿Queréis jugar?

A los chicos les subieron los colores, especialmente cuando Karina y Cristina se echaron a reír. No podían creer que aquello fuera cierto… La pregunta de Misty sonaba totalmente absurda e infantil…

-Nos apetecía hacer algo de ejercicio—se excusó Ash, al tiempo que Richie y Gary asentían—Y por entretenernos un rato…

-No, no, si me parece fenomenal—dijo Karina, en tono burlón.

-¿A dónde vais vosotras?—preguntó Ash, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí—explicó Cristina, acercándose a él—Para estirar un poco las piernas…

-Pues las piernas se estiran mejor corriendo—insistió Misty, con media sonrisa—¿Seguro que no queréis jugar?

Cristina y Karina intercambiaron una mirada burlona y negaron con la cabeza.

Ash no sabía qué hacer… ¿Se iban a quedar allí mirando hasta que ellos terminasen de rifar? Nunca le había resultado tan ridículo aquel juego… Quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se le tragase…

Y antes de que ninguno de ellos reaccionase, Katia dio un paso al frente y miró tímidamente a Misty. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló, indecisa…

-Pues a mí me gustaría jugar—confesó ella, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, ya que era ella quien las había invitado.

-¿En serio?—preguntaron Karina y Ash al mismo tiempo. Ella extrañada y abochornada; él incrédulo.

A todos los demás también les sorprendió la afirmación de la muchacha, quien se encontró, de pronto, en el centro de todas las miradas.

-Sí, sí, claro que me apetece—repitió ella, incómoda. Se volvió hacia sus amigas y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva—Ya estoy aburrida de dar vueltas por el bosque y hablar… Lo siento…

-Haz lo que quieras—accedió Karina, algo molesta.

-¿Puedo entonces jugar?—insistió Katia, mirando a Misty.

La pelirroja asintió como una autómata… Aquello era lo último que hubiera imaginado…

-¿Y yo?—preguntó María, con timidez.

-Claro, podéis jugar todas—dijo Ash, aún sin creer que aquello fuera cierto.

-Nosotras nos quedamos dando una vuelta por aquí—dijo Karina, sujetando a Cristina del brazo—Ni loca me pongo a correr ahora…

-¡Ni yo!—exclamó Cristina, echándose a reír—Bueno, luego nos vemos… ¡si luego jugáis a papás y mamás avisadnos!

Y ambas se alejaron riéndose y cuchicheando. Aunque en el fondo estaban muy molestas cono la actitud de sus amigas. No las imaginaban tan estúpidas…

Por su parte, Ash trató de que todo continuase con normalidad y se dispuso a rifar, como pretendía hacer antes de aquella extraña interrupción… Todavía estaba avergonzado, pero el apoyo de Katia y María le había dado confianza.

Tras la rifa, quedaron distribuidos en dos equipos. Los "Policías", fastidiados, se taparon los ojos y contaron hasta cien, para darles tiempo a los "Cacos" a escaparse corriendo y esconderse.

Misty y Duplica habían tenido la suerte de estar en el mismo equipo, y corrían como locas para esconderse, cuchicheando al mismo tiempo acerca de la intromisión de aquellas chicas. Estaban completamente sorprendidas.

-Cuida que está ahí—advirtió Misty, en un susurro. Duplica miró hacia atrás y vio a Katia, quien trataba de alcanzarlas—Nos sigue… ¡Corre más rápido!

-Si vamos las tres juntas nos pillarán antes—apuntó Duplica, acelerando en ritmo.

Ninguna de ellas quería que aquella desconocida metomentodo se escondiera junto a ellas, por lo que corrieron con todas sus fuerzas para quitársela de encima, pero no había manera. Katia era más rápida de lo que habían supuesto y la llevaban pisándoles los talones.

Cuando no pudieron más, se pararon y trataron de trepar por un robusto árbol, de una altura infinita. Misty escaló la primera y ayudó a subir a Duplica, ya que era un poco menos habilidosa. Treparon hasta la copa y se quedaron ahí escondidas y en silencio. Sin embargo, pronto notaron que alguien reptaba también por el tronco.

-Mierda…—masculló Misty.

-¿Puedo esconderme con vosotras?—preguntó Katia, con un hilo de voz.

-No, no cabes—dijo Misty, malhumorada.

Duplica le indicó con un gesto que agudizase el oído. Se escuchaban pasos que corrían. Probablemente se trataba de los policías.

-¡Sube, sube!—cedió Misty,, tendiéndole la mano a Katia, que se había quedado a medio camino—¡Corre, que vienen!

Katia se apresuró a subir y se escondió junto a ellas, en el más estricto silencio. Las tres notaban la respiración acelerada, como si de veras se estuvieran jugando la vida. Escuchaban bajo sus pies a sus perseguidores… Enseguida reconocieron la voz de Ash y Richie.

-¡Cómo odio que me toque ser poli!—protestó Ash.

-Calla y vamos a pillar a alguien, que estos idiotas se han escondido muy bien—replicó Richie—¡Vamos!

Y ambos salieron corriendo en otra dirección.

Así que las chicas pudieron respirar tranquilas, y sonrieron.

-Nos hemos librado—susurró Duplica.

-Es que mira que son despistados—dijo Misty—Nunca miran bien… Solo van corriendo como locos de un lado a otro.

-Son hombres—se burló Katia, y las otras dos se echaron a reír.

Al cabo de un rato, las chicas decidieron bajar del árbol, para comprobar si habían "pillado" a alguno de sus compañeros y debían rescatarles. Aunque lo dudaban, ya que en su equipo estaban también Gary y Drew, los cuales eran más rápidos que ninguno.

Misty bajó la primera de todas, y en cuanto puso un pie sobre el suelo, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Pillada!—exclamó María.

Duplica y Katia salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a su compañera presa lanzando maldiciones.

Misty no podía creer que la hubieran sorprendido así… Esa María era más inteligente de lo que había supuesto. Probablemente llevaba un buen rato escondida, esperando a que ellas bajasen del árbol.

María llevó a Misty, sin soltarla, hasta el árbol que habían decidido que sería la "Cárcel", donde esperaba May, vigilando.

-¡Buen trabajo, María, has pillado a un pez gordo!—exclamó May, riéndose.

-Encima no me toques las narices—protestó Misty.

-Lo siento—se disculpó María—Podía haber pillado a cualquier otra, pero has bajado la primera… mala suerte.

-Es que si no me llegas a sorprender así y salgo corriendo jamás me habrías alcanzado—presumió Misty.

-Que sí, Mist, que corres mucho—dijo May, con retintín. ¡Su amiga era tan infantil!—Ale, vamos a buscar a otro caco…

El juego continuó durante dos horas más, hasta que empezó a hacerse de noche. Lo cierto fue que todos lo pasaron muy bien. Intercambiaron los papeles de "Polis" y "Cacos" en varias ocasiones, por lo que no resultó demasiado pesado para ningún equipo.

Cuando se cansaron, decidieron regresar al campamento y preparar la cena. Katia y María se despidieron de ellos, e incluso Misty se sorprendió a sí misma con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Hasta luego, chicas!—exclamó.

Duplica y May la miraron con incredulidad, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Preferían ver a su amiga así de animada.

Por su parte, Richie, se presentó de nuevo voluntario para ir llenar las botellas de agua…

-Ash, ¿vienes conmigo?—le preguntó a su amigo.

Éste se levantó del suelo con algo de pereza, pero accedió enseguida.

-¿Otra vez tú a por el agua?—se burló Gary, mirando a Richie—¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Nada, quiero estirar las piernas—se excusó Richie.

-Cuida, Ash, a mí más bien me ha parecido que quería ligar contigo—prosiguió Gary, al tiempo que los demás se echaban a reír.

-Venga vamos—dijo Ash, ignorando a Gary.

Los dos amigos se alejaron del campamento en dirección a la fuente. Richie no sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero le había prometido a Duplica que le las ingeniaría para sonsacarle algo a Ash… Y el día estaba a punto de concluir.

-Oye, esta noche hemos quedado para jugar a lo de "Verdad, acción o beso"—indicó Richie, tratando de encaminar el tema de alguna forma—¿O te has arrepentido?

-Yo no dije que jugaría a eso—replicó Ash.

-¿No quieres?—se sorprendió Richie—¿No quieres besar a ninguna?

-¿Qué dices, tío?—masculló Ash. ¡Cómo odiaba hablar sobre esas cosas!—Yo paso.

-¿Pasas?—ahora Richie sí que estaba preocupado—Pero si no vamos no tendré oportunidad de estar con Katia… Ya te dije que me gusta.

-¿Pero iba en serio?—se sorprendió Ash. Richie asintió, sonrojado—Flipo con vosotros… Todos estáis pensando en esas chorradas…

-¿Es que a ti no te gusta nadie?—le preguntó directamente Richie. No tenía claro cómo dirigir la conversación.

-¡Claro que no!—exclamó Ash, con desdén.

Llenaron las botellas y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Richie sintió un _deja vu. _Duplica insistiría en el tema, y le regañaría por no haber averiguado nada… ¡Pero si supiera que Ash se mostraba tan reacio!

Casi estaban llegando al campamento. Se acababa el tiempo.

Richie resopló. Debía jugar todas sus cartas.

-No quieres liarte con ninguna de ellas porque te gusta otra chica—dijo Richie, con voz temblorosa. Miró de reojo a su amigo, quien le estaba clavando una mirada furiosa. ¡_Valor, Richie, valor_!—Te gusta Misty desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ash sintió como si le cayese un ladrillo sobre la cabeza. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Y por qué Richie se empeñaba en torturarle? El corazón le latía con fuerza y los colores rosados tiñeron sus mejillas. No sabía qué decir… Quería mentir, pero…

-¡Te gusta de verdad!—exclamó Richie, convencido.

-No me gusta—negó Ash, cruzándose de brazos—¿Cómo me va a gustar una marimacho como ella?

-Entonces te liarás esta noche con María o con Cristina—dijo Richie—Creo que ellas van detrás de ti…

-¿De verdad?—se sorprendió Ash, orgulloso.

-Yo creo que sí—añadió Richie—¿A ti te gustaría estar con alguna de ellas?

Ash se encogió de hombros. Nunca se había planteado tener una relación con ninguna chica…

-No sé, ya se verá—zanjó Ash, harto de hablar sobre esos asuntos que tanto le incomodaban.

Se reunieron con sus amigos y se dispusieron a colocarse entre ellos para cenar. Duplica, quien estaba sentada junto a Misty, se movió hacia la izquierda de forma poco disimulada, para que Ash pudiera sentarse ahí. El muchacho lo notó y dudó qué debía hacer. ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos?

-Richie, ¿ya le has dado por culo a Ash?—se burló Gary.

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto los aludidos. Aunque en el fondo Ash agradecía la intervención de Gary, para centrar la atención en otros asuntos…

Finalmente se sentó junto a Misty, sin apenas mirarla. Ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada también. Duplica la había dejado en evidencia…

Ni Ash ni Misty estuvieron demasiado participativos en la conversación durante la cena. Estaban más pendientes de no rozarse ni mirarse, para evitar que sus amigos descubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos y se burlasen de ellos.

Ash estaba muy confundido, especialmente desde la conversación mantenida con Richie. ¿Por qué motivo todos sus amigos habían empezado a interesarse en el sexo opuesto? Primero sucedió con Drew, cuando aquella tarde en el parque, les confesó que estaba enamorado de May… Y ellos lo único que hicieron fue burlarse… Ahora Richie reconocía que le gustaba Katia… a pesar de acabar de conocerla… Y parecía ansioso por poder pasar más tiempo con ella… ¿Quizá se trataba de una epidemia?

Porque si de una enfermedad se trataba, él quería una vacuna… Aunque quizá ya era tarde…

Después de cenar, aún estuvieron un buen rato charlando y bromeando. Atrás había quedado el mal rollo de la noche anterior. Misty, quine había resultado la principal distorsionadora, no hablaba mucho, ni para bien ni para mal. Así que el ambiente era bastante distendido.

Hasta que Richie miró el reloj y se cuenta de que ya marcaban las once… Miró a sus amigos con pena y carraspeó.

-Bueno, chicos, habíamos quedado con las chicas esta noche—anunció con timidez.

Duplica resopló y le asesinó con la mirada. ¡Con lo bien que estaban! Y ahora Misty se pondría triste de nuevo…

Aunque ella no se inmutó. Había entrenado para disimular su malestar cuando Ash se marchase con otra. En su interior estaba rabiosa.

-A mí no me apetece ir—musitó Ash. Estaba muy raro.

-¿Qué, por qué?—se extrañó Richie. A ver si Duplica iba a tener razón…—¡Pero les dijimos que nos veríamos esta noche!—se volvió hacia Gary, ansioso—¿Tú qué dices?

-A mí me da igual—dijo con indiferencia.

-Venga, chicos, por favor, vamos—suplicó Richie—Solo un rato.

Ash se sintió culpable. Su amigo le había confesado que le gustaba una chica, y él no le ayudaba en absoluto…

-Venga, vamos—accedió él, poniéndose en pie.

Miró a Misty por inercia, y ella desvió la mirada.

_¿Por qué demonios me tiene que mirar? ¿Par martirizarme aún más_?

La chica hizo acopio de valor y contó hasta tres antes de hablar.

-Pasadlo bien—dijo finalmente, mientras ellos se alejaban.

Ash no tenía la misma actitud triunfadora que la noche anterior. Estaba cada vez más confundido. Y sus amigos podían percibirlo…

-No tienes que liarte con ninguna si no quieres—le advirtió Richie, antes de llegar a la tienda de las muchachas.

-Haré lo que quiera—dijo Ash, refunfuñando.

-Solo dame un tiempo liarme con Katia y luego vosotros os volvéis—les dijo Richie.

-¿Entonces ese es el plan?—preguntó Gary.

-A no ser que te quieras liar con alguna tú también—dijo Richie.

Gary no tenía muy claro ni qué deseaba hacer. Aquellas chicas le resultaban atractivas, pero se sentía muy inseguro. Era la primera vez que le surgía una oportunidad así y no pensaba reconocerlo ante sus amigos, por miedo a no ser correspondido.

Así que simplemente hizo una mueca y se quedó en silencio.

Las muchachas abrieron la tienda y les invitaron a pasar. Karina les recriminó que habían llegado muy tarde, pero sonreía igualmente. Podía considerarse la más coqueta de todas. Se sentó junto a Ash y él evitó mirarla. No quería mirar a ninguna chica. Ni Karina, ni María, ni Misty… ¡Estaba harto! Y cada vez más confuso…

Por su parte, Richie buscó con la mirada a Katia. Ella no se percató de la sonrisa de bobalicón que el chico le profería, y le ignoró por completo. Tomó el saco de dormir y, para sorpresa de todos, se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

-¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Karina.

-Me voy a ver si Misty y Duplica me dejan dormir con ellas—dijo Katia. Richie sintió como un montón de piedras caían sobre su cabeza—Estoy cansada y no me apetece estar aquí…

-Tía, estás loca y cada vez más rara—desdeñó Karina—Pero haz lo que quieras.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la decisión de la muchacha. Richie se sintió fatal, pero no podía hacer nada. Obviamente no era correspondido, y sintió como se le agujereaba el corazón.

Ash y Gary le miraron con pena. Ninguno habría imaginado un desenlace como aquel…

-¿Creéis que me dejarán dormir con ellas?—les preguntó Katia a los chicos—Antes, jugando, me han dicho que la tienda es grande, y que están las dos solas porque May y Drew están en la otra tienda… No creo que les importe.

-No, no, ve—dijo Ash—Seguro que les parece bien.

Katia se despidió de ellos y salió de la tienda, arrastrando su saco por la hierba. La situación no podía ser más absurda…

-Venga, vamos a jugar nosotros ya—ordenó Karina—¿Quién empieza?

-Empieza Ash—dijo Gary, burlón. Éste le fulminó con la mirada—Que estaba deseando jugar.

-Venga, elige: "Acción, verdad o beso"—dijo Cristina, muy sonriente.

Ash solo quería desaparecer… Estaba más avergonzado que cuando les sorprendieron jugando a "Polis y cacos".

En realidad quería decir que no deseaba jugar… Total, el objetivo de que Richie se liase con Katia se había alejado por completo de sus posibilidades… Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para marcharse corriendo… Como había hecho Katia. En el fondo tampoco quería quedar mal con aquellas muchachas, y sentía cierta atracción hacia los misterios que entrañaba ese juego…

-Verdad—terminó diciendo el chico, valorando que aquella opción era la menos arriesgada.

-¿Cómo te gustan más los besos?—preguntó Karina—¿Largos y con lengua o piquitos?

Hasta hacía poco tiempo Ash habría sentido náuseas con tan solo imaginar un beso… Pero ya no…

-Pues largos, claro—dijo Ash, sin pensarlo mucho. En realidad no tenía ni idea.

Karina y Cristina sonrieron al escuchar aquella respuesta.

-Te toca, Richie—dijo Karina—Verdad, acción o beso.

Richie estaba completamente deprimido… Le daba lo mismo.

-Beso—dijo.

Ellas se echaron a reír, emocionadas. ¡Qué fuerte pisaba ese chico!

-De acuerdo, pues entonces le tienes que dar un beso a… Cristina—dijo Karina.

Richie se sintió totalmente abochornado. Pero ya le resultaba indiferente todo… Se acercó a Cristina y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual todos los demás abuchearon, incluso Ash y Gary… Aquello había resultado completamente ridículo…

-Venga, Cris, es tu turno—prosiguió Karina—Verdad, acción o beso.

-Beso—repitió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-De acuerdo, tienes que besar a Ash—decidió Karina.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío. De pronto no recordaba cómo habían llegado a aquella situación… Cristina se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa… Quizá le fuera a dar un casto beso en la mejilla también… Aunque en el fondo poco o nada creía en esa remota posibilidad…La chica le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, para atraerle hacia ella, y abrió ligeramente los labios…

El muchacho la miró horrorizado. Era cierto que se trataba de una chica muy guapa y que el corazón se le había acelerado al sentir su aliento tan próximo… ¡Pero no podía! No podía ni quería hacerlo.

Así que en el último instante giró la cara hacia la izquierda y Cristina terminó estampándole un lametazo en la mejilla.

-¡Uf, qué idiota!—le insultó ella, ofendida.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?—preguntó Karina—O sois muy tontos o os lo hacéis…

-No nos insultes—protestó Ash—Creo que ha sido un error venir con vosotras.

-Eso, eso, iros a jugar al escondite—desdeñó Cristina.

Ellos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la tienda sin despedirse siquiera. Nadie tenía derecho a insultarles solo porque no habían querido besarlas de otra manera…

-A mí no me habéis dado la oportunidad de daros un beso de verdad—dijo Gary, metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en la tienda—Pero ya nunca lo sabréis. ¡Vosotras os lo perdéis!

Cristina le sacó la lengua en señal de burla. ¡Se sentía tan frustrada! Todo les había salido mal.

De regreso a su tienda, los chicos apenas hablaban. En el fondo se sentían como unos fracasados…

Bajaron la cremallera y se encontraron con Drew y May dándose unos arrumacos de lo más comprometidos. Cuando ambos se percataron de que ya no estaban solos, se separaron un poco, azorados.

-Menudo festín os estabais dando—se mofó Richie.

May se incorporó y se peinó el cabello.

-Habéis regresado pronto—apuntó la chica, avergonzada.

-Bah, ha salido todo mal—dijo Richie, metiéndose en su saco.

-Aún tienes oportunidad, tienes a tu chica en la otra tienda—apuntó Gary, burlón.

Richie le ignoró y se dio la vuelta, indicando que prefería no darle vueltas al asunto. May no comprendía nada… Se despidió de Drew con un beso y se marchó a su tienda de nuevo.

Estaba bastante fastidiada, pues se encontraba muy a gusto con Drew, y los chicos les habían interrumpido… Cuando entró en su tienda quedó impactada al ver que había una invitada… ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido?

-¿Qué hace ésta aquí?—le susurró a Misty, tumbándose a su lado y golpeándole la espalda.

La pelirroja abrió un poco el ojo… Se acababa de dormir.

-Nos pidió dormir aquí—explicó Misty—Que sus amigas querían jugar a los besos y ella pasa de esas cosas…

-¡Joder!—exclamó May—Oye, ¿y tú cómo estás?

-¿De qué?—preguntó Misty.

-No te hagas la tonta—dijo May—¿Crees que Ash está interesado en alguna de ellas?

Misty ensombreció su mirada… Pensar que en esos momentos Ash pudiera estar besándose con alguna de esas chicas le rompía el corazón…

De pronto, alguien subió la cremallera de la tienda…

A ellas se les paralizó el corazón del susto.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Misty?—preguntó Ash, introduciendo la cabeza en el interior del habitáculo.

Ella se puso la mano en el pecho, totalmente sorprendida, y May la miró con sonrisa.

¿Qué querría Ash… a esas horas?

* * *

_Bien! He actualizado en una semana, como me había propuesto. Quizá este capitulo os haya parecido un poco absurdo, pero era necesario hacerlo así... Además, nombro varios juegos españoles como "polis y cacos" o "accion, verdad o beso"que no sé si los conoceréis, pero que aqui son bastante populares. _

_Como siempre, mil gracias a todos aquellos que os parais a dejar reviews, lo valoro muchisimo... ¡Gracias! Yo siempre que leo una historia trato de dejar algun comentario porque sé lo importante que es para el autor saber que su fic tiene buena acogida.  
_

_los contesto uno a uno:  
_

_**mtzrael:** puede resultar paradógico, pero en realidad no es tan raro... la Misty de aquí tiene 15 años y es la época de hacer locuras... la de "Caminos cruzados" parece que se ha cansado de luchar, pero verás cómo pronto cambiará. Muchas gracias por tu cometario y por tu reflexión. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.  
_

_**elphabalii**: ya has visto que en este capi Misty se ha moderado un poc, y no ha tratado tan mal a Ash. Lo de salir volando por los aires es muy de Misty jejeje... Espero que tb hayas disfrutado de este capi, aunque creo que me ha quedado un poco soso... es un capitulo de enlace por asi decirlo... espero que el proximo sera mejor!  
_

_**L´Fleur Noir**: no me alegro de que leerme te de dolor de estomago, pero si me alegra que te cause incertidumbre jejeje... y perdona por preocuparte con el salto de misty jajajja... la verdad que era algo arriesgado lo que hizo,pero he de decirte que yo he estado en esas pozas... y con 15 años tambien me tiré en más de una ocasión desde la altura de 14 metros y nunca me ocurrió nada... eso sí, ahora ya no lo haría! Es curioso cómo vamos madurando! Como ves en este capi Ash no ha hecho sufrir tanto a Misty... y es él quien sufre porque cada vez está más confundido... De momento no ha aparecido ningun galan para las chicas, pero todo se andará... además te recuerdo que Misty ya tuvo a Rudy rondándola durante los primeros capis, y Ash celoso! Sobre Dupli y Richie, de momento solo son amigos, ya veremos qué pasa ;) Y no me pidas perdón por un review tan largo! adoro los reviews largos! jejejej.  
_

_**Clarisa-Chan:** me alegra que sigas la historia aunque no te guste mucho el poke, la verdad que es admirable por tu parte. Al meenos si que aparece a menudo el tema de MAy y Drew, aunque no sean los protas principales. gracias por tus animos!  
_

_**Red and Yelow**: tranquilo, no creo que nadie se haya sentido ofendido por que te haya dedicado el capi jejeje. Me alegra que al menos te gustase! Y este capi sé que ha podido resultar algo aburrido, pero se me ha alargado y no sabía muy bien qué partes cortar, porque en el fondo todas me resultaban necesarias para hilar lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Ya ves que sigo haciéndoles sufir, pero ya no tanto no? Y como dices Duplica ya está ayudando a su amiga, asi como May tambien. parece que todos se han dado cuenta de lo que ella siente, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Espero que el proximo capi sea más intersante y que lo disfrutes!  
_

_**aisakshyuuga: ** jajaja si si un poco idiotas ya son todos! pero como tu dices así son los adolescentes... confusos e idiotas! jiji. Ya veremos como evolucionan!  
_

_**mayhimemiya**: pues en este capi tampoco ha habido beso... ¿cuánto faltará? habrá beso algun dia? jejeje... Espero oque te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque siento que ha sido un poco largo y soso! lo siento!  
_


	9. Un intento de confesión o algo parecido

_En el capitulo anterior, fanfiction me borró algunas palabras del fic... y no sé por qué,ya que he revisado el documento y ahí si que aparecen... Lo siento de todas formas sin eso dificultó algo la lectura. Espero que esta vez no "me borren" ningún fragmento. _

_Disfrutad!_

_Y Feliz NAvidad y Próspero año!  
_

Un intento de confesión o algo parecido

Misty salió a trompicones de la tienda de campaña, sin la menor idea de qué podía pretender Ash a esas horas… ¿No debería estar divirtiéndose con esas estúpidas desconocidas? Entonces, ¿qué quería de ella?

En cuanto la chica puso un pie en el exterior, May se abalanzó sobre Duplica y la despertó, para explicarle lo sucedido. Ambas asomaron la cabeza por la abertura inferior de la tienda, pero lo único que vieron fue como Ash y Misty se alejaban sin hablar… Y frente a ellas, en la otra tienda, los chicos también trataban de espiar a sus amigos, sin éxito. Todos ellos resoplaron con fastidio…

Entretanto, el corazón de Misty estaba apunto de sufrir una taquicardia. Caminaba junto a Ash en la oscuridad, tan silenciosa que temía que sus latidos pudieran escucharse.

Y él tampoco hablaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?—le preguntó Misty finalmente, sin poder resistirse—¿Y a dónde demonios vamos?

-Lejos—respondió Ash. Ella le miró sin comprender. ¿Se había vuelto loco?—No quiero que nos escuchen los demás, están muy alcahuetes últimamente.

Misty hizo una mueca. No comprendía nada.

Caminaron unos metros más, hasta llegar hasta el pantano. Ash se sentó en una roca y suspiró. Misty percibió cómo el muchacho movía las piernas con nerviosismo, por lo que intuyó que ocultaba algo importante… Solo esperaba que no fuera a confesarle que se había enamorado de alguna de _ésas_.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué pasa?—insistió la chica, parándose frente a él.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie?—le preguntó Ash.

-¿Es que vamos a estar mucho rato o qué?—se sorprendió Misty.

-No sé, depende—dijo Ash.

Misty se desesperó. Aquella conversación resultaba de lo más absurda.

Ash se rascó la cabeza y trató de sonreír, pero se quedó en un esbozo patético…Misty se cruzó de brazos y terminó sentándose junto a él.

El chico notó cómo la respiración se le aceleraba y se separó unos centímetros… Misty puso los ojos en blanco y se sintió muy ofendida por el gesto de su amigo…

-Oye, tranquilo, que no te voy a acosar—dijo ella con desdén.

Ahora fue Ash quien puso los ojos en blanco. Su amiga era tan susceptible…

-No es eso, es que últimamente estoy un poco raro—reconoció él.

-¿Últimamente?—recalcó Misty, riéndose—Yo diría que siempre…

-¿Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo?—pidió Ash, y ella trató de ponerse seria. Quizá el tema era relevante de verdad.—No me dejas hablar.

-Es que no dices nada—replicó ella. Luego junto las palmas de las manos en señal de súplica—Perdón, ya me callo.

Ash suspiró de nuevo. En realidad no sabía por qué había llamado a Misty. Pero de pronto había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de verla y hablar con ella… Y ahora que la tenía en frente, no sabía qué decirle. Pero si le decía que lo único que quería era estar un rato junto a ella, seguro que le tomaba por un idiota.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que duró un par de minutos. Misty empezó a balancear las piernas y a canturrear, indicando que se aburría… Por un lado temía que todo pudiera ser una broma, y por otro sopesaba la posibilidad de que Ash fuera tonto. Pero tonto de verdad….

-¡Oye, Mist, deja de cantar!—exclamó él, de pronto.

-Bueno pues entonces dime algo o me voy—amenazó ella, harta.

Como Ash siguió en silencio, la muchacha hizo ademán de levantarse, y él la sujetó del brazo.

-¡Vaya, ahora quién se acerca a quién!—se burló Misty.

Ash la soltó y sonrió por primera vez, aunque algo avergonzado.

-Mira, Mist, quiero serte sincero—dijo Ash—Ya que hemos estado diciendo que somos los mejores amigos y eso…—ella le miró con impaciencia—Te decía que estoy muy raro últimamente, pero creo tú también… Y no sé qué nos está pasando…

Misty se quedó completamente descolocada. ¿Ash se había percatado de que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos? ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas de nuevo?

-Por lo menos a mí me han pasado cosas que no sé cómo explicar—prosiguió él, más relajado—Últimamente pienso mucho en ti…

-¿Qué?—se sorprendió Misty, roja como un tomate—¿Cómo que piensas en mí? ¿Para bien o para mal?

Ash se echó a reír.

-Bien, bien, claro—reconoció—Pienso en ti mucho, y supongo que es porque eres mi mejor amiga. Pero es que antes, cuando Cristina me ha ido a besar, he pensad…

-¿Que Cristina te ha besado?—le interrumpió Misty, a voz en grito. Tenía ganas de romper algo.

-¡No, no, le he hecho la cobra!—exclamó Ash, riéndose de nuevo. Misty estaba celosa, y eso era… ¿bueno?—¿Te hubiera fastidiado que me liase con ella?

-Claro que sí, eres mi amigo y ella una idiota que me cae fatal—dijo Misty—Para mis amigos no quiero una chica como ella…

-Entonces para ti soy un amigo, ¿no?—preguntó Ash, algo decepcionado. Ella asintió—Vale, entonces todo aclarado.

-¿Aclarado?—replicó Misty. Ella estaba más confusa que al principio.

-Sí, dices que soy tu amigo, y eso me alegra—dijo Ash, sin mirarla. En realidad estaba frustrado—Tenía miedo de que… yo… Bueno, Richie me dijo que tú me gustas y temía que yo pudiera gustarte a ti.

-¿Por qué Richie dice esas cosas?—preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada. Quería asesinar a Richie—¡Qué idiota!

-Porque entonces no te gusto, ¿no?—quiso asegurarse Ash. Ella negó con la cabeza—Oye… ¿jugamos a "Verdad, acción o beso"?

-¿Qué dices, ahora?—exclamó Misty. Él asintió con naturalidad—¿Tú y yo solos?—él asintió de nuevo, y ella se echó a reír de puro nerviosismo—Eso es absurdo, a no ser que quieras que te de un beso….

-No tienes por qué escoger esa opción—dijo Ash, con picardía.

-Ash, me vas a volver loca—protestó Misty. Estaba convencida que el chico solo quería burlarse de ella—Además, dices que temías que me gustases… ¿Tan horrible sería que me gustases? ¿Qué harías si te hubiera dicho que sí, eh?

Él se encogió de hombros. Se le pasaban varias ideas por la cabeza, pero temía que Misty pudiera enfadarse si era sincero. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella ya parecía enojada… Últimamente siempre estaba así de irascible, por lo que no había mucho que perder…

-Pues entonces a lo mejor ahora ya no estaríamos hablando—dijo Ash, evitando mirarla.

Ella saltó de la roca al suelo y se quedó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, que te habrías ido corriendo?—gritó Misty, muy ofendida. Quería llorar, pero solo podía chillar—¿Tan horrible te parezco? Bueno, mejor ni contestes—Ash la miraba horrorizado. No esperaba aquella reacción tan exasperante. ¿Es que Misty no comprendía sus indirectas?—Mira ya sé que no soy como esa tal Cristina o Karina o Pepina… me da igual, pero no me vas a hacer quedar como una tonta porque yo valgo mucho y no me vas a hundir como lo has hecho otras veces…

-Misty, eres idiota—la interrumpió Ash, quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

-A ver, pues, el otro día en la playa, ¿por qué me dijiste que estaba guapa?—prosiguió ella, fuera de sí—No te lo había nombrado hasta ahora para no dejarte en ridículo, y no me digas que no te acuerdas porque estabas borracho, porque de todo lo demás te acordabas perfectamente—hablaba como un metralleta, y a Ash le dolían los oídos. Quería taparle la boca con una cinta adhesiva—Y además los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que si alguien puede pensar algo raro soy yo… Algo como que te gusto… ¿A que jode?

Ash se armó de paciencia y dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder.

-No jode, Misty, ¿qué te crees?—dijo él—Yo no me cabreo con tanta facilidad como tú, que eres insoportable.

-¡Tú sí que eres insoportable!—protestó Misty, siempre a la defensiva—Con lo tranquila que estaba durmiendo… Y me despiertas para esta idiotez… Para hablar de cosas absurdas de las que nunca habíamos hablado, para que nos cabreemos, para que me dejes en ridículo diciéndome que tenías miedo de que pudieras gustarme—puso los ojos en blanco—Si podría ser perfectamente al revés, que yo te gusto a ti…

-Es que en ningún momento he negado eso—apuntó Ash, con la mayor sobriedad. Tenía que soltarlo…

La muchacha se quedó mirándole en silencio, tratando de encontrar algún doble sentido a aquella frase… Pero no lo halló. Sin embargo, el significado que entrañaban las palabras de Ash tenía poco o nada de lógica y coherencia… Resultaba inverosímil, al menos en su cerebro.

-¿Entonces qué?—preguntó Misty, sin entender nada. O no querer entender—¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Nada, no quiero decir nada!—exclamó Ash, molesto. Hasta el momento consideraba a Misty una persona inteligente, y no con un cerebro de mosquito—¿De verdad eres tan tonta?

Misty estaba a punto de responder algo, cuando Ash se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Se paró a unos centímetros de distancia, y la miró fijamente. Misty sintió su penetrante mirada, y notó de nuevo aquella extraña conexión que los había unido en otras ocasiones… Su corazón se aceleró y se llenó de ternura. Quiso enfadarse consigo misma por dejarse embriagar de nuevo por aquellos ojos que probablemente tan solo querían reírse de ella… Su inseguridad le impedía disfrutar de un momento tan especial como aquel.

Ash esbozó media sonrisa, tratando de aparentar seguridad. Siempre se había considerado un chico valiente, y debía atreverse a enfrentarse a la bestia… Al fin y al cabo lo único que deseaba era recuperar la buena relación que mantenía con su amiga, que se había deteriorado mucho en la última semana. Ambos habían cometido más de una estupidez y se habían dicho cosas que no sentían. No había vuelta atrás.

Ya solo se podía avanzar.

-Entonces, ¿puedes ser sincera tú también?—quiso asegurarse él, hablando alto y claro, pese a su rubor—¿Te gusto?

A Misty le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo le preguntaba algo tan directo? Quizá porque hasta ahora no había comprendido nada de lo que él trababa de explicarle…

Intuía que Ash sentía algo por ella, algo más que amistad, pero no podía estar completamente segura, y lo último que deseaba era meter la pata… Y estropearlo todo aún más.

-Ash, no sé por qué me estás preguntando estas cosas—susurró ella, visiblemente nerviosa. De nuevo hablaba a la velocidad del rayo—Hasta hoy éramos muy amigos y punto, y ahora no entiendo nada… Yo creo que quieres volverme loca…

-Tú sí que me estás volviendo loco—le interrumpió Ash, chasqueando los dedos con impaciencia—¿Te quieres callar?—Misty se mordió el labio y puso una cara tan cómica que estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Ash—Di sí o no… y ya no te molesto más.

Ella guardó silencio. Su corazón hubiera gritado una respuesta afirmativa, pero su cerebro le obligaba a actuar con frialdad. Tenía tanto miedo al rechazo de Ash, que no sabía qué decir… Sentía que no tenía lengua para hablar…

Ash se desesperó del todo. Alargó el brazo y sujetó la cabeza de Misty con una mano, para atraerla hacia él. Debía jugar todas sus cartas. Si ella no comprendía sus palabras, era el momento de actuar.

¿Pero iba a atreverse a hacerlo?

Misty le miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, a causa de la sorpresa y el estupor. Era ahora o nunca.

El corazón de Ash comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, pero eso no evitó que acercase su rostro al de Misty hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con suavidad. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron algo increíble e inexplicable, un sudor frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas que les aceleró el pulso hasta velocidades inalcanzables hasta el momento.

Fue un beso muy corto, ya que los dos se apresuraron a separarse en el mismo instante en que sus labios se rozaron, como si se hubieran equivocado…

Aunque ambos sabían que no había sido un error.

Misty estaba completamente descolocada y emocionada. ¿Ash le había dado un beso? No podía ser… Agachó la cabeza, ya que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Él levantó el mentón de la muchacha para obligarle a mirarle. Le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?—le preguntó él, con voz queda. ¡Era tan tierno!

Misty le miró y se mordió el labio. De nuevo se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer… Sentía una inmensa felicidad, pero estaba muy confundida… Por un lado, veía cómo su mundo de castillos y princesas se estaba desmoronado. Ash, su mejor amigo, con quien solía jugar, jugar y solo jugar, había dejado de ser un niño para siempre. Y aquello le deprimía.

Tras esa noche de confesiones ella tampoco volvería a ser la misma. Apenas había rozado los labios de Ash durante un par de segundos, pero aquello suponía un punto de inflexión en el rumbo de sus vidas.

Por su parte, Ash estaba satisfecho con su osadía. Llevaba tiempo ocultándose a sí mismo un sentimiento que le torturaba y le oprimía el pecho, y la única manera de liberarse del mismo era actuando con sinceridad. Y no se arrepentía. Aunque ahora deseaba que Misty admitiera que correspondía a sus sentimientos, y más aún, que volviera a besarle… La veía tan bonita vestida con su pijama de osos, con el pelo revuelto y los pies descalzos… ¿¡Descalzos!? Solo entonces se percató de que Misty no llevaba zapatillas…

-¿Has venido hasta aquí descalza?—se sorprendió Ash, riéndose.

-Sí, cuando me has llamado estaba medio dormida y no me he dado cuenta—explicó ella. Le agradaba que Ash hubiera cambiado de tema—Además, no pensaba que estaríamos tanto rato.

Ash le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y acercó de nuevo el rostro, hasta que sus frentes chocaron. Misty se sonrojó. De verdad que creía estar sufriendo un infarto… Jamás habría imaginado un desenlace como aquel…

-Si quieres repetimos lo de antes—musitó Ash, con picardía. Misty trató de ocultar una sonrisa, pero no fue capaz. Se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho—Porque a mí me ha gustado—hizo una pausa y le besó en la nariz. La chica creyó que iba a desmayarse—Y creo que a ti también...

Ash fundió sus labios con los de Misty de nuevo, pero esta vez presionó un poco más, hasta lograr que ella entreabriera la boca. De esa forma puso sentir la suavidad y la humedad de los labios de la chica, y disfrutar de su dulce sabor. Estaba completamente extasiado, aunque no comprendía cómo se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos con… ¡Misty! Era increíble, pese a lo bizarro de la situación. Toda la noche había sido un cúmulo de absurdos… Pero no podía haber terminado mejor.

Misty recibió el segundo beso de Ash con la misma sorpresa que el anterior, pero con más intensidad y seguridad. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediéndole a ella. Ash… ¡Ash estaba besándola…! Y en esos momentos solo podía pensar en él, y en sus brazos que la rodeaban con osadía, en sus manos posadas en su cintura, en sus labios que jugueteaban con suyos…

Podía escuchar fuegos artificiales, contemplar estrellas fugaces y sentir todo un maremoto sacudiéndolos a ambos. Hasta que Ash se separó de nuevo y la miró con ansia, esperando una respuesta.

-Misty, después de esto creo que las cosas ya no serán como antes—apuntó el muchacho, aunque era evidente—Solo te queda a ti aclarar algunas cosas… Te… ¿te gusto también?

-Sí, sí que me gustas—confesó ella, con una voz apenas audible. Le temblaban las piernas. Él mostró una amplia sonrisa—No voy besando por ahí a cualquier chico, ¿sabes?

-Claro que no—replicó Ash. De nuevo Misty mostraba su lado más irritable—Entonces… eso significa que a partir de ahora tú y yo… Estamos juntos…

El muchacho entrelazó sus dedos con los de Misty, y ella sonrió, ruborizada. Por inercia, comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento, tomados de las manos. Era tarde y sus amigos estarían preocupados.

Ambos flotaban en una nube y no se atrevían a mirarse ni a romper aquella atmósfera que los embriagaba en esos momentos.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa…

Misty repitió en su mente las últimas palabras de Ash: "A partir de ahora estamos juntos". ¿Juntos de qué manera? ¿Cómo May y Drew? ¿Todo el día pegados y cogidos de las manos, desatendiendo a sus amigos y diciéndose cursilerías? ¡Ella no quería ser así! Además, Duplica se enfadaría con ella… En cuanto se enterase de lo sucedido, Duplica se enojaría mucho…

-Espera, Ash—musitó Misty, soltando la mano del chico—No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado… Creo que se nos ha ido un poco la cabeza, ¿no crees? Esto es absurdo…

Ash arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Pero qué decía ahora esa loca?

-¿Te ha parecido absurdo que nos hayamos besado?—repitió él, ofendido.

-No sé, no… claro que no—trató de explicarse ella—Pero no sé, esto es muy raro, y tenemos que pensarlo…

-Mira, pues piénsatelo pronto y deja de rayarme—replicó Ash.

Apresuró el paso y desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección a su tienda de campaña.

Misty se sintió culpable y siguió su camino en solitario. Arrastró los pies con lentitud, y solo entonces recordó que iba descalza.

Y que los rasguños dolían…

* * *

_Bueno... no sé qué os habrá parecido el capi! Supongo que habréis tenido ganas de matarme, de matar a Misty... no sé! jijiji Pero nadie dijio que las relaciones humanas fueran fáciles!_

_Me alegra que el capítulo anterior os gustase! Espero que no me odiéis por haceros sufir! Pero os aseguro que merecerá la pena ;)_

_gracias por todos los reviews, es un placer contestaros porque se agradece mucho que os molestéis en opinar!_

_saludos a todos!_

_**aisakahyuuga**: supongo que si te gustó el capi anterior, este todavía más! ves que ash ha madurado muuucho no? jajaja en cambio ahora es Misty la que tiene dudas! vaya pareja!_

_**mayhimemiya**: parece que tus deseos son órdenes, no te quejarás ;) por fin el beso! aunque supongo que lo que ocurrió después no te gustó tanto..._

_**elphabalii:** soy malvada, lo sé... lo siento! (bueno, en realidad no lo siento jaajaj) espero que este capi haya compensado algo lo mal que os lo he hecho pasar hasta ahora jejeje... Y me alegra que te gustase el capi y que te trasportase a tu infancia, seguramente el juego que nombras será el mismo, en realidad todos jugamos a los mismo juegos, solo que con otros nombres... gracias por tu comentario! saludos!_

_**clarisa-chan**: jajaja ya ves que le va a decir! espero que te haya gustado! y ademas aunque el capi es corto he tardado poco en actualizar! gracias por comentar!_

_**L`Fleur Noir**: jajaja gracias de nuevo por otro review largo e intenso! Me gusta porque analizas bien mi historia! Respecto a los modismos ya te comenté por face que puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, trato de no emplear demasiados, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo, especialmente en los diálogos. _  
_Los juegos que mencionas son los mismos que los que jugamos aqui, pero con otros nombres, si en el fondo todos hemos jugadoo a lo mismo jeje. Me dices que te gustó la actitud que tomó Misty en el capi anterior... ¿y een este? supongo que no... jajaja... lo siento! ella es así, tan confusa e impredicible... pero a que tampoco esperabais que ash se declarase, eh? jejje espero que te haya gustado! Ya has visto que un poco sí que has acertado en la frase que suponias que diria ash, lo de que temía que misty pudiera gustar de él...pero al final ash se ha lanzado de verdad...! Y por cierto has imitado muyy bien el tono español jejejje. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por supuesto por dejar tus comentarios. Felices fiestas!_

_**eli**: jaja ves que ya se ha declarado... y lo que le ha contestado ella... supongo que te habra sorprendido... esta misty!_

_**Red´nÝellow:** mil gracias por tus reviews tan intensos y por supuesto gracias de nuevo por tu regalito! ;) Me alegra que te resultase interante el capi anterior, este espero que tambien te haya gustado! Lo cierto es que en este capi me he centrado en Ash y Misty y no se ha sabido nada del resto de amigos, pero ya veremos... Tiennes razón en que Gary es un poco un "sinamigos" jeej, aunque en este fic realmente sí que tiene, no es como en "Caminos cruzados" que sí que es un solitario. lo que pasa es que este Gary se hace el duro, y le gusta mucho meterse con sus amigos, es un borde como decimos en España. Y respecto a Richie, pues a mi tb me dio pena, pero ya sabes como es esto dedl amor, a veces se gana y otras se pierde, y justo la niña que le gustó no se fijó en él... ajajja qué malvada soy... cuánto les hago sufir! y ahora con este capi espero que hayas disfrutado con los momentos de ash y misty, aunque entiendo que su conersacion previa al beso ha sido muy desesperante! hasta a mí me han cansado!_


	10. Cupidos y Celestinas

Cupidos y celestinas

Misty no quería salir del saco de dormir, y esta vez fueron Richie y Gary quienes la arrastraron por todo el césped para obligarla a ponerse en pie. Finalmente, tras varios gritos, se levantó y la luz del sol la deslumbró.

No quería ver a Ash… Aunque cuando se lo encontró frente a ella, en el desayuno, él tampoco la miró ni le dirigió la palabra. Los demás no hicieron ningún comentario, ya que últimamente las discusiones entre ambos eran habituales. Además, imaginaban que algo extraño había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Algo que ninguno quiso confesar a sus amigos cuando regresaron a la tienda… Por mucho que les hubieran interrogado…

Así que se fueron a dar un último baño, empacaron sus cosas y regresaron al pueblo montados en sus bicicletas. Pararon a mitad camino para comerse un bocadillo, por lo que no llegaron a su destino hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Y estaban tan cansados que se fueron cada uno a su casa, con ganas de darse una ducha y relajarse.

Sin embargo, antes de despedirse, Duplica alcanzó a Richie.

-¡Ey, tontín!—le llamó. Él la miró con ojos tristes. Se le veía algo decaído—¿No quieres una buena noticia?

-¿De qué hablas?—le preguntó él, sin comprender.

La muchacha sonrió y sacó un papel del bolsillo del short.

-Toma, un código—le dijo, tendiéndole el papel.

Richie vio que lo que había escrito era un número de teléfono.

-Es el móvil de Katia—le aclaró Duplica, viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba—¡Para que la llames!

-¿En serio?—se sorprendió Richie, contento.

-Sí, bueno, dijo que la llamásemos, en plural, pero si lo haces tú mejor—explicó Duplica—Estuvimos por la noche con ella y como nos caímos bien pues nos dijo de quedar algún día…

-¡Genial, muchas gracias, Dupli!—exclamó Richie.

Aunque no se atrevería a llamarla…

Entretanto, Ash llegó a su casa muy malhumorado. Apenas saludó a su madre, y cuando ésta quiso interesarse por el viaje, el chico cerró la puerta del baño.

-Me voy a duchar—le dijo en un tono poco amable—Luego hablamos…

Delia dejó solo a su hijo, pero le dolía notarlo tan esquivo durante las últimas semanas. Comprendía que la adolescencia no era una etapa fácil, pero jamás pensó que Ash pudiera volverse tan desagradable… ¡Siempre había sido muy cariñoso!

Cuando el chico salió de la ducha, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso, disculpándose por su mala contestación. Se arrepentía de pagarlo todo con ella…. Sin embargo, no le contó nada sobre la excursión, por lo que la mujer se quedó todavía más preocupada.

Ash subió a su habitación y se quedó allí el resto de la tarde. Estaba muy ofuscado. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo con Misty. Aquella muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderle… Cuando más seguro estaba de sí mismo, ella le pedía tiempo… Bien, él estaba dispuesto a esperar una respuesta… Porque no se arrepentía de lo sucedido la noche anterior… Volvería a repetirlo una y otra vez… ¡Sólo faltaba que la chica se decidiera a dar un paso adelante!

Se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, recreando aquellos mágicos momentos en su mente. Había sido inmensamente feliz besando a Misty… Era tan guapa, tan divertida, tan… _ella_. No existían suficientes adjetivos positivos para describir a su amiga.

_Ojalá la tuviera ahora aquí… _

El chico sonreía tan solo de pensar lo que haría si tuviera a Misty entre sus brazos en esos momentos. Y ya no se avergonzaba de aquellos sentimientos, sino que había asumido que se trataba de algo normal… Aunque no le había contado nada a sus amigos. Ellos seguro que se burlarían de él, especialmente por haber sido rechazado…

Por su parte, Misty llegó a casa hecha un manojo de nervios. Sus hermanas iban y venían, Daisy con Tracey, Violet con un nuevo novio, Lily charlando por teléfono… Ninguna se percató de que ya había regresado de su excursión.

_Debería haberme quedado en casa de Ash…como otras veces…_

Misty se arrepintió de haberse marchado de forma tan abrupta. Preferiría estar en casa de Ash, como solía hacer en ocasiones. Le gustaba frecuentar aquella casa, ya que Delia la trataba muy bien, se preocupaba de ella, le prestaba atención… Se podía afirmar que era lo más parecido a una madre que ella había conocido…

Sin embargo, le hubiera resultado complicado permanecer más tiempo con Ash, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos… ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! El chico más maravilloso y guapo del mundo se le había declarado, le había besado, le había sugerido tener una relación… ¡Y a ella solo se le ocurría mostrar confusión! Se sentía una verdadera estúpida, pero en aquellos momentos estaba tan sorprendida, e incluso asustada, que no supo reaccionar con coherencia… ¿Por qué era tan insegura? Quizá porque jamás pensó que Ash pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos… Pero lo había hecho… ¡Y había mostrado tanto valor!

Se consideró una estúpida inmadura, y temió que Ash hubiera perdido el interés en ella… Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, avergonzada. Recordó cada momento de la noche anterior, y revivió con la misma intensidad cada uno de los besos que compartió con Ash… Había supuesto el momento más dulce y romántico de su vida… Y la sensación de caminar junto a él, tomados de la mano… No podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar… ¡Estaba tan emocionada!

Y ahora solo quería morirse. Porque lo había estropeado todo.

Al día siguiente, Dawn pasó a buscar a Ash a las once, para ir a entrenar. El chico todavía estaba durmiendo, lo que extrañó tanto a su madre como a su amiga.

-Este chico cada día está más raro—dijo Delia.

Dawn sonrió y esperó, paciente, a que Ash se vistiera. No le importaba lo raro que fuera…

Así que los dos amigos caminaron hasta el parque, para reunirse con Gary y Richie. Solo quedaba una semana para el campeonato y debían entrenar mucho más.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue este sábado!—exclamó Dawn, mientras se colocaba las coderas.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa este sábado?—preguntó Richie,

Gary miró con desinterés, y Ash ni siquiera estaba en la conversación. Solo pensaba en Misty… Y en la manera de hablar de nuevo con ella.

-Pues ya lo veréis—dijo Dawn, sonriente—Ash ya lo sabe…

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido la miró con pavor. Su cara era un completo interrogante.

¿_Ash qué sabe? ¿Debería saber algo?_

-A final de semana os lo diré a todos—prosiguió Dawn.

Los chicos no le dieron más importancia y se dirigieron a la pista de skate para calentar un poco. Ash se quedó algo preocupado y pensativo… Intuía que olvidaba algo importante… Y que, como de costumbre, terminaría metiendo la pata…

Entretanto, las chicas habían quedado a las doce para ir a la playa. Llevaban bocadillos en sus mochilas para comer allí y disfrutar de un día soleado como aquel. Sabían que los chicos estaban centrados en entrenar para el campeonato y que no las echarían de menos. Todos los veranos ocurría lo mismo…

Además, May le había dicho a Drew que tenía ganas de pasar un día con sus amigas, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban las tres solas.

Y moría por saber qué había pasado entre Ash y Misty…

Así que cuando las muchachas llegaron a la playa, se quedaron en biquini y se sentaron sobre las toallas para ponerse crema solar.

May no aguantaba más la incertidumbre… Tenía la certeza de que su amiga les ocultaba información…

-Mist, tienes que contarnos, por favor—le suplicó ella. La aludida la miró con cara de pocos amigos—Vamos, Mist, no te hagas la tonta… Sé que pasó algo la otra noche con Ash… y no entiendo por qué no nos lo cuentas… ¡Estás muy rara! ¿Qué te dijo?

Misty desvió la mirada, algo ruborizada. Quería contarlo, pero le daba mucha vergüenza. Además, temía la reacción de Duplica…

-Vamos, ¿qué te dijo?—insistió May.

-Somos tus amigas y sabemos que algo extraño ha pasado—intervino Duplica—No somos tontas, y sabemos que…. Bueno, Misty, sabemos que tú… estás por Ash…

Misty se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué negarlo más? ¡Si tan evidente era!

-Está bien, os lo diré—accedió ella. Sus amigas se acercaron todavía más, para escuchar mejor—No es que no os lo quisiera contar ni que no tenga confianza, pero me da bastante vergüenza…

-¡Vamos, qué tontería, somos tus amigas!—la animó May, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Bien, pues… Lo que Ash me dijo fue que le gusto—soltó finalmente Misty. Las otras dos se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidas—Y que… Bueno… él me dio un beso… bueno, dos…

El chillido histérico de May interrumpió la frase de su amiga. La muchacha se puso en pie y se tapó la boca de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para contenerse… Aquella revelación era mucho más de lo que esperaba escuchar. ¿Ash y Misty se habían besado?

-¡Dios, dios, dios!—exclamó May, sentándose de nuevo. Misty la miraba avergonzada—¡Madre mía, madre mía! ¡Qué fuerte, no me lo creo! ¡Dios mío! ¿Y cómo no nos lo has contado hasta ahora?

-Porque me daba vergüenza—repitió Misty—Y me imaginaba que te pondrías así—buscó con la mirada a Duplica, quien aún no había abierto la boca. Estaba estupefacta—¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me gustaba Ash?

-¿Crees que soy tonta o qué?—replicó su amiga. Estaba pálida. Le preocupaba aquella revelación de Misty, pero sabía que debía apoyarla—Tendría que ser muy tonta para no darme cuenta… Todos lo sabíamos.

-¿Todos?—se sorprendió Misty.

-Hombre, todos tampoco—aclaró May—Pero lo sospechábamos… sois tan evidentes los dos—y se echó a reír—Lo que me extraña es que Ash… ¡Oh, madre mía, Ash te dio un beso! ¡Es que jamás habría pensado que Ash se atreviera!

-Eso es porque él también estaba seguro de que le gustas—se burló Duplica.

-Odio ser tan… transparente—masculló Misty.

-¿Pero entonces os estuvisteis dando el lote anteayer?—quiso saber May, muy directa.

-¡A ver, solo nos dimos un pequeño beso!—explicó Misty—Y ya volvíamos al campamento, pero él me dijo que… que…

-¿Qué?—gritaron al unísono sus amigas.

-Que estaríamos juntos siempre, o algo así—prosiguió ella, a lo que las otras dos emitieron un suspiro burlón—¡Y entonces me agobié y le dije que no fuera tan rápido y que no sabía que lo que quería hacer!

-¿Qué dices?—chilló May, poniéndose de nuevo en pie. Tenía los brazos en jarras—¿Pero estás tonta? ¿No te gusta Ash o qué?

-¡Con lo mono que es!—exclamó Duplica—Tú lo que eres es tonta… de verdad, el chico que te gusta… te dice que le gustas y tú le dices que no… ¡Ya te vale!

-¡Tía, que es Ash!—repitió May—¡Ash!

Misty también se levantó y cogió la colchoneta, dispuesta a hincharla de aire y olvidar aquel embarazoso tema.

-Ya, y claro que me… me… gusta—terminó diciendo. Empezó a echar aire en la válvula.

-¿Pero le vas a dar una respuesta o qué?—insistió May. Misty asintió con la cabeza, sin soltar la válvula de plástico. Se estaba quedando sin aire—¿Y se puede saber cuándo? A ver si se va a cansar de esperar tu estúpida respuesta…

Duplica le arrebató la colchoneta y sustituyó a su amiga en su labor. Prefería que tuviera la boca libre para poder responder a las preguntas…

-No sé, mañana o pasado le diré algo—susurró Misty.

-¡Me desesperas!—protestó May.

La conversación terminó ahí, ya que Misty no quiso añadir nada más, y Duplica terminó por hinchar la colchoneta. Así que las tres decidieron meterse en el agua.

Misty se sentía incómoda por haberles confesado su secreto a sus amigas. Confiaba en ellas, pero no comprendía por qué le daba tanta vergüenza que ellas supieran que le gustaba Ash… ¡Se sentía ridícula! Reconocer sus sentimientos la hacía sentir vulnerable, insegura… Especialmente porque no tenía muy claro cómo encauzar la situación… ¡Y tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Ash!

Duplica estaba bastante preocupada por su situación particular. Ella había sido suspicaz y llevaba tiempo sospechando que sus amigos se gustaban mucho, pero no pensó que las cosas entre ellos avanzasen a tal velocidad… ¡Incluso se habían besado! Aquello era mucho más de lo que su infantil cerebro había imaginado. Todo ese asunto le superaba, por mucho que tratase de disimular e insistir a Misty para que reconociera sus sentimientos… La peliazul se daba cuenta que solo quedaba ella… Era la única que no sabía lo que era el amor, que no había experimentado el sabor de un beso… La única que permanecía anclada en la niñez. Hasta entonces había tenido a Misty en su mismo bando… Ya no… Y desgraciadamente no había vuelta atrás.

Al cabo de media hora, May salió a secarse a la toalla, indicando que tenía frío… Sin embargo, en cuanto tuvo la piel seca, tomó el móvil y llamó a Drew. Necesitaba hablar con él y contarle lo sucedido. Semejante noticia era de obligada difusión.

A su novio le sorprendió bastante el relato de May, sobre todo porque no creía a Ash tan audaz. Él también intuía que a su amigo le gustaba Misty… pero como el chico se mostraba tan reacio para hablar sobre temas amorosos llegó a pensar incluso que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas…

-Bueno, tú encárgate de que Ash venga a la playa antes de las seis—le dijo May, a modo de despedida. Veía cómo sus amigas salían del agua y se acercaban a ella—Adiós.

Drew se quedó al otro lado de la línea, algo confuso. Estaba en casa comiendo, y no tenía muy claro cómo conseguiría convencer a Ash para que le acompañase a la playa a esas horas…

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde, y sin ninguna buena idea, Drew salió de casa y se dirigió al parque en bicicleta. Sus amigos ya estaban allí entrenando de nuevo.

-¡No me extraña que siempre quedéis de los primeros!—se mofó él, riéndose—Dudo que nadie entrene tanto como vosotros y se lo tome tan en serio…

-Es importante entrenar, te ríes de nosotros porque a ti se te da mal esto—le espetó Ash. Los otros dos se rieron, y Drew hizo una mueca—Además es lo que más nos gusta hacer, como a ti darte besos con May…

Richie y Gary rieron de nuevo. Drew se mordió la lengua para no responder… ¡Hubiera sido tan sencillo burlarse de Ash y sus furtivos besos con Misty! Pero sabía que debía ser más sensato que ellos… Especialmente porque si metía la pata, May le asesinaría…

-Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta con la bici—les dijo—¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato y vamos a la playa?

-¿A la playa?—se sorprendió Gary—A mí no me apetece ir a la playa…

Y se alejó montado en su monopatín…

-Ni a mí—añadió Ash—Quiero practicar un poco más…

-Pero lleváis toda la mañana, y aún podéis estar un rato más, como hasta las cinco y media, y luego vamos a la playa—insistió Drew.

-¿Está May en la playa?—preguntó Richie, risueño. Drew asintió—Pues entonces ve tú, que seguro que luego nos dejáis plantados a nosotros…

-Eso digo yo—zanjó Ash, alejándose hasta una de las pistas más complicadas.

Drew resopló. Así era imposible.

Miró a Richie, e incluso le sujetó del brazo para evitar que saliera huyendo como los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa?—se asustó el muchacho.

-Ash tiene que ir a la playa antes de las seis—le susurró Drew, vigilando que el aludido no se acercase—¿No sabes lo que pasó la última noche en el pantano?

-¿Qué pasó, tío?—preguntó Richie, curioso.

-Me ha contado May que Misy le ha dicho que Ash y ella se liaron—confesó Drew, al tiempo que Richie sonreía ampliamente—¡Pero no digas nada!

-¡Ash, qué cabrón!—exclamó Richie, riéndose—¿Ash y Misty? ¿Y por qué el muy imbécil no nos ha dicho nada?

-Ya sabes cómo es—le quitó importancia Drew—Es un orgulloso, y no nos lo diría… Lo que pasa es que Misty le dijo que no sabía si quería salir con él, y hoy ha decidido que sí y le va a dar una respuesta… Pero tiene que ir a la playa.

-¡Vale, yo me encargo!—exclamó Richie, guiñándole un ojo.

Dicho y hecho. Ash era su mejor amigo y sabía perfectamente cómo convencerle. Esperó a que el sol pegase bien fuerte y a que Ash se sentase en el suelo a descansar un poco. Estaba todo sudoroso…

-¡Me muero de sed!—agonizó Ash—Hace demasiado calor…

-Sí, hace un día muy malo para entrenar—apuntó Richie—Hemos entrenado toda la mañana, mejor vamos a la playa un rato y nos damos un baño…

-¿Tú también quieres ir?—se sorprendió Ash. Aunque a él empezaba a tentarle la idea…

-Hace mucho calor, Ash, sé razonable, tío—dijo Richie—Además, así vamos un rato con las chicas…

Ash se ruborizó al escuchar que verían a las chicas… A Misty… Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la fuente para beber agua. Richie le imitó.

-¿Entonces vamos?—preguntó Richie.

-Vale—accedió Ash. ¡Necesitaba ver a Misty!—Vamos a avisar a Gary y Drew…

De ese modo, los cuatro amigos partieron hacia la playa, más o menos a las seis menos cinco de la tarde… Drew miró el reloj y resopló. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje a May.

"_Vamos hacia allí, esperad". _

Justo antes de llegar, Gary y Richie se detuvieron a mirar unas camisetas en uno de los tenderetes que instalaban en el paseo marítimo. Así que Drew aprovechó para acercarse a Ash y sincerarse…

-Bueno, que sepas que vienes aquí porque May me lo ha pedido—le explicó él. Ash le miró sin comprender—Que Misty… Misty quiere hablar contigo… así que os dejaremos solos…

-¿Qué, para eso hemos venido?—se sorprendió él. ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Tanta insistencia no era normal—Veo que Misty es una bocazas, y May también… Ya sabes lo que pasó entonces, ¿no?—Drew asintió, con una sonrisa—Vale… ríete…

-Pues mira no me voy a reír, aunque debería—replicó Drew—Por todo lo que te metiste tú conmigo cuando quise pedirle salir a May… pero así verás que no soy tan simple como tú…

Ash se cruzó de brazos, en actitud bastante infantil. Drew se sintió incluso enternecido. Le puso una mano en el hombro y trató de animarle.

-Venga, macho, que no se diga que eres un cagueta—se rió.

Ash esbozó media sonrisa y caminó hacia la playa, seguido por Drew. Le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Esperad!—les gritó Richie, que todavía estaban merodeando por los tenderetes junto a Gary. Ambos salieron corriendo tras ellos—¡Ya vamos, qué prisas!

Una vez divisaron a sus amigas, que estaban sentadas sobre sus toallas, las saludaron con la mano. Ellas correspondieron al gesto, excepto Misty, a quien se le desencajó la mandíbula…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó, nerviosa.

May la sujetó por los hombros, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ash viene a hablar contigo—le susurró su amiga—Me ha mandado un mensaje Drew hace un rato y me ha dicho que Ash quería hablar contigo… ¡Así que compórtate con valentía, Misty!

-No te vayas corriendo—la animó Duplica.

-Os voy a matar—dijo ella entre dientes, al tiempo que sus amigos llegaban y se sentaban junto a ellas.

Misty evitó mirar a Ash, y prefirió que fueran los demás quienes tomasen las riendas de la conversación. Estaba muy tensa… Se tocó el pelo… ¡Tenía todo el cabello enmarañado a causa del mar! Estaba terrorífica… Y con ese biquini que tan horrendo le resultaba ahora… Se puso rápidamente la camiseta, pese a que todavía tenía el traje de baño muy húmedo…

Al poco rato, sus amigas se vistieron también y se pusieron en pie.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo May, tomando a Drew del brazo—Tenemos que… que…

-Tenemos que hacer unas compras—continuó Duplica. May hizo una mueca; eso no era para nada creíble. Drew estaba a punto de echarse a reír, y Ash no sabía dónde esconderse—Bueno… ¡Nos vamos!

Así que Drew y May se apartaron del grupo, y Duplica tiró de Richie y Gary, quienes no habían captado el mensaje subliminal… Casi más nerviosas que la propia Misty, sus amigas salieron corriendo, seguidas de los chicos, quienes opinaban que la situación era completamente ridícula.

-¿Pero por qué cojones corremos?—preguntaba Gary, sin detener la carrera.

Richie se echó a reír, mirando de reojo a la pareja que dejaban atrás. Por fin había comprendido lo que pretendían sus amigos… Y corrió también con todas sus fuerzas. May incluso se tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la arena, pero Drew y Duplica la levantaron sin perder tiempo. Debían desaparecer…

Y allí en la arena, sentados frente a frente sobre una toalla, quedaron Ash y Misty, perplejos por la estrategia tan chapucera y obvia de sus amigos…

Se miraron, ruborizados, pero no pudieron evitar echarse a reír… ¡Había resultado todo tan ridículo!

-Se ha caído May… ¿o me lo ha parecido?—preguntó Misty, entre risas.

-Se ha caído…—corroboró Ash, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Misty adoró su pícara sonrisa—Siempre ha sido torpe…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos. No sabía qué decir ni hacer… Estaba más avergonzada que aquella noche en el campamento… Porque en esta ocasión sí que sabía lo que sentía Ash, y era consciente de que debía tomar una decisión…

-Mist, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías ya—dijo con determinación Ash. Ante aquellos alardes de valentía, Misty se sentía sumamente atraída—El otro día ya te dije lo que pienso… lo que siento… Y creo que me debes una respuesta…

-Ash, yo… A mí me gustas mucho—dijo finalmente, muerta de vergüenza. Semanas antes jamás habría pensado poder tener una conversación tan surrealista con Ash. Pero ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, mirándola con ansiedad—Me gustas tanto que no podía creerme que yo también te gustase a ti…

-¿Por qué dices esa tontada?—la regañó el muchacho con dulzura. Se irguió de nuevo y se acercó un poco. Ella se estremeció—Misty… es verdad que hasta ahora éramos amigos… pero las cosas cambian… y creo que… yo ya no voy a verte más como una amiga… me digas que sí o que no…

Misty estaba completamente embelesada ante las palabras de Ash. ¿Desde cuándo le parecía tan tierno y sensual? Quería abrazarle, besarle… ¡Como una loca, como si no hubiera mañana! Suspiró y trató de calmar sus ansias…

Él sonrió y todavía se acercó más… Hasta terminar rozándola. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, demostrando de nuevo esa osadía que le faltaba a Misty.

-¿Quieres ser mi… mi… mi novia?—le preguntó Ash, a escasos milímetros de su cara.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿De verdad Ash le estaba preguntando que si deseaba ser su novia? ¡¿Novia?! Tenía que ser una broma… Una broma de ese chiquillo…

El corazón le latía a mil por hora… ¡Era su turno de hablar! Y no podía… Sus absurdos pensamientos le impedían pronunciar una palabra… ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en analizar cada uno de los sucesos de su vida? ¿No podía limitarse a vivir, como hacían todas las demás adolescentes?

-¿Quieres o no?—repitió Ash, un poco malhumorado ya.

El muchacho estaba a punto de separar el rostro, cuando Misty asintió con la cabeza levemente y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Ya no le importaba el motivo… solo quería _sentir_…

Entonces fue el corazón del chico el que empezó a latir como un potro desbocado… ¡Eso era un sí!

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza y sus labios dibujaron esa pícara sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Misty… Solo quería lanzarse encima y besarla como no lo había podido hacer hasta ahora… Quería tirarla en la arena y … Resopló y trató de detener sus impulsos. Al fin y al cabo por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacer con ella ciertas cosas… no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlas… Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabía besar…

Pero no le importó. Y la besó.

Ella respondió al beso con dulzura e inseguridad, pero abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua de Ash entrase y juguetease con la suya… Ambos podían sentir la humedad y el calor de sus labios, y sintieron una felicidad infinita. Llevaban tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus impulsos que ya no les importaba nada… Solo querían disfrutar de aquellos mágicos instantes en los que por fin habían reconocido sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Os lo agradezco enormemente!_

_(espero no olvidarme de ninguno, habéis sido tantos!...)_

_**Ladystar:**__ un placer recibir un comentario tuyo, y me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado mi historia. Sé que la confesión fue larga y desesperante, pero eso era precisamente lo que pretendía jajaja… Sabía que pensaríais que todo terminaría en pelea y más confusión, por lo que quise dar una vuelta de tuerca y que terminase con beso! Tenía que hacerlo! Jiji_

_**aisakahyuuga**__: gracias! Feliz año a ti también! Si, Ash es estúpido y sensual al mismo tiempo, es lo que pienso de él, y me alegra que te lo haya trasmitido así! Conforme avance la historia verás a un ash más maduro y tonto al mismo tiempo jajaja, tiene 14 años, con lo que los altibajos serán una seña indiscutible del fic. _

_**Clarisa-chan**__: muchas gracias! No sabes lo que me alegran tus palabras y que te esté gustando este fic poke. Como ves, en este capitulo les he dado más protagonismo a May y Drew, y en varios capitulos próximos también tendrán más historias! Así que espero que te guste. No obstante, Ash y misty serán los principales protagonistas. _

_**Haley Polaris**__: jajaja por tus palabras creo que tú y yo somos parecidas… mi nivel de madurez tb debe ser -25 porque también hubiera reaccionado como Misty (de hecho es tan parecida a mí que me da miedo jajaja) muchas gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que hayas reaparecido por este mundo! _

_**Red20**__: ves que Ash no ha hecho ninguna tontería, de momento está siendo muy maduro…o eso parece! Ya nos sorprenderá más adelante con otras cosas… espero que os guste! Misty ya ha hablado con sus amigas, y como ves Duplica la ayuda pero se siente mal. Veremos como sigue la historia! Gracias por tus comentarios tan analíticos, me encantan!_

_**MeyDaish**__i: gracias! Feliz año! Espero que te haya gustado también este capi! Ojalá sigas leyendo! Y escribiendo… que hace mucho que no actualizas! Y espero con ansia! Saludos!_

_**Enika**__: me alegra que te guste este fic pese a ser un AU. Yo temía que no me saliese bien, porque es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que tu comentario me ha dado muchos ánimos. Siento poner a Misty tan temperamental, yo la veo así jajaja… Y sobre Duplica, ya veremos qué pasa… (en otro de mis fics, "Sentimientos enfrentados" y "Caminos cruzados" ella está con Gary, por si quieres leer algo de ellos). Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado la actualización!_

_**Andy Enric:**__ siento haber tardado más en actualizar este capi, pero mis vacaciones se acaban y ya no podré hacerlo con tanta asiduidad jejeje… Espero que te haya gustado! Quiero que sea más bien aleegre, pero como bien dices con Ash y Misty es complicado, ellos siempre lo fastidian todo! Pero como ves, la historia va a ser en general fresco, romántico y optimista (o eso espero jiji). Así que espero que con esto se te haya quitado la depresión del resto de las historias! Nos leemos! _

_**Elphabalii**__: ya ves, Ash despertó antes… o por lo menos se atrevió a confesarlo antes! Me gusta darle a este Ash un toque especial, un toque pícaro que mis otros "ash" no tienen jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, ojalá no pierdas el interés! Saludos!_

_**L´Fleur Noir:**__ gracias, me alegra que te guste la actitud de Ash. La verdad es que quiero proyectar un Ash más directo y valiente en cuanto a sus sentimientos, que en otros fics lo hago mucho más parejo a lo que ash es realmente en el anime jejjeje. Así que aquí vamos a disfrutar… Y sobre Misty, pues esta chica tiene una personalidad tan bipolar… así que la veremos así, muchas veces con ganas de matarla, pero irá ganando seguridad y madurando. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Y fenomenal que ya hayas publicado un nuevo fic, en cuanto pueda me paso ;)_

_**Eli:**__ gracias de nuevo! Ves? Tú también te estás enamorando de Ash eh? Jajaja. Es tan lindo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi._

_**MayHimemiya**__: sí, sí, Misty no estuvo bien… pero Ash es valiente e insiste! Yo ya me he enamorado de él jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_**Mistyket**__: toma…. Te doy el mazo! Yo también sentía ganas de abofetear a Misty jajajja y en éste un poco también… pero es que la pobre es tan insegura y nerviosa… en fin! Espero que este te haya gustado más. Gracias por tus halagos y me alegra que te guste mi fic pese a ser un AU, la verdad a mí tampoco me suelen gustar mucho pero quería probar algo distinto. Gracias!_


	11. Revolución hormonal

_**Advertencia** (aparte de que pokémon no me pertenece, desgraciadamente):  
_

_Se puede considerar que el capitulo anterior es la mitad de la historia. Tenemos a Ash y Misty juntos, y las cosas han salido muy bien. Pero la historia original estaba pensada desde el principio para no describir solo una historia de amor, sino de amistad, iniciación, confusión adolescente y descubrimientos, por lo que todavía quedan unos cuantos capitulos. Para quienes quieran dar como final el ultimo capitulo, me parece perfecto, pero los que queráis seguir leyendo que sepais que aun queda la mitad del fic. Si alguien va perdiendo el interés, lo entederé, podéis dar como final en anterior capi. _

_Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios tan bonitos!  
_

_Disfrutad!  
_

_naliaseleniti  
_

* * *

Revolución hormonal

Flotaban en una nube. Caminaban a varios metros sobre el suelo. Las emociones que habían experimentado durante esa tarde eran indescriptibles. Casi no podían ni articular palabra. Tenían el cerebro anulado.

Llegaron cada uno a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones sin dar explicaciones. Solo querían dedicar la noche a tumbarse en la cama y recrear una y otra vez todo lo sucedido: la declaración, los besos, las miradas…

Ambos podían hacerse los duros, fingir que nada les importaba, pero los latidos de su corazón hablaban por sí solos… y solo podía traducirse en la máxima expresión de felicidad.

Ash no podía borrar de su cara una expresión bobalicona. Misty tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de su rostro… Ninguno de los dos había imaginado que las cosas podían salir tan bien. ¡Se sentían tan afortunados!

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Misty se despertó tarde y se quedó en casa viendo la tele, mientras que Ash se marchó a entrenar. Quedaba poco para el campeonato y debía aprovechar al máximo las horas. Estaba un poco aturdido y distraído, pero sus amigos enseguida se encargaron de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

-¡Deja de pensar en tu amada, Romeo!—se burló Gary. Ash se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado—Que para variar, este año voy a ganarte otra vez—le lanzó una mirada despectiva, y Ash bufó—Este año incluso igual te gana el paquete de Richie…

-¡Ey, a mí no me metas!—protestó el aludido.

-Y no te hagas el chulo que ya has tenido suerte muchas veces—añadió Ash, molesto—Este año te lo voy a poner difícil, por mucho que te rías de mí.

-¡Ala, callad y entrenad!—exclamó Richie, dándoles una palmada en la espalda a cada uno—Además, este año Ash ya ha ganado un trofeo…

Ash le lanzó una mirada fulminante. ¿Hasta cuándo durarían las burlas? No le importaba… Estaba seguro de que ese año ganaría, al igual que había encontrado el valor para conseguirse una novia.

Los tres dejaron la plática y se subieron en sus monopatines, para no perder más tiempo.

Casi a mediodía, apareció Dawn, y les saludó desde lo lejos. Ellos correspondieron con el saludo, pero no le hicieron más caso. Ella se sintió algo ignorada y simplemente se unió a los entrenamientos.

Por la tarde, la escena se repitió. A las cuatro, ya estaban de nuevo entrenando. Esta vez, Dawn se las había ingeniado para llegar a tiempo, y poder charlar con ellos un rato antes de empezar. Lo cierto era que aquellos chicos se lo tomaban todo muy en serio, y a ella le costaba seguirles el ritmo… Pero debía hacerlo, especialmente si pretendía pasar más tiempo con su amigo Ash. Solo le quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones allí, y debía aprovechar al máximo.

Por su parte, Misty fue a buscar a Duplica a las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte. May había anunciado que había quedado con Drew para ir a la bolera, y a ellas no les apetecía demasiado ese plan.

-¿No has quedado con Ash?—se sorprendió Duplica, mientras caminaba con su amiga hacia la plaza.

-No… Bueno, luego acudimos al parque, como siempre—dijo Misty, encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía muy bien la pregunta de Duplica—Había quedado para practicar con el skate, y estarán también Richie y Gary.

-Pensaba que habríais quedado para hacer algo juntos y solos—admitió Duplica, dando un suspiro. Misty la miró con pena, abriendo mucho los ojos—Gracias por haber quedado conmigo…

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?—replicó Misty. ¡Si solo había actuado con normalidad!—Siempre quedamos tú y yo, y seguirá siendo así.

-Ahora que Ash y tú sois novios pensaba que me dejarías plantada—dijo Duplica.

-¿Por qué?—exclamó Misty. Recordar que era novia de Ash le provocaba una tremenda alegría, que trató de disimular—Ash y yo seguimos siendo los mismos… y seguiremos haciendo lo mismo que siempre…

Duplica sonrió, agradecida de veras. No sabía si su amiga cumpliría sus palabras, pero al menos se había propuesto continuar cuidando su amistad.

Las chicas fueron a la tienda a comprar patatas y golosinas, estuvieron charlando sentadas en un banco a la sombra, y se estuvieron riendo como siempre hacían. La mayor diferencia era que el tema principal sobre el que trataba su conversación era la nueva relación de Ash y Misty, pero era algo lógico y normal…

Sobre las siete y media, decidieron ir al parque para reunirse con sus amigos, ya que suponían que ya habrían terminado de entrenar.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Misty empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pensando en que no sabría qué hacer cuando se encontrase con Ash… ¿Debía darle un beso, un abrazo… debía hacer algo especial? En pocos segundos notó cómo sus mejillas estaban demasiado calientes…

Conforme se adentraban en el parque, los latidos de su corazón se iban acelerando, sobre todo cuando divisaron a los chicos, que ya estaban sentados en un bordillo, descansando.

Ellos las saludaron con mano y ellas se fueron acercando a pasos muy lentos… Ash sonrió ampliamente al ver a Misty… Se hubiera levantado de un salto y le habría dado un apasionado beso… pero Gary se burlaría de él… Además, el resto de sus amigos no le quitaban ojo para ver su reacción…

Misty quiso ocultar su emoción de ver a Ash, tratando de fruncir los labios con fuerza, algo que no le resultó tan difícil en cuanto se percató de que también estaba presente Dawn. Y, como de costumbre, muy cerca de Ash.

_Qué rabia de niña, a ver cuándo me la quito de encima…_

Todos se saludaron con total normalidad, y las recién llegadas se sentaron junto a ellos. Misty buscó a Ash con la mirada, pero él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

_Qué idiota… ¿por qué me ignora?_

-¿Cuándo es la carrera?—preguntó Duplica, quien no comprendía por qué sus amigos se esforzaban tanto por algo tan absurdo, a su parecer—¿La semana que viene?

-Sí, el martes—respondió Ash. Se separó un poco de Dawn y se sentó junto a Misty. Los demás silbaron y se rieron. Él se puso rojo como un tomate, y Misty bajó la cabeza, para que nadie percibiera su sonrojo—Queda justo una semana, así que nos quedan pocos días para entrenar.

-Pero si luego no hay ni veinte personas apuntadas—se burló Misty. Duplica asintió, risueña—Y solo os dan un trofeo…

-¡No es solo un trofeo!—protestó Gary—Es un reconocimiento importante… Ser los mejores del pueblo en skate es importante…

-Claro, sí, sí—ironizó Misty.

-Pues a mí me parece emocionante—dijo Dawn—Es divertido y está bien que todos vean lo bien que lo hacemos.

-¿Pero tú vas a hacerlo bien?—se mofó Gary, mientras todos los demás se echaban a reír—¿O quedarás la última…?

Dawn frunció el ceño. No comprendía por qué ese fastidioso chico se burlaba de ella, cuando su intención no había sido otra que apoyarles a ellos… Se sintió estúpida.

-Bueno, da igual, como sea, espero que os vaya bien—dijo Misty. Se volvió hacia Ash, sacando valor del fondo de su ser—Y espero que tú esta vez quedes el primero.

De nuevo los silbidos y las burlas que les hicieron enrojecer a ambos. Dawn no comprendía nada, y cada vez se encontraba más contrariada.

-Gracias—musitó Ash.

-No, si más que nada quiero que ganes para no escuchar tus quejas sobre las supuestas trampas que hicieron los demás—se burló Misty, a lo que los demás se echaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!—protestó Ash.

-Tú novia no te quiere mucho, ¿eh?—se burló Richie.

-¡No es mi nov…!—empezó a decir Ash…

Misty le fulminó con la mirada, y Ash se quedó en silencio… ¡Sí, sí que lo era! Tantas veces se había visto en la situación de negar que Misty era su novia, que estaba acostumbrado…

_Vaya metedura de pata…_

Ash prefirió cerrar la boca durante un buen rato y dejar que sus amigos prosiguieran con la conversación. Porque cada vez que decía algo, las burlas recaían sobre él. Y se estaba hartando… Normalmente era él quien iniciaba las burlas.

Todavía se quedaron en el parque hasta las nueve, charlando, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidieron regresar a casa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ash y Misty aprovecharon la dispersión para tomar una ruta alternativa y quedarse solos, aunque fuera tan solo durante los diez minutos que duraba el camino hasta casa del muchacho.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y sin mirarse durante unos minutos, hasta asegurarse de que todos sus amigos habían tomado otros caminos.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?—preguntó de pronto Ash. Nunca le había resultado tan complicado tener una conversación con Misty…

-Bien, he estado con Dupli—dijo ella, azorada. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. No comprendía por qué se empeñaba en hacer difícil lo fácil—Vosotros entrenando, ya lo sé…

¡Qué conversación tan tonta! Solo les faltaba hablar del tiempo…

Pero Ash por fin se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, que ella correspondió al instante. Se acercó a la muchacha y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella tomó al chico por la cintura, y así caminaron abrazados durante un buen rato. Ambos estaban algo avergonzados, pero conforme avanzaban, la situación se iba normalizando.

Les gustaba sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos mientras andaban.

Cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la puerta de la casa de Ash, el chico desvió el camino y entraron en una callejuela que daba a la parte de atrás. No tenía ninguna intención de que el día terminase ahí…

Misty se detuvo y sonrió. Ash se puso frente a ella y la abrazó.

-Se supone que eres mi novia y no me has dado ni un beso—le dijo Ash, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Mira quien habla!—protestó Misty—Tú ni me has mirado ni me has saludado cuando he llegado…

-Es que me daba vergüenza—reconoció el chico—Ya sé que es una tontería, pero me cuesta… entiéndeme…

-Ya, a mí también—dijo Misty. Comprendía muy bien el sentimiento del muchacho—Pero tendremos que ir acostumbrándonos, o esto no va a funcionar…

Ash la calló con un beso. ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar? ¡Si él estaba loco por ella! ¡Si no la pensaba dejar escapar nunca! La besó con delicadeza y apretó su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Le encantaba sentir la suave piel de Misty, y acariciar sus brazos y sus hombros. Notaba su respiración, que se aceleraba conforme él aumentaba la presión de sus labios.

Misty todavía no asimilaba aquella nueva situación, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Se sentía inmensamente feliz entre los brazos de Ash, y ella hacía lo propio, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. De vez en cuando entreabría los ojos, como para comprobar que se trataba de Ash. ¡Aún no podía creerlo!

Ambos empezaban a comprender el motivo por el que May y Drew solían ausentarse siempre que podían… Estaban sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones nuevas, una explosión de adrenalina que jamás habrían pensado que podría causarles un simple beso…

Sin tan siquiera hablar, dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que Misty quedó apoyada en la pared. Se trataba de una calle pequeña y poco transitada, por lo que era el escenario perfecto para dar rienda suelta a su pasión adolescente.

Misty notaba la mano de Ash subiendo y bajando por su espalda, al principio con pudor, y después con fuerza. El chico llegaba justo hasta la parte más baja de la espalda, y se detenía ahí, lo que generaba tanta tensión en la muchacha que hubiera gritado… En el fondo deseaba que la mano de Ash recorriera el resto de su cuerpo…

Y él se estaba reprimiendo por no llegar más lejos. Así que cuando ya sintió que no podría contenerse más, se separó levemente, sin dejar de sonreír a su chica, y miró el móvil.

-Es tarde, son las diez—anunció él—Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-¿Tan pronto?—le preguntó Misty. Se hubiera quedado allí con él toda la noche—¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

-No le he avisado a mi madre, y normalmente sobre esta hora volvemos a casa—replicó Ash, contrariado. ¡Claro que quería quedarse con ella más rato!—Y se preocupa mucho, ya sabes… ¿Tus padres no están? ¿Siguen currando fuera?

-¡No, están en un crucero durante un mes!—exclamó Misty, frunciendo el ceño—Ya te lo conté… ¡Nunca me escuchas!

Ash hizo una mueca burlona, pero era cierto… Solía ser despistado y a menudo olvidaba muchas de las historias que sus amigos le contaban… Así que para evitar una nueva discusión, besó de nuevo a la chica…

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, sonó el móvil de Ash, por lo que interrumpieron de nuevo sus besos.

-¿Tu madre?—preguntó Misty, sin despegarse de él. Ash cogió el móvil con la mano derecha, y vio que era un mensaje de texto—¿Te reclama?

-No, es Dawn—dijo Ash, con naturalidad. Misty resopló con fastidio_—"Recuerda decirles a tus amigos que se reserven la noche del sábado. Pero primero tienes que ayudarme y convencer a mi papi. Gracias, guapo. Un beso"._

Ash se ruborizó mientras leía las últimas frases, y además imaginaba que a Misty no le habría sentado muy bien ese trato tan cariñoso…

-¡Qué simpática es tu amiga!—ironizó Misty.

-Ella es así siempre con todos, no te preocupes—dijo Ash, dándole un beso rápido en los labios—Sabes que a mí me gustas tú.

Ella se sonrojó. Le encantaba escuchar esas palabras… Todavía no se acostumbraba…

-De todas formas, ¿a qué se refiere con que _nos reservemos el sábado_?—preguntó, curiosa—¿Y qué dice de que tienes que convencer a su padre?

-Pues es que no sé—musitó Ash, mientras reflexionaba—No sé… no sé lo que pasa el sábado…

-Seguro que te lo contó y se te ha olvidado—se burló Misty.

Ash se echó a reír. Debía asumir que sus despistes podían pasarle factura… Miró de nuevo el reloj. Eran casi las diez y media.

-Misty, vamos, es muy tarde—repitió él. La chica hizo un mohín y él volvió a besarla… No se hubiera despegado de sus labios… Pero su madre estaría preocupada—Venga, vamos…

Tomó a la chica de la mano y tiró de ella.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Ash y se despidieron, esta vez con un apasionado beso. Misty regresó a su casa con una enorme sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar.

En cambio, en cuanto Ash puso un pie en su casa, Delia le reprendió por haber llegado tarde.

-Lo siento, mamá—se disculpó el muchacho—Nos retrasamos y… Richie y Gary me estaban enseñando unos saltos nuevos… Lo siento.

-Bueno, no pasa nada esta vez—dijo Delia, dándole un beso a su hijo en la mejilla—Pero sabes que enseguida me preocupo. Solo te pido que me avises si vas llegar tarde. No te pido más.

-Lo sé, mami, y lo siento, de verdad, se nos fue la hora—mintió él—Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿No cenas?—se sorprendió Delia.

-¡Ay, sí, sí, claro!—se rió Ash.

Delia acompañó a su hijo hasta la cocina y le sirvió la cena. ¡Últimamente estaba más atolondrado que de costumbre! Y ella sospechaba que le ocurría algo… aunque no sabía si algo malo o bueno.

Los días sucesivos fueron muy similares. Por la mañana los chicos entrenaban, mientras que las muchachas quedaban entre ellas para comprar chucherías y cotillear, o bien iban a la playa. Al atardecer, Ash y Misty se escondían de los demás para poder pasar un tiempo a solas y disfrutar de los besos y caricias que no podían darse en público. Sus hormonas estaban completamente revolucionadas.

Ash trataba de llegar un poco más temprano a su casa, para que su madre no se preocupase. No le gustaba tenerla enfadada. Podía castigarle sin asistir al campeonato y eso sería una catástrofe para él.

El viernes por la mañana, mientras los chicos se colocaban las coderas y rodilleras, Dawn les mandó callar durante un minuto. Tenía algo importante que comunicarles. Ellos la miraron con extrañeza.

-Chicos, supongo que Ash os lo ha dicho—explicó ella.

Richie y Gary intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, y después se dirigieron al recién nombrado.

-¿El qué nos has dicho?—preguntó Richie.

-Eh, Dawn, lo dejé como sorpresa, por eso no les había dicho nada aún—se excusó Ash, rascándose la cabeza. Gary reprimió la risa; se notaba a la legua que mentía—Así te dejo a ti el honor de anunciarlo…

La chiquilla se puso en pie y palmeó de contento. A los chicos les divertía mucho aquella actitud tan infantil, pero por una vez no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

-¡Mañana, sábado, cumplo trece años!—exclamó ella. Ash suspiró en su interior… ¡Así que eso era!—Y quiero ir a una de esas fiestas que se hacen en la playa… ¡Pero Ash tiene que convencer a mi padre, porque no se fía!

-¿Y de Ash se fía?—se burló Gary.

-Claro que sí—replicó Dawn. Ash sonrió, complacido—Mis padres lo conocieron en el campamento hace dos años y saben que siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha ayudado siempre.

-Es que Ash es un trozo de pan—ironizó Richie, dándole un codazo. Ash se sintió algo avergonzado—Entonces, ¿tenemos fiesta mañana?

-Parece que sí—dijo Gary—Si Ash convence a su papi, claro…

-Venga, dejad de molestar—protestó él, subiéndose al monopatín—Vamos a ensayar un poco y luego voy a tu casa, Dawn.

Sus amigos le hicieron caso y empezaron con el entrenamiento.

El chico estaba contento de saber, por fin, qué pretendía su amiga. La chiquilla era tan inocente que no se había percatado siquiera de que había olvidado su cumpleaños… Se compareció un poco de ella, ya que sus amigos no la tomaban en serio y solían burlarse de sus comentarios pueriles. Pero a él le caía bien…

Así que al mediodía, la acompañó hasta su casa y habló con sus padres. Estos se mostraron muy amables con el muchacho, y no tuvieron inconveniente en escuchar sus argumentos. El chico les explicó que a esas fiestas en la playa acudían personas de todas las edades, pero sobre todo adolescentes a partir de catorce años. Sin embargo, no consideraba arriesgado que Dawn asistiera a una, ya que permanecería todo el tiempo junto a él. Además, aquel era un pueblo de mediano tamaño, donde no había peligros. Se conocían todos, y no solía haber más de setenta personas en aquellas fiestas.

-Si quiere venga usted con nosotros—terminó diciendo Ash, con una sonrisa.

Dawn le hizo gestos con la mano para que no insistiera en ese tema, y el padre se echó a reír.

-No hace falta que vaya yo—dijo el hombre—Me has convencido, sobre todo porque sabemos que estará contigo.

-¿Hay alcohol en esas fiestas?—preguntó la madre, preocupada.

Ash titubeó un poco.

-Sí, pero ninguno de nosotros bebemos—mintió Ash. Todavía recordaba aquella primera y única borrachera con la que terminó vomitando—Y… además nosotros tampoco vamos mucho a estas fiestas. Solo hemos ido a una, y a la de este sábado, que queremos ir para celebrar el cumple de Dawn.

-¡Por mí de acuerdo!—exclamó el padre, mirando a su esposa. Ella asintió con la cabeza—Puedes ir, pero eso sí, estarás todo el rato con Ash, y tendrás que hacerle caso en todo—se volvió hacia el chico—Confío en ti, muchacho.

Él sonrió de nuevo y Dawn se abrazó a sus padres, muy agradecida.

Una vez en su casa, mientras comía, Ash le contó a su madre el asunto del cumpleaños. Y fue la mujer quien le hizo caer en la cuenta de que debía comprarle un regalo a la muchacha… Ash se rascó la cabeza de nuevo… ¡No se le había pasado por la cabeza!

Telefoneó a sus amigos para que le acompañasen a comprar algo, pero se negaron. A ninguno les gustaba ir de tiendas, y mucho menos para comprarle un regalo a esa niña a la que apenas conocían. Así que Ash terminó avisando a Misty, quien aceptó encantada. Le ilusionaba pasar la tarde con su novio en el centro comercial. Sería como una cita de verdad…

Por ello, tan emocionada estaba que no pudo evitar mandarle un mensaje a sus amigas contándoles lo sucedido. Ellas le recomendaron que aprovechase la situación y se arreglase un poco, para que Ash la encontrase muy bonita, diferente a lo normal.

Se coló en la habitación de Violet y tomó prestado un poco de maquillaje. Ya en su habitación, cerró con pestillo y trató de maquillarse frente al espejo. No se podía considerar una chica demasiado mañosa, por lo que tan solo se pintó la raya negra del ojo, y puso algo de brillo en sus labios. Se dejó suelto el cabello, y trató de peinarlo para que no estuviera tan alborotado. Mediante aquellos dos pequeños detalles, el cambio de aspecto era importante. Parecía mayor.

Le hubiera gustado incluso ponerse algún vestido o alguna camiseta más sexy, pero no se atrevió. La ropa de sus hermanas solía ser demasiado atrevida. Así que se puso un short, como de costumbre, y una camiseta de tirantes verde, que resaltaba sus ojos.

Cuando se reunió con Ash, el muchacho percibió el cambio, y no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo. Nunca había visto a Misty tan distinta… Estaba preciosa con el cabello suelto y el maquillaje… Parecía una chica de verdad, una de esas que veía por la calle y hacía que se girase para mirarlas mejor.

Sin embargo, le pareció ridículo hacerle algún cumplido, y solo la besó. Ella se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero enseguida se ilusionó de nuevo, ya que Ash la tomó de la mano y caminaron asidos por el centro comercial.

Era absurdo, pero ambos flotaban de nuevo.

Entraron en varias tiendas para elegir un buen obsequio para Dawn, aunque no tenían muy claro qué pretendían comprarle… Misty le recomendó regalarle algún complemento como pulseras o colgantes, pero Ash prefería comprarle algo relacionado con el skate.

-¿No crees que le gustará que le compres algo más bonito?—insistió Misty, probándose un anillo con una piedra ámbar—Algo como esto… ¡Es precioso!

Ash no le prestó atención alguna. Tiró de su mano y la arrastró fuera de aquella tienda.

-Vamos a mirarle alguna rodillera—dijo él, dirigiéndose a la tienda de deportes—Las tiene muy estropeadas, y estará bien para el campeonato…

-No sé, Ash, creo que para un cumpleaños le hará más ilusión algo más personal—dijo Misty—Al fin y al cabo es una chica…

-También tú y no llevas complementos de chica—apuntó Ash.

-Ya, bueno, pero siempre se puede cambiar—replicó Misty—A mí me haría más ilusión que me regalases un anillo o algo así, y no unas botas de fútbol…

-Pues a ver si me dices lo mismo cuando empieces la temporada de fútbol—dijo Ash, riéndose—Seguro que las necesitas.

-A ver, una cosa es lo que necesito y otra cosa lo que me haría más ilusión—aclaró ella—Seguro que tu madre necesita una aspiradora o una escoba, pero para su cumple no se lo vas a comprar… es mejor una colonia, un detalle—Ash hizo una mueca y Misty se echó a reír—Ay…. ¿qué le compraste a tu madre en su último cumple?

-Una aspiradora—dijo Ash.

Ambos estallaron en una carcajada, y Misty dio la conversación por finalizada. ¡Ash era imposible!

Finalmente, le compraron a Dawn una colonia…

Al día siguiente, las chicas pasaron toda la tarde en casa de Misty arreglándose. Por una vez, querían lucir diferentes… Y gracias a las hermanas mayores de la pelirroja, su casa era como una boutique de moda, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para elegir ropa, maquillaje e incluso peinado. Quedaron a las cinco de la tarde, y les advirtieron a sus amigos que acudirían directamente a la pizzería donde tenían previsto cenar todos juntos.

Así que un poco antes de las ocho, Dawn tocó el timbre de la casa de Ash, para acudir a la pizzería juntos. Sin embargo, él todavía no estaba listo, como de costumbre. Había perdido mucho tiempo jugando a la play y navegando en internet.

Por ello, Delia envió a la chiquilla a la habitación de Ash, para que le metiera un poco de prisa.

-¡Ash, estoy aquí!—exclamó Dawn.

-Pasa, pasa, enseguida termino—dijo Ash, desde el otro lado.

Dawn abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Su amigo estaba frente al espejo de su armario, terminando de retocarse la gomina. Últimamente se estaba volviendo presumido. Se había puesto un vaquero corto, caído y descastado, perfectamente a la moda, y una camiseta de manga corta negra y ajustada.

-¿Te falta mucho?—le preguntó ella, acercándose por detrás.

Él se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica. Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver lo diferente que estaba…

No sabía ni qué decir…

¿Ésa era Dawn, su pequeña amiga, la que siempre llevaba un monopatín bajo el brazo?

La observó con detenimiento y admiración. La muchacha se había peinado con el cabello suelto, y se había rizado los mechones de los laterales. Llevaba unos pendientes con forma de perla, y un bonito colgante al cuello que terminaba cayendo sobre el escote de su camiseta…

_¡Un momento…Escote? ¿Dawn tiene… escote? _

Ash fijó a vista con disimulo en el pecho de la muchacha, que resaltaba gracias a la estrecha camiseta blanca que se había puesto… ¿Desde cuándo Dawn tenía pecho?

Y además llevaba una minifalda rosa que resaltaba sus delgadas e infinitas piernas…

Ash sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, algo acalorado.

-Ya he terminado—dijo él, titubeando. Cogió el regalo de Dawn y se lo tendió—Toma, espero que te guste… ¡Y felicidades!

-¿Me has comprado un regalo?—se sorprendió ella, abriéndolo con ansia. Estaba muy ilusionada—¡Gracias!—cuando vio que se trataba de una colonia sonrió con emoción—¡Gracias, me gusta mucho!

Abrió el frasco y se echó unas gotas de colonia.

-¿Huelo bien?—le preguntó al muchacho, acercándose mucho a él.

Ash dio un respingo y retiró la vista… Le ponía nervioso tener a Dawn tan cerca… La chica le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercaba demasiado…

-Sí, muy bien, al fin y al cabo yo lo elegí—dijo finalmente—Y vamos ya— Cogió las llaves de casa y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón—Hemos quedado en la pizzería a las ocho y llegaremos tarde.

-Será por tu culpa, que eres un lento—replicó ella, sonriendo. Ash la miró fijamente y no se movió. Dawn se ruborizó—Estás muy guapo.

-Tú también—correspondió él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—No pareces tú.

Dawn hizo una mueca, un poco ofendida por el comentario.

Pero luego sonrió. Era la primera vez que Ash se había fijado en ella. Y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. No podía perder aquella oportunidad.

* * *

t_o be continued..._

_gracias por los reviews! gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_**Ladystar:** gracias por tus cumplidos! Mi intención era crear una atmósfera tierna, la verdad que este ash es mucho más dulce que en otros fics (incluidos los míos). Veréis la evolución de esta pareja, porque como veis la cosa no acaba aquí. Seguirán pasando cosas, unas buenas y otras malas, pero en general la tónica del fic es optimista, así que aunque os haga sufrir un poco luego os compensaré. También me da pena duplica, yo también fui la última jajaj, pero quién ríe el último ríe mejor! Ya veremos qué pasa con ella!_

_**Haley Polaris:** gracias! Jajaja sí, el plan de los amigos podía haber acabado en fracaso, pero les ha podido más sus ganas de estar juntos que su orgullo, por una vez! Sí, ya que estamos todos tan melodramáticos, con este fic quería hacer algo divertido. Y en "Caminos cruzados" también incluiré escenas divertidas, aunque reconozco que este ultimo capi ha sido triste. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!_

_**Maika-al:** gracias, graciassss! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que lo siga haciendo y que me sigas dando tu opinión! Ash será genial en algunos aspectos y a veces meterá la pata, pero en general creo que os vais a enamorar de mi Ketchum! jeje_

_**Red20:** espero que no estés tan ocupado como para no leer mis fic, y si no, no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo te pones al día! Aunque te echaré de menos! Como ves, y siempre has dicho, Duplica es buena amiga y apoya a misty, además misty no la deja plantada en ningún momento (al menos por ahora). Y como también has comentado, Dawn puede poner las cosas complicadas… o no? Ya ves lo que tenía planeado, y quizá algo más, ya avremos qué pasa y cómo se desarrolla la fiesta en la playa. Será una noche larga! Gracias de nuevo y un saludo!_

_**OriginalMermaid:** gracias! No, no es el final, como ya viste jejeje. Saludos!_

_**Elphabalii**: bueno como yaa comentamos por face no es el final! Faltan unos cuantos capitulos, así que aún falta historia. Espero que no os aburra y que la sigáis, y si no bueno… espero que hasta el momento os haya gustado ;) Gracias por tu apoyo Elphie!_

_**Andy Enric**: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te hayan gustado las escenas. Precisamente eso era lo que pretendía hacer, que fuera una mezcla entre inocente y sensual, porque a esa edad las cosas son así, los adolescentes son muy infantiles en algunos aspectos, y muy despiertos en otros! Así que esta será la dinámica del fic. La idea inicial era contar una historia de amor, amistad e iniciación adolescente en diversos aspectos, por eso no acaba aquí. Pero tranquila, que el resto del fic no va a ir en la línea de "oh cuánto te quiero, qué bonito es el amor!" jajaja sino que hablará sobre más aspectos. Espero que no se haga aburrido! Gracias por tus consejos!_

_**Aelitayumifriends:** gracias! Sí, quería hacer una historia con ash y misty juntos, espero que te guste lo que sigue_

_**Aisakahyuuga:** ves como las cosas siguen avanzando! Espero que te haya gustado y que noo quieras matarme por haberle dado más protagonismo a Dawn ijiji_

_**MayHimemiya:** me alegra que te pareciera linda la escena, esa era mi intención! Y quiza en este capi la actitud de ash esté siendo un poco peor… pero os compensaré!_

_**Eli**: gracias! Jajaja. No sé si en este capi sigas enamorada de Ash… jiji_


	12. lo difícil del amor

Lo difícil del amor

Misty, Duplica y May caminaban lo más rápido posible hacia la pizzería donde habían quedado con sus amigos. Era la primera vez que llegaban tarde. Y todo obedecer a Lily y Violet, y hacerse unos últimos retoques justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de casa.

Aunque la realidad era que aquellas exigentes asesoras estéticas habían hecho un trabajo excelente con las tres muchachas. Estaban maquilladas y peinadas de forma exquisita. Por no hablar de sus vestidos, a cual más sugerente y llamativo…

-¡Dios, vamos disfrazadas!—exclamó Misty, viendo su reflejo en una marquesina—Van a reírse todos de nosotras…

-Pues tu idea fue—replicó Duplica riéndose—Tú dijiste que no querías ir tan cutre como la fiesta anterior, que todas iban vestidas con más estilo… ¡Pues ahí tienes estilo!

-Bah, tías, vamos como todas las chicas de nuestra edad—intervino May. Las miró de arriba abajo y sonrió—Igual, no, mucho mejor. Estáis preciosas, chicas.

-Ash se me va a reír cuando me vea—protestó Misty—No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido…

Lily le había alisado el cabello con una plancha, hasta dejárselo como una tabla. Además, le había igualado el flequillo, dándole un toque mucho más maduro. Estaba maquillada con sombras rosas en los párpados, y la raya negra muy marcada. Los labios color rosado, y un toque de _gloss_. Llevaba un vestido blanco de palabra de honor, ajustado y corto… ¡Demasiado corto! Además, se le marcaban todas las curvas que no tenía.

-¡Guauuu, tías buenas!—les gritaron dos chicos que pasaban con una moto.

Misty y Duplica se taparon la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzadas. May solo se reía.

-¿Veis? Somos unas tías buenas—apuntó ella. Lo cierto era que su vestido turquesa era un poco más discreto y largo que el de Misty, aunque tenía más escote—¡Dejaremos a todos con la boca abierta!

-Quisiera estar tan segura como tú—se lamentó Misty, mirándose el trasero—¡Este vestido me hace el culo enorme!

-Es tu culo, Mist—se burló Duplica, mientras escribía un mensaje en el móvil.

-¡Ay, no le hagas caso!—replicó May—Estás muy guapa… Guapa no… ¡Estás impresionante!—se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos—De verdad, no tengas tantos complejos, Mist. Ash no se va reír, al contrario. Va a quedar flipado…

-Tú sabes cómo es, se va a reír seguro—insistió ella.

-Sí, lo que le va a dar un _subidón_ que te vas a cagar—dijo May—En serio, Mist, pareces una diva… ¡Quién tuviera tus piernas!

-¡Quién tuviera tus _tetas_!—exclamó Misty, avergonzándose de su poco pecho—O las tuyas, Dupli…

-¿Qué?—preguntó esta última. No se había enterado de la última parte de la conversación—¿Qué dices de las mías?

-¿Pero tú a quién le escribes tan concentrada?—preguntó May.

-A Katia, la chica que conocimos en el camping—explicó Duplica—Le dije a Richie que le escribiría para ver si viene a la fiesta y se ven…

Misty frunció el ceño. No le apetecía mucho que aquellas muchachas irrumpieran en la fiesta con sus aires de grandeza. Katia le caía bien, pero temía que sus amigas pudieran flirtear de nuevo con su novio.

-Más te valía buscarte un tío para ti y dejarte de hacer de _celestina_—la regañó May—Deja que Richie se las apañe solo…

-¡Oye, yo hago lo que me da la gana!—replicó ella, enfadada—Además, me ha dicho que no pueden venir, que están en las fiestas de San Bartolomé, que tal vez el siguiente _finde_.

De nuevo un grupo de chicos con los que se cruzaron, las piropearon y las miraron con descaro. Jamás les había ocurrido nada similar, y se sintieron incómodas. Pero en lo que restó de camino hasta la pizzería, casi se acostumbraron a los silbidos y barbaridades que les soltaron…

Cuando llegaron por fin, pasaban las ocho y cuarto. No había nadie en la puerta, por lo que entraron al establecimiento, y enseguida vieron que sus amigos estaban sentados al fondo, guardando una mesa grande. Los sábados por la tarde-noche estaba repleto de gente.

Los chicos llevaban mucho rato esperando, y tenían pensado reprender a sus amigas en cuanto aparecieran, pero su intención murió en el momento en el que posaron sus ojos sobre ellas… ¿Quiénes eran esas tres…?

Ya en la anterior fiesta ellas se habían presentado más arregladas de lo habitual, pero esta vez el cambio era todavía mayor… Sus amigos estaban impresionados… Se hubieran querido burlar, pero no podían… Las tres estaban muy guapas. No solo guapas, sino terriblemente atractivas… Especialmente Misty… La transformación de la muchacha era tremenda… Había pasado a ser una chica del montón a una auténtica belleza. Sus largas piernas, su fina cintura, su delgada silueta envuelta con aquel trozo de tela blanco…Su largo cabello, sus enormes ojos verdes, su tímida sonrisa… A ninguno de los muchachos le pasó desapercibido su enorme atractivo, y no supieron muy bien cómo actuar.

Ash estaba anonadado. Incluso el corazón se le aceleró. Jamás habría imaginado que Misty pudiera lucir tan bonita y sexy. ¿La misma que una semana antes se estaba lanzando desde las rocas y corriendo por el bosque con un vaquero roído y una camiseta de deporte? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-Perdonad el retraso—se disculpó May, rompiendo el hielo. Ella estaba guapa, pero no llamaba tanto la atención; el cambio no era tan perceptible como el de su amiga—Nos hemos retrasado en el último momento… ¡Lo sentimos!

Se acercó a Drew, le dio un beso y se sentó en el asiento de al lado, que estaba libre.

-Quince minutos, os habéis pasado—espetó Gary, sin mirarlas a la cara. ¡Estaban tan raras!

-Oye por todas las veces que hemos esperado a Ash—apuntó Duplica, sentándose junto a May. Su cambio también era más discreto; tal vez por su vestido sencillo, de colores más apagados—Por una vez… Ya nos hemos disculpado.

-¡A mí no me metáis, que no he dicho nada!—exclamó Ash, riéndose.

El muchacho se levantó, retiró su silla y se acercó a Misty, quien se había quedado de pie, al no ver ningún asiento libre.

-Joder, podríais haberme guardado un sitio, ¿no?—protestó ella.

-Joder, podríais haber venido puntuales—replicó Ash, imitando el tono de voz de la muchacha, a lo que los demás se echaron a reír.

Ella hizo una mueca, y estaba a punto de contestar con otra puya, pero no hubo opción. Ash le clavó la mirada, sonrió de medio lado y la sorprendió con un beso rápido en los labios, a modo de saludo.

Ella se quedó estática. Era la primera vez que Ash la besaba en público, y no se lo esperaba. Pensaba que tardarían más en dar aquel paso… Además, por una vez, sus amigos no se mofaron de ellos. Estaban pendientes de otras cosas.

-Vamos a buscar una silla para a señorita—dijo Ash, de nuevo en un tono burlón. Él también estaba avergonzado, pero disimuló bien.

Ella sonrió y le siguió.

Dawn apoyó los brazos en la mesa y abrió los ojos buscando una explicación para la escena que acababa de presenciar… ¿Ash le había dado un beso a Misty? Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas… En el mismo instante en el que los labios de Ash rozaron los de Misty, ella había sentido romperse su corazón en mil pedazos. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de llorar!

-¿Pero entonces Ash y Misty están juntos?—preguntó ella, sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí, están saliendo—respondió Richie, ya que los demás no hicieron ademán de contestar. Estaban en una conversación paralela—Pensaba que lo sabías…

Dawn negó con la cabeza. Los ojos le brillaban. Se sentía fatal. ¡Era el peor cumpleaños de su vida! Se había hecho tontas ilusiones con su amigo Ash…

Richie la miró con pena, ya que no era difícil comprender qué le sucedía. Además, tanto él como el resto de sus amigos se habían fijado que la muchacha se veía mucho más guapa esa noche. Podría considerarse incluso atractiva… Lo habían comentado con Ash cuando ella se ausentó al cuarto de baño, y éste les advirtió que no se atrevieran a intentar ligar con ella, que por muy bonita que estuviera, no se trataba más que de una niña.

Pero Richie y Gary opinaban que tan solo le sacaban un año de diferencia, y no descartaban la posibilidad…

Aunque seguía siendo Dawn… la _amiguita_ de Ash, la del skate, la de las costras en las rodillas…

-No me extraña que Ash se haya fijado en ella—susurró Dawn, percatándose de que solo Richie la escuchaba. Era el único que le había daba cierta confianza. Gary le provocaba miedo; siempre tenía guardada alguna burla o comentario desagradable—Es súper guapa…

Richie la miró de nuevo e hizo un gesto con los hombros, como indicando que no sabía qué decir y opinar… Claro que Misty era guapa, más aún esa noche… Pero no podía decírselo a Dawn, o heriría más aún sus sentimientos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos regresaron Ash y Misty con una silla y la colocaron precisamente entre el sitio de Dawn y el de Ash… La chiquilla quiso morir…

-¡Oye, Richie, he avisado a Katia pero no puede venir!—exclamó Duplica.

-¡Joder, qué mierda!—protestó él—Siempre me sale mal todo con esa tía…

-Me ha dicho que a lo mejor el siguiente _finde_—prosiguió Duplica—No dramatices…

-Es que el pobre va más _caliente_ que el pico de una plancha—se burló Gary.

Los demás se echaron a reír, excepto Dawn, quien no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.

-Mira quién habla—replicó Richie.

-Bueno, vamos a pedir y callar de una vez—dijo Drew, zanjando el tema.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sus estómagos rugían.

Tras la cena, se desplazaron a la playa. Durante el camino, los chicos no hacían otra cosa que contemplar a las muchachas, quienes encabezaban la marcha. Se habían quedado anonadados. Y Ash se sentía completamente orgulloso de tener un novia tan increíble…

Dawn caminaba junto a ellos, escuchando sus conversaciones alabando los cuerpos de otras chicas… Y se sintió todavía más pequeña y hundida.

Cuando estaban a punto de bajar a la playa, y ya se escuchaba la música, Dawn anunció su retirada.

-Me voy a casa, creo que me ha sentado mal la pizza—se lamentó—No me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué dices?—se sorprendió Ash—Si la idea de venir fue tuya… Es tu cumpleaños, y estamos aquí para celebrarlo.

-Claro, quédate un poco más—dijo Richie—Si te duele la tripa si quieres me quedo un rato contigo ahí sentados hasta que se te pase—Ash le fulminó con la mirada, desconfiado. ¿Desde cuándo Richie era tan amable con Dawn?—Cinco minutos…

-¡Gracias, chicos, quizá me quede un ratín más!—decidió ella, sonriendo—Bueno, bajo un rato a ver si se me pasa, y si no me voy.

-Tranquila, si te sigue doliendo la tripa me lo dices y te acompañaré a casa, como le prometí a tu padre—dijo Ash, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y empujándola hacia la arena. Misty miró con recelo—¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

Así que sin más preámbulo, se unieron a la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban y se reían sobre la arena.

En esa ocasión no se mostraron tan sorprendidos como la primera que vez, pero todavía no se sentían cómodos del todo. Notaban que aquel todavía no era su ambiente.

May, Duplica y Misty se colocaron en una esquina para bailar, ya que la canción que sonaba en ese momento les encantaba. Los chicos se rieron de ellas, y se colocaron en círculo para charlar de sus cosas. Dawn se quedó apartada del grupo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer… Hasta que Ash reparó en ello y se acercó a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la desplazó hacia sus amigos.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí sola—le susurró Ash, son una tierna sonrisa. Misty miró con recelo—No te vaya a pasar algo y tu padre me corte los huevos.

-Tampoco voy a perderme—replicó Dawn, sin poder resistirse a la sonrisa de su amigo—Pero te agradezco que cuides de mí.

-¿Chicos, tomamos algo de beber?—preguntó Drew.

-A mí después de la cena ya no me ha quedado mucho dinero—dijo Gary, sacando las monedas que le quedaban—Tengo tres euros—y se echó a reír—Ah, no… cuatro…

-Bueno, yo tengo cinco—apuntó Richie—Si queréis ponemos todos dos euros de momento y nos sacamos dos cóckteles para los cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?—preguntó Dawn, haciendo cuentas—¿Y yo?

-Tú no vas a beber alcohol—dijo Ash, en tono autoritario. Casi parecía su padre—Bueno, ni yo tampoco quiero nada. Haced cuentas vosotros—tomó a Dawn del brazo y se la llevó hasta la barra—Nosotros nos pediremos una coca-cola.

A la chiquilla no le importaba qué beber, tan solo quería disfrutar de aquellos lindos momentos que estaba compartiendo con Ash, con esa música de fondo tan acorde a sus sentimientos.

Los otros muchachos también fueron a la barra a pedir sus cóckteles. Se entretuvieron bastante rato hablando con algunas muchachas que conocían del instituto, por lo que cuando regresaron al lugar inicial, sus amigas habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?—preguntó Ash, un poco preocupado.

-Estarán en el baño—dijo Gary—Ya sabes como son las chicas, siempre van juntas al baño… O estarán ligando con otros.

-Qué desagradable eres, Gary—les espetó Drew.

-Perdón, no recordaba que los novios estabais aquí—dijo él, riéndose.

Richie no les escuchaba. Miraba a Dawn con admiración. Le había causado un gran impacto contemplarla con un atuendo tan diferente al que solía llevar ella. Con aquella falda y aquella camiseta sugerente no aparentaba trece años… Se avergonzó de sí mismo al sentirse cierta atracción por ella. Así que le dio varios sorbos a la copa que llevaba en la mano, y se propuso buscar a alguna muchacha con la que ligar… ¡Lo necesitaba!

Entretanto, las chicas habían ido al servicio, como bien había vaticinado Gary, pero a la vuelta se habían encontrado con un grupo de jóvenes que se les habían presentado. Tendrían unos dieciocho años, y ellas se sintieron muy importantes y mayores al notar la atención que aquellos chicos les proferían. Casi se olvidaron de sus amigos…

No recordaron que llevaban mucho tiempo desaparecidas, hasta que se toparon con Richie y Gary, quienes las miraron con asombro.

-¿Oye quienes son estos?—le susurró Gary a Misty.

-No sé, se nos han presentado—respondió ella—Son muy simpáticos, y nos han invitado a una copita…

Gary frunció el ceño. Las tres tenían un vaso en la mano y parecían algo alteradas…

-¿Ya vais _pedo_?—preguntó el chico, con recelo.

-Claro que no, pero esto está muy bueno—confesó Misty—Es piña colada… No me extraña que la otra noche vosotros bebierais tanto…

-¿Volvéis con nosotros?—interrumpió Richie.

-Un momento, ahora vamos—dijo May. Se acercó al muchacho y le habló al oído—A ver si Dupli liga con alguno…

-A mí no me gustan nada esos—replicó Gary, mirando como Duplica charlaba animadamente con uno de ellos. Se trataba de un chico alto y fuerte, mucho mayor que él—Son unos aprovechados.

-¿Pero los conoces?—preguntó May.

-No me hace falta—dijo Gary, cruzándose de brazos.

-Van a ir a la universidad este curso ya—apuntó Misty, como si se tratase de una gran hazaña—Son buenos chicos.

-¿Nenas, queréis otra copa o vais a volver con vuestros amiguitos?—preguntó uno de los jóvenes, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Misty.

-Sí, se vuelven con nosotros—resolvió Gary.

Richie le miró con miedo… Temía que los groseros modales de su amigo les llevasen a una pelea…

-Soy Álex—se presentó el muchacho, tendiéndole la mano a Gary. Él la aceptó por educación. Richie resopló con alivio—¿Tú eres…?

-Gary—dijo él, con sequedad—Y esta chica tiene novio—le quitó el brazo del hombro de Misty de un manotazo.

El terror de Richie aumentó.

-¿Pero qué haces, Gary?—gritó Misty—¡Solo están siendo amables y tú eres un idiota!

-¿Pero es tu novio, Misty?—preguntó Álex, confundido.

-¡No, claro que no!—exclamó ella.

-Mira, tienen novio las tres, así que nos vamos—insistió Gary. Tomó a Misty de una mano y a Duplica de la otra y se las llevó a rastras.

Las muchachas se dejaron llevar tan solo por no alargar una situación tan bochornosa. May y Richie les miraron, sin comprender muy bien el comportamiento tan exagerado de su amigo.

Una vez alejados de aquel grupo, se detuvieron en seco y empezaron los reproches. Ellas alegaban que por culpa de Gary habían quedado en ridículo, mientras que la postura del muchacho era completamente contraria. Según él, estaban flirteando con unos moscones que tan solo pretendían aprovecharse de ellas… Richie prefería no opinar. Por un lado reconocía que Gary se había comportado como un maleducado, pero tampoco quería darles la razón a ellas…

Al cabo de unos minutos de discusión, aparecieron Drew, Ash y Dawn, a quienes les sorprendió aquella situación. Enseguida les pusieron al corriente del asunto…

Dawn no abrió la boca, pero Drew y Ash se sintieron muy ofendidos y le dieron la razón a su amigo.

-¿Pero por qué teníais que estar dándoles coba a esos desconocidos?—les increpó Drew.

-A ver, que solo estábamos charlando—dijo May, sabiendo que los reproches de su novio iban especialmente destinados hacia ella—No estábamos ligando ni nada parecido…

-Y mucho menos delante vuestro—añadió Misty—A ver, si fuéramos a tontear con algún chico no lo haríamos delante vuestro, idiotas.

-¿Y por qué habéis aceptado las copas, eh?—señaló Ash. Estaba muy molesto, y muy celoso. Solo pensar que Misty pudiera haberse fijado en otro chico le hervía la sangre—Eso es de chica fácil…

-¡Si piensas de verdad que estaba ligando es que eres un imbécil!—le gritó Misty—¿No podíamos hablar con ellos para ver si Duplica se relacionaba con alguien maduro y normal, y se echa un novio? Porque como tenga que esperar a buscarlo en este grupo de inmaduros y maleducados lo lleva claro…

-No os enfadéis con ellas—trató de mediar Duplica, antes de que sus amigos saltasen a la defensiva—Les pedí que se quedasen un poco porque me gustó uno de los chicos y quería hablar más rato con él. Fue mi culpa.

Ash y Drew se relajaron un poco. Podía ser verdad…

-Bueno, pues es que tú tampoco tienes que ligar con nadie—zanjó Gary, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué pues?—preguntó May—Es soltera y puede hacer lo que le de la gana… ¿Estás tonto o qué?

-Bueno, que haga lo que quiera, pero luego no venga llorando porque la han lastimado—dijo Gary—Que son muy mayores para ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a la barra de nuevo, muy ofuscado. Richie y Drew le siguieron.

Los otros cinco ya no añadieron nada más. Se habían cansado de gritar sin llegar a ningún consenso. Así que se quedaron en círculo, bailando cada uno en su mundo. No tenían ganas de hablar….

Al poco rato regresaron los tres chicos, de nuevo con copas en la mano… Cada vez se mostraban más alterados y ridículos…

Las muchachas seguían molestas y les ignoraban por completo. Bailaban como locas, fingiendo pasarlo bien.

Y Ash era el único que no parecía disfrutar de la noche… Estaba callado y pensativo en su posición, sin mover ni un pie.

En medio de aquel incómodo silencio, Dawn observaba con deleite a su amigo… Estaba tan guapo con ese atuendo moderno y el cabello engominado… No podía dejar de mirarlo…

Pero le dolía verlo preocupado…

-Ash, no estés triste—le susurró la chiquilla, poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro. Misty la asesinó con la mirada, pero ella no se percató—No te enfades con Misty, al fin y al cabo es normal que hablen con otros chicos…

-No me importa que hable con otros chicos, no soy su dueño—dijo Ash—Pero me jode que acepte copas y… Bueno, da igual…

-Es que tienes que entender que ella tiene un año más que tú—apuntó Dawn. Ash la miró sin comprender—A ver… Misty tiene quince años, y hace de veras una buena pareja con un chico como ése—y señaló un muchacho de unos dieciocho años que pasaba por ahí. Ash frunció el ceño—No sé, o con alguien como ese amigo suyo, Rudy.

-Mira, a ese ni me lo nombres—protestó Ash. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!—Además, no estoy de acuerdo contigo….

-Ella terminará yéndose con un chico mayor—insistió Dawn. Ash la miró con pena—Bueno, puede que no…. Pero tienes que saber que es una posibilidad…. Tú tienes catorce años, y deberías estar con una chica de tu edad o un año menos…

-Eso es una tontería—zanjó él, negando con la cabeza. Aunque en el fondo le había inquietado la observación de Dawn. Era cierto que precisamente esa noche, Misty aparentaba ser casi una mujer, y una mujer muy atractiva. Él seguía siendo un niño—Espera aquí un momento, por fa.

Dawn se quedó con la coca-cola en la mano, contemplando como Ash se acercaba a Misty y la sorprendía con un tierno abrazo.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?—le preguntó Misty, todavía cortante.

-Perdona por haberte gritado—se disculpó Ash. Le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició el cabello. May y Duplica miraban la escena con atención; jamás habían visto a esos dos así de acaramelados—Estás tan tan tan guapa hoy que me da miedo que quieras irte con otro…

-¿Y solo porque estoy guapa?—replicó Misty, sonriendo. Se había ablandado enseguida—A lo mejor otro día aunque esté fea, como deduzco que estoy normalmente, me voy con otro…

-No quería decir que estuvieras fea normalmente—aclaró Ash—Claro, como eres más lista que yo siempre me confundes…

-Es que tú eres torpe con tus palabras—se burló Misty. Después de la ternura que le manifestaba su novio… ¿cómo seguir enfadada? Se abrazó a su cuello y le besó con dulzura—Pero no me importa… Me gustas así.

Ash sonrió con verdadera satisfacción. Podía perderse en los ojos de Misty y no pensar en nada más… Solo quería estar junto a ella y sentir el calor de su piel…

Al cabo de un par de minutos de besuqueos, se percataron de que estaban en público, que eran el centro de las miradas de todos sus amigos, quienes silbaban y lanzaban vítores.

-¡Vivan los novios!—gritaba May, en una carcajada.

Ambos se avergonzaron un poco y se separaron un poco. Se arrepentían de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, que en cualquier otra pareja hubieran considerado cursis y desmedidos…

Así que trataron de evitar un nuevo acercamiento en lo que quedó de noche.

A la una y media, todos decidieron regresar a casa. Aunque se trataba de un pueblo pequeño, y fuera habitual que los adolescentes salieran por la noche los fines de semana, tenían toque de queda.

Duplica y Richie acompañaron a Gary hasta su casa, quien había salido un poco perjudicado por el alcohol en esa ocasión. Ash se rió al verlo en ese estado tan deprimente, y se avergonzó de sí mismo, ya que en la fiesta pasada fue él quién acabó de esa misma manera…

May y Drew se marcharon por otro camino, aunque estaban un poco distantes. Todavía no habían tenido una reconciliación tras la discusión anterior.

-¿Estás enfadada aún?—le preguntó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella frunció el ceño—Venga, que no ha sido para tanto…

-Mira, nos habéis tratado como si fuéramos tontas, tú solo no, todos—dijo May—Bueno, menos Richie… ¿De verdad habéis podido pensar que estábamos ligando con esos?

-Bueno, no, pero creo que si aceptáis una copa, dais a entender que estáis interesadas, y eso no puedo permitirlo—replicó Drew.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes permitirme algo?—se sorprendió May, desembarazándose del muchacho—O sea… que me lo puedes prohibir…

-No he querido decir eso—trató de explicarse él, contrariado.

-Que no, tío, que eres un machista, como todos, y os creéis los dueños de nosotras—dijo May, acelerando el paso—Mira, déjame en paz por hoy porque no quiero decir cosas que no siento… ¡Hasta mañana!

Drew resopló y no se molestó en alcanzar a su novia. Sabía que cuando se enfadaba, no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Lo más razonable sería esperar al día siguiente…

Entretanto, Ash y Misty habían acompañado a Dawn hasta su casa. La chiquilla no dijo ni una palabra en lo que duró el camino. Bastante hacía con tratar de no llorar… Todos sus intentos de conquistar a Ash habían sido en vano. Se había hecho ilusiones como una tonta, sin saber que él salía con Misty… Sentía un vacío inmenso en su interior, una desazón difícil de describir…

-¿Lo has pasado bien?—le preguntó el muchacho, mientras ella abría la puerta—Se te ve cansada…

-Lo estoy—musitó ella—Nunca me había quedado hasta tan tarde… Gracias por acompañarme, chicos.

-De nada, buenas noches—se despidió Ash.

-Buenas noches, Dawn—dijo Misty, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Hasta mañana!—exclamó ella, desapareciendo en el interior de su casa.

En cuando ella cerró la puerta, Ash se volvió hacia Misty y la abrazó.

-Gracias por venir a acompañarla—le susurró, depositando un beso en su mejilla—Así hemos estado más rato juntos tú y yo.

Misty sonrió, todavía sorprendida por el desmesurado cariño que Ash le profería.

Caminaron hacia la plaza, y se sentaron en un banco, a charlar sobre tonterías varias. Entre risa y risa, dejaban caer algún beso, que deleitaba a ambos. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Ash miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

-Son casi las dos, tenemos que volver—dijo él, abrazando a su chica.

Ella se pegó a él y le besó en los labios con pasión. No quería separarse de él todavía. Ash respondió de igual forma. ¿Cómo resistirse a un gesto tan tierno por parte de su novia? Era tan guapa que no podía dejar de besarla…

Acarició sus hombros desnudos y sintió la suavidad de su piel, lo que le provocó una oleada de sensaciones nuevas. El corazón le empezó a latir a toda velocidad, especialmente al notar la lengua de ella de nuevo dentro de su boca…

Misty se pegó todavía más al cuerpo del chico, y él la apretó con fuerza, rodeando su fina cintura con las manos. Solo podía pensar en lo pequeño que era ese vestido blanco… Sin darse cuenta, mordió con suavidad los labios de la chica, logrando que el corazón de ella se desbocase… Ash nunca se había mostrado tan pasional, y Misty no sabía si podría resistirlo… Se notaba tan cegada ante él, tan enamorada, tan enajenada… Únicamente pensaba en sus labios, en sus manos, en su sonrisa perfecta… Maldito chico… Maldito niño que la había embriagado con esa mezcla de dulzura e inocente sensualidad…

-¿Qué hora es, Mist?—inquirió Ash, sin dejar de besarla.

-Da igual, qué más da—susurró Misty.

Pero Ash se separó un poco y miró el reloj del móvil. Se alarmó cuando vio que eran las dos y media.

-¡Llego tardísimo!—exclamó, preocupado.

-¿No me digas que te quieres ir?—le preguntó ella—Qué más da por un día…

-¿Tú no tienes hora?—replicó Ash, poniéndose en pie.

-No, ya sabes que mis padres no están en casa, y mis hermanas dicen que ya soy mayor—explicó Misty.

Ash tomó de mano a la chica y tiró de ella para que levantase del banco. Todavía le latía el corazón con fuerza.

Caminaron con pasos rápidos, tomados de la mano. Misty flotaba en una nube, pero se mostraba algo decepcionada. Hubiera querido alargar los besos y las caricias… Ash siempre salía corriendo en el mejor momento… Le fastidiaba que él tuviera que regresar tan pronto… No comprendía por qué Delia no le daba más libertad a su hijo… Ya no era un niño…

-Bueno, mañana te veo, Misty—le dijo Ash, cuando llegó a su casa. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y abrió la puerta—¡Buenas noches!

Entró en casa con sigilo, tratando de no despertar a su madre, pero ella encendió la luz de pronto. ¡Claro que estaba esperando despierta!

Delia regañó a su hijo más que nunca. Llegaba casi una hora tarde, y de nuevo había olvidado avisarla. Esta vez las excusas no sirvieron de nada. Delia castigó a su hijo sin salir un día entero.

Ash subió a su habitación y dio un portazo. Si no podía salir al día siguiente, no podría entrenar… ¡Y solo quedaban dos días para el campeonato!

Se quitó las zapatillas y se dejó caer sobre la cama, bocabajo.

Estaba desolado.

Además, había notado la decepción de Misty cuando él se marchó de forma tan apresurada… ¿Qué clase de novio era? ¡Ni siquiera la había acompañado a su casa, a esas horas de la noche!

Quizá Dawn tenía razón… Y salir con una chica de quince no era buena idea…

* * *

_Y aquí está el capítulo 12… Casi termina julio, y pronto empezará agosto… Como podéis imaginar, por el título del fic, éste terminará cuando concluya el verano xd… Así que todavía quedan unos pocos capítulos. _

_Me alegra que en general esté teniendo tan buena acogida esta historia. Realmente estoy describiendo experiencias y sentimientos que muchos de nosotros hemos vivido, así que no creo alejarme mucho de la realidad. Espero no haberme pasado con lo cursi de algunas escenas, trato de compaginarlas con pasajes más cómicos, pero quizá en algún momento se me va ala mano… Y espero que a nadie le moleste que muestre a Ash y Misty tan… atraídos el un por el otro…Creo que es algo natural, aunque sean jovencitos…_

_Sobre el tema del alcohol, advierto que en España se es muy permisivo con eso, y aunque no es legal consumir alcohol hasta los 18 años, los adolescentes empiezan a tomar a partir de los 14 años, aproximadamente (con excepciones, por supuesto, otros empiezan a los 12, otros a los 19 y otros nunca!). Y sobre el tema de salir por la noche, en las ciudades no se suele empezar a salir hasta los 18 años, pero en los pueblos es habitual que los chiquillos empiecen a salir a partir de los 14/15, por lo que Ash, Misty y compañía están empezando a salir ahora, ya que es un pueblo._

_Bueno, me dejo de rollos y paso directamente a contestar los reviews. Muchas gracias por molestaros en contestar! _

_**L´Fleur Noir**__: sé que quizás Ash esté demasiado hormonal y está madurando y experimentando muy rápido… pero es que me apetecía mucho hacerlo así. En mis otros fisc., como ya sabes, soy mucho más fiel a la personalidad de Ash, y lo pongo como un poco tonto y lento (jajaja), es más acorde al anime, pero aprovecho que esto es un AU para dar tienda suelta a mi imaginación… Además, creo que la evolución podría ser así, especialmente si ha sido capaz de decirle a Misty que le gusta y han empezado una relación más o menos seria… Perdón si me paso con el tema de los besos y sus sensaciones… XD Respecto a Duplica, sigo pensando si emparejarla con alguien o no… jejeje… es de lo poco que aún no está pensado, así que id dándome ideas para hacerlo!_

_**Maika-al**__: si te desesperaste con el anterior, con éste aún más! Dawn no es mala, pero como ves va a utilizar todas sus cartas para tratar de ligarse a Ash…Veremos si consigue interponerse… (bueno, Ash parece muy enamorado pero nunca se sabe jejejeje)_

_**Eli**__: gracias! Pues en este capi supongo que también te habrán parecido cursis más de una escena jajaja. Sorry!_

_**Aelitayumiifriends**__: sabía que no os iba a gustar que ash se fijase en dawn… pero se ha fijado, y más aún, le está haciendo mucho caso! Veremos qué pasa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que éste también. Gracias!_

_**Clarisa-chan:**__ pues coincido contigo en que Dawn me suele caer bien, pero en mis fics, en ambos, al final se está portando un poco mal… jejeje. En realidad en éste no es mala, pero está muy obsesionada con su amigo Ash y al fin y al cabo Misty no es su amiga, por lo que será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Qué te gusta el ikarishiping? Aaarg nooooo! Jajaja bueno, te perdono! XD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y ves que te he hecho caso y he actualizado pronto, aunque no sé si podré seguir con este ritmo tan constante. ¿Has recordado tu contraseña?_

_**Aisakahyugaa**__: jajaja sí, y Dawn es a la que le toca ser la "mala", aunque en realidad no lo es tanto. Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo (y por no matarme jajaja)_

_**Red20: **__gracias por__continuar leyendo el fic, espero no decepcionarte. Como ves Dawn se ha mostrado un poco ruin al decirle eso a Ash, y ahora el pobre está un poco acomplejado por tener una novia tan guapa y "mayor" como le ha dicho Dawn… ya veremos qué pasa y qué decisión toma Ash…jejeje. Quizá te ha parecido que he metido demasiadas escenas cursis, aunque intento no pasarme con ellas, y hacer que el humor vaya acompañado a los momentos románticos, aunque hay veces que no puedo evitarlo y me explayo mucho…Y respecto a dar un paso más en su relación, jeje, de momento creo que se van reprimiendo bastante, todavía están experimentando sus besos con su primer amor, así que ya veremos qué pasa después… Y lo de que es un fic de tipo amistad es porque se trata de amistad entre todos, de hecho les estoy dando cada vez más protagonismo al resto de amigos de la pandilla, para darle más colorido al fic. Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos Red!_

_**Original mermaid:**__ siento si no te gusta o te parece extraño que Ash se muestre tan hormonal… la verdad es que es una de las facetas que estoy destacando en él, ya que en mis otros fics es todo lo contrario, mucho más fiel al anime, pero en este fic aprovecho para potenciar la sensualidad de Ash, ya que se trata de un AU y eso me permite innovar un poco… Quizá la historia en adelante peque de libiana, cursi y poco profunda, pero realmente ese era mi objetivo desde el principio con ella. Gracias por tu sinceridad! _

_**Ladystar: **__como tú has supuesto, Ash ha quedado completamente embobado con el cambio de Misty… Espero que no te haya parecido que ha habido muchos momentos cursis, pero es que en el inicio de las relaciones a veces nos ponemos muy tontos… jejeje. Gracias por apoyarme y por continuar leyendo mi historia, espero no decepcionarte. Respecto a Dawn en realidad no es mala ni falsa, ella es así, una niñita caprichosa y enamorada de Ash… jajaja. Cuando se hace la tonta es real, es que ella es más infantil que los demás y se le nota, pero por otro lado como ves en este capitulo ya ha sido poco honrada con lo que le ha dicho a Ash… De todas formas a mí tb me cae bien Dawn en general, y no sé por qué en mis fics al final se vuelve insoportable jajaja. Sorry!_

_**Mai Daishi:**__ ya ves que sí que estoy actualizando rápido, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, pero no os acostumbréis que no sé hasta cuando podré seguir así jejej…Me alegra que te gustase el capi, espero que este también, aunque no sé si me pasé con lo cursi! También he traído de darles más protagonismo hoy a los otros personajes! gracias por tu apoyo!_


	13. Una decisión importante

Una decisión importante

Ash daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el concurso de skate. Estaba tumbado en su cama deshecha, y se moría de ganas por salir al parque a entrenar. Era el penúltimo día que tenía para practicar, y su madre le había castigado debido, una vez más, a su impuntualidad.

Sus amigos le habían enviado varios mensajes, pero él solo había contestado a Richie, para que fuera el portavoz y les comunicase a los demás su infortunio.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Sabía que no tenía que haber hecho caso a Misty, debería haber regresado pronto a casa… Pero en esos momentos no pensaba con raciocinio. Y comprendía que su madre le hubiera castigado, ya que él le había prometido que le avisaría si volvía a retrasarse… Se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hijo, y aquello le dolía. Porque él siempre había mantenido una relación muy buena con su madre. Al fallecer su padre tantos años atrás, ambos se habían apoyado mucho. Solo estaba ellos dos… Y Ash confiaba en su madre más que en nadie…

Estaba triste.

Pensó en Misty. No tenía tantas ganas de verla como en otras ocasiones. Se encontraba muy confuso. La muchacha era su mejor amiga desde hacía varios años, y ahora su novia… Y la apreciaba mucho… Pero temía que su relación con ella le llevase por muy mal camino… Ella vivía en una casa sin normas, totalmente desestructurada. Sus padres, gente adinerada, pasaban largas temporadas fuera de casa, y cuando tenían vacaciones, también solían viajar sin llevar consigo a sus hijas… Misty a menudo decía que se sentía como una huérfana… Ash se enterneció al recordarlo… ¡Él le daría el cariño que le faltaba!

Sonrió al pensarlo…

De nuevo tenía ganas de verla…

Pero sabía que debía ser más responsable. Y Misty muchas veces no lo era…

Además, el temor de que ella pudiera dejarle por un chico mayor también rondaba por su cabeza… Él solo era un enclenque bajito que poco podría aportarle…

Terminó levantándose de la cama y encendiendo el ordenador. Necesitaba entretenerse con algo, o terminaría volviéndose loco… Nunca en su vida había sido tan reflexivo como lo estaba siendo ahora…

Al cabo de un rato, se aburrió también del ordenador, y decidió ponerse a practicar unas cuantas piruetas con el monopatín, hasta que se cayó al suelo, y Delia le regañó al escuchar el estruendo.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama…

Mientras los chicos ensayaban en el parque. Misty y sus amigas habían ido a la playa. Lucía el sol y casi alcanzaban los treinta y cinco grados. La mejor manera de vencer el asfixiante calor era permanecer a remojo constantemente.

Así, cuando salían del agua, podían tumbarse sobre sus toallas y sentir cómo se les erizaba la piel, aunque fuera tan solo durante unos segundos…

-¡Odio este calor!—protestó Misty, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos—No entiendo cómo los chicos pueden estar en el parque…

-Están locos—se burló May.

-Oye, ¿y Drew?—recordó de pronto Duplica.

-Ni idea, se habrá ido con la bici por ahí—dijo May, con desinterés.

-¿Seguís enfadados por lo de ayer?—inquirió Misty.

-Me ha llamado al mediodía y le he dicho que me apetecía estar con vosotras por la tarde, eso es todo—explicó May—Me supo muy mal que pensase que soy tonta, y que me tiene que defender o algo así…

-Ya, Ash también se puso así—dijo Misty. Le dolía pensar que el muchacho había sido castigado por su culpa, y no quería criticarle—Pero enseguida me pidió perdón… Además, no entiendo cómo pudieron pensar que queríamos ligar…

-Bueno, nosotras no, pero Dupli sí—apuntó May, riéndose.

La aludida se puso colorada.

-¿Te ha escrito el que te gustó o no?—insistió Misty—¿Cómo era…? ¿Drake?

Duplica asintió con la cabeza, esbozando media sonrisa, y las otras dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. No esperaban que la respuesta fuera afirmativa; ellas tan solo bromeaban.

-¿En serio?—preguntó May, muy alterada— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, que cómo me he levantado hoy—explicó Duplica—Y que si quiero quedar con él.

-¿Qué?—gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

-¡Chicas, no os alarméis!—exclamó Duplica, quitándole importancia—Aún no se qué voy a hacer, no es para que os pongáis así…

-¿Qué no sabes que hacer?—se sorprendió Misty—No puedes quedar con él, es muy mayor.

-Eso, es guapo pero te saca tres o cuatro años—corroboró May—Mira, a esas edades los chicos quieren otras cosas… ya me entiendes…

-¿Tú lo sabes o qué?—replicó Duplica, ofendida por el trato que sus amigas le estaban dando. ¿Creían que ella no sabía cuidarse?—Ninguna habéis salido con un chico mayor, así que no podéis opinar.

-Bueno, Drew tiene quince y yo catorce, y no hay casi diferencia—dijo May—Pero a veces él ya quiere llegar más lejos de lo que yo quiero… así que no te digo nada con un chico de dieciocho…

Misty se quedó pensativa. A ella no se le ocurriría salir con un chico mayor, por el simple hecho de que él tendría más experiencia en todo y ella se sentiría muy insegura. Pero parecía que a Duplica eso no le importaba.

-Creo que sí que voy a quedar con Drake—decidió ella, tan solo por llevar la contraria a sus amigas. Y por curiosidad—No creo que pase nada porque vayamos a tomar un helado.

-¿Eso te ha sugerido?—preguntó May.

-Sí, que si quiero ir a tomar algo con él, un helado o una hamburguesa—explicó Duplica—Pero aún no sé cuándo…

May y Misty intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Aunque sabía que por mucho que lo intentasen no lograrían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Su amiga era muy testaruda. Así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue callarse y respetar su decisión.

-Por supuesto que la seguiremos cuando quede con él—le dijo May a Misty en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

Misty se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Ash se despertó muy temprano y se fue al parque, para tratar de recuperar el tiempo de ensayo que había perdido. Unas horas más tarde, aparecieron Gary y Richie, y finalmente Dawn.

Hacia el mediodía, Misty acudió al parque para ver un rato a su novio. Cuando él la vio aparecer, dejó el monopatín en el suelo y se acercó a ella, corriendo. Tenía muchas ganas de verla… Aunque cuando la tuvo enfrente, se quedó sin palabras… No comprendía qué le ocurría con ella…

-Siento que te castigasen, Ash—se lamentó la muchacha, al notar al chico tan serio—Sé que fue por mi culpa que te insistí para que nos quedásemos más rato…

-No pasa nada, tú no me obligaste a nada—dijo Ash. En el fondo todavía estaba algo molesto. Tenía extraños sentimientos hacia ella en esos momentos—Pero no quiero volver a llegar tarde… Así que sepas que a partir de ahora volveré pronto a casa.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo—musitó Misty. Le sorprendía el tono algo arisco de Ash—Bueno, te dejo que sigas ensayando…

Ash asintió y regresó a la pista.

Misty se quedó muy preocupada. Ash se estaba comportando de forma muy particular. Ni siquiera le había dado un beso, mientras que el sábado se había mostrado tan cariñoso… Se sintió todavía más culpable por haber insistido en que se quedasen más rato por la noche. Probablemente Ash estaba enfadado…

Misty decidió volver a su casa, caminando cabizbaja. Notaba una sensación extraña, como si el pecho le pesase mucho, como si alguien estuviera taladrando su corazón…

Inquietud, desesperanza…

Temía que Ash quisiera romper con ella.

Cuando entró en el salón de su casa, vio que estaba lleno de gente, y la música sonaba alta… Sus hermanas y sus populares fiestas de nuevo… No importaba la hora. Para ellas siempre era sábado noche…

Pasó como pudo entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban y bebían… ¿Por qué tenía unas hermanas tan irresponsables?

Tardó bastante en encontrar a Lily, sentada en un sillón, besuqueándose con Broc… No quiso interrumpirles…

Avanzó un poco más y vio a Violet, que charlaba con uno grupo de muchachos. Todos llevaban cervezas en la mano.

-¿Habéis montado una fiesta a las dos de la tarde?—le preguntó Misty a su hermana, interrumpiendo su conversación—¿Estáis locas?

-A ver, Misty, métete en tus asuntos—replicó Violet, avergonzada ante sus amigos—Es solo una comida de pandilla…

Misty puso cara de sorpresa… ¿Cuánta gente había en la pandilla de sus hermanas? ¿Treinta?

-Nena, ¿no quieres un poco?—le preguntó uno de los muchachos, ofreciéndole un poco de cerveza. Ella negó con la cabeza—Venga, no seas tonta, así te animarás, guapetona…

-Te he dicho que no quiero, gracias, guapetón—replicó Misty, con sorna. Se dio media vuela y se alejó.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes, nena!—le gritó el chico, mientras Violet le daba un codazo.

Misty cogió un paquete de patatas fritas y dos trozos de pizza que encontró en un plato, y decidió salir de casa.

Todo aquello le estresaba mucho. Ya tenía suficiente con echar de menos a unos padres ausentes, como para tener que cuidar de sus hermanas mayores… Iban a volverla loca. ¿Acaso ella no podía vivir en un ambiente familiar más normal y tranquilo?

Resopló con pena.

Terminó de comer conforme caminaba hacia una de las pequeñas calas que había a las afueras del pueblo. Una vez llegó, se sentó sobre una roca y contempló el mar.

¡Qué inmenso y grande era! ¡Cómo le gustaría perderse en su profundidad!

Siempre había anhelado convertirse en gota de agua para poder fundirse con el mar… De esa forma, nunca más se sentiría sola…

Una lágrima traviesa se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo… La retiró de un manotazo y se consideró una estúpida… Era inútil desear algo que jamás podría alcanzar…

Se sentía sola, olvidada y perdida… Jamás había experimentado el cariño de una familia, pese a haber crecido en una casa enorme rodeada de lujos, sin normas, sin prohibiciones, sin castigos… Tan solo el afecto que sus amigos le proferían, y poco más… Ellos eran su familia…

Especialmente Ash… Y ahora también lo notaba muy distante… ¡Lógico! Si ella no valía la pena para nadie… Tarde o temprano él debería darse cuenta…

De forma inevitable, el llanto se hizo más escandaloso. Enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas dobladas y lloró con furia.

Estaba harta de sentirse tan sola…

Por la tarde, los chicos, y Dawn, entrenaron de nuevo. Ash no estaba muy concentrado; pensaba en Misty, y se sentía culpable por haberla tratado con tanta indiferencia… Pero no comprendía por qué lo había hecho. La apreciaba mucho, y sin embargo, algo dentro de él le había hecho dudar… No se sentía nada bien. Últimamente estaba experimentando tantos cambios consigo mismo que le costaba centrarse incluso en el skate, que era lo que más le apasionaba…

Sobre las siete, decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso. Bebieron agua, se mojaron la cabeza y se sentaron en las escaleras. Estaban exhaustos, y tampoco convenía reventarse el día anterior al campeonato. Drew acudió con la bicicleta para pasar un rato con sus amigos. May no había querido quedar con él… Seguía molesta.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos ya—dijo Richie, abanicándose con la mano—Yo por lo menos ya paso… Hace mucho calor, y creo que ya nos sale todo bastante bien…

-Sí, las acrobacias y los saltos nos salen muy bien—admitió Ash, orgulloso—Y si nos cansamos mucho hoy, no estaremos en forma para la carrera de mañana.

-Bueno, con todo lo que habéis entrenado más os vale quedar de los primeros—dijo Drew.

-¿Oye, y tu novia?—le preguntó Gary—¿Estáis enfadados?

Drew bajó la cabeza, entristecido.

-Sí, sigue enfadada porque dice que quiero controlarla—explicó el muchacho—Le he manado varios mensajes y solo me ha contestado que pasa de quedar conmigo… Y cuando la he llamado me ha colgado.

-¡Bua, qué tontas son todas!—exclamó Gary—No sé para qué os buscáis novias, sino valen para nada…

-Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes novia—se burló Richie. Gary le tiró una pequeña piedra a la cabeza, y el chico protestó—Oye, no te piques…

-Pues a mí me jode que esté cabreada, y además creo que con lo cabezota que es no se le va a pasar tan fácilmente—prosiguió Drew. Estaba preocupado.

-Tendrías que hacer algo para que se le pase—le aconsejó Richie—Algo que la deje impactada… para que te perdone.

-¿Y rebajarte, para qué?—replicó Gary—Déjala… dos faenas tiene: enfadarse y desenfadarse…

Drew resopló y miró a Ash, pero el muchacho permanecía pensativo… No sabía qué aconsejarle. ¡Todo le parecía tan complicado!

-¿Y tú qué tal con Mist?—le preguntó Richie.

-Bien… bueno, más o menos—musitó Ash. Dawn abrió mucho los ojos, esperando, egoístamente, que el asunto fuera mal—Ya hicimos las paces, pero como me castigó mi madre, me fastidió tanto que la he tratado un poco mal y no sé si se habrá enfadado…

-¡Pues vaya dos!—exclamó Richie.

-No sé por qué os complicáis tanto—intervino Dawn—Si se enfadan, que se enfaden, vosotros a pasarlo bien…

-Por una vez coincido con la enana—se burló Gary. Dawn le fulminó con la mirada—No os rayéis tanto la cabeza, que no es para tanto…

Ash y Drew se encogieron de hombros y resoplaron. Quizá sería mejor esperar al día siguiente para hablar con ellas…

Se quedaron hasta las nueve charlando, esperando que las chicas dieran señales de vida, pero no lo hicieron. Incluso Gary y Richie estaban algo preocupados… No era normal que hubiera pasado una tarde entera sin saber de sus amigas…

De regreso a casa, cuando Ash y Dawn se quedaron a solas, la chiquilla aprovechó para sincerarse con el muchacho. Ahora que las cosas parecían andar mal entre él y su novia, quizá tuviera una oportunidad… Además, tan solo le quedaban diez días, y regresaría a su ciudad… Julio estaba a punto de concluir, y con él, sus vacaciones.

-Ash, me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa—musitó Dawn, totalmente ruborizada. Le daba vergüenza, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Él se detuvo y la miró, expectante—Verás… he estado pensado, y … creo que tú… creo que…

-¿Qué pasa, Dawn?—le preguntó con dulzura Ash. Le hacía gracia ver a su amiga tan nerviosa…—Tranquila, dime lo que sea…

-Es que esto es un poco ridículo, y me hace sentir mal—prosiguió ella.

-Tranquila, si estás mal, bienvenida al club—apuntó Ash, riéndose.

Dawn dio un fuerte suspiro y elevó la vista hacia su amigo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Ash, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y no quiero que te rías de mí—dijo ella, hablando rápidamente, como una metralleta—Es que tú… tú me gustas, Ash, me gustas mucho…

El muchacho recibió aquella información como un jarro de agua fría… ¿Bromeaba? A juzgar por su rostro abochornado, hablaba muy en serio… Se quedó estático… No sabía qué decir.

-Me gustas desde hace tiempo, y creo que debía decírtelo—prosiguió ella, un poco más tranquila—Porque aunque sé que tienes novia, y además muy guapa, me gustaría que supieras que a mí también me gustas, y que además yo nunca me iría con otro chico porque para mí eres el único que existe…

Ash se había quedado petrificado. ¡Hubiera querido dar marcha atrás y decirle a Dawn que no quería escucharla! Jamás habría imaginado que la chiquilla pudiera albergar esos sentimientos hacia él… ¡Si él la consideraba como su hermana!

Aunque la noche del sábado su percepción sobre ella había cambiado… Estaba más madura y más atractiva… Había empezado a verla como a una chica…

-No sé qué decirte, Dawn—dijo Ash, con total sinceridad—No me lo esperaba… Pero bueno… no pasa nada, las cosas son así—se rascó la cabeza con torpeza y miró hacia otro lado—Quizá te estés equivocando, porque somos muy amigos…

-No, Ash, desde que te conozco me has gustado mucho, y cada vez más—insistió ella—Y aunque pienso que no tengo posibilidades de estar contigo, me gustaría que lo pensases… Al fin y al cabo ya ves que con Misty te metes en problemas y que no le importa hablar con otros chicos… No es por criticarla ni nada de eso, pero no quiero que sufras por ella, y desde que estáis saliendo juntos solo te he visto triste…

-Bueno, Dawn, solo estamos así desde hace dos días—replicó Ash, aunque las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en su mente—Y creo que lo nuestro tiene arreglo…

-¿Entonces no te gusto nada?—preguntó Dawn, acercándose un poco más.

Ash observó sus enormes ojos azules, que ahora estaban acuosos, y admitió que se veía muy bonita. Se trataba de una chiquilla muy guapa y simpática… Y le caía muy bien… Pero jamás se habría planteado tener una relación con ella….

Aunque tampoco se lo había planteado con Misty, y de pronto surgió…

Estaba muy confuso… Pensó en Misty, y sus ojos, y su sonrisa, y sus besos, y sus abrazos… ¡Ella sí que tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba!

Pero debía reconocer que desde que salía con ella, había notado cambios en sí mismo que no le estaban gustando, especialmente ese descontrol que se apoderaba de él cuando la veía… La irremediable atracción que sentía hacia la muchacha, le impedía pensar con claridad, y no le permitía ser dueño de sí mismo…

Tenía… miedo.

Dawn aprovechó la confusión de Ash y se acercó más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. El muchacho notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón…

-Yo siempre haría lo que tú quisieras y no nos enfadaríamos nunca—dijo la chica con inocencia.

-Tampoco quiero eso—replicó Ash, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía incómodo—No quiero una novia que haga todo lo que yo le digo, y creo que enfadarse en normal… Pero es cierto que Misty es un poco enfadica y cambia de humor con facilidad…

-¿Ves? ¡Yo no soy así!—exclamó Dawn—En el campamento siempre estábamos juntos, y nos llevábamos genial…¿No quieres darme una oportunidad?

Ash lo meditó. No tenía ningún sentido lo que Dawn le proponía. Simplemente porque él no estaba enamorado de ella, sino de Misty… Lo tenía claro…

Pero quizá no debía hacer caso a su corazón, si no a su mente, quien era la voz de la razón…

Misty era alocada, gruñona, mandona, siempre tenía que llevar la razón, y…

Dawn se acercó más y colocó las manos sobre los hombros del muchacho…

-Dawn, no lo estropees—dijo Ash, con voz ronca.

Los rosados labios de la chiquilla le tentaban como nunca hubiera imaginado…

Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera, alguien saldría lastimado…

Nunca pensó que crecer implicase tomar decisiones tan importantes… ¡Con lo bien que estaba practicando con el monopatín!

Suspiró, y miró a Dawn con solemnidad.

* * *

_Otro capítulo! Sé que no os habrá gustado mucho, lo siento! Espero que sigáis leyendo y os compensaré jajaja… Es un poco corto, pero quería terminarlo ahí… jajaja… Y no he podido actualizar antes porque subí "Caminos cruzados" y me llevó bastante tiempo, ya que ese fic está bastante más cuidado y me cuesta más que éste. _

_De todas formas, como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo! Contesto los reviews uno a uno! _

_**Haley Polaris:**__ gracias, y me alegro que esta historia te sirva para desestresarte de las otras jajaja…A mí tb me sirve par desestresarme cuando la escribo, porque es mucho más fluida. Aunque la tonta de Dawn siempre tiene que poner su punto agridulce__**….**_

_**Clarisa-chan**__: me alegro que hayas recuperado tu cuenta! Y espero que no te pilles un trauma cuando acabe jajaja… Ves que May y Drew aun no se han reconciliado, ni ash ni Misty… igual he sido un poco mala con este capi jajjaa… os compensaré! _

_**Aelitayumifriends:**__ a mí Dawn ya no me da tanta pena, se está tratando de aprovechar de lo bueno que es mi Ash jajaja… Espero que sigas leyendo con interés!_

_**Red20:**__ ya veremos si aciertas o no con tus pronósticos, ya sabes que soy bastante imperdible con mis historias, al menos respecto a los personajes secuandarios… puede que Gary tenga celos, pero ya veremos si pasa algo entre él y duplica… y May y Drew se contentarán o no? Jajaja… Y Dawn se me está yendo un poco de las manos… maldita niña! (aunque aquí es inocente en el fondo, no como en mi otro fic que la odio jajaja).Y respecto a Richie ya veremos que pasa con él, la verdad que el chico es muy enamoradizo y no tengo claro con quien acabará jajaj… Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya entretenido en capi!_

_**MayHimemiya:**__ pues Ash está dudando un poco jajaja… maldita Dawn! ya veremos qué decide al final! Espero qque te haya gustado (aunque haya sido un poco mala con todo lo que ha sucedido jajaja)_

_**L´Fleur Noir**__: jajaja sí que suele ser habitual que los amigos nos miren más raro cuando nos arreglamos, porque ademas las chicas sabemos cambiar mucho! Me alegra que te gustase y que te pudieras sentir identificada!uum tranquila, Richie es enamoradizo y ya veremos con quién se queda… A Dawn no le queda mucho en esta hisoria porque enseguida se marcha de vuelta a su casa jajaja. Y Gary y Dupli… pues ya veremos qué pasa! Este capi ha sido un poco soso y corto, pero bueno, os compensaré! Y sobre las inseguridades de Ash, a mí me gusta, porque en mi otro fic es tan seguro de sí mismo y tan bravucón, que aquí he querido mostrar esa parte de inseguridad que tenemos todos, especialmente a los 14 años! _

_**Ladystar:**__ tan cursi fue el anterior que este no lo ha sido nada! jaja, para compensar! Ya veremos qué pasa con Gary y Duplica, que parece que ella va a salir con otro jajaja… Y May y Drew tampoco se han arreglado, ni mucho menos Ash y Misty, con la tonta de Dawn dando mal.. a mí también me dio pena en el capi anterior, pero en este me ha parecido muy rastrera jajaj, ya veremos! Espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**Maika-ai:**__ jajaja dices que si Ash le hace caso le asesinas! Me uno al club! La verdad que está tan inseguro Ash que puede pasar de todo… sorry por haceros sufrir!(es que el anterior capi fue demasiado cursi y bonito, ya sabes, una de cal y una de arena). Y respecto a Gary ya veremos qué pasa, si hace algo o no, porque Duplica quiere salir con un chico… veremos!_

_**Elphabalii**__: gracias por tu sinceridad y por decirme que Misty no te simpatiza mucho en mi fic jajaja… la verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho más Ash, pero si ella es de esta forma es porque no ha tenido una infancia muy afectuosa con su familia, y siempre ha estado muy desatendida… por eso es algo alocada e irritable, aunque no la justifico! Coincido en que el personaje de Ash es mucho más tierno! (y Dawn tambien me dio pena, pero ya no jajaja). Saludos y espero tus actualzaciones!_

_**Andy**__**Elric**__: gracias por tus halagos, y me alegra que aprecies el realismo que trato de poner en cada escena y cada personaje. Pienso como tú que a estas edades se duda más, de uno mismo y de los demás, y que se vive cada cosa con mucha intensidad… así que ya veremos qué pasa con este grupo de amigos! (creo que quedan unos 8 capis). Y como te dije en el face, me encantan las divagaciones y que analices bien lo que pasa con cada personaje, es una satisfacción para mí que mi fic te haya sentir y reflexionar! De nuevo gracias!_


	14. Una cita casi perfecta

Una cita casi perfecta

-No, Dawn, lo siento, pero yo no quiero esto—musitó Ash, negando con la cabeza. No pretendía ser brusco, ya que apreciaba mucho a la muchacha y no quería hacerle daño—Quizás te has sentido confundida, pero yo estoy seguro de que para mí eres una amiga, nada más… Lo siento.

Apartó suavemente a la chiquilla con la mano, y ella dio un paso atrás, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada!

-Vale, tenía que intentarlo—dijo ella, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Y has sido valiente, Dawn, pero no puedo corresponderte—le dijo Ash, conmovido, y también ruborizado.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el concurso—se despidió Dawn.

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo ni de responder, ya que ella salió corriendo. Ash se sintió muy culpable. No solo por haberla rechazado, si no porque durante unos segundos dudó de sus sentimientos hacia Misty… Tal vez ambos fueran diferentes, pero debía reconocer que cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón latía con fuerza y su sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja. Era un sentimiento imposible de describir. No tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía o podía llegar a sentir por Dawn…

Regresó a su casa con el ánimo más apaciguado, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente debía enfrentarse a Misty. No había sido justo con ella. Al fin y al cabo ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, ni de que él hubiera llegado tarde, ni del castigo impuesto por su madre. Si bien era cierto que cuando estaba con ella, perdía el control de sus pensamientos e incluso de sus actos, el problema era de él mismo… Y debía aprender a superarlo.

Además, ella tampoco le había dado motivos para desconfiar, ni para temer que podría marcharse con otro chico… ¿De dónde había sacado esas absurdas ideas?

Lo pensó durante un momento… Claro, Dawn… Ella se lo había sugerido el sábado por la noche. Pero no debió haberle hecho caso… Y mucho menos después de saber que ella estaba enamorada de él… Ash se sintió halagado al recordarlo… No podía evitarlo…Le enorgullecía tener tanto éxito con las chicas, aunque lo de Dawn nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

Se fue metió en la cama con una sonrisa. Antes de dormirse, le envió un mensaje a Misty…

"_Hola guapa. Perdona por haberme portado de forma tan borde contigo. Lo siento. Mañana hablamos. Espero que vengas a animarme. Te quiero mucho"._

Antes de enviarlo, decidió suprimir la última frase… ¿Cómo podía ser tan cursi? ¿"Te quiero"? ¿Por qué había escrito semejante cosa? ¡Aquello sonaba demasiado fuerte!

_Pero es que en verdad creo que la quiero…_

Finalmente sustituyó la frase final por un simple "Besos" y envió el mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, desayunó y se preparó para el concurso. Misty le había contestado el mensaje y le había asegurado que iría a animarle, como todos los años…

A las doce, todos los participantes se sentaron en la primera fila de la grada, esperando a ser llamados. Primero había un concurso de saltos y acrobacias, y después, una carrera de velocidad.

Ash buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, y enseguida los encontró. Misty le sonrió desde lo lejos, y él se ruborizó, respondiendo a su sonrisa. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad, no sabía si por el concurso o por su novia…

Mientras los participantes salían a la pista a exhibirse, Misty y los demás observaban con atención. Aunque ellos no participaban, les gustaba ver las exhibiciones y animar a sus amigos.

-¡Venga, las apuestas, que no lo recordaba!—exclamó May, sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

-Es cierto, se nos olvidaba—dijo Misty—Yo esta vez apuesto por Ash.

Los demás sonrieron con picardía, pero no se burlaron. Ya imaginaban que optaría por apoyar a su novio…

-Yo por supuesto por Gary—dijo May, anotando las apuestas en su papel.

-¡Mierda!—exclamaron Duplica y Drew al unísono.

May se echó a reír. Todos se disputaban el apostar por Gary, ya que siempre resultaba vencedor. Así que Duplica terminó apostando por Richie y Drew por Dawn.

-Me habéis dejado la peor—protestó él, resoplando.

-A ver sido más rápido—replicó May, con prepotencia. Todavía seguían enfadados. Se volvió hacia la pista de skate—¡Vamos, Gary, tú puedes!

El muchacho miró desde su puesto y saludó, algo avergonzado. Ash y Richie se echaron a reír.

-Ya han empezado con las apuestas—susurró Ash. Se volvió hacia sus amigos y elevó la voz—¡Misty, espero que hayas votado por mí!

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Si ganas nos iremos a tomar un helado con el dinero que voy a ganar!—exclamó, riéndose.

-Bueno, creo que la que va ganar es May, pero bueno, espero que nos invite—apuntó Duplica.

-Ya veré si os invito o no—replicó May, sonriendo.

Drew le pasó un brazo por los hombros e hizo ademán de darle un beso en la cara, pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros.

-¿No quieres que tengamos una cita?—le susurró el muchacho, un poco harto del carácter de su novia.

-He dicho que ya veré lo que hago—repitió ella, apartándose del muchacho. Tanta cercanía aceleraba su corazón, pero debía mantenerse seria—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

-¡Pues que te den!—gritó él, sentándose en la otra punta del banco.

Duplica y Misty intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

El concurso duró casi dos horas, y tanto Ash como el resto de sus amigos puntuaron bastante alto. Incluso Dawn quedó finalista para pasar a la siguiente fase, que consistía en una carrera.

-Bueno, quizá aún tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar—dijo Drew, riéndose—La pequeñaja no lo ha hecho tan mal…

-No, pero en velocidad le ganarán los chicos—replicó May—Y Ash siempre se pone nervioso y se cae, y Richie no es tan rápido como Gary… Gano yo seguro—y se echó a reír.

-¡No estés tan segura!—exclamó Misty, mirando como Ash avanzaba con rapidez y más precisión que otras veces—¡Venga, Ash, tú puedes!

Gary y Ash encabezaban la carrera. Dawn quedó atrás enseguida, y Richie se cayó al suelo, lo que le hizo perder mucho tiempo. Duplica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló con fastidio; ya no ganaba la apuesta…

Tras las diez vueltas reglamentarias, Gary y Ash iban muy igualados, pero finalmente Ash hizo unos buenos movimientos y adelantó a Gary, a lo que toda la grada aplaudió.

Ash bajó del monopatín de un salto, una vez cruzó la línea de meta. ¡Por fin había ganado un concurso de skate! Gary frunció el ceño, fastidiado, pero enseguida fue a felicitar a su amigo, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Misty gritó de alegría y bajó corriendo hasta la pista, para darle la enhorabuena a su novio. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle!

Él sonrió ampliamente en cuanto la tuvo cerca, y se abalanzó sobre ella, para darle un apasionado beso, fruto de la alegría y de la emoción.

Misty se abrazó a Ash con fuerza y sonrió. Estaba algo avergonzada por besar a Ash en público, pero su ilusión era mayor.

Ash recogió el trofeo, y tomó a Misty de la mano, llevándosela a algún lugar más retirado. Sabía que un beso no era suficiente; le debía una explicación.

-Mist, siento mucho haberme portado como un borde estos días—se sinceró Ash, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió—Me enfadé porque mi madre me castigó y lo pagué contigo…

-No pasa nada, Ash, pero me dio miedo que no quisieras verme más—musitó Misty.

-Eso es lo contrario a lo que me pasa—replicó Ash, con media sonrisa—Que quiero verte a todas horas y estar contigo siempre… Y eso me asusta…

Misty se echó a reír, halagada. Ash tenía una extraña manera de demostrarle su amor.

-Bueno, de todas formas a partir de ahora me encargaré de que llegues puntual a casa—se burló ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Ash sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Estaba más que seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con bastante normalidad, y la pandilla de amigos se dedicó a disfrutar de su ocio sin presiones. El concurso de skate suponía un punto de inflexión en el verano. Así que tanto chicas como chicos pasaban más tiempo juntos, y quedaban en el parque, en la playa o en el centro comercial. Sin embargo, había algunos elementos novedosos en su grupo. Uno de ellos eran las constantes muestras públicas de amor por parte de Ash y Misty, lo que sorprendía a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que les divertía. Y el otro era el distanciamiento producido entre May y Drew. El chico había tratado de reconciliarse con su novia, pero ella se mostraba muy quejosa y distante. Él había empezado a inquietarse, ya que ella no le había dicho que quería romper su relación, pero a juzgar por su manera de comportarse, parecía que sí. Además de todo ello, Duplica estaba algo callada y retraída, lo que preocupaba bastante a sus amigos, especialmente a las chicas…

Precisamente el sábado de esa misma semana, May y Misty estaban sentadas en un escalón del parque, comiéndose un helado, cuando recibieron un mensaje de Duplica. La muchacha les decía que no la esperasen porque tenía otros planes.

-Me parece raro que no ponga por qué no viene—apuntó Misty, perspicaz—Y que nos lo avise así de pronto…

-No sé, últimamente está un poco rara—dijo May.

-Tú también estás rara—replicó Misty, riéndose.

-¡Y tú!—exclamó May, estampándole el helado en la nariz a su amiga.

Ella se echó a reír y se limpió con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo.

-¡Maldita seas!—le gritó, sin dejar de reírse. No pensaba vengarse, ya que lo último que deseaba era echar a perder su delicioso helado—Oye… Es verdad que estamos todas un poco raras… Y no sé, estoy preocupada… ¿Vamos a casa de Dupli, a ver?

May se puso en pie de un salto. Había tenido una idea.

-¡No será que ha quedado con el chico ése del otro día!—aventuró, con la mano en el corazón.

-¡Puede ser!—exclamó Misty, poniéndose también en pie.

-Y no nos ha dicho nada porque le dijimos que la seguiríamos—se rió Misty.

-Y eso vamos a hacer—decidió May, tomando a Misty de la mano y tirando de ella—¡Vamos a su casa, a ver si todavía no ha salido y la seguimos!

Misty asintió con la cabeza y ambas echaron a correr. En el fondo estaba muy contenta; le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de May de nuevo… En el último mes, su amiga se había centralizado tanto en su relación con Drew que apenas pasaba tiempo con ellas. Y tanto ella como Duplica la habían echado mucho de menos…

Por el camino, Misty llamó por teléfono a Ash y le comunicó la nueva misión. El muchacho estaba con los demás chicos jugando a la play en casa de Drew, quienes no dudaron en acudir al llamado.

-Esta Duplica es tonta del culo—masculló Gary—Ya le dije que esos tíos no eran de fiar…

-Tampoco lo sabes—replicó Richie, recibiendo una fulminante mirada por parte de los demás—Vale, vale, me queda claro…

-Y además aunque sea buen chico será divertido fastidiarle la cita—añadió Gary.

-¿Pero a ti se te va la cabeza?—le increpó Drew—Tampoco vamos para eso…

-En realidad las palabras de Misty han sido cuidar y vigilar, no fastidiar—aclaró Ash—Aunque también podemos divertirnos—esbozó media sonrisa—¡Todo sea por cuidar a nuestra amiga!

-Y reírnos de ese tonto—señaló Gary.

Richie y Drew intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, ya que no querían que Duplica saliera lastimada… Y en ocasiones sus amigos podían ser muy metepatas… No estaban seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto…

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, todos estaban escondidos tras una columna, frente a la casa de Duplica. Misty se acercó para mirar por la ventana y comprobar que su amiga todavía estaba dentro, y no se equivocó. Así que regresó junto a sus amigos y aguardaron hasta que la muchacha salió por la puerta.

Llevaba un short vaquero y una camiseta amplia y moderna, que parecía nueva. Se había planchado el cabello, y lo traía recogido en una coleta alta. Además, podía percibirse que iba maquillada, como cuando salía por las noches.

-Está súper guapa, seguro que ha quedado con él, no me cabe duda—susurró May.

-Y se le ve nerviosa, como cuando vas a una cita—añadió Misty.

-Ni que hubieras tenido muchas—se burló Ash. Ella le dio un fuerte codazo y él protestó—Mira que eres bruta…

-Y tú idiota—replicó Misty.

-¡Callad y vamos!—les interrumpió May, liderando el grupo.

Los demás la siguieron, tratando de no hacer ruido. La situación les resultaba muy emocionante, especialmente por no saber a dónde se dirigían.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Duplica llegó hasta el centro comercial, y se paró en la puerta. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, como había apuntado Misty. Continuamente miraba el reloj, sacaba el móvil y caminaba de un lado a otro… Había llegado antes de lo previsto, y ahora le tocaba esperar… Los siete minutos le parecieron horas… Sin embargo, enseguida apareció Drake, con una enorme sonrisa.

Misty y May ahogaron un suspiro, ya que lo reconocieron al instante.

-¿Es el chico?—preguntó Ash.

-Sí, no nos equivocamos—dijo Misty—No entiendo por qué no nos lo ha contado…

-Pues supongo que para evitar esta situación—apuntó Drew, aún sin comprender muy bien qué hacia allí escondido. ¡Sus amigos eran tan infantiles!—Lógico…

-¿Es que no te importa lo que le pueda pasar?—le espetó May—¿No es tu amiga o qué?

-Lo que creo es que os estáis pasando con ella, no es una niña, ni es tonta—replicó Drew, ofendido—A mí no me gustaría que me hicierais esto…

-Pues vete—dijo May, cruzándose de brazos—No sé a qué esperas.

Drew miró a sus amigos varones, esperando un apoyo. Pero no lo encontró. A Ash y Richie les divertía la situación, y Gary parecía compartía completamente la opinión de May.

Drew negó con la cabeza, harto, y decidió marcharse. A veces no comprendía a sus amigos… Y mucho menos a May. Parecía que la tonta discusión de aquella noche tan solo fuera una excusa para terminar su relación. Pues si eso era lo que quería, él no iba a rogarle más.

-Haced lo que os de la gana—masculló el muchacho, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Los demás temieron que se hubiera enojado, y se sintieron ligeramente culpables, pero enseguida centralizaron de nuevo su atención en la cita de Duplica.

La muchacha había entrado al centro comercial acompañada de Drake. Ambos se miraban y charlaban animadamente. A decir verdad, hablaba más él que ella; definitivamente él conducía la conversación.

Pero Duplica le miraba continuamente con una embelesada sonrisa. Entraron en la sala de juegos recreativos, y salieron a la media hora, mientras sus amigos aguardaban merodeando por la tienda de ropa que quedaba justo en frente. Observaron que Duplica cargaba en las manos con un enorme muñeco de peluche en forma de oso.

-¡Ay, qué lindo!—suspiró May.

-Debe ser bueno jugando a las maquinitas, para haber ganado ese premio—dijo Ash.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo ha ganado él?—replicó Misty—Tal vez ha sido Duplica, nosotras también sabemos jugar.

-Sí, pero entonces ella se lo habría regalado a él, ¿no?—matizó Ash. Misty siempre cuestionaba todo cuanto decía y a veces le exasperaba—No se lo va a quedar para ella misma…

Los demás se echaron a reír, y Misty tuvo que reconocer que Ash tenía razón.

Después, la pareja salió del centro comercial y se dirigió a dar un paseo por el parque. A sus amigos les resultaba algo complicado seguirles, corriendo de árbol en árbol para evitar ser descubiertos.

En una de las carreras, Ash se tropezó con una piedra y Duplica giró la cabeza… Estuvo a punto de pillarle in fraganti, pero el muchacho logró esconderse en el último momento…

A partir de ahí la cita se tornó bastante aburrida, al menos para los aspirantes a espías. Duplica y Drake se sentaron en un banco y se quedaron charlando por más de media hora…

A juzgar por la sonrisa de Duplica, la conversación debía ser interesante, porque no paraba de reír…

-Chicos, ¿y si nos vamos ya?—sugirió Richie, aburrido.

Se arrepentía de no haberse marchado con Drew. Llevaban mucho tiempo ocultos tras una larga hilera de arbustos, y la situación ya no le resultaba divertida.

-¿Y dejar sola a Dupli con ese tío en el parque?—replicó May.

-A ver, son las ocho de la tarde, es verano, hay luz, cientos de personas caminando… ¿qué puede pasarle?—indicó Richie.

-Ese tío tiene dieciocho años, ya sabe muy bien lo que quiere—insistió Misty—Yo no quiero dejarla sola y que pueda ocurrirle algo.

-Bueno, de verdad no creo que le vaya a pasar nada—dijo Ash—Parece un chico normal y corriente, algo mayor para ella, pero tampoco tanto…

-¡Pero es un desconocido!—exclamó Gary—Si esa tonta no tiene la cabeza en sus cabales tenemos que hacérselo ver.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú un súper héroe defensor de las mujeres en peligro?—se burló Ash.

-Tú cállate, enano—le insultó Gary, sin encontrar otro modo de defensa.

-¡Callad ya!—gritó May, señalándoles con el dedo hacia su amiga.

Todos miraron en dirección al banco, y comprobaron cómo Drake había acortado la distancia bastante, y tenía un brazo extendido sobre el apoyadero del banco, dispuesto a abrazar a la chica en cualquier momento. Ella se había percatado del cambio de posición y se le veía ligeramente ruborizada.

El joven le resultaba muy atractivo y simpático, pero no se sentía preparada para que le diera un beso ni nada parecido… Solo había aceptado salir con él por sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma. Al fin y al cabo tanto May como Misty habían comenzado a salir con chicos durante ese mismo verano y no quería ser la más retrasada del grupo… Quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía tener citas, al igual que sus amigas. Su autoestima se había visto muy perjudicada en las últimas semanas, especialmente desde que Misty inició su relación con Ash. Se sentía inferior a ellas…

Pero en el fondo no quería estar allí.

Estaba muy confundida.

-¿Entonces vendrás esta noche a la fiesta de la playa?—le preguntó Drake, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

-No sé, tengo que preguntarles a mis amigos—dijo ella, titubeando.

-Si no quieren te vienes tú conmigo y mis amigos—insistió Drake—Y si solo quieren venir tus amigas May y Misty pues mejor…—se echó a reír—¡Mis amigos lo agradecerán!

-Ya te mando un mensaje luego, ¿vale?—dijo Duplica, tratando de sonreír y seguirle el juego.

-Vale, pero por favor no traigas al loco de tu amigo—suplicó Drake, de forma cómica.

-¿Quién… Gary?—dijo Duplica, riéndose con ganas por primera vez. Recordaba el numerito que montó éste cuando las vio hablando con Álex y Drake—¡No, no, tranquilo, que a él lo dejaré en casa!

Drake aprovechó el descuido de la muchacha y se acercó todavía más. Ella dio un respingo al encontrarse con la cara del chico tan próxima. Deseaba salir corriendo.

-Bueno, también si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí, cenar una hamburguesa y nos vamos directamente a la fiesta con mis amigos—sugirió él, clavándole los ojos—¿Qué te parece?—ella le miró fijamente, sin saber qué responder. Drake se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios—Así estamos más rato juntos…

¿De verdad aquel chico tan guapo y maduro estaba interesado en ella? Duplica se sintió muy halagada… Pero…

-¿Ey, qué ha sido eso?—preguntó de pronto Drake, tocándose la cabeza. Miró en dirección a los arbustos que tenía frente a él, pero no vio nada raro.

Duplica no sabía de qué hablaba el chico, pero agradeció que se hubiera separado de ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza a causa del azoramiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó ella.

-He notado que algo me golpeaba en la cabeza—explicó el chico—Pero ha debido ser mi imaginación.

Duplica se rió con nerviosismo. No encontraba el momento de comunicarle que debía regresar a casa… Se había cansado de representar un papel que no le correspondía. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, sin imaginar que lo tenía mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Tras los arbustos, el grupo de amigos contenía la risa, sin conseguirlo.

-Gary, por una vez tus maldades han servido para algo—susurró Misty, sujetándose el estómago—¿Habéis visto la cara de Drake?

-Buena puntería, tío—le dijo Ash, riéndose.

-Y como se acerque otra vez le tiro otra—amenazó Gary, con media sonrisa.

* * *

_Bueno, uno más. Ya quedan menos para el final. Espero que no os haya importado que en este capi me haya centrado más en otros personajes. A partir de aquí veremos qué ocurre con cada uno de ellos, aunque los personajes principales seguirán siendo Ash y Misty, por supuesto. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios! _

_He tardado 13 días en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupada, y creo que a partir de ahora la actualización irá más lenta, como cosa de dos semanas entre capitulo y capitulo. Espero que seáis pacientes. Además, sigo con el último capitulo de mi otro fic, y también debo dedicarme a él! _

_Gracias de nuevo a todos! _

_**Aelitayumifriends: **__gracias por tus apoyos, espero que te haya gustado este desenlace con Ash y Misty, y que te haya parecido interesante el capitulo, aunque me he centrado más en otros personajes._

_**Red20:**__ en esa edades habitual que las parejas discutan por tonterias, auque de verdad creo que Drew lo tiene difícil si quiere recuperar a May, porque ella es muy testaruda! Al menos ves que Ash no ha necesitado hacer una cita con Misty ni nada especial, solo ser como es… prque como tú dices es un niño y a veces se comporta como tal, pero eso tambien le hace ser tan tierno jeje. Y también coincido contigo en que Dawn se ha desvalorado por completo al rogar tanto, y que Misty aún se siente pequeña como para salir con un chico mayor jajaja… De momento está bien con Ash. Y Duplica ha continuado haciéndose la madura para igualar a sus amigas, pero al final no ha conseguido nada… porque se ha dado cuenta que cada cosa a su tiempo! Y Gary sigue fastidiando por ahí, aunque como dices puede que tenga algo oculto por ahí… Gracias por tus aportaciones, me gusta que analices tanto mi fic y los personajes que forman parte de él. Gracias por tu interés! Saludos Red!_

_**Sumi: **__Lo sé, he dejado a DAwn en mmuy mal lugar en todos mis fics jajaja (y eso que en el fondo no la odio, pero me ha salido así). Siento que al final haya ganado Ash la competencia y no Gary, pero al menos le he dado bastante protagonismo a éste en el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado ;)_

_**Ladystar**__: solemnidad significa seriedad, formalidad… jeje así que no es ni bueno ni malo (y para nada te ves tonta, pregunta lo que quieras, solo así se aprende). A mí tambien me parece que DAwn es muy rogona jejeje, pero de verdad lo hace con bastante inocencia, aunque no lo creáis jajaja. Espero que este capi te haya gustado más. _

_**Elphabalii**__: jejjee de verdad me gusta que seas sincera con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia mis personajes! Me gusta que cada uno tengais una percepción distinta, eso significa que no os resulta indiferente y que los personajes os llegan al corazón, ya sea para bien o para mal. Además, en realidad eso mismo quería mostrar en DAwn, que realmente es inocente aunque a casi todos los demás les desagrade jejej. Y Ash pues en este fic le he dado un toque más responsable (así como en el anime él es muy responsable con sus pokémon y con ayudar a los demás, por ejemplo) y también lo he puesto más revolucionado hormolamente… Es una pequeña licencia que me he tomado al hacer el AU. Siento que no te guste tanto Misty, pero va a ser así en lo que queda de fic, espero que no por ello abandones su lectura! _

_**Andy**__**Elric**__: has acertado de lleno en los sentimientos de Misty respecto a su vacío sentimental respecto a la familia, y ella siempre ha tenido un referente en la madre de Ash como estructura familiar verdadera…En este tema indagar´´e en capitulos sucesivos… Ya ves que he sido buena y lo de Ash con Dawn no ha pasado de ser más que una confusión momentánea… Pero quería haceros sufrir un poquito… Además, creo que en la adolescencia los sentimientos son mucho más confusos en general con todo. _

_**Eli: **__no ha hecho falta que misty le de un patada a dawn, ya la ha rechazado Ash jejeje. Que se fasidie!_

_**Alejandro M:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te lo hayas leido seguido! Gracias por tus halagos! No tendrá 73 capitulos como dices jajaja, pero aún le quedan cinco o seis! Respecto al lemon pues si incluyo algo no será mucho, será algo bastante sencillo y "ligth" porque es una historia como ves bastante inocente donde los personajes todavía se debaten entre la infancia y la adultez, pero imagino que alguna escena futura te puede gustar (lemon solo he escrito en "Pinceladas", sobre Ash y Misty, y Richie y Dawn, creo que los capi si no recuerdo mal, x si quieres leerlo jajal)._


	15. Dulces tentaciones

_Advertencia capítulo muy cursi._

* * *

Dulces tentaciones

Ash se limpió la boca con el brazo, mientras terminaba de devorar su enorme hamburguesa. Misty le miraba con reprobación, sentada justo a su lado.

-Hay algo que se llama servilleta—le espetó ella, aun sin poder evitar reírse.

Ash sonrió y usó el nombrado utensilio… Misty tenía razón; había veces que era un poco descuidado.

Ambos estaban cenando en una hamburguesería, por primera vez sin la compañía de sus amigos. Les resultaba algo extraño, pero no había sido algo premeditado. El resto del grupo prefrió quedarse en casa; estaban a final de mes y no podían alargar tanto su paga… Sin embargo, Misty disponía de una pequeña cantidad de dinero para gastar, fruto de su apuesta en el concurso de skate. Por ello había decidido invitar a Ash y compartir su premio con él. Al fin y al cabo se lo debía. Además, sus hermanas habían organizado otra fiesta en casa y ella solo quería alejarse de aquel ambiente…

Así que allí estaban Ash y Misty, cenando juntos por primera vez y sintiendo mil mariposas en el estómago. ¡Todo seguía siendo tan extraño! Ya no eran los mismos amigos que solían quedar para charlar sobre tonterías varias, los que discutían a cada momento… Las cosas habían cambiado, hasta el punto de que Ash solo podía pensar en besar a Misty una y otra vez, sin importar donde estuvieran. Por ese motivo, en cuanto terminaron de cenar, Ash abrazó a su novia y la besó con suavidad, saboreando sus dulces labios. Aquella sensación de descontrol sobre sí mismo le aterraba y le atraía por igual… Misty simplemente se dejaba llevar por el ímpetu del muchacho.

Un sonido de móvil les interrumpió, y Misty se separó de Ash para mirar el aparato.

-Es May, me dice que vayamos a la playa—le informó ella. Ash la besó en la mejilla y sonrió—Están todos ahí ya.

-¡Venga, vamos!—exclamó Ash, poniéndose en pie y tomando a Misty de la mano.

Ambos caminaron por la bahía con suma lentitud, disfrutando del paisaje y de las caricias y besos que detenían su paseo a cada paso. Tardaron en llegar mucho más de lo que tenían planeado. Pero no les importó.

Sobre las diez y cuarto se asomaron por la balaustrada, y enseguida divisaron a sus amigos, que estaban sentados en círculo sobre la arena, cerca del mar. Se acercaron a ellos y les saludaron. Éstos habían comprado varios refrescos y paquetes de patatas y pipas, que tenían desparramados por el suelo.

-Ya os ha costado llegar, ¿eh?—se burló Gary.

Ellos se sonrojaron y no contestaron. Tan solo se sentaron entre sus amigos y tomaron una botella de coca-cola cada uno.

-¿Oye, y Drew?—preguntó Misty, observando que el chico no estaba presente.

-No quería salir ha dicho—explicó Richie. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia May—¿Todavía seguís enfadados?

-¡Qué pesados sois!—protestó May, bufando—Yo no estoy enfadada, solo que me saca de mis casillas siempre que abre la boca.

-¿Pero y desde cuándo es eso?—preguntó Ash—Hasta hace nada no había quién os separase… ¿Lo vais a dejar?

-No lo sé y punto—zanjó May, sin querer hablar del asunto. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada—Y tú, Dupli, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy?

Ella se puso colorada y desvió la mirada. Sus amigos le clavaron los ojos, con malicia.

-Pues he quedado con Drake—confesó la muchacha, harta—¡Sois unos alcahuetes!

-¿Con Drake?—repitió Misty, fingiendo no saber nada—¿El chico del otro día?—ella asintió con la cabeza—¿No te dijimos que no te convenía?

-Seguro que te ha ido mal la cita—apostilló Gary, riéndose.

-¿Por qué crees eso?—protestó Duplica.

-Tú y ese tonto, seguro que ha tenido que acabar mal—se burló Gary, riéndose.

-Pues que sepas que me lo he pasado muy bien y Drake es un chico súper agradable, no como tú—replicó Duplica.

-¿Entonces por qué no has quedado con él esta noche?—prosiguió Gary.

Los demás aguantaron la risa, percibiendo que la vena de la sien de Duplica estaba a punto de reventar. Preferían que tan solo explotase contra Gary…

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!—gritó ella.

-¡Ey, que no es para que te pongas así!—exclamó Gary.

-No he quedado con él porque no me apetecía ir a la fiesta hoy, prefiero quedarme con vosotros aquí—concluyó Duplica—Aunque ahora me arrepiento…

-¡Di que no, nena, mejor con nosotros!—intervino May, tratando de reconducir la conversación—Ya quedarás con él otro día...

-Oye, por cierto, ¿y Dawn?—recordó de pronto Richie, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Se dirigió hacia Ash—¿Ya se ha marchado? No la vemos desde el día del campeonato…

Ash se encogió de hombros.

-Se va mañana—dijo, sin querer darle mucha importancia. Temía que Misty se enojase—Y yo tampoco la he visto, supongo que habrá preferido pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones con su familia, no sé…

-Vaya, a mí me caía bien—dijo Richie, recordando lo bonita que se veía aquella noche en la fiesta—Pues igual mañana voy a despedirme… ¿tú vas a ir?

Ash miró a Misty, quien le clavaba una mirada inquisidora. Pero Dawn era su amiga, y lo lógico era que fuera a despedirse… Al fin y al cabo ya no sabía cuándo la vería de nuevo.

-Supongo, mañana hablamos, ¿vale?—dudó Ash. Dio un sorbo a su coca-cola y sonrió—Así que el plan de hoy es quedarnos aquí de tranqui, ¿no?

-O si prefieres ir a la fiesta a emborracharte, tú mismo—se rió May.

-Total, la música se escucha desde aquí—apuntó Misty—A mí me parece bien quedarnos por aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que continuaron un buen rato conversando sobre fruslerías, hasta que empezaron a notar como unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus narices…

-¡Mierda, llueve!—exclamó Duplica.

-¡Vamos a recoger todo!—señaló Ash.

Todo el grupo se levantó a tirar a la basura las bolsas y botellas vacías. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, y estaba empezando a calar entre sus ropas. Mientras Richie y Duplica terminaban de recoger, el resto de amigos se fue acercando a la orilla para salpicarse agua y arena

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?—les gritó Duplica.

Ash y Gary corrieron hasta ella y la sujetaron de las manos, arrastrándola hasta la orilla, para que el mar cubriera sus pies. Ella trató de zafarse sin éxito. Luego Ash apresó a Misty y la empujó mar adentro. La pelirroja le golpeó para defenderse, pero lo único que logró fue que ambos perdieran en equilibrio y cayeran al agua de forma estrepitosa. Todos sus amigos se echaron a reír y se burlaron de ambos. Ash había caído de espaldas y Misty sobre él, en una posición bastante comprometida. Los dos se levantaron con la máxima presteza, algo sonrojados, y se aliaron para introducir a otro miembro de la pandilla al agua. Al cabo de poco tiempo, todos estaban empapados, bañándose en el mar como si fuera de día… No podían parar de reír…

-¿Y os quejabais de la lluvia?—exclamó Misty, riéndose.

Ahora todos estaban completamente mojados y llenos de barro, especialmente el cabello y el calzado. La arena y el agua formaban una combinación explosiva. Sus ropas debían pasar por la lavadora sin perder tiempo.

May y Duplica salieron del agua y se escurrieron en cabello, para tratar de quitarle algo de humedad, algo absurdo ya que continuaba lloviendo sobre ellas. Los chicos las observaron con detenimiento, ligeramente ruborizados… Sus ropas mojadas se ajustaban a sus cuerpos de forma muy contundente. Les resultaba extraño fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, ya que se trataba de sus amigas… Pero… tampoco podían negar la evidencia. Ambas llevaban un pantalón corto y una camiseta fina que, debido al agua, dibujaba la silueta de sus cuerpos casi como si estuvieran desnudas. Richie y Gary salieron también a la orilla y trataron de alejarse de las chicas, para no verse obligados a mirar más de lo que pretendían… Ash se percató de lo sucedido, y no dudó en acercarse a Misty para comprobar si a ella le ocurría lo mismo… Todavía seguía en el mar, cubierta hasta la cintura.

El muchacho la observó con detenimiento. Ella llevaba una camiseta amarilla muy ceñida, que se pegaba a su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Las gotas de lluvia rodaban por sus mejillas y su barbilla, recorriendo descaradamente su cuello, para terminar desembocando en el ligero escote de la camiseta. Por primera vez, Ash reparó en los pechos de su novia, escondidos tras un sujetador que se trasparentaba completamente… El chico notó un subidón de adrenalina que se apoderó de su mente y de sus sentidos, y avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, para terminar atrapándola en un torpe abrazo. Ella correspondió igualmente y sonrió, mirándole con sus brillantes ojos.

-¿Cómo eres tan preciosa?—le susurró Ash, haciendo que ella se ruborizase completamente. La sujetó por el mentón y acercó su rostro. Necesitaba besarla… de nuevo—Me gustas mucho, mucho…

-Y tú a mí, Ash—musitó ella, con tímido hilo de voz. Le encantaban los arrebatos de su novio.

Ash la besó con extrema dulzura. Sus labios sabían a sal. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron al notar sus cuerpos mojados, lo que contribuyó a que intensificaran su abrazo, hasta quedar torso con torso. Ash puso las manos sobre las caderas de Misty y se vio enormemente tentado a bajarlas un poco más… El agua les cubría hasta la cintura, por lo que nadie se percataría de lo que pensaba hacer…

-¡Ey, que la manos van al pan!—les gritó Gary, interrumpiendo su momento de osadía.

Ambos se separaron, sobresaltados, por lo que sus amigos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Cada vez arreciaba más la lluvia, y decidieron regresar a sus casas.

-Mi madre me mata como me vea así mojado y lleno de mierda—resopló Ash.

-Vente a mi casa y te seco al menos la camiseta en la secadora—propuso Misty—¿Alguno más quiere?

Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que les daba más pereza caminar hasta casa de su amiga que recibir una pequeña reprimenda por parte de sus padres. Además, con un poco de suerte, podrían pasar desapercibidos y tirar la ropa en la lavadora sin ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, como era natural, Ash prefería pasar más tiempo con Misty, así como librarse de la bronca de su madre, por lo que aceptó la propuesta de la pelirroja.

De ese modo, ambos desviaron su camino, ya que la muchacha vivía a las afueras, mientras que sus amigos continuaron recto por la bahía.

Durante aquella vuelta a casa pasada por agua, Gary estuvo molestando a Duplica de nuevo, por lo que ambos caminaban con gran rapidez unos metros por delante. May y Richie se quedaron atrás, riéndose de su propio aspecto desastroso.

-Oye, May, ¿has pensado en hablar con Drew?—insistió Richie, realmente preocupado por su amigo. La chica bufó con fastidio—No te enfades, pero Drew es mi amigo y no me gusta que lo esté pasando mal… Aunque tampoco quiero que tú te enfades… Entiende que estoy en medio de los dos… ¿A ti no te preocupa lo que pueda sentir él?

-Claro que me preocupa—musitó May, sincerándose por primera vez—No quiero que sigamos enfadados, pero ahora me cuesta decirle lo que siento, después de haber sido tan borde con él.

Richie sonrió.

-¿Así que en el fondo quieres hacer las paces, verdad?—dedujo él. Se acercó a May y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

May se apretó contra el muchacho y continuaron su camino abrazados. Debía reconocer que Richie era un gran amigo, y tenía el corazón más grande de todos. May sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Richie, espero poder hablar con él mañana—decidió ella.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, como agradecimiento, y él se lo devolvió.

-¡Ey, qué pasa ahí!—les gritó Gary en tono burlón, ya que justo se había girado en ese momento. Duplica les miró y se echó a reír—¡Qué poco respeto a Drew!

-¡No seas idiota, Gary!—protestó May, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre estás igual—masculló Richie, sin soltar a May. Solía ser muy cariñoso con sus amigas y no pensaba cambiar solo porque Gary se burlase de él—Búscate una novia y relájate.

-¿Por qué no te la buscas tú?—replicó Gary.

-Pues por cierto mañana vuelven Iris y Casey del campamento inglés—recordó Duplica—¡Hablando de chicas!

-Esas no son chicas válidas—se burló Richie—Son como vosotras… amigas…

Y ambos se echaron a reír. Ellas les miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que no somos chicas—masculló Duplica—Vale, vale, entendido…

-Bueno, vosotras al menos sois un poco más guapas—reconoció Richie.

May y Duplica les clavaron una mirada amenazante.

-¿Un poco más guapas?—repitió Duplica, ofendida.

-Aunque eso es fácil—añadió Gary—Ellas son muy feas…

Los chicos se echaron a reír, mientras que las muchachas dudaban entre sentirse algo halagadas o reprenderles por sus burlas hacia sus otras amigas.

-Bueno, al menos no seré la única soltera, cuando lleguen ellas—dijo Duplica, cambiando de tema. Por primera vez se sinceraba sobre su temor ante sus amigos—Así ya seremos tres.

-Bueno, yo ya veremos si sigo con Drew—soltó May, cabizbaja. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos. Parecía que era la hora de las confesiones—Quizá en poco tiempo solo Misty tenga novio…

-¡Venga, no digas tontadas!—la reprendió Richie—Lo tuyo con Drew ha sido un calentón y lo debéis arreglar.

-O mejor que lo deje, total qué más da, son unos empalagosos cuando están bien—señaló Gary.

-¿Eso piensas?—preguntó May, preocupada.

-Claro que sí, siempre estáis uno encima del otro y eso no sienta bien—prosiguió Gary. Él también se sumaba al carro de la sinceridad—Nunca nos ha gustado eso a los demás. Desde que empezasteis a salir solo habéis sido el uno para el otro y casi os habéis olvidado de los demás.

May tragó saliva. Por una vez Gary no estaba bromeando. Y Duplica y Richie no replicaban, por lo que suponía que también estaban de acuerdo con sus afirmaciones. Y quizá tuvieran razón… En el mes y medio que había durado su relación con Drew se había centrado mucho en él. No se había percatado hasta el momento… Últimamente trataban de quedar a solas, apenas contaba con sus amigas como primera opción, aprovechaba cada ocasión para escaparse con él a algún lugar escondido… Definitivamente no había obrado bien.

-Lo siento, chicos, creo que tenéis razón—musitó—No sé, no pensaba que estaba actuando así…

-Pero no te lamentes tanto, también ha tenido culpa Drew—apuntó Richie—Y también se lo hemos dicho a él. Si te soy sincero, he estado mejor con vosotros en estos días en los que habéis estado enfadados…

-Entonces, quizá deberíamos dejarlo—concluyó May, entristecida. Quería llorar.

-¡No seas drástica!—exclamó Richie, abrazándola de nuevo—Creo que es una tonta discusión y que los dos queréis estar juntos. Debéis hacer las paces y seguir vuestra relación, aunque es cierto que yo os echaba de menos… a ambos.

May agradeció enormemente la sinceridad de sus amigos. Parecía que la noche lluviosa había potenciado su confianza y expresividad. En el fondo lo agradecía… ¡Pero estaba tan confusa!

Continuaron caminando en silencio, cada uno pensando en su propio mundo.

Duplica estaba contenta por el regreso de sus amigas Iris y Casey, ya que esperaba encontrar un apoyo en ellas. Aunque debía reconocer que Misty no la había dejado de lado pese a haber formalizado su relación con Ash. Y aquello debía agradecérselo siempre. Había desterrado por completo intentar una segunda cita con Drake. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba preparada para ello, y prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

May observó a Richie. Era tan tierno y dulce siempre que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no se habría fijado en él como novio? ¡Parecía tan afable y comprensivo! Y sin embargo solo podía verlo como un amigo… ¡Y en cambio se había fijado en Drew, con su chulería, su mal carácter y sus burlas! Se consideró una estúpida que elegía mal a los hombres, pero al menos aquel pensamiento le hizo comprender lo mucho que quería a Drew… Debía hacer las paces con él.

Gary observaba a Duplica. No comprendía el motivo de su enfado y su rabia al descubrir que había quedado con un chico… Sentía que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él y no quería asumirlo. Prefería continuar con su fachada de tipo duro y con sus continuas bromas de mal gusto. Aquello le confería un estatus especial.

Y por último, Richie solo podía pensar en lo diferente que estaba resultado aquel verano para todos. Algo estaba cambiando, algo que ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien cómo controlar, y que les obligaba a modificar su conducta, sus pensamientos e incluso sus sentimientos. Se sentía extraño.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Misty habían llegado a casa de esta última, empapados y riendo. Solo soltaron sus manos para que Misty abriera la puerta. Se percibía un gran alboroto en el interior. La música sonaba muy alta. Atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al salón, donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Misty no se inmutó y prosiguió su camino hacia las escaleras, pero Ash se quedó petrificado al contemplar semejante espectáculo. Misty le había constado en numerosas ocasiones el tipo de fiestas que cerebraban sus hermanas, pero jamás imaginó algo así. Al menos una veintena de personas estaban repartidas por el salón, bebiendo, fumando y bailando. Los restos de comida y bebida estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Además, al haber llovido, también estaba todo lleno de barro. Ellos mismos tenían las zapatillas llenas de arena. Pero en aquella mansión de locos, eso parecía no importar.

-¿Qué haces, Ash?—le increpó Misty, sacándole de su aletargamiento—Vamos a secarte la ropa o te pondrás malo. Tengo la secadora arriba.

-¿Estas fiestas siempre son así?—le preguntó Ash, estupefacto. Ella asintió, resignada—¡Vaya pasada!—miró hacia los rincones del salón, donde varias parejas se besaban apasionadamente—¿Y tus hermanas?

-Estarán arriba con algún chico—resopló Misty. Ash abrió la boca con sorpresa, casi espanto—Bueno, Daisy tal vez ha salido con Tracey… Pero seguro que Violet se ha ligado a algún chico y está arriba, en su cuarto…

-¡Ey, chicos!—exclamó de pronto Broc, interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos sonrieron—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—se notaba muy eufórico, probablemente iba ebrio—¿Queréis un cubata?

-No, gracias, nos vamos arriba—dijo Misty, sabiendo que cuando Broc bebía se ponía muy pesado.

-¿Que vais arriba?—repitió, sorprendido y con gran énfasis. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrojaron. Broc era un malpensado—¡Sois muy jóvenes!

Ash sintió que iba a explotarle la cabeza de la vergüenza. Se sentía rojo como un tomate. Misty entornó los ojos y le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Ya deja las bromas, Broc—dijo ella—Vamos a secar la ropa de Ash para que su madre no le eche la bronca—Broc se echó a reír, insinuando que no se lo creía—¡Piensa lo que quieras!—resopló con hastío—¿Y qué has hecho con Lily?

-¡Muchas cosas, no te lo puedes imaginar lo que he hecho con ella!—exclamó Broc, estallando en una carcajada.

-¡Me refiero a qué has hecho, que dónde está, bobo!—le regañó Misty, exasperada.

-No sé, creo que ha salido al jardín a tomar el aire un rato—dijo Broc, por fin—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

-No, gracias, mejor ve tú a hacerle compañía—replicó Misty. Tomó a Ash de la mano y tiró de él—¡Que también te hace falta tomar el aire!

Y desapareció escaleras arriba, seguida por un aturdido Ash.

Misty guiaba el camino hacia el piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras con brío. Se notaba que le había enfadado encontrar la casa en ese estado, aunque no lo manifestase en voz alta. Ash sintió pena por ella y deseó abrazarla para darle consuelo. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento empático se transformó en una irremediable atracción en cuanto elevó la vista y se encontró frente al trasero de Misty, que se contoneaba al ritmo de sus pasos. El pantalón, todavía mojado, destacaba sus bien formados glúteos. El muchacho se sintió muy avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, pero notó cómo el corazón se le aceleraba de forma exagerada. La oscuridad, el camino hacia el cuarto de Misty, la insinuación de Broc… Todo aquello bailaba en su cerebro de forma explosiva, sustituyendo cualquier atisbo de razón.

Y todavía se sintió más nervioso cuando entró en la habitación de su novia. Todo seguía como siempre. Las estanterías llenas de libros y pequeñas figuritas. El póster de su equipo de fútbol favorito. Los peluches perfectamente colocados sobre su cama… Resopló con una tremenda agonía… Sí, todo seguía como siempre… excepto sus sentimientos y emociones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ash?—le preguntó ella, sacando un vestido playero de su armario. Él no respondió; se le veía muy apurado—Me voy a quitar la ropa mojada, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo…

-¿Qué me quite la ropa?—repitió él, espantado.

-Al menos la camiseta, claro, ¿no hemos venido para lavártela y meterla en la secadora?—repitió ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ash asintió sin mucho convencimiento, mientras Misty desaparecía en el cuarto de baño. Un par de minutos más tarde, regresó con su nuevo atuendo. Miró a Ash y comprobó que ya se había quitado la camiseta, y entonces fue ella la que se quedó algo aturdida. El muchacho tenía el torso descubierto, y sus pantalones bajos mostraban parte de su calconcillo… La chica se sintió estúpida, y no comprendió el motivo de su rubor. ¡Tantas veces lo había visto en ropa interior! Y nunca había sentido lo que sentía en esos momentos… Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, y entretenerse buscando algo en sus cajones, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

-¿Has metido ya mi camiseta en la secadora?—le preguntó Ash. Le molestaba mucho la ropa mojada—¿No tienes unos pantalones para dejarme?

Misty sonrió para sus adentros.

_Eso era la que buscaba… ¡Unos pantalones, claro!_

Y le mostró un pantalón corto de deporte, que probablemente podía servirle. El chico lo aceptó y se fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Durante la ausencia de Ash, Misty trató de calmarse. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a su casa…

Cuando regresó Ash, encontró a Misty sentada sobre la cama, mirando el móvil. La encontró tan preciosa como siempre, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido para sentirse tan atraído por su antigua amiga? ¿Qué tenían esos ojos y esa sonrisa pícara? No lo tenía muy claro, solo sabía que deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Caminó con lentitud hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Misty sonrió al notar su contacto. Electricidad. Hormigueo. Mariposas.

-No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, Ash—susurró ella, mirándole fijamente—Nunca pensé que me volvería tan tonta—se rió nerviosamente—.

Ash le acarició una mejilla y le besó suavemente los labios.

-A mí me tienes loco—correspondió él, cuando separó su boca—Y seguro que los chicos se burlarían de mí si me vieran ahora decirte estas cosas, pero no me importa… Te quiero mucho, Misty.

-Yo a ti también—dijo ella, abrazando al muchacho con fuerza—¡Te quiero más que a nada!

Ash le acarició el cabello y besó con cuidado la comisura de sus labios. Ella sonrió encantada y rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos. Sintió su pecho desnudo, sus brazos… y no pudo evitar que una sensación eufórica se apoderase de ella. Ash experimentó lo mismo, ya que, obedeciendo a sus impulsos más primarios, besó con pasión a la muchacha, mordiéndole incluso los labios. Ella, lejos de protestar, correspondió de igual forma y en pocos segundos se desencadenó una batalla entre sus lenguas. El corazón les latía de forma endiablada.

La intimidad de la habitación despertó un nuevo sentimiento en ellos, que les obligaba a entregarse al otro de forma irremediable. Solo querían seguir sintiendo su piel, sus labios, sus manos…

Ash abría los ojos de vez en cuando, y se deleitaba observando de soslayo el cuerpo de su novia. El corto vestido se subía cada vez más a causa de sus movimientos bruscos, y no tardó el atreverse a posar una mano sobre su muslo derecho, muy cerca de donde la pierna moría. Misty se fue inclinando hacia atrás, hasta que el propio peso de Ash la venció, quedando ambos tumbados sobre la cama. Ash acarició su cintura, y le dio pequeños besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello… Misty suspiró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer… En ese momento Ash se detuvo y ambos se miraron con incertidumbre. Aquella posición era muy cómoda para disfrutar de sus besos y caricias, pero algo les impedía continuar por más tiempo.

* * *

_Bien, sé que me he retrasado un poco. Lo siento. Espero que al menos hayáis disfrutado del capítulo_.

_Quedan 3 capitulos…_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_**Maika-al**__: gracias por tu apoyo! Pues espero que te siga gustado la relación entre estos dos, ya queda poco para seguir disfrutando de ellos, jejej. Y lo de Gary con Duplica… ya veremos qué pasa! Saludos!_

_**Red20**__: jajajaj así que a ti sí que te ha gustado que Dawn se meta por medio no? Jaja eso le da más emoción a la relación. No obstante, ya no tendrá mucho protagonismo ella en la historia. Y ya ves que Duplica te ha hecho caso y no ha ido a la fiesta de la playa jajaja. Además,, Gary la vigila de cerca… muchos saludos Red!_

_**Eli**__: sé que May es un poco injusta con Drew, pero es que ella es muy cabezota y espero que pronto recapacite. Me alegra que te gusten el resto de historias, y no solo Ash y Misty._

_**L´Fleur Noir:**__ ¿Duplica y Gary? De dónde sacas eso? XD Jejeje. Bueno, bueno ya se verá… me alegra que te haya gustado este asunto! . Y por supuesto que Ash rebotaría a Dawn jajaja, la he dejado en muy mal lugar en todos mis fics (y ya verás lo mal que va a quedar en el otro…). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Sumi!_

_**Original Mermaid:**__ ya lo he hecho jejeje_

_**Andy Elric**__: sí, sí, Dawn se va ya… (uuum y por qué tu querida May de tu fic no se va con ella? jajaja). Bueno, lo de Duplica y Gary no es oficial, a ver qué pasa… Así que aunque no sea de tus favoritas puede que sí… o no… XD. Y sobre May y Drew ya ves que ela está recapacitando gracias a Richie, a ver si se solucionan pronto. Saludos y nos leemos!_


	16. Despedidas y bienvenidas

Despedidas y bienvenidas

Ash se separó de Misty y se incorporó, completamente azorado. El muchacho tragó saliva y trató de relajarse, aunque el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, como si hubiera estado corriendo una carrera de fondo. Misty estaba muy sonrojada, se incorporó también y se compuso el vestido lo más rápido que pudo. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la gran parte de carne que estaba enseñando… Ambos suspiraron y trataron de decir algo, aunque no acertaban a cómo empezar. De pronto se habían asustado un poco por la intensidad de sus besos y caricias, del descontrol que se había apoderado de su razón. Afortunadamente, todavía les quedaba algo de fuerza de voluntad, que utilizaron en cesar su pasional actividad. Tenían miedo… Miedo, tal vez, de que en un momento dado, no lograran controlarse.

Así que Ash bajó de la cama de un salto, y sin mucho éxito buscó su camiseta.

Quería vestirse.

Necesitaba hacerlo ya.

-¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Misty, sin atreverse a mirarle.

-No encuentro la camiseta—dijo él, con torpeza.

-Te recuerdo que se está secando—le explicó Misty, riéndose. Se levantó de la cama y sonrió—Voy a buscarla… yo creo que ya estará seca, y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Ash tan solo asintió levemente, mientras observaba cómo su novia salía con gracia de la habitación. Ya solo podía fijarse en su trasero, en sus curvas… Se consideró un pervertido y sacudió la cabeza, pero aquellos pensamientos no desaparecieron de su cabeza.

Cuando regresó la chica, todavía avergonzada, le devolvió su ropa al chico, y éste se cambió. Incluso se quitó los pantalones de deporte allí mismo y se puso los suyos propios. Ni siquiera lo pensó… Misty volvió la cara y fingió no haberse percatado de nada… Las mejillas le ardían.

Tras aquellos sucesos tan embarazosos, ambos decidieron que daban por concluida la noche. Misty acompañó a Ash hasta la puerta de salida, atravesando de nuevo el salón lleno de gente. La música sonaba alta, y los gritos y las carcajadas eran cada vez más intensas. Un muchacho que estaba muy ebrio, trató de abrazar a Misty cuando ésta pasó por su lado, pero ella lo esquivó y Ash le miró con cara de perro. Otros dos chicos jugaban al rugby con un jarrón… Las parejas habían incrementado la intensidad de sus besos… Una chica estaba vomitando en una maceta…

Misty estaba horrorizada, pero trató de disimular delante de Ash. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres regresasen del crucero y pusieran un poco de orden… Aunque sabía que en cuanto llegasen, partirían de nuevo hacia algún otro destino, obligados por el trabajo. Lamentaba pasar tan poco tiempo con sus padres…

-¡Ey, Mist, despierta!—exclamó Ash, tocándole la nariz con dulzura.

Ella se sobresaltó. Soñaba despierta.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa—musitó la chica, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oye… estaba pensando que… ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa?—le preguntó Ash, comprendiendo que la muchacha no se quedaba a gusto en aquel ambiente.

Ella le miró con sorpresa. De verdad aquel chico era increíble… Por una vez, parecía que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…

-A mi madre no le importará—prosiguió Ash, sonriendo—Aún no son la una, estará despierta. Y así tú no tienes que aguantar a todos estos pesados…

-¿No le importará?—repitió Misty, muy halagada. Ash negó con la cabeza y ella le abrazó—Te quiero…

El muchacho la besó con dulzura y sonrió.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó de pronto Broc, interrumpiendo aquella demostración de amor—¡Vosotros dos…!

Ellos se separaron completamente ruborizados.

-No digas nada, ¿vale?—le pidió Misty.

-¡Estáis liados!—exclamó Broc, riéndose.

-Sí, tío, somos novios, ¿te queda claro?—reconoció Ash. Tomó a Misty de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la calle—Y como buen novio me llevo a mi chica de aquí. ¡Hasta otro día!

Broc se echó a reír, y empezó a decir barbaridades acerca de ambos, pero ellos le hicieron caso omiso y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Misty agradecía tener un novio como Ash, que siempre estuviera de su lado, siempre dispuesto a apoyarla… Sentía que cada minuto que transcurría le quería más.

Llegaron a casa de Ash, y Delia estaba despierta viendo la tele, como bien supuso su hijo.

-¡Hola, mami!—saludó Ash, al tiempo que la mujer se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a darle un beso. Se quedó parada al descubrir a una avergonzada Misty, unos metros más atrás—Hay mucho follón en su casa, y hemos pensado que podría quedarse a dormir…

-Hola, Delia—musitó Misty. Nunca le había dado tanto reparo hablar con la madre de Ash como en ese momento—Lo de quedarme a dormir… no sé si te parecerá bien…

-¡Pues claro que sí, cariño!—exclamó Delia, dándole un beso en la mejilla también. A la chica le reconfortó aquel gesto tan dulce—¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien? Otra vez tus hermanas han organizado una de las suyas, ¿no?—la pelirroja asintió, resignada—No te preocupes y enseguida te preparo la cama.

Delia se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados y Misty la siguió. No era la primera vez que dormía en aquella casa. Le encantaba aquel aroma a limpio, a calma, a paz…

-Gracias, Delia—dijo Misty, sonriendo. ¿Por qué no podría tener unos padres como aquella mujer?—Y perdona por haberte molestado.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!—replicó ella, con su dulzura habitual—Sabes que estoy encantada de que te quedes en casa… Ahora a descansar, y mañana os prepararé un desayuno riquísimo…

-¡Muchas gracias, Delia!—repitió Misty.

Ash apareció en el umbral de la puerta, y le lanzó una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama.

-¡Lo había olvidado!—exclamó Misty, riéndose. No había traído ropa para dormir—Gracias, Ash…

El chico le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Delia hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez en el pasillo, Ash sonrió y abrazó a su madre. ¡Hacía mucho que no era cariñoso con ella!

-Gracias, mami, eres la mejor madre del mundo—le susurró él.

-¡Y tú el mejor hijo!—correspondió Delia, riéndose—Misty tiene que sentirse muy sola, con unos padres tan despreocupados… Así que me alegra que seas tan buen amigo y estés siempre con ella, apoyándola.

Ash hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. ¡Si ella supiera que no se trataba tan solo de un buen amigo! Pero por el momento, no quería compartir la verdad con su madre. No consideraba que lo fuera a comprender. Probablemente opinaría que eran demasiado jóvenes… Y quizá ya no permitiría que Misty se quedase a dormir nunca más.

Al día siguiente, ambos muchachos se encontraron con un suculento desayuno sobre la mesa del comedor, tal y como Delia había prometido. Misty no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había preparado el desayuno. Se sintió realmente afortunada.

Sobre las once, Richie llamó al timbre, y Ash le abrió la puerta.

-¿Vamos ya?—dijo Richie—O llegaremos tarde…

El rostro de Ash formó un interrogante. ¿De qué se había vuelto a olvidar?

-¿Qué pasa, Richie?—intervino Misty, apareciendo tras su novio—¿Habíais quedado para hacer algo?

-Dijimos de despedirnos de Dawn antes de que se marche—le explicó Richie. Ash suspiró aliviado. ¡Se trataba de eso!—Le mandé un mensaje y me dijo que partirían al mediodía…

-¿Y ese interés en Dawn?—se burló Misty.

-Me cayó bien la chica, y creo que no nos hemos portado bien con ella—apuntó Richie, ocultando su sonrojo—Especialmente tú, Ash… Era tu amiga y llevamos casi una semana sin verla… y ni siquiera la has llamado para ver qué le ocurría…

Misty le lanzó una mirada de reprobación, pero no dijo nada… Ash no sabía cómo defender su postura… No podía confesar que Dawn estaba enamorada de él… o Misty se enfadaría… Así que prefería quedar como un mal amigo…

Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con estupidez.

-Pensé que quería estar con su familia estos últimos días—alegó Ash, mirando alternativamente a Misty y Richie—Bueno, vamos—se volvió hacia su novia—¿Vienes…?

Misty lo dudó durante unos instantes. Dawn no le caía muy bien, pero debido a que casi ningún miembro de la pandilla iría a despedirla, decidió que ella, al menos, debía ir…

-Sí, ¿por qué no?—dijo al fin.

Así que los tres amigos acudieron a casa de Dawn para darle una pequeña despedida. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa. No les esperaba. Mucho menos a Ash. No había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara desde su rechazo. Por ello no había vuelto a aparecer… Y en el fondo le dolía que él no se hubiera preocupado por su ausencia… Ni un triste mensaje de texto preguntando qué tal.

Al menos en el último momento él había aparecido…

Aunque estuviera junto a su novia… Esa maldita Misty…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos?—les preguntó ella, de forma cortés—Estaba terminando de hacer mis maletas…

-Hemos venido para despedirnos—le explicó Richie. Ash miraba hacia otro lado. Estaba avergonzado—No te hemos visto desde el martes… ¿Te picaste por haber perdido la competición o qué?

Dawn se echó a reír ante la broma. ¡Ojalá fuera tan solo eso lo que había perdido!

-¿Cuándo te vas?—inquirió Misty, tratando de ser cortés y parecer interesada. En realidad quería perderla de vista cuanto antes.

-Ya casi, saldremos en un a hora—dijo la chiquilla, mirando de reojo a Ash, quien era el único que no le hablaba…

Enseguida aparecieron por detrás los padres de Dawn, y les invitaron a todos a pasar al salón y tomar algo de beber. Así que los cuatro muchachos estuvieron unos veinte minutos charlando y tomando un refresco, hasta que el padre de Dawn anunció que era hora de partir.

Dawn ensombreció el semblante, y miró por última vez a Ash. El chico no fue capaz de intercambiar ni una triste mirada con ella. Le resultaba muy violento después de su confesión. ¿Por qué no podían seguir las cosas como siempre? Agradeció que Richie y Misty estuvieran allí; de ese modo habían sido ellos quienes llevaron todo el peso de la conversación. Él apenas había intervenido en un par de ocasiones… Se consideró un estúpido, y de nuevo, un mal amigo.

Finalmente se despidieron de Dawn, sin mucho afecto. Richie y Misty no tenían la suficiente confianza con ella como para darle un abrazo, y Ash no se atrevía a hacerlo…

Pero en el último momento, la chiquilla se dio cuenta que era la última vez que vería a Ash en mucho tiempo, se armó de valor y se le echó al cuello. Misty la fulminó con la mirada, pero Richie la apaciguó poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tranqui—le susurró el muchacho. Misty respiró hondo, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Ash recibió a su amiga con sorpresa y azoramiento, pero la abrazó levemente, obedeciendo a un acto reflejo.

-¡Te voy a echar de menos, Ash!—exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él no podía corresponderle… La miró con ojos fríos.

-Yo… también lo he pasado muy bien contigo—fue lo único que pudo decir. Incluso el afecto que le tenía antaño parecía haberse diluido—Espero que vengas otra vez en el próximo verano.

Pero no resultó nada creíble.

Dawn se separó del chico, decepcionada, y Misty suspiró aliviada. De no ser por Richie, hubiera partido a la chiquilla en dos. Sus ojos echaban chispas furiosas.

-Te veremos en el próximo campeonato de skate—añadió Richie, sonriendo.

Dawn asintió con ojos tristes y trató de sonreír.

-Y veréis cómo habré mejorado mucho—prometió ella. Aunque sabía que jamás volvería a ver a aquellos muchachos. Sus padres no solían repetir lugar de veraneo…—¡Hasta pronto, chicos!

Tras aquella extraña despedida, los tres amigos abandonaron la casa de Dawn y la dejaron para que pudiera terminar sus quehaceres. La chiquilla observó cómo Ash se alejaba y sintió una punzada de tristeza en su corazón. Misty, en cambio, se sintió completamente liberada. No soportaba a esa pequeña metomentodo, que se mostraba tan cariñosa y afectuosa con su novio...

Ash invitó a Misty y Richie a comer, y Delia estuvo gustosa en atenderles. Enseguida preparó una ensalada de pasta y un delicioso pastel de carne. A la mujer le encantaba tener invitados, especialmente si se trataba de los amigos de Ash. Sabía que su hijo era muy bueno y atento con todos, y ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para potenciar aquellas cualidades del chico.

-¿Así que ya os habéis despedido de Dawn?—preguntó Delia, para iniciar la conversación mientras comían.

-Sí, la verdad que se me hizo raro que desde el martes no apareciera—apuntó Misty—¿No te dio señales de vida, Ash?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. No quería mentir a su novia, pero consideraba que no era el momento de contarle todo…

-Yo le escribí algún mensaje por facebook—explicó Richie—Y me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y visitar a algún familiar o algo así…

-¿Y esa amistad que has hecho de pronto con ella?—se burló Misty, mirando al chico maliciosamente. Delia ocultó una sonrisa—¡Me sorprende tanto interés!

Richie le miró con un ligero sonrojo.

-No insinúes que me gusta—replicó el chico.

-Ella no ha dicho que te guste—intervino Ash, también riéndose—Lo has dicho tú…

-¡Oye, dejad de burlaros de mí delante de tu madre!—protestó Richie. En realidad aquel muchacho era como un libro abierto, y jamás podía mentir—Bueno, me pareció una chica muy maja, me cayó bien… La verdad es que no me hubiera importado conocerla mejor…

Ash y Misty se echaron a reír, pero Delia salió en defensa del azorado muchacho.

-No es tan raro que le guste la chica—dijo la mujer—Es una monada—Misty ocultó la fulminante mirada que le nació tras la frase—La he visto alguna vez y por lo poco que recuerdo de ella es muy simpática… Además, dejad de burlaros… Un día a vosotros también os gustará alguien—Richie carraspeó y ellos se sonrojaron. Delia sonrió ampliamente—¿O ya os gusta alguien?

-Cambiemos de tema—dijo Ash, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, mejor, además yo solo tengo mala suerte con las chicas—protestó Richie, perdiendo la oportunidad que Delia le había brindado para burlarse de sus amigos y vengarse—Así que prefiero hablar de otras cosas…porque creo que me voy a quedar el solterón del grupo…

Delia se echó a reír.

-Eres muy joven aún para pensar en ser un solterón—dijo Delia—¿Acaso todos los de tu grupo tienen novia menos tú o qué?

-Pues casi—masculló Richie.

Delia se sorprendió. Solo conocía la pareja de May y Drew.

-Dudo que mi hijo se eche novia antes que tú—apuntó Delia, considerando que Ash era demasiado despistado e infantil para haber despertado al amor ya—Así que tranquilo…

-¡Pero si Ash…!—empezó a decir Richie, al tiempo que recibía dos patadas por debajo de la mesa. Delia le miró sin comprender—Em… sí… cierto…Ash es tonto como para conseguirse una novia—el aludido le miró con los ojos en blanco. Primero casi metía la pata delante de su madre, y ahora se aprovechaba para insultarle—Y si tuviera novia sería tan tonta como él—fue entonces Misty la que le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

Delia se echó a reír. Tenía la intuición de que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no lograba descubrir qué. Así que se levantó a buscar el postre y cambiaron de conversación.

Por la tarde, los tres amigos se reunieron con el resto del grupo, para ir a buscar a Iris y Casey a la estación. Ambas pasaban el mes de julio en un campamento inglés, para perfeccionar el idioma, y solían perderse las aventuras más importantes. Por ello luego debían ponerlas al día.

Una vez todos reunidos, fueron a una heladería y se sentaron en la terraza para tomar batidos y helados. Era el único día en el que estarían todos juntos, ya que a la mañana siguiente, salían a veranear Richie, Drew y Duplica, durante dos semanas.

-¡Pues nos vamos a quedar solo tú y yo!—exclamó Ash, riéndose, y señalando a Gary—Rodeados de chicas…

-¡No te quejarás!—replicó Misty—Bien acompañado…

-Lo de bien acompañado, ¿por quién lo dices?—se burló Gary, tan irónico como siempre.

Duplica y Misty le dieron un golpe en el hombro y le hicieron callar.

-¡Además Ash no se puede quejar que este año se ha convertido en un _donjuan_!—intervino Iris, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda al chico. Casi lo tiró al suelo y los demás se echaron a reír—¡Yo que pensaba que siempre serías un crío inmaduro!

-Yo también lo pensaba—masculló Misty, poniendo los ojos en blanco. De nuevo las carcajadas de los demás hicieron sonrojar a Ash.

-¡No te quejarás!—exclamó el muchacho, sonriendo con picardía. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que todos los demás silbaron y vitorearon. Esta vez fue ella la ruborizada—¡Cuánto quiero a mi novia!

Todos rieron de nuevo, incluida Misty.

-¡Oye pero olvidamos lo más importante!—señaló Casey, a la que no le interesaban demasiado los temas amorosos—¿Cuándo empieza la liga?

-En septiembre—respondió Misty, sonriendo—Pero los entrenamientos dentro de dos semanas…

-Justo volveré de las vacaciones para empezar a entrenar—dijo Duplica—¡Si no Jessie me mata!

-¿Y no tenemos ningún partido de pretemporada?—prosiguió Casey.

-Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Jessie, a ver si nos ha organizado algún partido—dijo Duplica—Pero hasta que no empecemos a entrenar no sabremos nada…

-¡Qué ganas tengo!—exclamó Casey.

-Sois tan malas que no creo que ganéis ni para pipas—se burló Gary. Todas se levantaron de sus asientos y le golpearon en la cabeza—¡Vale, vale, no os pongáis violentas!

Los demás se echaron a reír. La conversación prosiguió igual de anodina y distendida durante varias horas más. Los únicos que se encontraban algo ausentes eran May y Drew. Apenas intervenían, y trataban de evitar cualquier cruce de miradas, mientras los demás charlaban alegremente. Todavía no se habían parado a hablar sobre su absurdo distanciamiento… Y Drew se marchaba al día siguiente…

May empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No podía dejar así las cosas…

-Drew—le susurró. Pero el chico no le escuchó. Todos gritaban demasiado y hacían interferencias—Drew…—elevó un poco el tono, pero seguía sin ser audible—Drew…

-¡Drew!—gritó Iris, que estaba en medio de ambos. El chico estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla a causa del sobresalto. Iris sonrió—Te llama May.

El muchacho sintió un vuelco en el corazón… Era cierto… ¿o se trataba de una de las bromas de Iris? Todos los demás se volvieron hacia May, expectantes.

-¿Podemos hablar?—le preguntó, roja como un tomate.

-Claro—dijo Drew, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-A solas—masculló ella, poniéndose en pie.

-Vale, vamos—accedió Drew, levantándose también.

Iris y Casey silbaron y vitorearon mientras ambos se alejaban, pero los demás no hicieron comentario alguno.

-Están peleados—susurró Richie, cuando la pareja estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Casey e Iris abrieron la boca con sorpresa. Sentían que habían metido la pata—Desde hace varios días…

-¿Por qué?—preguntó Iris, preocupada.

-Por una discusión en la fiesta de la playa—relató Misty.

-¿Discusión?—repitió Iris—¡No me lo creo, si son la pareja feliz!

Gary se rió ante el comentario, y los demás ocultaron una sonrisa.

-¿Y en la fiesta de la playa?—preguntó Casey, espantada—¿Desde cuando vais a esas fiestas?

-Solo hemos ido dos veces—le explicó Duplica, quitándole importancia.

-Sí, pero Duplica ligó mucho—se burló Ash. La aludida le pegó una colleja.

-De hecho así empezó la pelea—recordó Misty—Por el tonto de Gary y sus celos…

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, y Misty se quedó estática… ¿Por qué había salido de su boca aquella palabra…? ¿_Celos_? De pronto se había dado cuenta de algo… Tal vez Gary tenía sentimientos después de todo…

-¿Celos de Gary?—repitió Iris—Cada vez me dejáis más alucinada… ¿Gary tenías celos de un tío que hablaba con Duplica?

-¡No digas tonterías!—replicó él, enfadado, y rezando por no tener las mejillas tan coloradas como las sentía—Es que a la gilipollas de Misty se le ha ido la cabeza…

Duplica no quería ni mirarle. Estaba avergonzada. Hasta ese momento no había podido imaginar que Gary estuviera celoso. De hecho no creía esa fuera la razón… No quería creerlo. Prefería pensar que solo lo hacía por fastidiar.

Misty se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Gary en evidencia… No había sido su intención, aquella frase le había salido de forma inconsciente. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo que el comportamiento extraño y obsesivo de Gary podía significar…

-Bueno, la cosa es que nosotras hablábamos con unos chicos, y Drew—prosiguió Misty,, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de _Drew_—se puso celoso, y le dijo a May que no tenía que hablar con chicos y ella le dijo que nadie mandaba sobre ella y…

-Y resumiendo—le interrumpió Ash, mucho más conciso—Que ya sabéis como es May… Se gritaron, May se pilló uno de sus cabreos y ahora no quiere dar su brazo a torcer…

-Gracias por tu relato, Ash—ironizó Misty.

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Gary y Duplica, que todavía seguían avergonzados. Era la primera vez que Gary no era capaz de responder con algún comentario mordaz y defenderse con tranquilidad. Se encontraba realmente contrariado. ¿Tal vez Misty… tenía razón?

Entretanto, May y Drew se habían adentrado en el parque. Caminaban en silencio, nerviosos.

Drew sabía que su felicidad pendía de un hilo… Del hilo que manejaba May, y él se sentía cual marioneta en un guiñol.

Por fin ella decidió sentarse en un banco, y le señaló con la mano que hiciera lo mismo.

-Drew… no sé qué decirte—musitó ella, sin mirarle.

-¿Entonces para qué querías hablar conmigo?—replicó Drew, molesto—¿A qué juegas?

-¡No juego a nada!—exclamó May, mirándole a los ojos directamente—Es que mañana te vas y sé que si dejamos las cosas así… me estaré rayando las dos semanas…

-Vuelvo en diez días—corrigió él, quisquilloso—¿Y lo único que te importa es eso, que te vas a rayar? ¿Y yo no me he estado rayando en estos días o qué?

May se sintió culpable. Era cierto. Había sido muy injusta con él.

-Perdóname—dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué dices?—preguntó Drew—No te oigo…

-Que me perdones—repitió ella.

-¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar Drew, en tono burlón.

-¡Que me perdones, joder!—le gritó ella, harta.

-¿Y crees que va a ser tan fácil?—replicó Drew, hablando en serio—Has estado súper rara conmigo estos días, sin hablarme, tratándome mal… Ha habido días que ni he salido de casa de los rayado que estaba… y aún así ni me mandaste un mensaje para saber qué me pasaba… ¿Te divertía verme sufrir?

May no quiso reconocerlo, pero en el fondo sí que había sido su intención que el chico sufriera… al menos un poco. Se sintió todavía más culpable.

-A ver, Drew, me sentó muy mal que me dijeras que si bailaba o hablaba con chicos podían pensar que quería algo con ellos—señaló May—Pero es cierto que luego ya empecé a hacer una bola… y luego ya no sabía cómo volver a hablarte…

-¿Y eso no es infantil?—le espetó Drew.

-Por eso te pido perdón—repitió May, clavándole su mirada azul. Drew sintió su calor y empezó a ablandarse—Y entiendo que estés enfadado, pero no quiero… no quiero que estemos más enfadados…

Drew esbozó media sonrisa, y May recuperó la esperanza de una reconciliación.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?—le preguntó ella, con dulzura.

-Solo si me prometes que no me gritarás más—pidió él.

May abrió los ojos con escepticismo.

-Eso es como si tú me prometieras que no serás nunca más un presumido—se burló la chica.

Drew se echó a reír y no pudo evitar darle un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Te quiero!—exclamó May, apretando al chico con fuerza.

-Y yo ti, gruñona—le correspondió Drew, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

May recibió el beso de su novio con cariño y pasión, y a los pocos minutos, ambos habían olvidado el motivo de su absurda pelea.

Aunque, dados sus caracteres dominantes y orgullosos, sabían que tendrían muchas más…

* * *

_Lo sé… un mes de espera… Lo siento! Lo cierto es que he estado embarcada en otros proyectos artísticos alejados de los fics… Espero no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, que será el penúltimo._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os molestáis en dejar un review, sé que la historia la lee bastante gente, pero solo unos pocos me alegráis con vuestros comentarios… Mil gracias!_

_**Aelitayumifriends**__: gracias por tu comentario tan entusiasta! Como ves, Dawn se ha ido del todo, y en el otro fic también jejej (no sé si te gustó el otro o no… espero que sí!), eso sí ahora ya quedan solo dos capitulos para el final!_

_**Andy**__: ummm, sí las cosas entre esos dos se ponen intensas, pero todavía son capaces de reprimirse bastante, en el fondo porque se siente jóvenes todavía para según que cosas… jeje, veremos qué pasa, que solo quedan dos capitulos! Gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Red**__: sí, Ash y Misty están entre cursis y pasionales jeje, así son las cosas en su adolescencia jeje…Como ves Gary cada vez se ve más celoso ante los ojos de sus amigos, hasta Misty se ha dado cuenta, ya veremos qué pasa ahora… Y May y Drew por fin se contentaron. Gracias por tus reviews! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!_

_**Elphie**__: me alegra que al menos te haya servido para que no te aburras… jejeje… Sé que Iris no te parece fea, pero Gary la ve así jajaja, y espero que te haya gustado la nueva incorporación, aunque tanto ella como Casey no tendrán mucho protagonismo ya que la historia casi concluye. Gracias por tu review, y espero que tu también actualices pronto. Saludos Ashley XD_

_**Mary**__: sí, ya ves que te he hecho caso y he actualizado… jejeje_


	17. Noticias inesperadas

Noticias inesperadas

Agosto traía nuevas incorporaciones a la pandilla, pero también suponía la ausencia intermitente de algunos de sus miembros, como Richie, Duplica o Drew, quienes también se marcharon de vacaciones durante algunos días. Los únicos que no salieron del pueblo fueron Misty, Ash, Gary y May, ya que sus familias no tenían la costumbre de veranear. Misty y Ash lo agradecieron profundamente, ya que no hubieran soportado separarse… Sus mentes adolescentes no concebían estar en uno sin el otro ni siquiera un día. Aquella sensación de dependencia les asustaba un poco, pero no era algo que les preocupase demasiado. Preferían pensar en otras cosas más livianas. Ambos compartían la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus amigos, aunque siempre encontraban un hueco al final de cada día para estar a solas y disfrutar de su pasión, que cada vez estaba más viva.

Así que la pandilla de amigos pasaba los días en la playa, en la piscina o en el centro comercial. Se divertían mucho juntos y a menudo agradecían poder disfrutar de un grupo de amigos tan unido.

Hasta la segunda quincena de agosto no estuvieron de nuevo todos reunidos. Y por esas fechas, la dinámica cambiaba mucho… Comenzaban los entrenamientos de fútbol y el repaso de las asignaturas que habían suspendido para septiembre. El día empezaba a acortar… y el recuerdo del instituto se hacía más visible…

-Ash, tienes que ponerte las pilas o repetirás el curso—le advirtió Misty, que estaba sentada sobre él en un banco—No quiero tener un novio en segundo de secundaria—los demás se echaron a reír—Que yo ya paso a cuarto…

-No voy a suspender—aseguró Ash, algo avergonzado. Repetir segundo le resultaría humillante—Mañana empezaré a estudiar…

-Yo solo tengo un suspenso—resopló Duplica. Ash tenía cinco—¡Cuánto odio la historia!

-Esa es fácil—dijo Ash, risueño—Yo la aprobé con facilidad…

-Claro, con chuletas—se burló Gary, quien había visto copiar a su amigo muchas veces—Así cualquiera…

-Bueno, pero aprobé—replicó Ash. Mientras hablaba, abrazaba a su novia sin ningún tipo de pudor, y le daba algunos besos en la mejilla. Ya no le importaba demostrar su amor en público. Ni siquiera pensaba que los demás podrían molestarse—Así que en inglés y lengua también copiaré…

-¿Y por qué no estudias?—le espetó Iris—Más te valdría…

-De todas formas no te fíes de las chuletas, que te pueden pillar—le recriminó Misty—Deberías ponerte al día con las mates, o las suspenderás el curso que viene también…

-Pues es que no entiendo nada—se lamentó el muchacho.

-Dale clases, Mist, a ti se te da bien—apuntó May, guiñándole un ojo—Luego él que te de clases de otra cosa…

Ash sonrió. Si Misty le daba clases de matemáticas, no tendría ningún problema en estudiar. Así, más tiempo pasaría con ella.

-¿Me ayudarás, Mist?—suplicó Ash, de forma cómica—Por fa…

La chica se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco. De nada serviría negarse; sabía que Ash podría convencerla de cualquier cosa.

-Claro que sí—accedió ella—Mañana empezamos—el chico mostró una enorme sonrisa. Misty miró el reloj y se puso en pie—¡Y vámonos, chicas, o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento!

Duplica miró el reloj también y se levantó de un salto. Tenían entrenamiento a las siete y media y casi lo habían olvidado. Así que las cinco muchachas se despidieron de sus amigos y corrieron hacia el polideportivo.

Llevaban tres años en el equipo de fútbol sala, y era algo que les gustaba mucho, y además, se les daba muy bien a todas. Tomaban muy en serio los entrenamientos, y habían quedado entre las primeras de la liga en todas las temporadas.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para dejar las mochilas en los vestuarios y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salieron a la pista, el resto de compañeras de equipo ya estaban estirando.

A los cinco minutos, llegó Jessie, su excéntrica entrenadora., quien saludó al equipo y enseguida las puso a correr diez vueltas al campo.

Misty adoraba el fútbol, y no le importaba correr… Tenía mucha ilusión por empezar de nuevo la liga y tratar de quedar en el primer puesto… Sin embargo, era la primera vez que, incluso durante el entrenamiento, se descentraba pensando en Ash… Cada vez que esto ocurría, ella misma sacudía la cabeza y trataba de olvidarlo, pero el recuerdo del muchacho era difícil de desterrar… ¡Estaba tan tontamente enamorada!

A la mañana siguiente, sobre las once, Misty se presentó en casa de Ash para estudiar matemáticas. Delia le agradeció enormemente el esfuerzo; sabía que su hijo era un desastre en los estudios, y con gran probabilidad repetiría el curso si no se espabilaba. Así que depositó sus esperanzas en la chiquilla…

Lo cierto era que Ash no tenía ninguna gana de estudiar… Abrió el libro por la primera página y dejó que Misty le guiara en el estudio. La muchacha sacó un papel y empezó a escribir números, números y más números… A Ash le daban vueltas los ojos… Ella hablaba y explicaba la primera lección, pero él no escuchaba… Solo la miraba a ella y se preguntaba cómo podía tener una novia tan lista, tan guapa, tan sexy… Clavó la vista en sus ojos verdes y se quedó maravillado. No sabía si era sugestión, o ciertamente Misty estaba cada día más hermosa….

-Venga, ahora tú solo—le dijo ella, haciéndole despertar de su abstracción. Ash la miró sin comprender—¡Venga, te lo acabo de explicar!

Ash se rascó la cabeza y sonrío ampliamente…

-Mist, no lo he entendido—reconoció.

-¡Pero si es fácil!—protestó ella—Te lo acabo de explicar… Es casi como que dos y dos son cuatro…

Ash se disculpó con esa sonrisa cautivadora, y acercó un poco más la silla a la de Misty, haciendo que ella se ruborizase. La muchacha suspiró y se lo explicó de nuevo, armándose de paciencia… ¡Era tan lindo en el fondo! También ella tenía mariposas en el estómago, como siempre que ambos se encontraban tan próximos…

Ash la interrumpió a mitad de explicación. De nuevo se había perdido y además empezaba a aburrirse de verdad… En general su umbral de atención hacia los aspectos académicos era más bien bajo.

-Lo entenderé mejor si te sientas aquí—le dijo él, sonriendo, y señalando sus piernas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y disimuló su rubor—Venga, en serio…

-¿Para eso he madrugado?—replicó Misty—Te enfadabas conmigo porque quería estar contigo más rato por la noche, y ahora… ¿quién es el irresponsable?

Ash la ignoró por completo. Aproximó su cara a la de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, con su inocente sensualidad. Cuando se separó de nuevo, sabía que la chica no podría resistirse.

-Vamos, siéntate conmigo—insistió Ash.

Misty resopló, fingiendo desinterés, pero tal como pensó Ash, terminó accediendo y sentándose encima del muchacho, mirando hacia la mesa. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el libro de matemáticas.

-Bien, empieza de nuevo—dijo Ash.

Misty repitió la explicación por tercera vez, y en ese caso, Ash prestó más atención. Incluso fue capaz de realizar correctamente un par de ejercicios. Sin embargo, en la siguiente explicación, Ash se perdió de nuevo, esta vez mirando el cuello de su chica, así como el ligero escote de la camiseta. Desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver mucho, pero realmente le resultaba totalmente atrayente…

_Soy un guarro, soy un guarro, soy un guarro…_

Ash se sentía avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlos de su mente. Y al poco rato, no pudo resistirse más y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Misty, recorriéndolo con lentitud y suavidad. Tan solo fueron un par de segundos, pero ella sintió un vuelvo en el corazón y le miró, con el pulso latiéndole a mil.

-¿Qué haces?—le preguntó, tratando, en vano, de regañarle. Se giró hacia él y esbozó media sonrisa.

-¿No crees que ya hemos estudiado lo suficiente?—susurró Ash, con una voz inusualmente ronca.

Misty tomó aire, pues notaba que se estaba quedando sin respiración por momentos… Ash sujetó a la chica por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla con calidez en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia, y rodeó el cuello de su novio, apretando su pecho contra el de él. Ash le acarició el cabello, la espalda y los brazos, con una suavidad inicial, que poco a poco dio paso a un frenético recorrido por casi todo su cuerpo. No pensaba con la cabeza, solo deseaba tumbarla en la cama como aquella última vez… Ya no habían tenido más ocasiones de estar a solas en un lugar privado, y menos aún con una cama cerca… La sola palabra _cama_ hacía que los latidos de Ash se acelerasen con locura.

Misty notaba los dedos de su novio revolviéndole el cabello, sus deseosas manos palpando su cuerpo, que cuidadosamente esquivaban aquellas partes que él muy bien sabía que no debía tocar…

_¿Por qué será que en el fondo quiero que me toque…aún más…? Creo que me estoy volviendo una maníaca…_

Misty se avergonzó un poco de sus propios deseos y separó su cuerpo del chico.

-Está tu madre abajo—le susurró ella, preocupada. Creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ash retiró la mano de la cintura de la muchacha y resopló, fastidiado—Será mejor que tengamos cuidado…

-Lo sé—masculló Ash, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Si ella pretendía que él calmase su actual estado, debía levantarse de su regazo—Vamos, vuelve a tu silla.

Misty se levantó de un salto y suspiró. No quería dejarlo… Se sentía muy excitada.

Miró hacia la mesa de estudio. Ahí seguía el maldito libro de matemáticas, lleno de malditos números… Trató de relajarse. Incluso para ella, aquellas operaciones aritméticas carecían de sentido ya…

Ash la miró, visiblemente acalorado.

-¿Y si… estudiamos en tu casa?—sugirió, tratando de sonar serio.

Misty le clavó los ojos, dubitativa. Claro que ella también preferiría seguir estudiando en su casa, donde nadie podría controlarles. Recordó la última vez que ambos estuvieron en su habitación, tumbados sobre su cama. ¡Deseaba tanto estar en esos momentos ahí de nuevo, con Ash!

Aunque sabía que si aceptaba la propuesta de Ash, debía asumir las consecuencias.

Pero no le importaba.

-Vale, vamos—terminó diciendo ella, con cierta timidez.

Ash le dio un suave pico en los labios y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir, la aprisionó contra la puerta cerrada y la besó con fuerza. Se pegó completamente a ella, para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón. El pecho de la muchacha se abultaba a causa de la respiración entrecortada, y aquello le producía al chico una excitación todavía mayor. No podía pensar con la cabeza, ya que sus neuronas se encontraban en otro lugar…

-¿Ash… te has vuelto loco?—le preguntó Misty, algo asustada. Aunque se sentía igual de nerviosa y acalorada. Ash no contestó y continuó besándola durante un par de minutos. Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas… Cuando separó su boca de la de ella, sujetó con determinación su cabeza para obligarle a mirarle—Ash…

-Te quiero—dijo él, sonriendo—Te quiero mucho, Mist… Me vuelves loco… Nunca me había ocurrido eso con nadie, solo puedo pensar en… besarte…

Ella sonrió, todavía abochornada. ¿Por qué esa sensación de ansiedad cuando Ash separaba su cuerpo del suyo propio? Únicamente quería seguir sintiendo su respiración, su aliento, sus besos, sus manos… Sin apenas pensarlo, se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y le comió la boca. Él correspondió de igual manera y la besó con fervor. Al poco rato se separó de nuevo y la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus hombros desnudos, en su escote, en su pecho… Ella lo notó y se ruborizó completamente.

Ash tragó saliva y la abrazó de nuevo. Se besaron con ansia y las caricias se incrementaron, hasta el punto de que Ash se atrevió a pasar la mano por el trasero de la chica. Ella se estremeció, y dudó si debía detenerle. Pero no quería hacerlo. Y Ash le sujetaba los glúteos con una fuerza atroz, que a ella le excitaba todavía más…

-¿Chicos, cómo va el estudio?—se escuchó a través de la puerta.

Ambos se separaron de golpe y trataron de calmarse. Sus corazones latían a mil revoluciones por minuto.

-¡Bien, estoy aprendiendo mucho!—gritó Ash, con poca convicción.

Misty se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar reír. Pero estaba muy avergonzada.

-Teníamos que haber salido de aquí hacía rato—susurró ella.

-Sabes que te veo y no puedo dejar de besarte—dijo Ash, en voz muy baja. Luego se apartó de la puerta y elevó el tono—¡Ya casi hemos terminado!

-Muy bien, ¿queréis algo de almorzar?—preguntó Delia, abriendo la puerta.

-No, no, gracias—dijo Misty, evitando mirar a la mujer. Estaba recogiendo su cuaderno y su estuche, intentado pensar en otra cosa—Ahora nos iremos a mi casa un momento…

-Sí, que Mist tiene otros libros que nos pueden valer—añadió Ash. Cogió su libro y salió de la habitación, seguido por Misty—¡Hasta luego, mami!

-¡Hasta luego, chicos!—exclamó la mujer, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos.

Los muchachos prácticamente salieron corriendo hacia casa de la pelirroja. No querían pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que habían experimentado minutos antes. Solo querían estar a solas de nuevo.

Misty metió la llave en la cerradura, y en cuanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta, escuchó unas voces que le resultaban familiares. Se paró en seco y Ash la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mist?—le susurró el muchacho, hablándole muy cerca de la oreja. Seguía muy revolucionado.

-Ash… han vuelto mis padres—dijo ella, quedándose estática.

Tanta emoción con ayudar a estudiar a Ash que había olvidado la fecha de regreso de sus padres. Sintió un vuelco al corazón al escuchar sus voces.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho y le miró con una inmensa alegría.

-Nos vemos por la tarde, ¿vale?—le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él asintió con verdadero fastidio. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan mala suerte? Lamentó haber decidido acudir a casa de Misty… ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes! Sin embargo, debía reconocer que ella estaba feliz… y eso, en parte, también le hacía feliz a él.

Así que, sin nada más que hacer ahí, salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta. Suspiró con resignación, aunque estaba muy decepcionado.

Caminó cabizbajo hacia la playa, mientras les enviaba un mensaje a sus amigos para que acudieran allí. Tenía ganas de darse un baño y olvidarse por un momento de Misty…

Entretanto, ella corría hacia el salón, para encontrarse con sus padres. En cuanto entró en la habitación, saltó literalmente al cuello de ambos y les besó con emoción. Casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En ocasiones los odiaba por pasar tanto tiempo fuera, pero tan solo se trataba de un sentimiento rabioso ya que deseaba que estuvieran siempre con ella.

Olvidó por completo a Ash, y la excitación anterior…

-¿Dónde te habías metido, pequeña?—le preguntó su padre, abrazándola con fuerza—Pensábamos que estaríais todas en casa, y solo encontramos a Violet y Lily… Y encima estaban todavía durmiendo—ellas emitieron una risita nerviosa.

-Estaba ayudándole a Ash a estudiar mates—explicó Misty, sonriendo—No recordaba que llegabais hoy… ¡Pero me alegro mucho!

-¿Has estado bien?—inquirió la madre.

-Sí, claro, aunque os he echado de menos—reconoció Misty—¿Vais a quedaros bastante tiempo ahora?

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. La madre se volvió hacia sus hijas y trató de sonreír.

-Nos quedaremos un par de semanas—les explicó—Pero… tenemos que contaros algo… Cuando llegue Daisy, os lo contaremos a todas…

Las tres hermanas trataron de averiguar la noticia que pretendían darles sus padres, pero ellos no quisieron comunicarles nada hasta que no estuvieron todos reunidos. Daisy llegó justo a la hora de comer. Volvía de pasar el fin de semana en casa de Tracey, y ni siquiera recordaba tampoco que sus padres regresaban… Se llevó la misma sorpresa que sus hermanas…

Tras comer y ponerse al día sobre todas las cosas que se les podían contar a los padres, se sentaron en el sofá para seguir charlando.

-¿Qué era lo que nos teníais que contar?—les preguntó Misty, ansiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Veréis, chicas—comenzó diciendo el padre—Resulta que me han ascendido de categoría en el trabajo, y me ofrecen un puesto muy importante que me hará promocionar en poco tiempo—ninguna de sus hijas se atrevía a sonreír… Intuían que algo malo se avecinaba—Este nuevo puesto me hará ganar mucho más dinero, pero requiere más dedicación… Y es en Malagón…

-¿En Malagón?—repitió Violet, gritando. El hombre asintió—Pero está muy lejos… ¡Está a más de quinientos kilómetros!

-Lo sé, ése es el problema—dijo el hombre, suspirando—No podré ir y venir como he hecho hasta ahora… Tendremos que mudarnos todos allí.

Tras aquella frase, las cuatro hermanas se llevaron las manos a la boca y empezaron a gritar…

-¡Yo no pienso irme!—exclamó Daisy—Tengo veintiún años… No pretenderéis que me mude ahora de ciudad, a mitad de mi carrera universitaria…

-¿Y yo…?—gritó Lily, sin poder imaginar una vida sin fiestas locas en la playa—¡No pienso irme tampoco! No quiero dejar a mis amigos ni a… ¡Ni a nadie! Me quedaré aquí… ¡Me quedaré con Daisy!

Violet y Misty no hablaban, tan solo miraban de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis. Misty no sabía ni qué decir… Se había quedado congelada… ¿Mudarse? No… no podía mudarse…

-Chicas, calma, por favor—imploró la madre—Tenéis que entendernos…

-¡Y vosotros a nosotras!—replicó Daisy, con lágrimas en los ojos—No pienso marcharme… es absurdo… Me iré a un piso de estudiantes para acabar mi último año de carrera… O me iré a vivir con mi novio…

-A ver, Daisy, cálmate y escucha—dijo el padre con voz firme. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, desafiante—Ya habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad… No vamos a vender esta casa, ni mucho menos. Volveremos para veranear… Así que tú y Lily podéis quedaros aquí.

Ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿Y nosotras qué?—intervino Violet, señalando a Misty y a ella misma—¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

Misty estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo podía estar cambiando su vida tan de repente…? Ella ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer… Por supuesto que no deseaba mudarse de ciudad, y dejar a sus amigos, dejar la playa… ¡Dejar a Ash! Claro que no quería…

Pero tampoco deseaba vivir tan lejos de sus padres… Era cierto que pasaba grandes temporadas sin verles, pero cuando regresaban, ella era muy feliz, y disfrutaba enormemente de todo lo que le contaban acerca de sus viajes y de sus interesantes trabajos…

Necesitaba los esporádicos besos de su madre. Y las regañinas de su padre.

-Violet y Misty aún sois menores de edad y vendréis con nosotros—zanjó el padre—Lo siento, pero es así… Nos iremos dentro de dos semanas.

Violet se echó a llorar y empezó a gritar y despotricar contra todo. No quería marcharse. Incluso destrozó un jarrón de la rabia que tenía… Su padre tuvo que calmarla y enviarla a su habitación castigada.

Por su parte, Misty también rompió a llorar.

-Tú tampoco quieres irte…—musitó la madre, entristecida. Misty se acercó a ella, y la mujer la abrazó con fuerza—Lo siento, pequeña, de verdad…

-No quiero irme—repitió Misty, entre sollozos. Estaba muy confusa—Pero tampoco quisiera quedarme aquí sola… sin vosotros… ¡Os he echado mucho de menos!

-¡Qué niñata tan cursi!—se burló Lily—Me voy, qué asco os tengo a todos…

Y se retiró hacia el piso de arriba, para tratar de consolar a Violet, su hermana favorita.

Daisy se acercó a Misty y le acarició la cabeza… La hermana mayor también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La madre lo notó y extendió los brazos hacia ella, para terminar las tres en un familiar abrazo.

-¡Siento que tengamos que pasar por esto, mis niñas!—exclamó el padre, abrazándolas también—Pero es mi trabajo…

-Papá, te entiendo—le dijo Daisy, entre lágrimas.

Misty no lo comprendía. Solo quería llorar.

Aunque en realidad se sentía tan reconfortada entre los brazos de sus padres… ¡Había echado tanto de menos aquel sentimiento!

Tras unos minutos de solemne silencio, los cuatro se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Misty salió a la calle sola… Notaba una agónica sensación en el pecho… ¿Qué había pasado con su vida? ¿Por qué de pronto, sus padres le habían dado una noticia tan… inesperada y horrible?

Casi de forma mecánica, le envió un mensaje a Ash para quedar inmediatamente en el parque. Ansiaba verlo…

Y en unos pocos minutos, lo tuvo frente a ella, con su eterna sonrisa…

Ella se echó a sus brazos y notó cómo sus ojos se empañaban de nuevo. Él la abrazó con fuerza, totalmente contrariado… Se trataba de un abrazo tan diferente a los que se habían dado tan solo unas horas atrás…

-¿Qué pasa, Mist?—le preguntó él, besándola en la mejilla—¿Has peleado con tus padres ya…?—esbozó media sonrisa—Si acaban de llegar…

Ella se separó un poco, completamente seria. Ash se empezó a inquietar de verdad…

-Me mudo, Ash, de aquí a dos semanas me mudo a Malagón—soltó Misty, sin más preámbulos. Acto seguido, rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada—¡Nos tendremos que separar!

Ash sintió cómo si un rayo atravesase su cabeza. Se quedó completamente paralizado… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué decía esa tonta? Se apartó un poco de ella y levantó su mentón con la mano, para obligarle a mirarle.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó Ash, con un hilo de voz. No podía, no quería creerlo…Misty asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás—¿Pero por qué?

-Mis padres se mudan porque le han dado a mi padre un puesto mejor—explicó ella, entre hipos—Y no quieren que estemos solas tanto tiempo…

-Pero si ya estáis solas, Misty—replicó Ash, enfadado—¡Siempre estáis solas, joder! ¿Qué mosca les ha picado ahora? ¿Ahora quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido o qué pasa?

-¡No grites!—protestó Misty. Parecía que Ash le estaba recriminando algo, cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada—¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! Y además, tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo fuera, solo una semana como mucho y en el fin de semana siempre volvían, sobre todo mamá…

-A ver, Misty, os habéis pasado prácticamente todo el mes de julio solas—matizó Ash. No quería culpabilizarla de nada, pero estaba tan rabioso que no controlaba su tono de voz—¡No me digas que no podéis seguir igual! Que tus padres se piren y vosotras so quedáis aquí…

-Hemos estado solas en verano por el crucero, pero de normal no pasamos tanto tiempo sin mis padres—insistió Misty. En realidad no quería aceptar frente a Ash que sus padres no se habían comportado bien—Y… que sepas que ya le hemos planteado lo de quedarnos aquí, pero solo se van a quedar Daisy y Lily, que son mayores de edad y además tienen que continuar sus estudios…

-¡Me cagüen la puta, Misty!—gritó Ash, cruzándose de brazos. No comprendía por qué ella no parecía tan enfadada como él—¿Y tú qué? ¿No les has pedido quedarte? ¡Si estarán tus hermanas mayores!

-Claro, como son tan responsables—ironizó Misty—¡Y sí, para tu información sí que se lo he pedido! Y Violet también… pero han dicho que no, que somos menores de edad y nos vamos con ellos…

Ash la miró sin verla. Tenía la mente nublada. No podía asumir todo lo que Misty le estaba contando. Sentía cómo si le hubiera echado encima una montaña de apestosa basura.

Y una parte de él quería despreciar a la chica… Porque de esa manera, no le dolería tanto perderla…

_¡Diablos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Voy a volverme loco si se va_!

-No quiero que te vayas—determinó él, en tono autoritario.

Se acercó de nuevo a su novia y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-No quiero que te vayas—repitió, esta vez en un susurro—Ya inventaremos algo…

Misty le abrazó de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No sé si queda algo por inventar—se lamentó ella.

-¿No quieres luchar por estar conmigo?—le preguntó Ash, dolido.

-¿Te crees que esto solo te jode a ti?—replicó Misty, clavándole la mirada.

Ash lamentó haber sido tan brusco con su reacción y la abrazó con fuerza.

¡No quería perderla!

Pero a juzgar por la resignada actitud de Misty, comprendía que no había nada que hacer.

Ash notó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también, y ahí permanecieron llorando abrazados durante media hora.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, se separaron y trataron de mantener una conversación medianamente coherente. Misty estaba desolada, y Ash no quería creer que fuera cierto lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Vamos a la parte de atrás?—preguntó él, sin querer asumir aquella terrible realidad—Les había dicho a los demás que acudiríamos allí después…

Misty asintió, y Ash la tomó de la mano. Caminaron a través del parque sin mediar palabra, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rincón dónde sus amigos estaban sentados sobre el césped. Cuando éstos vieron aparecer a la pareja con una cara tan triste, enseguida supieron que algo malo había ocurrido.

Misty se armó de valor y explicó de nuevo la noticia… A todos ellos les sentó como un jarro de agua fría… No podía ser verdad… ¡Jamás lo habrían imaginado!

Cada uno de ellos formuló sus propias preguntas sobre lo sucedido, y en poco rato aquello parecía un gallinero, con todos gritando y dando su opinión. Incluso se aventuraron a hacer alguna sugerencia sobre cómo poder evitar la marcha… Pero Misty ni les escuchaba…

Y Ash… Ash se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y enojado. Opinaba que cualquier idea que lanzaban sus amigos era un disparate… y todo le parecía absurdo… De pronto, no aguantó más, cerró los puños con fuerza y resopló.

-¡Queréis callaros todos de una vez!—terminó gritando. Sus amigos le miraron con sorpresa—¡Maldita sea!

Y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces todos los ojos se posaron en Misty, quien no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Hubiera salido tras él, pero no le quedaban fuerzas…

-¡Mierda!—gritó la muchacha, llorando y mirando a Ash, que corría como un loco hacia ninguna parte.

La chica se volvió hacia sus amigos y suspiró.

-Esto es lo más horrible que me ha pasado nunca—se lamentó ella, desesperada.

May se levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Para nosotros también va a ser muy duro!—exclamó May.

-Chicos, pero ahora tenemos que apoyar mucho a Ash, porque es el que peor lo va a pasar—musitó Iris, también muy entristecida.

Misty se sintió muy culpable… Aunque ella no era responsable de nada…

Duplica se puso en pie y la miró con rabia.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!—gritó Duplica—¡Te odio, Mist…!

Todos miraron a la chica, sin comprender su arrebato furioso, y ella, avergonzada, salió corriendo también, en dirección contraria a la que había salido Ash unos minutos antes.

-Nos estamos volviendo todos locos—masculló Casey, lamentándose de su suerte.

Richie, comprendiendo lo triste que debía sentirse Duplica, salió corriendo tras ella, pero Gary se levantó y alcanzó a su amigo en pocos segundos.

-Richie, voy yo, ¿vale?—le dijo en tono más imperativo que amistoso.

Richie se quedó muy sorprendido ante la reacción de Gary, pero asintió con la cabeza y detuvo su carrera. Su amigo no solía ser tan receptivo ante los sentimientos de nadie; su comportamiento era muy extraño…

Duplica paró de correr cuando llegó hasta un banco bastante alejado de la periferia del parque. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el banco. Solo quería llorar sin que nadie la viera… Porque se sentía peor que en toda su vida… Misty había sido su mejor amiga desde hacía cuatro años, y con ella había compartido sus grandes experiencias, sus sueños infantiles, sus primeros secretos, y tantas diversiones y tristezas… Incluso la muchacha había permanecido a su lado pese a tener novio… De veras Misty era una gran amiga, que le había dado su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio… ¡Y ahora se marchaba! Así, sin más…

No comprendía nada…

-¡Ey, cómo corres, capulla!—exclamó Gary, sentándose a su lado.

Ella le miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas… ¿Qué hacía ése ahí? ¿Por qué la había seguido? Si hubiera sido Richie, no hubiera dudado en lanzarse a sus brazos y recibir su consuelo… Pero… ¿Gary? El mundo se había vuelto del revés.

-¿Qué pasa, Gary?—le preguntó Duplica, algo desconfiada.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti, que eres la que ha salido corriendo como una loca—replicó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te rías de mí—protestó ella—No quiero pelear… Estoy harta de todo… Solo quiero estar sola…

-Es… es una putada lo de Misty—dijo Gary, con seriedad por primera vez. Duplica le clavó los ojos, sorprendida del tono solemne del muchacho—Sin ella… será como si nos faltase una pieza importante en la pandilla…

-A ti también te importa, ¿verdad?—dijo Duplica, con un hilo de voz.

Gary asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Y sé que Ash no es el único que va a pasarlo mal—añadió él.

Duplica se echó a llorar tras aquella frase. Al menos Gary comprendía que ella también iba a sufrir mucho… Incluso él mismo. Aquello le conmovía.

Tal vez Gary era más maduro de lo que mostraba habitualmente.

La muchacha miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos. Todavía le sorprendía estar manteniendo semejante conversación con él…

Pero no podía dejar de llorar y maldecir su suerte…

A los pocos minutos, Gary comenzó a inquietarse. Llorar no servía de nada. Pero sabía que si se lo decía a Duplica, ella se enfadaría y arremetería contra él.

Quizá sería mejor dejarla llorar para desahogarse.

Y apoyarla.

Así que el chico estiró un poco el brazo derecho, dubitativo, para terminar posándolo sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Ella levantó de inmediato la cabeza y le clavó la mirada… ¿Gary estaba… haciendo un amago de abrazo? ¿O qué demonios era eso?

-No me pongas esa cara, solo quiero ser amable por una vez—dijo el chico, ocultando su vergüenza. Apretó un poco la mano en el hombro de la alucinada chica y la miró sonriendo, a pesar de su inseguridad—Y deja ya de llorar… Sé que es una putada, pero la veremos el próximo verano… Y dentro de tres años podréis ir a la universidad juntas…—Duplica sonrió levemente—Y ahí la tendrás solo para ti, porque obvio que el zoquete de Ash jamás llegará a la universidad…

Tras aquella frase, tan probablemente verdadera, ambos se echaron a reír…

Gary encontró preciosa a la muchacha riendo entre lágrimas. Se acercó un poco a ella, y sin pensarlo siquiera, le dio un beso en la mejilla, que la dejó todavía más descolocada.

-Venga, vamos con los otros—dijo Gary, poniéndose de pie, rojo como un tomate.

Duplica no respondió. Tan solo ocultó el rostro de nuevo entre las manos, simulando llanto.

Pero esta vez no lloraba… Tan solo quería disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

_Parece que las cosas empiezan a torcerse, espero que no queráis matarme tras leer el capítulo… Tranquilos, aún queda uno más para el desenlace, y nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir! _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, contesto uno a uno:_

_**Katia**__: bienvenida a la lectura del fic! Y gracias por todos tus reviews! Me alegra que te guste a historia, y te agradezco tus halagos. Espero que te haya seguido gustando cómo sigue! (aunque me parece que este ultimo capi no te habra gustado tanto, sorry!) Y perdona por haberle puesto tu nombre a una de las zorras coo tú dices jajajja…(aunque Katia resultó ser la mejor de ellas)_

_**Elphie**__: bueno, de verdad me alegra que te de penita Dawn, en el fondo no es mala, lo que pasa que a mí sí que me cae mal porque es muy arrastrada… Cierto que Ash y Misty han sido muy pesados con ese tema y la han tratado mal, pero… así es la vida… (muajajajaja!). Ya solo queda un capi, y creo que me mataréis… ya os advertí que existía la opción de dejar de leer en el cap 10… jejeje… nos leemos!_

_**L´Fleur Noir**__: pues si en el capi anterior te parecía que Ash y Misty andaban hiperrevolucionados… en este todavía más! Jejeje… Aunque lamento que hayas acertado en tus suposiciones, y Misty tiene que partir… (aunque aún falta un capi). Y espero que te haya gustado la parte de Gary y Dupli, no sé si me quedó muy cursi… :P. Espero que no me empecéis a hacer bulling por el rumbo que está tomando la historia__**… **__sorry!_

_**Red20:**__ ves que las cosas se están poniendo peor… como a ti te hace gracia cuando van las cosas mal igual te estás riendo jajaja XD . Aunque ya ves que ahor May y Drew están bien, y Gary y Duplica parece que están intimando un poquito… ene fin, gracias por tus reviews, ya queda solo un capi, espero no decepcionar!_

_**Claraesperanza**__: gracias! Y me alegro que te guste! Espero que no me dejes de escribirme como venganza a este capitulo tan feo… jejeje… aunque en realidad ha tenido diferentes partes, algunas lindas y otras tristes jejeje. La escena entre Gary y Duplica ha sido tierna… (o eso creo…) Saludos!_


	18. No puede ser un adiós

No puede ser un adiós

Misty entró a su casa y encontró a sus padres sentados en el sofá, frente al televisor… Era cierto que le bailaba el corazón de alegría cada vez que veía esa escena de unión familiar, pero las reacciones de sus amigos, especialmente de Duplica y Ash, le habían dejado hecha polvo. Le habían dolido mucho sus acusaciones, sus reproches… ¿Acaso ellos no se daban cuenta de que ella también iba a pasarlo mal?

Saludó a sus padres con un beso y se sentó junto a su madre. Ésta le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió con dulzura. Misty se sintió muy feliz… Ésa era la clase de familia que había añorado durante tan tiempo…

De pronto sonó su móvil. Se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Un mensaje de Ash…

_Perdona por mi actitud de antes, pero no quiero que te vayas. He pensado varias cosas para que te quedes. Mañana te cuento. Te quiero._

Misty suspiró con agonía y empezó a sentirse culpable de verdad… A juzgar por aquel mensaje, Ash no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. No cabía duda de que él estaba realmente preocupado… Y quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas para poder mantenerse unidos… Ella, en cambio, no había hecho nada por evitarlo…

Se odió a sí misma.

-Mami, ¿no hay forma de que podáis trabajar desde aquí?—preguntó ella.

Sus padres le miraron con preocupación.

-La única forma es rechazar el ascenso, pero no voy a hacerlo—explicó el padre—Comprende que es algo muy importante para mí, y no solo a nivel económico…

-Papá está cumpliendo su sueño por fin—añadió la madre—Y yo trabajaré con él…

Misty notó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía una egoísta. Pero en esos instantes solo pensaba en Ash…

-Me quiero quedar aquí—dijo la chica, con un hilo de voz—Por favor…

-¡Eso digo yo!—vociferó Violet, que había aparecido en ese momento—¡Me quiero quedar aquí!—se sentó junto a su hermana y miró a sus padres con furia—¡Ya nos mudamos hace cuatro años! ¡Maldita sea, no podemos estar cambiando de amigos una y otra vez! ¡No pensáis en nosotras!

-Claro que pensamos en vosotras—replicó el padre, tajante—Por eso prefiero tener un trabajo mejor… ¿Cómo crees que se pagan los lujos que tenéis en casa, el teléfono, el internet… vuestra ropa… la universidad…?

-¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ir a la uni!—gritó Violet—Pues que sepas que no quiero ir. ¡No me conocéis! ¿Sabéis a lo que me quiero dedicar? ¿Sabéis cuáles son mis aficiones? ¡Claro que no!

La madre permaneció en silencio, ya que opinaba que en el fondo Violet tenía parte de razón, pero el padre la mandó a callar de forma inmediata. Estaba muy enfadado. No comprendía la actitud negativa de sus hijas.

Misty no quería contribuir al mal ambiente familiar que se estaba formando, pero se vio en la obligación moral de defender a su hermana. Quizá era la primera vez en su vida…

-¡Yo tampoco quiero irme!—repitió Misty, ante la sorpresa y decepción de sus padres. Hasta ese momento su hija pequeña no había elevado el tono de voz ni les había faltado al respeto—¡Yo tampoco quiero ir a la universidad! Solo quiero estar aquí con mis amigos y ser feliz…—pensó en lo bien que lo pasaba con su pandilla. Pensó de nuevo en Ash—¡Estoy harta de cambios!—era cierto; sus padres nunca pensaban en ellas…—¡Me quiero quedar aquí!

-¡Pero Misty, pensaba que tú lo entendías!—exclamó la madre, con temblorosa voz.

-Estoy harta de entenderlo todo—protestó ella, cada vez más alterada—Soy una niña todavía… y siempre he tenido que hacer lo que me habéis dicho, aunque no habéis estado aquí para vigilarme ni os habéis preocupado por mí—de pronto sintió cómo toda la rabia que tenía acumulada se iba materializando en un tono de voz cada vez más elevado—¡No pienso irme! ¡No pienso irme porque vosotros no os habéis preocupado nunca por mí! Violet tiene razón… Seguro que no sabéis ni cuál es mi color favorito… ¡Mierda!

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo, para encerrarse en su habitación. Su madre la siguió y trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero todo fue en vano.

De pronto Misty había recordado todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había echado de menos a sus padres… Ash estaba en lo cierto… ¿Ahora pretendían recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¡Pues ella no quería darles esa satisfacción! Solo quería estar con Ash… para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, quedó con el chico en el parque. Ante el encuentro, se dieron un insulso beso y apenas se hablaron. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash la miró con seriedad.

-Lo que he pensado es que te quedes en mi casa—le soltó de pronto, algo dubitativo. Ella se sorprendió y se enterneció—Se lo he preguntado a mi madre, y está casi convencida…

-¿Qué, lo dices en serio?—le interrumpió Misty—Eso es una locura…

-Una locura es que te vayas y me dejes solo—replicó Ash, cruzándose de brazos de forma obstinada—Si llego a saber esto no me hubiera fijado nunca en ti, no te habría pedido que fueras mi novia… ¡Joder, Misty, no me fastidies!

-Pero no me puedo quedar en tu casa—dijo ella, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón—Tu madre no va a mantenernos a los dos…

-Hay varias opciones para eso—prosiguió el chico. Lo tenía todo muy estudiado—Tus padres pueden pasarle un dinero a mi madre para tu alimentación, ropa y demás… O… o si no yo mismo me pongo a trabajar y te mantengo…

Misty se enterneció… ¡Ash era un loco! Pero un loco entrañable. Y maravilloso…

-Hombre, antes que eso me pondría yo misma a trabajar—dijo Misty, aún pensando que se trataba de una posibilidad remota.

-No, porque yo quiero que tú estudies y vayas a la universidad—apuntó Ash. Misty sonrió por primera vez. Se acercó a él y le besó con dulzura. Él la abrazó con fuerza—¿Entonces lo hacemos así?

-No sé si podemos hacerlo así, pero yo también voy a luchar por quedarme—aseguró Misty. Ash la besó de nuevo y sonrió—Te quiero…

Ambos se sonrieron con ternura y admiración, y caminaron de la mano hasta el parque, donde se reunieron con sus amigos. Todos tenían caras largas; seguían muy tristes y preocupados.

Misty se sentó en el suelo junto a Duplica, y ésta agachó la cabeza. Sabía que se había portado mal con ella…

-Lo siento, Mist—se disculpó, avergonzada—Ayer te grité sin motivo… pero es que… estoy muy triste por esto…

La pelirroja suspiró y sonrió.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme—dijo—Y voy a intentar convencer a mis padres para quedarme en casa de Ash.

-¿En serio?—preguntó May, abriendo mucho los ojos. Misty asintió—¡Eso sería genial!

-Pues ojalá te dejen quedarte—musitó Duplica, sin atreverse a sonreír.

-Solo tengo que proponérselo a mis padres—dijo Misty.

A todos les pareció una idea estupenda…

Pero a los padres no les gustó tanto. De hecho, en cuanto Misty lo propuso, ellos pusieron el grito en el cielo. Estaban atónitos…

-¿Cómo te vas a quedar con Ash?—gritó el padre—¿Estás loca?

-No quiero ni pensar que estoy escuchando esto—añadió la madre, decepcionada—Pensaba que lo de ayer había sido un arrebato nervioso... ¿Es que no quieres venirte con nosotros?

-Sí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, con mis amigos—dijo Misty, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Estos jóvenes solo pensáis en lo mismo!—prosiguió el padre—¡No quiero oír hablar más de esto!

Misty apretó los puños con fuerza y salió corriendo de casa. Se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos y les contó lo sucedido. Gary le sugirió que dejase de hablar con sus padres hasta que dieran su brazo a torcer. El resto de la pandilla estuvo de acuerdo. Si Misty quería quedarse de verdad, debía jugar duro.

Misty hizo caso a sus amigos y guardó silencio durante cuatro días. Violet apoyó a su hermana y se unió a su huelga de palabras. Los padres se fueron desesperando poco a poco, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pudieron más y citaron a sus cuatro hijas en el salón.

Todos estaban muy serios. Misty tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir sus padres… Tal vez habían decidido que todas se marcharían con ellos… incluso Daisy y Lily… Tal vez habían metido la pata con su cabezonería… Estaba ansiosa y asustada…

-Chicas, no nos está gustando nada vuestra actitud—empezó a decir el padre. Misty reprimió un suspiro. Violet miraba de forma altiva—Como comprenderéis no nos parece normal que nuestra hijas dejen de hablarnos porque no entienden una decisión de adultos… Sin embargo, hemos estado hablando… y … tal vez… vuestra testaruda reacción solo indica las ganas que tenéis de quedaros aquí…

-Y lo injustos que hemos sido al tratar de que cambiaseis de vida de nuevo—añadió la madre, con quejumbrosa mirada—Sé que no lo habéis tenido nada fácil, y que os hemos estado pidiendo favores continuamente… Así que hemos pensado que…

-Podéis quedaros aquí—terminó diciendo el padre.

Las cuatro hermanas sonrieron ampliamente y rompieron su huelga de palabras, para exclamar gritos de alegría.

Aunque Misty no estaba convencida del todo…

-Pero, ¿y vosotros sí que os marchais?—preguntó ella.

-Claro, no podemos renunciar al trabajo—dijo la madre—Pero trataremos de volver aquí siempre que nos sea posible…

-Eso será muy pocas veces—se lamentó Misty.

-¡Tú calla, que ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos!—exclamó Violet, abrazando a Lily—¡Voy a avisar a mis amigos!

Y desapareció de la habitación a toda prisa.

-Daisy, tú tendrás que cuidar de tus hermanas, sobre todo de Violet y Mist—dijo el padre. Ella asintió. Se volvieron hacia Misty y le sonrieron con cierta melancolía—Y tú debes ayudarla en todo lo que puedas y portarte muy bien. Eres la pequeña, y nos da mucha pena dejarte aquí…

-Os prometo que seré muy responsable—dijo ella, convencida.

Sus padres la abrazaron con fuerza. Misty percibió las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre y se sintió muy culpable… Últimamente solo se sentía culpable… por todo.

-Sé que tú eres la más responsable de las cuatro—replicó la madre. Lily miró con cierta envidia… ¿Acaso ella no era responsable también? Daisy solo asintió, con una leve sonrisa; sabía que era cierto—Pero nos gustaría hacer nuestra vida contigo y arreglar todos nuestros errores… Sé que os hemos tenido desatendidas… ¡No sabes cómo quisiera que pudiéramos empezar de cero!

Misty correspondió a los abrazos y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Sus padres se marcharían dentro de una semana… Y ella estaba muy confundida. No tenía claros sus sentimientos. Por un lado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con Ash y con sus amigos. Lo pasaba muy bien con ellos, los quería más que a nada… especialmente a su maravilloso novio…

Pero por otro lado, sentía que una parte de su ser, deseaba seguir al lado de sus padres. Parecía cierto que ambos querían enmendar todos sus errores como padres, y ella añoraba tanto una vida normal, una vida como hija, con unos padres que la castigasen y que se preocupasen por ella…

Añoraba sentir el calor de una familia.

Sentía que perdía una parte de sí misma cada vez que veía cómo sus padres metían una nueva prenda en la maleta, empaquetaban cajas o miraban piso por internet… Era una sensación de pérdida muy intensa… Y se sentía una mala hija…

Durante esa semana, trató de no pensar mucho en ello y continuar su vida como siempre. Por la mañana quedaba con Ash para estudiar, y por las tardes se reunía con sus amigos o asistía al entrenamiento de fútbol.

El último sábado de agosto, May propuso ir a la fiesta de la playa, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sería la tercera fiesta a la que asistían, y la primera para Iris y Casey. Así que ambas se reunieron previamente con sus amigas para ser asesoradas en la forma de vestir. A las cinco les resultaba muy divertido y estimulante prepararse para lucir lo más bonitas y sexis que fuera posible.

Una vez en la fiesta, se reunieron junto con los chicos. May estaba especialmente exaltada y feliz.

-¡Chicos estoy muy contenta de teneros como amigos!—exclamó, con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Richie y a Ash—Creo que este ha sido un verano genial, lo he pasado como nunca… y en parte ha sido gracias a vosotros…

-¿Te nos vas a poner sentimental ahora?—se mofó Gary. Misty le dio un codazo. Ella comprendía perfectamente a su amiga—Sois unas moñas…

-Yo también me alegro mucho de tener unos amigos como vosotros—añadió Richie—Y pienso que este verano ha sido especial porque es el primero en el que hemos empezado a hacer cosas como venir a estas fiestas…

-¡Sí, y la primera borrachera de algunos!—se burló Drew. Todos miraron en dirección a Ash y Gary, y se echaron a reír.

-Y lo mejor es que Misty no se va a marchar—añadió Duplica, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a su amiga. Ella sonrió sin mucho convencimiento. La sensación de abandono hacia sus padres era cada vez más patente—¡No nos vuelvas a pegar esos sustos!

-Espero que no—musitó Misty, no muy convencida—Aunque la verdad es que no sé so he tomado la decisión correcta…

-¡No digas tonterías!—exclamó May. Ash y Duplica no hicieron comentario alguno; tan solo miraban a la pelirroja con preocupación. Ambos podían leer en sus ojos algo que no les gustaba en absoluto—¡Vamos chicos, os invito a unos chupitos!

-¿Te has vuelto rica?—se rió Drew.

-No, pero aún me queda parte de la paga y quiero gastarla en vosotros—dijo May—¡Unos chupitos a la salud de Misty!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron hacia la barra, excepto Iris y Casey.

-Yo no quiero beber—protestó Iris—No me va a gustar.

-Ni yo—dijo Casey, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Venga, solo uno!—insistió May—Pediremos chupitos de piruleta, que saben dulces…

Ellas sonrieron sin mucho convencimiento y siguieron a su amiga.

Toda la pandilla pidió una ronda de chupitos, invitados por May, y algunos de ellos aún pidieron otra ronda. Finalmente, solo Gary, Drew y Ash se quedaron bebiendo en la barra, más chupitos de los que pretendían en un inicio. Richie y las chicas se habían ido a bailar desde hacía mucho rato.

Ash notaba cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas, exactamente igual que aquella primera vez, en la que se comportó como un baboso con Misty. Recordó aquella anécdota con añoranza, como si hubiera sucedido años atrás. Tenía la sensación de que llevaba saliendo con Misty mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad no había pasado más que un mes.

Lo cierto era que había resultado ser un verano muy extraño. Tal y como había comentado Richie, aquel verano había venido acompañado de grandes cambios en sus vidas. Para él, lo más especial era que por fin había comprendido lo que significaba estar enamorado. Se ruborizó tan solo con mencionarlo en su pensamiento… ¡Era algo tan cursi y ridículo!

Pero real…

Cuando se reunió con Misty, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó hasta desgastarle los labios…

-Eres y serás la única chica de mi vida—le susurró el muchacho.

-No digas cosas que no sabes con seguridad—replicó Misty—Lo dices porque estas borracho…

Ash hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua.

-Deja de ser mal pensada y déjate llevar por una vez—prosiguió Ash, sujetándole la cintura—Te quiero más que a nada y te estoy prometiendo que estaré contigo siempre… pase lo que pase.

-¿Pase lo que pase?—repitió ella, sin comprender—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Misty, solo quiero que me digas lo mismo—insistió Ash, bajando todavía más la voz—Sé que me quieres, Mist, pero a veces me da la sensación de que en esta relación siempre he arriesgado yo más que tú, desde el momento en el que te dije que me gustabas… Quiero estar seguro de que me quieres pase lo que pase y que lucharás por estar conmigo en un futuro…

Misty suspiró y sonrió con dulzura. No comprendía por qué motivo Ash le insistía con el tema del futuro, pero asintió con la cabeza. Quizá él tenía razón en todo lo que le decía… Él había sido valiente, él se le había declarado, él había luchado por ella…

-Ash, te quiero mucho—le susurró ella—Y no quiero que tengas dudas… Yo también voy a luchar por estar contigo siempre… Te lo aseguro, te lo prometo…

Ash la calló con un beso. Solo necesitaba aquella promesa…

-¡Va, tortolitos, no seáis empalagosos!—les gritó Richie, empujándoles con suavidad.

Ellos se echaron a reír y se separaron, para unirse al resto de sus amigos.

Todos continuaron divirtiéndose, cantando y bailando durante un buen rato. No querían pensar en cosas serias; tan solo pasar el rato y olvidarse de los problemas.

Un hora más tarde, May y Misty regresaron del cuarto de baño muy emocionadas. Sus amigos se preguntaron qué sucedía.

-¡Duplica, hay unos chicos muy guapos ahí, preguntando por ti!—exclamó May. La aludida se ruborizó completamente—Son del insti… Es Brian…

Iris y Casey aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción. Brian era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto… Ash y Drew se cruzaron de brazos, pero no hicieron comentario alguno… Sabían que sus novias se enfadarían de nuevo si mostraban algún tipo de celos o preocupación… Así que se quedaron callados, simplemente escuchando con atención.

-Y dice que te ha visto antes y que estás muy guapa—prosiguió Misty—Que te quiere invitar a algo…

-¿Y a Brian sí que le dais el visto bueno?—se burló Duplica, recordando lo tercas que se habían puesto con su anterior cita.

-Sí, claro, tiene dieciséis, y tú quince—dijo May, con una sonrisa—Hacéis muy buena pareja…

-Bueno, no digáis tonterías que no voy a hacer pareja con él—dijo Duplica—No os emocionéis…

-¡Dupli, venga, ataca!—exclamó Richie, riéndose. Gary le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vamos!—la animó May, prácticamente corriendo hacia el grupo de chicos.

Todas las demás chicas la siguieron, pero Duplica se quedó parada… Le daba bastante vergüenza… Y no estaba segura de querer hablar con ese muchacho…

Gary, obedeciendo a otro de los tontos impulsos que estaba teniendo últimamente, avanzó un paso y sujetó a Duplica por el hombro. Tanto a ella como a sus amigos les sorprendió aquella reacción.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?—le preguntó ella, extrañada.

Él bajó el tono de voz para asegurarse que sus amigos no escuchasen nada, y le habló cerca del oído. Ella se sonrojó como nunca.

-No te vayas a ligar con ese idiota—le susurró él.

Duplica no comprendía nada. Cada vez estaba más alucinada. Ese Gary se comportaba de forma muy extraña, como si estuviera… ¿celoso? Misty ya lo había mencionado en una ocasión, pero ella había preferido ignorarlo… Por otra parte, no le gustaba que nadie le diera órdenes.

-¿Me lo estás prohibiendo?—le preguntó ella, en tono hosco.

-No te lo estoy prohibiendo—replicó él, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez—Te lo estoy pidiendo.

Duplica le clavó los ojos, entre halagada y sorprendida. No era capaz de discernir si estaba comprendiendo bien el mensaje que Gary trataba de lanzarle… ¿Él... le pedía que no ligase con otros chicos? ¿Por qué…?

El chico no añadió nada más, tan solo le mantuvo la mirada durante varios segundos. Estaba bastante avergonzado a causa de los nuevos sentimientos que estaba notando en su estómago, y tampoco sabía cómo desenvolverse en una situación así. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por su amiga en ese aspecto? ¿Por qué la había empezado a ver como a una chica…?

Duplica percibió la confusión en los ojos de su amigo, y lo miró de forma diferente. Gary solía ser tosco, malhumorado y burlón, pero lo cierto era que a en los momentos importantes siempre se había comportado como un buen amigo. Además, debía reconocer que el muchacho tenía un atractivo que hasta ese momento había pasado totalmente desapercibido para ella. Tal vez le afectaba el alcohol, el ambiente, la estruendosa música, el calor… No lo tenía muy claro, pero aquella última frase de Gary le había parecido la más dulce del mundo…

-Vale, me quedo aquí—dijo ella, ruborizada. Gary esbozó media sonrisa—Contigo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí aún?—le preguntó May, que había vuelto a buscar a su amiga. No se percató de que podía estar interrumpiendo algo. Ambos estaban completamente colorados—Hemos ido nosotras y de pronto nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estabas…

-¡Duplica, vamos!—exclamó Misty, quien venía también junto a Iris y Casey—¿Qué pasa?

-Que no quiere ir—apuntó Gary.

Sus amigas fijaron la vista en ella.

-¿Por qué?—le preguntó Misty—¿No te gusta?

-No—respondió Duplica, de forma escueta—No me gusta Brian—Gary sonrió de nuevo—Gracias por vuestros intentos de buscarme ligue pero ya me lo buscaré yo sola…

Y sin darse cuenta, posó los ojos sobre Gary, quien se ruborizó por completo. Misty y May intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se echaron a reír. Pero ya no insistieron más.

-Bueno, Casey, ¿a ti quién te había gustado?—inquirió May, cambiando de tema.

-Nadie—replicó la aludida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mira que te gusta hacer de casamentera—dijo Iris—Anda, ve a atender a tu novio que lo tienes abandonado…

May se echó a reír, pero hizo caso a su amiga. Se acercó a Drew y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Desde la pequeña crisis que tuvieron unas semanas atrás, le habían dado un enfoque diferente a su relación. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que habían dejado de lado a sus amigos en muchos momentos, y ahora trataban de pasar más tiempo junto a ellos. Habían comprendido que no era positivo para nadie centrase tanto el uno en el otro. Eran adolescentes, y debían disfrutar tanto del amor como de la amistad… Ahora lo tenían claro…

El día tres de septiembre, Misty se despertó especialmente nerviosa. Por un lado, Ash tenía su examen de matemáticas, y por otro lado, sus padres partirían hacia la otra punta del país…

Unas horas antes del examen, Misty estaba en la habitación de Ash, recordándole los procesos y operaciones más importantes. Habían trabajado durante varios días, y deseaba que le fuera muy bien. Ash también estaba inquieto, pese a que los estudios no le importaban demasiado. Pero no quería decepcionar a Misty, ya que había perdido sus últimas mañanas de verano estudiando con él. Así que al menos quería aprobar el examen de matemáticas… Para los demás, se había fabricado unas _chuletas _que esperaba le fueran de utilidad_. _

Sin embargo, esa mañana, notaba a Misty más preocupada que de costumbre, más callada y seria, y con la mirada perdida. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su novia. La conocía demasiado bien como para no percibirlo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Mist?—inquirió él, acariciándole el cabello. Ella suspiró—Dime… No puedes engañarme, sé que te ocurre algo…

-No sé, Ash, creo que algo no está bien en mí—musitó Misty, al borde del llanto.

-Es por tus padres… ¿verdad?—dedujo el muchacho. Ella abrió los ojos con intensidad, sorprendida de lo receptivo que estaba siendo Ash—Lo sabía… ya te lo venía notando desde hacía días…

-Lo siento, Ash, no puedo evitar estar triste—se lamentó ella—Por un momento pensé que podría rehacer mi vida con mis padres… Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mal que lo paso cuando ellos se van… Mis hermanas son un desastre, cualquier día una de ellas resulta embarazada, ya lo verás—Ash sonrió de medio lado; era cierto—O vete tú a saber qué cosa peor pudieran hacer… Yo echo de menos a mis padres… Cuando mi madre me besa por la noche siento que soy de nuevo una niña, que tengo alguien que me protege… Igual que cuando mi padre me regaña por algo… Veo que se preocupa por mí… Y ahora… todo eso se va a terminar completamente…

Ash la abrazó con fuerza. No quería que la chica estuviera triste; quería trasmitirle todo su cariño…

-Mist, tal vez deberías ir con ellos—le susurró Ash, con un hilo de voz. Pronunciar aquella frase había sido muy duro para él. Ella le miró con sorpresa—Creo que quieres irte con ellos.

Misty hizo una mueca para evitar romper a llorar. Realmente no sabía qué pensar… Estaba muy confusa… Cuando creía que debía marcharse con ellos, lloraba porque no quería separarse de sus amigos. Y ahora que había conseguido quedarse con ellos, lloraba porque no vería a sus padres… ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba?

Sentía que, eligiera lo que eligiera, sufriría de igual manera.

-Ash, yo quiero estar contigo—aseguró ella, clavándole sus ojos verdes. Él le dio un beso rápido en los labios—No quiero separarme de ti… ni de los demás… Te prometí estar contigo siempre…

-Me prometiste luchar por estar conmigo en el futuro—replicó Ash, recalcando la palabra _futuro_. Sonrió con tristeza y dulzura—Y yo también…Sabes que yo te quiero más que a nada… no solo como novia, sino como amiga… Y que si te marchas lo voy a pasar muy mal… Pero… tampoco quiero que estés mal tú…

-¿Qué quieres decir?—musitó Misty.

-Quiero decir que te lo pienses—dijo él. Aquellas palabras le dolían más que cualquier caída del _skate_—Aún te quedan unas horas para pensar si te marchas con tus padres o te quedas.

-Pero si sabes que me voy a quedar—aseguró ella.

-Bueno, ojalá sea así—dijo Ash, mirándola con ojos suplicantes—Pero no quiero que te quedes y que lo pases mal… Solo quiero que sepas que… decidas lo que decidas… yo te voy a apoyar.

Misty asintió y no añadió nada más. Se centró en recordarle a Ash un último problema de matemáticas. ¡Sentía que lo amaba tanto!

Ash no atendía nada de lo que ella le explicaba. Esa vez tenía otras cosas en las que pensar… Se arrepentía de la actitud que había tenido unos días antes. Sabía que había sido injusto con Misty, por tratar de presionarla para que se quedase. Había sido egoísta… Tenía claro que ella le amaba, pero también tenía derecho a tener una familia como siempre había deseado…

Por su parte, Misty reprimía el llanto. Adoraba a Ash, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él… Pero… no podía evitar que una parte de ella desease aferrarse al calor de una familia… En el fondo de su corazón, quería darles una nueva oportunidad…

Un poco antes del examen, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el instituto. Una vez en la puerta, Ash se detuvo y miró a Misty con ansiedad.

-Tranquilo, te irá bien—le aseguró ella—Has aprendido mucho y lo llevas bien…

-Gracias a ti—dijo él, tratando de sonreír. No estaba nervioso precisamente por el examen—Eres una buena profe.

Misty se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que duró más de lo que tenía planeado. Cuando separaron los rostros, se miraron con ternura.

-Mucha suerte—le deseó Misty.

Ash resopló con agonía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?—le preguntó él.

-No lo sé—respondió ella, retirando la mirada.

-Sí que lo sabes—replicó Ash.

-Suerte en el examen—repitió Misty, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—Tienes que aprobar, por todo lo que hemos estudiado…

Ash sonrió tristemente.

-Te mandaré un mensaje con la nota que saque—dijo el muchacho, con un hilo de voz.

Misty se echó a llorar ahí mismo.

-Sé que te vas—le dijo Ash. Ella lloró con más fuerza—Es una putada… pero te comprendo…

Misty se quedó mirándole fijamente, sin hablar. Ash ya lo había dicho todo.

Ella admiró la madurez del muchacho. ¡Cuánto había cambiado en pocos meses! Estaba dejando de ser un niño… Y ella debía madurar también. Hacerse mayor implicaba tomar decisiones, por muy dolorosas que fueran… Y como había afirmado Ash, ella ya había elegido…

Se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos, como queriendo evadirse de aquella dura realidad, reprimió un suspiro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios…

Tras aquella muestra de afecto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó con lentitud, arrastrando los pies. No quería alargar aquel momento.

Misty observó la silueta de Ash, su delgada figura de niño… Y sintió una gran melancolía. Sabía que jamás volvería a verle. Aquel había sido el último verano…

Porque la próxima vez que volvieran a encontrarse, ni ella ni él serían los mismos.

* * *

"_The end"… o mejor... "to be continued"?_

_Probablemente no os haya gustado el final. He dudado mucho en cómo concluirlo, y debo decir que me ha dolido a mí también, pero creo que era lo adecuado, especialmente porque se trata de una historia muy realista… Así que espero que sepáis perdonarme. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en esta aventura! Especialmente a aquellos que me habéis apoyado y reconfortado con reviews. Os contesto uno a uno:_

_**Katia**__: bueno, Katia, espero que no me odies por como ha terminado el fic... pero quien sabe si algún día haré una secuela con un final feliz! Espero que no dejes de leer mis historias x esto! Jeje (de hecho si te gusta el pokeshiping y finales felices te recomiendo mis fics ·"Sentimientos enfrentados" y "Caminos cruzados", son una trilogía, no sé si la habrás leido!). gracias por tus halagos! Seguro que algún día escribes fenomenal, es cuestión de práctica! _

_**Red**__: bueno, si en el anterior te reiste, supongo que en este capi todavía más no? Jajaja! Me alegra que mientras los demás lloran a ti te cause risa… jeje. De todas formas espero que te haya gustado… Aunque como ves ya no ha habido ocasión de llegar a cuarta base, no tercera ni primera… jajaja. Bueno, espero seguir leyendo cosas tuyas y tener tu apoyo en mis fics! Saludos Alan!_

_**L´Fleur Noir**__: gracias por tu apoyo incondicional ! espero que lo mantengas! (jejej estoy temblando esperando vuestro bulling..) Como ya he explicado creo que este final es coherente y lógico, según mi opinión. ¡Yo también lamento que atinases! jajaja Y respecto a la sexualidad que manifestaban esos dos opino como tú de que también son muy jóvenes, por eso tampoco ha llegado la cosa a más… Y sobre Duplica y Gary ves que he mantenido su avance en la relación… Tenía pensado algo más con ellos, pero decidí eliminarlo, ya que pienso que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado ni maduro para dar un paso más… así que ahí se quedan de momento. Bueno, seguimos leyéndonos, espero que no me odies! Saludos Sumi!_

_**Claraesperanza**__ : me alegra que te gustase el capi anterior, especialmente la parte de Gary y Duplica… ves que ha continuado prosperando su relación, aunque poco a poco… Y respecto a Misty y Ash… solo espero que no me odies por el final que le he dado, pero sentía que tenía que ser así… Juro que todos mis otros fics terminan bien! Jaja (excepto "lágrimas del ayer", pero ese tiene segunda y tercera parte y terminan muy muy bien!) así que es el único que le he dado un giro un poco negativo… espero que sigas leyendo fics míos! Gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Eli**__ : pues no se ha resuelto bien… lo siento! Espero que lo comprendas…_

_**Andy elric**__ : quieres asesinarme? Espero que no lo hagas… o ya no podré escribir un fic más alegre… ejeje. LA verdad que me he pensado mucho el final, pero creo que el más coherente según mi opinión era éste! Como tú decías, también se me había pasado x la cabeza el hecho de que dieran un paso sexual más, por eso de tener un recuerdo bonito y todo eso, pero finalmente decidi que no, básicamente porque me parecía que todavía eran jovencitos, y además, en estos últimos días de verano han estado más tristes y melancólicos que sexualmente activos jejej… En serio, no me pareció acorde incluirlo… (aunque me apetecía la verdad __ )Y respecto al final de que moría alguien, era uno de mis finales iniciales, y el que moría era Richie! (creo que ya lo puso por face). Pero lo descarté porque este año he tenido una muy mala experiencia así, real, y no quise escribir sobre eso. ¡Así que espero que me comprendas! Saludos Andy, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos! XD_

_**Elphie**__ : bueno, ¿qué podría haber escrito después de leer tu fic tan triste? Pues un final como este… jejeje… YA lo siento! Pero creo que debía ser así… No obstante, tampoco se va al fin del mundo… estarán en contacto y ya se verá qué pasa! Me alegra que te gustase la parte de Gary y Duplica, espero que te haya gustado lo ocurrido con ellos en este capi. Vamos hablando, Elphie, y no dejes de escribir! (ni de leerme jejej). Saludos! _


End file.
